Reunion
by mrsdoasyouwouldbedoneby
Summary: An AU story about the Atlantis Team and supporting members in the present and the past. Ronon/Keller, John/Teyla, Evan/Marie, Rodney/Cadman, Rodney/Katie
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**_

_Note: So this is an AU story about the Atlantis Characters. A lot of the scenes will be flashbacks to high school. Let me begin with the characters:_

_**Carson Beckett: **World re-known neurosurgeon. JROTC (Junior __Reserve Officers' Training Corps ) Medic Officer._

_**Katie Brown** : Environmentalist. __Vice President of Atlantis Private Academy__ Recycling Organization_

_**Laura Cadman** : S.W.A.T. team member. __Third Year JROTC __Cadet_

_**Ronon Dex** : NFL player for the Raiders. __Was transferred to Atlantis Private __Academy from Hawaii his __sophomore year __after his family was _

_assassinated __by a private __organization named the Wraith. __John __Sheppard's best friend._

_**Teyla Emmagan** : Single Mother. __Yoga instructor. __Gymnast, varsity swimmer, __dancer and All around golden-girl of Atlantis Private Academy._

_**Jennifer Keller** : NFL Physician for the Chargers. __Graduated Atlantis Private __Academy at the age of 16, skipped three grades. __Marie Ko's best __friend._

_**Marie Ko** : Nurse. Engaged to Evan Lorne. __Atlantis Private Academy's __champion pianist._

_**Evan Lorne** : F.B.I. Agent, John Sheppard's partner. __Engaged to Marie Ko. __Third Year JROTC Cadet._

_**Rodney McKay** : Astronaut-in-training for the Hubble Mission, NASA. __President of __the Science Club from Freshman to Senior Year. __Has been friends _

_with John Sheppard since birth (both families were friends for generations)_

_**John Sheppard** : F.B.I. Agent. __Atlantis Private Academy's wealthiest student. __Fourth Year JROTC Cadet._

_**Elizabeth Weir** : California's Special Advisor to the Governor. __Former Student __Body President of Atlantis Private Academy._

_**Radek Zalenka** : Professor at the Harvard Smithsonian CFA (Center for __Astrophysics). __Was on scholarship to Atlantis Private Academy. _

_Fourth Year Students:_

_Carson Beckett_

_Ronon Dex _

_Teyla Emmagan _

_Jennifer Keller _

_Rodney McKay _

_John Sheppard_

_Elizabeth Weir_

_Radek Zalenka_

_Third Year Students:_

_Katie Brown_

_Laura Cadman_

_Marie Ko_

_Evan Lorne_

**Present (2008):**

_You are cordially invited to celebrate _

_The wedding day of_

_Marie Mei Ko_

_&_

_Evan Stephen Lorne_

_On Sunday Afternoon_

_four o'clock_

_February 22__nd__ 2009_

_at _

_The Viceroy Hotel_

_Palm Springs, California_

_Followed by a reception._

Grazing her fingers over the invitation, Teyla cradles her cellphone between her shoulder and ear while turning the pages of her high school yearbook. She waits patiently as the phone rings.

Ronon wakes up and turns on his light. Looking at the caller i.d. and recognizing who it is, he answers. "Hey! What's up?!" Not surprised that she's calling in the middle of the night.

"Did I wake you? Sorry… I got home a couple of hours ago, I couldn't sleep." She apologizes, realizing that he's probably prepping himself for his big game tomorrow.

"You know you can always call me anytime." Ronon reassures her. "So, what's on your mind?" He asks, sitting up from bed.

"Have you read your mail yet?"

"Nope. But I'm guessing this has to do about the wedding invitation." And before she could ask, he adds "John told me. You forget that he's my best friend."

Smiling, Teyla asks. "But you were invited, right?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Well I need a date. Do you have a date yet? You don't have to say yes just yet." She says quickly.

"My training schedule has been hectic. Haven't really had time to do anything else. Or meet anyone. You know that." Ronon says.

"You've been saying that for nine years now." She says with a smirk. "So… Marie Ko… you know who her best friend is, right?"

"Of Course I know who her best friend is." Ronon answers as shuts his eyes to remember that face. "It doesn't matter now. It's been nine years. I'm sure she's married now or something."

"Hahaha! I highly doubt it. Besides if you look at the invitation it says she's the maid-of-honor. Not Matron." Teyla says with a knowing smile.

"Still doesn't matter. She may haunt my dreams, but I'm pretty sure she's forgotten all about me." He says, letting out a sigh.

"Hearing the pain in his voice, "Ronon, it's never too late." She consoles him.

"Ha! You should take your own advice." Not wanting to embarrass her further, he adds. "I'll go with you to the wedding. I'll be your date. I'll even let you choose my suit. But no matchmaking! I need to sleep. So what do you say about dinner after the game? Even better, you could watch from the sidelines."

"Dinner sounds great, but you know how I never got into football. I only watched your games back then coz I was forced to. But I can pick you up at the stadium. I don't live too far from it. It'll be crazy traffic on Friars. So we can just walk from there."

"Cool. I'll see you then. G'night, Teyla."

"Goodnight Ronon." She answers, then hangs up the phone. Setting her phone on her nightstand. She flips through the pages of her senior yearbook. Stopping in front of John Sheppard's page. With a shake of her head, she closes the book and slides it onto the other side of the bed. Flipping the switch on her nightstand, she slides inside her comforter.

TBC.

_Note: Hope you liked the first Chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**_

_Note: Sorry guys, I added another character… how the hell could I have forgotten Carson? And It's only been nine years after high school not ten. So I've updated it._

_By the way, I'm modeling this school after The Covenant. Remember the one classroom they had: no folding tables. Not your typical classroom desk and chairs. It was more university-like. Picture that as their lecture classes._

It's been an hour since he and Teyla hung up. Ronon looks at the clock on the nightstand. 1:15 am. He can't seem to fall asleep. Jennifer's face keeps popping in his head. Giving up, he gets up from the bed and walks over to his suitcase that's laid on the floor. Reaching into the side pocket he takes the unopened invitation. Breaking the seal, he slides the invitation out of the envelope.

John's the best man. He never told Ronon who the maid of honor was. He did it on purpose. "Jennifer Keller". Reading her name out loud. He walks over to the side of the bed and slides down to lean against it. Tipping his head back and closing his eyes, he remembers the day he first saw her.

**Flashback to High School (1999):**

"Dr. Lam, I think I dislocated my shoulder." Ronon Dex asks the school doctor as he peeks around the clinic.

"Again?!" Dr. Lam exasperatedly tells her nurse. "Nurse Rogers, could you please take him." Turning back to her current patient.

X

"Ronon Dex! You really have to be careful. Sometimes I just think that you're out to kill yourself." Nurse Rogers scolds. Nurse Rogers is around forty years old and has been like a mother to him since he was transferred from Hawaii.

"Who is that?" He asks as he tips his head towards Dr. Lams patient.

"New girl. She needs to get her initial physical examination." Nurse Rogers answers as she pops his arm back. He cringes.

"Freshman?"

"No. Actually, a junior like you."

"Looks like she's only fourteen."

"She is. She's somewhat of a prodigy. Skipped 3 grades I think." She says as she rummages through the medicine cabinet. "Here." Handing him a tube of ointment. "Rub that on your shoulder when it gets sore." Looking towards where Ronon is staring, she asks him "What's with all the questions?"

"Nothing." He says with a shrug then hops off the stool.

"Nothing, huh?" She says smugly.

Ronon ignores her and walks towards the door to leave. But Dr. Lam is already there with the girl. "Ronon, since you're here, you could do me a favor. This is Jennifer Keller. She's our newest addition." Looking back at Jennifer "Jennifer, this here is Ronon Dex. You'll be in his class I believe. He'll show you around. I would've preferred John Sheppard, but Ronon will do." She says with a smile.

Observing her from head to toe. The maroon school blazer fitting perfectly on her. The plaid skirt falling two inches above her knees. Looking down at her feet he sees that she's wearing Gucci loafers. He can't tell whether her eyes are brown or gold. She's tiny, wears a ponytail, and is clutching her books tightly to her chest. She's actually very pretty.

"Hi." Jennifer Keller squeaks. Looking up at him then blushing furiously at the way he's staring at her.

"Let's try to make her comfortable." Dr. Lam says in a warning tone.

"Yes ma'am." He gruffly says. Turning around, and not waiting for her to follow him, he walks down the hallway.

Jennifer walks closely behind. Making her own observation. Looking through her bangs she peruses his 6ft form. Walking with clean Chuck Taylor's, his blazer thrown carelessly behind him, two fingers carrying it from behind its collar. His shirt untucked, and his necktie swung over his shoulder. His khaki slacks fitting nicely around his ass, as his other hand is buried in his pocket. What makes him more interesting are his dreads that are bound by a leather thong.

As they make their way through the crowded hallway, Dean Woolsey appears in the middle of their path.

"Ronon Dex! How many times do I have to repeat the school dress code?" Ronon lets out an exasperated sigh and wears his jacket. "That's why we have the blazer. It's what separates us from other private schools. You students should be grateful that the school board allows everyone to wear whatever shoes you choose to wear to express your individuality." Dean Woolsey says as he tugs Ronon's tie to adjust it then pats it when he's satisfied. "There." Then looking to Ronon's right, he spots Jennifer. "I see that you've been appointed the pleasure of showing Miss Keller around for the day." Then turning fully on her. "I hope you have a good first day with us, Jennifer." And with that he turns to walk away.

As they reach the third floor, Ronon walks to the right and holds the door open for her to get in. Then says "First class, history." And then walks towards his seat at the back of the room beside a guy with dark messy hair.

Jennifer turns to the professor whose writing on the board. She stands quietly as she waits for him to acknowledge her. When he turns around, he looks surprised for a bit. Then smiles warmly. "Well, welcome, Jennifer!"

Jennifer now looks surprised that he knows her. "Oh, we haven't met. I'm Professor Daniel Jackson. I saw the video that your school sent about you." Shaking her hand as he continues to say "I'm pleased that you're joining our class. " Then turning to everyone else, presenting Jennifer in front of the class. "Everyone, this is Jennifer Keller, a transfer student from Wisconsin. She'll be joining your class section." Then gesturing to a seat. "Why don't you have a seat beside Carson over there."

X

"Who's the chick?" John Sheppard asks his bestfriend.

"She's suppose to be a prodigy." Ronon replies.

"Hmm… A prodigy among prodigies." John mumbles.

**Back to the present:**

Ronon opens his eyes then crawls back to bed. Throwing the invitation on the nightstand he says to himself "Yeah… that was a long time ago."

TBC.

_Note: So just to make it clear: Atlantis is a school for wealthy gifted kids. And They're still in their third year in high school. They have class sections, so unlike other schools, they share all the same general subjucts. __I've also added some SG-1 characters as faculty._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Sorry! Again! I totally forgot about football season! So I changed the wedding day to February 22nd. So the superbowl will be done by then. _

_Just a little bit of information about where the presently reside…_

_Cambridge, MA.: Radek Zalenka_

_Chicago, Il.: Carson Beckett & Katie Brown_

_Houston, TX.: Rodney McKay_

_Los Angeles, CA.: Laura Cadman_

_Oakland, CA.: Ronon Dex_

_Sacramento, CA.: Elizabeth Weir_

_San Diego, CA.: Teyla Emmagan & Jennifer Keller_

_San Francisco, CA.: Marie Ko, Evan Lorne & John Sheppard_

_**Present Day (December 4th, 2008):**_

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch, it's more than two months away! I Promise, Marie, I will be there." Jennifer Keller yells over the noisy crowd, her hand clapped over her ear as she talks to Marie Ko on her cellphone. "Look, I have to get back to the game. I'll call you later. Love you! Bye!"

Watching from the sidelines, Jennifer's eyes land on the Raiders' center. Ronon Dex. He just flipped one of the Chargers' players' over. Minutes have passed by and Jennifer notices that the player hasn't gotten up yet. She starts to run toward the center of the field.

X

The Raiders are on the offense. Ronon makes the call. He passes the ball to his quarterback, and then blocks two defensive tacklers flipping one of them over. Minutes pass and the quarterback loses the ball. Ronon notices that the player he flipped over hasn't gotten up yet. He takes off his helmet and kneels down to check on the man. "I need a medic!" He yells, not taking his eyes off him. "Dude, you're gonna be okay." He says reassuringly, as the Chargers' team doctor rush to the laying man's side.

X

"Joe! How many fingers am I holding up?" Jennifer asks.

As she's repeating the question, Ronon's head snaps towards the blonde head across from him. He can recognize her voice anywhere.

"Three." Joe says.

"Jennifer?!" Ronon asks incredulously. He can see her visibly stiffen.

"Get him inside." Jennifer yells over her shoulder "You're gonna be okay, Joe". Getting up from her position, she follows the men taking Joe off the field on a stretcher. She looks over her shoulder to find Ronon staring after her, his helmet in his hand.

X

Rooted to the spot, Ronon can't tear his eyes away from her. He doesn't hear the crowd. All he can hear is her voice. It's like everything is going in slow motion. He barely acknowledges one of his teammates clapping him on the back.

**Flashback to a Friendly Football Game (April 2000):**

"Hey big guy, you ok?" John asks Ronon as he's being checked by Dr. Lam. "That Genii linebacker really got you."

"I'm good." He says as he strains his neck trying to look around Johns padded shoulder, and then spotting her in the middle of the crowd. She comes to every game they've played since she moved here.

Turning around to look at where Ronon's staring, John smirks. Looking back at Ronon. "Dude, you really need to get this over with and ask her to the prom… but after the game." Turning to the doctor he asks her "Dr. Lam, so what's up? Will he be able to finish the game."

"Yes he'll be fine." She answers, then turning to Coach Cameron Mitchell, also her husband, she asks him. "I thought this was going to be a friendly game, coach?"

"It is." Coach Mitchell says defensively. "They need the practice. Besides, Coach Kolya is just pissed off that we won the homecoming game for the third time in a row."

Shaking her head she turns back to Ronon. "Just try your best not to dislocate your shoulder again, Ronon. Please." She pleads with him as she steps away.

"Ok! Thanks!" Clapping John on the back, he grabs his helmet and puts it on. "Come on, man, we need to wipe that fucking smile off of Ladon's face!" he yells as he runs towards the field.

Coach Cameron yells "Sheppard, watch Ronon's six!" Turning to the Assistant Coach Charles Kawalsky "I think the Genii are out to get him."

"I wouldn't be surprised. We haven't lost a single game since that kid transferred from Hawaii three years ago." Coach Kawalsky replies.

X

It was a great victory that Friday night. They won 20-17.

As the Pegasus team carried their quarterback, Bates, on their shoulders, Ronon ran towards the bleachers. Weaving through the crowd, and taking two steps at a time, he calls out her name. "Jennifer! Jennifer! Hold up!"

Turning around to the sound of his voice, she finds him standing one step below her making her almost the same height with him. "Hey, Ronon." She says quietly. "Congratulations, you looked great out there."

"Thanks!" He breathes out, panting heavily, one hand on his knee. "Where are you going? Aren't you coming to the championship party? It's gonna be at Johns."

"I can't. My dad's expecting me to be home by nine-thirty." She tells him as she looks down at her feet, hands in her pockets.

Ronon watches her shift nervously. She's wearing her hair in a ponytail again, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. He's noticed that her dad picks her up after the bell rings at school every Friday. But she comes to every football game riding her bike, already changed from her school uniform. Tonight she's wearing Capri khakis, a brown tanktop, with a light hoodie tied around her waist and Adidas sneakers. Stretching to his full height, he takes a hold of her wrist and lightly tugs on her arm. "I was wondering, uh…what I'm trying to say is…" He begins to say as he rakes his other hand through his dreads in frustration.

People are rushing past them, almost knocking Jennifer off her feet. Ronon then pulls her away from the crowd, setting her back against a chain link fence, as he leans one palm on it. The players and cheerleaders from the Genii team are on the other side, heading towards the locker room. A petite red-headed Genii cheerleader walks up to the fence. "Hey Ronon Dex! You played a good game. What do you say about a couple of beers and Athos Point?"

Jennifer blushes even more at the intrusion and invitation. Taking a deep frustrated breath, Ronon, looks at the red-head and gruffly say "What, Sora… have you gone through the whole Genii roster already?" Sora angrily kicks the fence causing Jennifer to stumble forward. Fortunately, Ronon's right in front of her to catch her.

Jennifer can feel his tension so she reassures him as she grabs the front of his jersey. "It's okay Ronon." .

Looking back at her, Ronon continues what he wanted to ask her. "I – Do you have a date yet - I mean to the prom? Coz I was thinking that maybe if you don't, then maybe you and I can…"

"No!"

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: I guess some of you are a bit confused as to the age difference between Ronon and Jennifer. No worries. They're both in their third year of high school. Ronon is 16, where as Jennifer is 14. So only two years. She skipped 3 grades. And he skipped a grade. So there.:) Feel free to ask questions when you get confused, I would be glad to clear things up._

**Back to Present (December 4****th**** 2008):**

A knock on the door. "Yes?" Jennifer Keller calls out.

Ronon's head pops through the open door of her examination room. "Hey."

**Flashback to after the game:**

"No."

"No?" Ronon asks.

"I mean 'no' I don't have a date yet." She answers.

"Okay. Good. I mean no – I mean good for me." He admits sheepishly. "A bunch of us are going to rent a limo. So um, so do you – would you - would you be my date to the prom?" He says, flustered.

"You're asking me?" She asks him incredulously and he just nods. "Are you sure?" He nods again. "Why?"

"Why not?" He replies.

"Probably because you can ask any girl in school and every one of them would say yes."

He loves that about her, shy but to the point. "But I'm asking you – so if what you're saying is true, does that mean you're saying yes?" He asks hopefuully, his eyes shining.

Does he not have a clue? Either he's dense about all thegirls falling for him or he just doesn't care. Maybe a little of both. "Uh…"

"Look, you don't have to decide right away. I'm just letting you know that the offer stands – until the very last minute before the prom." He tells her with a shrug.

Behind him, Evan Lorne slaps him on the back and says "Dude, you're coming, right? Everyone's gonna be there!" Looking around Ronon, he sees Jennifer standing shyly. He waves hello to her. Then looking back up at Ronon "So you coming?"

A raindrop falls on his cheek as he's about to answer. The trio look up at the rumbling sky. Sensing a shivering Jennifer, Ronon says "Ah maybe later, Ev, I'm still not sure."

"Oh, okay. Well if I don't see you tonight - don't forget poker at my house tomorrow night. See ya! Night Jennifer." Evan calls out as he walks away pulling his hood over his head.

Turning to look at Jennifer who's still looking up at the sky he breaks her thoughts and asks "Where's your bike?"

"Student parking lot. Why?"

"I'll take you home." He says matter-of-factly.

"It's okay. Really. I like riding my bike. Besides ,you'll miss your party."

"In the rain? I don't think so. I'm taking you home." He disagrees. "Let me just take a quick shower." Gently pushing her towards the locker room.

X

Jennifer freezes as Ronon guides her through the locker room doors. "It's okay, everybody's dressed already." His teammates whistling and making catcalls. One glare from him and they all stop.

"What the… Ronon! What the hell's going on in here?" Coach Mitchell yells as he looks from Ronon to Jennifer.

Unperturbed, Ronon casually says "I'm taking her home. It's pouring out there. Can she wait in your office?"

Understanding, Cam Mitchell nods and gestures Jennifer to follow him to his office at the far end of the locker room. "I thought you kids are partying at Sheppard's?"

"Yeah. Not sure if I want to go yet."

"Well you better hit the showers!" Cam says to him with a smirk. "It's already nine. Everyone else, out!" Yelling at his players. Ronon walks off towards the showers. The coach turns to Jennifer and says "Miss Keller, why don't you make yourself comfortable." His cellphone rings at the same time he's about to sit at his desk. "Hey, sweetie." Cam says as he answers his phone. "Huh? No, of course I didn't forget. I…" He pauses "You're at the parking lot already? Okay, I'll be right there, Carolyn." As he hangs up, he tells Jennifer "I wouldn't normally leave you here in the locker room – not that there is anything normal about a young lady being in my locker room." Grabbing his jacket he continues to say "But my loving but scary wife is waiting for me in my car, it's our anniversary and I'm already in hot water."

Walking out of his office, he calls out towards the shower "Dex! No hanky panky!" Looking back at Jennifer "Don't worry, I trust him." He says with a wink.

X

A half naked Ronon appears at the doorway, water dripping from his dreads, a towel wrapped around his waist, his left hand fisting it at the corner. "Where'd the coach go?"

"Anniversary dinner." Blushing prettily.

Smiling at her reaction, he tells her "I'll be done in a few minutes." Turning around, he heads off to his locker to change.

Jennifer surreptitiously looks over her shoulder, taking a peek at Ronon's beautiful form from behind. She turns away quickly when he turns slightly. But the movement does not go unnoticed. Ronons' smile widens.

X

"Ready?" Ronon asks her.

She looks up to find that he donned a green Ralph Lauren polo shirt, khakis and his chucks. His varsity jacket slung over his shoulder and his dreads tied back. She just nods and walks ahead of him.

As they reach the exit of the building, he pulls his jacket over them to protect them from the rain. They run towards his truck,

"My bike." She says.

"We'll get your bike, my truck's closer though." He tells her, nodding at the directions of his truck.

As they reach their destination, Ronon walks her to the passenger's side and opens the door for her, helping her in. walking around to the front, he gets in the driver's seat and starts the engine. Slowly backing up and heading towards the bike rack at the far end of the parking lot. And as soon as they get to her bike, the rain stops.

Leaning forward on the seat, forearms resting on the dashboard, Jennifer looks up and out the windshield. "Rain stopped." Looking at Ronon who's opened his car door already "It stopped raining. I can ride my bike home now. You can go to the party right now."

Shaking his head, he asks her "Key?" Jennifer hands him the key to her bike chain. "Stay here." Stepping out of the car, he unlocks the chain and lifts the bike onto the back of his pick-up truck, careful not to drop it. He gets back into the car and simply says "Seatbelt."

X

After 5 minutes Jennifer finally breaks the silence. "So who was that girl?"

"What girl?" he absently asks.

"The red-head. The one by the fence earlier tonight."

"Red-head?" Quickly giving her a confused look. Then turned to look back at the road. Realization dawned on him "Ah, you mean Sora? The Cheerleader?" Jennifer just nods. "Nobody. She's been trying to get either me or john to go out with her for two years now. Honestly, I just think she's just trying to set us up. You know, corner us or something then have the Genii team beat us up when our guard is down."

Then the silence is back. It's not an uncomfortable silence. They've had moments like these, especially this year. And they both quite like it.

It starts raining again. "See, you would've been drenched by the time you got home, and freezing, too." He says to her as they round the corner to her house.

Ronon parks the truck by the curb. Then gets out, pulling Jennifer from her side of the car towards him with his one hand, letting her slide across the bench seat, the other hand is holding his jacket over her. He shuts the door and then reaches for her bike from the back of his truck, setting it down on the ground. They walk up the driveway, side-by-side, he's till holding the bike, while she tries in vain to share his jacket with him. She's too short to reach up to him, this making him laugh out loud.

He sets the bike against the garage door. And then walks Jennifer to the front door. Before she can even get her house key, her dad opens the door.

"Jennifer! You should've called." Jonathan Keller says as he ushers them both in. "I was worried sick. I couldn't leave the house coz I saw that you left your pager on the kitchen counter." He tells her as he takes in Ronon's appearance.

"It's okay dad, really. Ronon drove me home, and my bike."

Her father continues to peruse Ronon. Ronon makes the first move and introduces himself. "Ronon Dex, sir." Extending his right hand.

Clasping his hand, Jonathan says "Jonathan Keller, thank you for bring her home, Ronon." Smiling, he continues to say "Ronon Dex, my Jennifer's been tutoring you, right?"

"Yes sir. My grades have improved since we started."

"Good. Good, glad to hear that." Jonathan says with a smile. And then remembering "Well you kids must be hungry." Walking off to the kitchen.

"Uh dad, Ronon has to leave. He's got other plans tonight." Jennifer nervously says as she follows him.

"Actually, I'm starving. I always work up an appetite after a game." Ronon quickly interjects. "The food at the party might all be gone by now."

"Good then. Wash your hands and have a seat, Ronon." Jonathan Keller says, pointing to a kitchen counter stool. "Jennifer always eats her dinner around this time, every Friday. You can keep her company tonight. There's enough for both of you." Placing two plates of spaghetti and meat sauce in front of the two of them, a basket of French bread and butter on the side, and then grabs two cans of coke in the refrigerator.

Ronon and Keller dig in their food. Jonathan walks over to the sink to wash the sauce pan. Watching the pair carefully. He observes Ronon buttering bread and then placing it on Jennifer's plate. Then opening a can of coke, he places that one by Jennifer, too. Jonathan smiles at the unconscious gesture of chivalry, and how Jennifer seems to blush everytime. "So, Ronon, what's this party about?"

Looking up from his plate, Ronon swallows then replies "John Sheppard's dad throws a party every time we win a game."

"Which is practically every one." Jonathan smilingly says, Ronon just nods. Then turning his gaze to his daughter, he asks . "Is this why you took Jennifer home, Ronon? To ask me if I could let her go out tonight?"

"No sir. Actually I had already asked Jennifer earlier after the game. She said she couldn't coz you were expecting her home. But I've noticed, sir, that Jennifer rides her bike to get to the game and back home. I just never had the chance to ask if she needed a ride instead." Turning his head to look at her, he continues. "I caught up with her tonight, though."

"Ah so the rain wasn't why you brought her home?"

"No sir. It helped convince her though." Ronon says as he smiles at Jennifer's father.

Nodding his head, Jonathan smiles knowingly at his daughter. "Well, for that Ronon, I'll let you take Jennifer to this after party."

Jennifer's head snaps up to look at her father then at Ronon. "Uh… B-but dad…"

"That would be really cool Mr. Keller." Ronon quickly interjects, cutting off any refusal from Jennifer.

"As long as you promise me you will not be drinking... either of you. I know these parties may be chaperoned but one can never tell."

"I promise sir." Ronon swears.

"Good. Finish your food and then you kids can go."

"Thank you, sir." Turning back to Jennifer, he immediately sees that she's unsure about the idea. "Hey it'll be fun." He says as he nudges her elbow.

"If you say so."

X

"What time do you want me to have her back here, Mr. Keller." Ronon asks her dad.

"Twelve Thirty. Patrick Sheppard's home is not far from here anyway." Jonathan says as he stands on his porch steps. "Have fun, honey."

"I will." Jennifer says, as she waves at her father.

"Thanks for dinner, Mr. Keller. I'll have her back here, safe and sound." Ronon says as he opens the car door for Jennifer.

"I know you will." Jonathan Keller says to himself in a low voice, before he turns around and shuts his door.

**Back to Present:**

Looking at her from head to toe. Ronon can't believe that he's standing in her office. Looking at her. The girl who has haunted his dreams for almost nine years. A girl who isn't quite a girl anymore. More woman. More confident. And even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, if that is even possible

"Hello Ronon."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Thanks for your comments, guys. In my point of view, I've always thought that Ronon was a gentleman. Spoiler alert!! Tracker and First Contact. _

_So this isn't all about Ronon and Keller, this chapter is about… well, you'll see what I mean._

**Present Day (Chicago, December 4****th**** 2008):**

"Sweetie, did you see what we got in the mail today?" Katie asks her husband, as she pours dressing over her salad.

"The invitation ya mean? Yes I did. It would be nice to see everyone again." Carson Beckett says as he takes a sip from his wine, looking at his wife of seven years.

"Yes, and then maybe, you and Rodney can become friends again."

"Maybe." He says thoughtfully.

**Flashback to After Party (Sheppard Residence, April 2000):**

"Are ya crazy Rodney?!" Carson says to his best friend Rodney McKay as they weave their way through the throng of people gathered by the pool at John Sheppard's family home. "Why don't ya just apologize to her, and not drag me into all this."

"How can you say that Carson? We're best friends! Friends do these kind of things for each other." Rodney exclaims.

"No. Not this kind of thing. Not at the expense of hurting other people." Carson says as he opens the back door to the house. "I've been wanting to go out with Laura since the beginning of the school year. Now's my chance!"

"That's why I'm going to ask her instead, while you ask Katie out." Rodney explains.

"Don't ya think that it's a bit obvious what my intentions are towards Katie if I do. She's not dumb ya know!" He argues as he grabs a bag of chips on the kitchen counter and heads for the great room.

"Of course she's not dumb. Would I even like her if she is?" Rodney shakes his head "But that's not the point. Look, at least if you ask her out, then I could somehow get to talk to her at the prom, and you can talk to Cadman."

"Exchange dates ya mean? I don't think that that's right, Rodney." He tells him "And besides, what makes ya think that Cadman would even agree to be yer date? Yer both always at each others' throats."

"I dunno. I haven't gotten to that part yet." Rodney grabs Carson's arm "I promise I'll owe you big." He pleads.

"Fine." Carson finally agrees, and turns around just in time to see Ronon Dex and Jennifer Keller walk through the front door. "Well look at what we have here…" Carson says in a voice low enough for only Rodney to hear.

Ronon is ushering Jennifer into the great room, then nods at John Sheppard and Evan Lorne who have come to greet them.

**Back to the Present:**

"I wonder why Jennifer and Ronon never ended up together." Carson says out loud.

"Well you should know. You and Jennifer are so close."

"Yes, but I never asked her. I mean I brought the subject up once, but she had this look on her face." Carson says as he recalls the memory. "I knew right there that she never ever wanted to talk about it."

"Carson, sweetie, let's try to keep our noses clean during the wedding. Apparently, Evan and Marie are requesting some of us to be in Palm Springs a week before the wedding." Katie says as she's clearing the table. "There's enough intrigue as it is."

"Aye."

X

Somewhere in Houston, Rodney McKay is at his own Condominium, talking on the phone with his sister Jeannie Miller, eating a piece of pie. "So did I tell you that I got an invitation to Evan and Marie wedding?"

"Yeah? sounds like fun. I know you and Evan were close, but what about Marie? Jeannie Miller asks

"She wasn't very outgoing back in high school." Rodney explains. "She was a year below me. I don't know when they started going out though. Probably after I graduated. Evan was also a year below me. So they must've hooked up then." Rodney prattles on.

"So are you going then?" Jeannie butts in,

"I dunno. I'll call Radek tomorrow to see if he's going."

"Do you think _they're_ going?" Jeannie cautiously asks.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about." She says.

"Oh. Them. How should I know?"

"Most likely they will be. They kept in touch with Marie Ko."

"And what gave you that idea? You didn't even go to Atlantis!" Rodney argues.

"But I _am _your sister. Every time you had a Stargate meeting, it was at our house, remember?" Jeannie spits back "Why are you being so snippy? It's been nine years!"

"Almost. Almost nine years."

"Even so. It's been a long time. You should let it go."

"Fine. Anyway, back to my question, how do you know all this?"

"Laura told me." Jeannie simply explains.

"Laura Cadman? What you find in common with her, I will never know." Rodney says as he finishes his pie off.

"I like her. We keep in touch. And she apparently keeps in touch with Katie and Carson." She explains. "Carson has been friends with Jennifer since high school. And Jennifer is Marie Ko's best friend. I think they all worked in one hospital in L.A. at one point." Shifting the phone from one ear to the other, "So I'm guessing that Jennifer is the maid of honor?"

"Yup." Rodney confirms. "And Sheppard's the best-man. And you know what that means?" He says smugly.

"What?"

"Ronon Dex, Sheppard and Ev all live in Northern California. I think they have poker night every Wednesday. At least that's what John said." Rodney explains.

"So?"

"For someone who tagged along so much, you don't…eh, anyway, Ronon Dex had it bad for Jennifer Keller."

"Aaah. Now I get it. Wait, but if Jennifer is very good friends with Marie, wouldn't they have crossed paths by now? Ronon and Jennifer I mean." Jeannie asks.

"Maybe. I dunno. But I still talk to Jennifer once in a while, and she's never mentioned it. Besides she lives all the way in San Diego, and travels along with the Chargers."

"But, see, that's my point, Mer, isn't Ronon playing for the Raiders?" Jeannie inquires.

"Maybe she avoids him. It's football, anyone can get lost in the crowd." Rodney says with a shrug.

"So what happened with them anyway?"

"I'm not so sure. I know she broke his heart. He fell really hard for her. Which was unusual for him. He was so hung up on his dead girlfriend…"

"Mer! Don't be so crude!"

"Well, it's true." Rodney says defensively. "Anyway, it was weird at first when we found out about how he felt about her. He never, and I mean never, dated anyone when he was transferred from Hawaii. But the moment she stepped on Atlantis soil, he was a goner."

**Flashback to Jennifer's first day in Atlantis (March 1999):**

Peeking through the door of the school clinic, Rodney McKay spots Ronon with Nurse Rogers. He's been avoiding him for days now. He can't risk being seen by Ronon after what happened in gym class the other day.

"Rodney McKay, another symptom? Allergy?" Dr. Lam asks him from across the room. She's sitting with an unknown blonde girl who is cupping her right eye and reading the letters out loud off of the chart ahead of her.

"My tongue feels a bit thick. And I think I just developed a rash behind my neck. And…"

Sighing loudly, Dr. Lam says "Nurse Rogers and I are a little busy right now, why don't you have a seat, I'll be with you when I'm done."

"Okay." Running from the doorway and ducking behind the privacy curtain, Rodney, takes a seat on a stool, and constantly peaks through the curtains.

"What is wrong with you, Rodney? You're acting stranger than usual." Dr. Lam asks him. He turns to look at her and then he notices that the blonde seems to be really young, probably a freshman.

"Uh…" He starts to say.

"Are you hiding from Ronon?" Dr. Lam asks with a snort.

"He's out to get me." Rodney whispers as he leans forward. "A few days ago in gym class, Coach Teal'C had us perform Arnis. And just my luck…" Rodney says, "I got partnered up with Ronon. Well I wasn't very good at it…"

"And so you accidentally hit him on the head." Dr. Lam continued for him.

"Exactly."

"I heard that you ran away as soon as you landed that blow." Dr, Lam teases. Jennifer Keller tries to stifle her laugh.

"I did not run!" He says in a louder voice, and then realizing what he had done, looks back through the curtains. He hears the conversation between the nurse and Ronon.

"_She is. She's somewhat of a prodigy. Skipped 3 grades I think. Here. Rub that on your shoulder when it gets sore. What's with all the questions?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing, huh?" _

Then looking back at the blonde. "So you skipped three grades then?"

"How'd you know?" Jennifer Keller asks, sounding surprised.

Rodney just shrugs and says nonchalantly "I have my sources." And then upon hearing approaching heavy footsteps, ducks around the curtain to avoid being seen. Dr. Lam just shakes her head, then turns to Ronon.

**Back to the Present:**

"Is that why you never asked Jennifer out?" Jeannie asks. "Coz you knew he liked her?"

"I guess. I had a teeny tiny crush on her for a while, but it seemed like she liked him too. So I backed off. Besides, he was different when he was around her."

"Well, the wedding is in February. You still have time to find a date, if not, you can always bring me along."

"Bring my baby sister. Yeah, that's not pathetic at all."

"Hey!"

"Like you said, it's in February, so I still have time. Look, I'll call you tomorrow after work. I feel like wallowing in my misery."

"Oh Mer…" She says smiling. "Goodnight!" Click.

TBC.

_Note: If you've noticed, Jennifer's first day starts in March... not August or September. She transferred after spring break. So she only spent a year and a half in Atlantis. And also Jeannie never went to Atlantis. In my mind she wanted to go to a regular school. She was smart, but she preferred to lead a more regular life. Atlantis Private Academy, like I said, was for the gifted. Artists, leaders, intellectuals and athletes who excelled at a higher level. _

_Arnis is the system of Filipino martial arts (with sticks)._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: So now with Evan, Marie and John. John and Evan went to work for the F.B.I. together, and eventually became partners. The three of them live in Northern California along with Ronon. That's why they still have poker night._

**Present Day (December 4****th**** 2008,):**

"Who were you just talking to, hun?" Evan Lorne asks his fiancée, Marie Ko, as he takes a swig of his beer.

"Jennifer. She's at the game right now." she says nodding at the TV screen.

"Hmph!" John Sheppard snorts.

"You know what, John," Marie begins to say "It's been eight and a half years! Get over it. And besides, it didn't happen to you."

"Yeah, but it happened to my best friend."

"Okay, guys, no fighting!" Evan steps in. "It's all in the past." Turning to John he says "Look man, you're going to have to deal with the fact that she's going to be at the wedding. She is Marie's best friend. Let's try to be civil, okay?"

"Okay, fine." John says.

"Fine." Marie says as she leaves the living room.

Evan turns around to see if she's out of earshot, then turning back to John, nudges him with his beer bottle and asks "What really happened to those two anyway?"

"She shot him down." John simply said. "She just up and left without a word. Ronon tried finding her. Even went to see her dad if he could tell him where she was."

"And he never told him?" Evan asks.

"Nope. I was with him that day."

**Flashback to the day after Graduation (June 7****th**** 2000):**

John and Ronon stand on the front porch of Jennifer Keller's home, ringing the doorbell. Jonathan Keller answers the door, a sad look on his face. "Ronon." He says.

"Hey Mr. Keller. Uh…" Then turning to John "This is my best friend John Sheppard, John, Mr. Jonathan Keller, Jennifer's dad."

"Ah yes, I know your father, John. He's a good man." He smiles warmly and John nods once for acknowledgement. Turning back to Ronon, he says "She's not here, son."

"Uh, what time do you think she'll be back?"

"I mean she left, Ronon, she's not coming back. I mean she is, but not for a long time. She wanted to get an early start. You know how she is. She's wants to be able to get her PhD as soon as possible."

"I didn't even know that she got an acceptance letter. " Ronon says with a confused frown.

"She did. She got all five of them in the mail months ago, she made her decision right before graduation as to where she wants to go." Mr. Keller informs him.

"Did she leave a note? An address? Coz she hasn't been answering my calls." Ronon says. "Is she okay?" Concern etched on his face.

"She's fine. I mean healthy." And then as if giving up, Mr. Keller, lays a hand on his shoulder "Ronon, son, She left in a hurry. I don't know what happened between you two, but she asked me not to tell you where she went." He tells him sympathetically.

Taking this as cue, John says "I think I'll just wait in the car." Turning to Jonathan he says "Mr. Keller, it was nice meeting you." Then he walks towards his car to wait for Ronon.

Jonathan looks back at Ronon and then says "Would you like to come in Ronon?"

Ignoring the question, he asks "So did she leave this morning?" Shocked at what he had just found out.

"No, actually, she left after the graduation ceremony yesterday. She didn't even want to go. But I convinced her to do it for me at least." Then raking his hand through his grey hair, he adds "I'm really sorry, Ronon. I'd like to help, but she seemed determined not to let you know. I only wish I knew what was wrong."

"Me, too sir." Ronon says quietly when he turns around to leave.

"Ronon." Jonathan calls out. Ronon turns once more to look at him. "If you need to talk, son, my door is always open for you." Ronon smiles a sad but appreciative smile then gets in Sheppard's car.

**Back to the Present:**

"He never spoke of her again." John said. "You should've seen his face, man. Anyway, about two years ago, Elizabeth came to visit. The three of us were having dinner and drinking too much, and reminiscing as usual, and she mentioned Jennifer's name." And then pausing to backhand Lorne on the shoulder "Don't tell anyone, I mean anyone, not even Marie…" looking over his shoulder again to make sure she's not around.

"Okay! Okay!" Evan quickly agrees.

"Well Elizabeth mentioned her name, coz we were talking about the Stargate Program, and dude, I guess Ronon was really liquored up… shit-faced… and he started… bawling."

Lorne's jaw drops and then quickly recovers to ask "You're fuckin' kidding, right?"

Holding his hands up, John protests "Nope. I swear that he was sobbing. It wasn't funny at all. We all knew how he felt about her."

Nodding at this, Evan says "You know, I asked Marie once - If Jennifer ever said anything about her and Ronon. Coz, dude," Evan says in Jennifer's defense "In my opinion, Jennifer's a great girl. She's one of the sweetest girls I know, she's like a little sister to me. She hardly ever dates, always working. But anyway," He continues "Marie said that Jennifer never mentioned anything. And Marie really wouldn't have known back in high school coz Marie and I were a batch lower than you guys. She wasn't even friends with Jennifer back then."

"Right. Marie and Jennifer met at the hospital in L.A." John says. "Marie was an Intern and Jennifer was already practicing by then. I guess she breezed through medical school like she did with high school."

"Yeah and they hit it off, and have been friends ever since. But one time, though, when she was helping Jennifer move to San Diego, this was about three years ago, she was packing up a box of Jennifer's stuff from her home office. Jennifer was stuffing some books in a box and accidentally bumped her desk causing her journal to fall open to the floor. She didn't notice this because they were listening to really loud music." Evan shifts on his chair to lean his forearms on his knees and says in a low voice "So Marie bent down to pick it up and noticed that the last entry, which was the day before, was bookmarked with a photo."

Intrigued, John leans forward.

"Remember senior skip day?" Evan asks with a smile.

"Yeah. You were a junior, but managed to cut class to come with us to the beach." John says with a laugh.

"Yeah those were good times." Evan says, smiling and nodding. "We had tons of pictures then. And the one that Jennifer used as a bookmark was one of her and Ronon. I think from how Marie described it, it was a close-up of Ronon giving Jennifer a piggy-back ride. She said that the photograph looked worn out.

"Why the hell would she keep a photo of the both of them? She left him." John wondered.

"See that's what I'm saying." Evan says to John. "There must be some bigger reason that made her leave him." Thinking hard, Evan says "Her father maybe?"

"Nah! Jennifer's father was genuinely sorry that he couldn't tell him. Ronon respected him for that." John says confidently.

"Hey look, both Jennifer and Ronon are going to be there." Lorne begins to say after a few minutes of silence. "Maybe they can work it all out or maybe not. But I think we should just stay out of it. The wedding, I think, may or may not bring closure to everyone." He says suggestively.

"What?" John says in a high-pitched voice.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"If you must know, Ronon already told me this morning before the game started, that he and Teyla are going to the wedding together." He says matter-of-factly.

Evan nods at this and says "Marie said that Teyla called to confirm this afternoon." Then carefully, he asks "John, what happened between you two? I thought you guys were okay all throughout college. I would think that after Kanaan…" He falters as he sees John stiffen at the mention of Kanaan.

Recovering, John just shrugs and says "She pulled away. I assumed that… I dunno, guilt, I guess."

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Quick reply to rhaddict: Chapter 8 will answer your question as to why she became an NFL doctor and your next question about running into each other: It's been years since they last saw each other, Jennifer didn't think that he would remember her, and she also tried her very best not to be seen on the field or have her name mentioned in the papers._

_The poem is not mine. Found it on the web._

**Present Day (December 4****th**** 2008):**

"She pulled away. I assumed that… I dunno, guilt, I guess."

"Guilt?" Evan asks John.

**Flashback to April 2006:**

Life is but a stopping place,  
A pause in what's to be,  
A resting place along the road,  
to sweet eternity.  
We all have different journeys,  
Different paths along the way,  
We all were meant to learn some things,  
but never meant to stay...  
Our destination is a place,  
Far greater than we know.  
For some the journey's quicker,  
For some the journey's slow.  
And when the journey finally ends,  
We'll claim a great reward,  
And find an everlasting peace,  
Together with the lord

Mourners silently walk to their cars as they prepare to head back to Kanaans parents' home. John and Ronon walk behind Teyla Emmagan. They're giving her space. Unsure of how to console her as they escort her back to the limousine her family is occupying.

John gets in the passenger seat of Ronon's Hummer. His elbow resting against the car window, supporting his pounding head. A procession of limousines followed by private cars leave the Forest Lawn Memorial Park.

"You okay man?" Ronon asks John.

"Not really. I've got a splitting headache." John answers.

X

Walking around the garden, John is ignorant of all the conversations around him. His eyes fall on Teyla who is at the moment sandwiched between Kanaan's parents, her eyes glazed over. Absently, she excuses herself and walks towards the side of the house. John goes after her.

Following a few feet away, he calls out her name. "Teyla." She ignores him and keeps on walking towards the parked cars. "Teyla." He calls out again. As she reaches her own car, she fumbles with her clutch to find her keys. He finally reaches her, and gently touches her shoulder. "Teyla…"

"Don't John." Teyla says without turning around, the pain evident in her voice. "Please." With that she gets in her car and starts it. John steps back, and she drives off.

The next day he tried calling her. She didn't pick up. So he left a message. In fact he left ten messages. She never called him back.

Weeks had passed and he still gets her answering machine. Even Ronon's calls were being ignored. So John finally decided to drop by her house. When she opens the door she's dressed in her robe, hair in a mess. Her eyes red and puffy from crying and exhaustion.

"What do you want John?" she asks him in a quivering voice.

"You haven't been answering my calls Teyla." John says in a pained voice.

"I need some time alone." She says, not looking at him.

"I know. But…" John starts to say.

"But nothing, John!" She snaps. "I can't do this. It's all my fault! It's my fault he's dead!" She cries out.

"No it's not!" Sheppard says as he wraps his arms around her.

"Yes it is!" She shouts back, wriggling away and pounding on his chest. "It is! I told him about us. I told him John! It's my fault." He holds her tighter as she says this.

"It's not your fault… Kanaan was… I saw…" John says hesitantly.

"It is. But it doesn't matter now." Teyla says calmly as she pulls away. Pushing him back, she says with sadness in her voice "Goodbye John." And then shuts her door.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. He never heard from her again. She and Ronon kept in touch, though, and he kept him up to date about what was going on with her. She moved to San Diego a year later.

**Back to the Present Day:**

"Seven months after the funeral, she went into labor and gave birth to Torren." John says as he pops a chip in his mouth.

"Wow. I never knew man." Evan says as he shakes his head. "So she told Kanaan about you guys? It was a car accident right?"

"Yeah." John says as he slowly breathes out, a frown forming on his face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, the report says that he was drunk. I think Teyla thinks that he had gotten drunk after finding out about us."

"And you don't think that's the case." Evan guesses.

"Nope. Not one bit." I didn't know how to tell Teyla, I mean, she was grieving and it didn't seem like the right time…"

"What wasn't the right time?"

"I never told Teyla. I never even told Ronon." John says as he stretches his legs in front of him. "I knew Kanaan was cheating on her."

TBC.

Note: Sorry, I know it's short.:) But I don't want to give everything up just yet.

Btw. I was wondering if I could get your opinion on one of the chapters that I'll be writing pretty soon. You'll have to excuse me, but I've never experienced High School parties here in the States. Like I've mentioned before, I moved a lot. And one of the countries that I lived in is not as strict as here... like say for example, the legal age for drinking. Now I know from my cousins, who have lived here all their lives, have indulged themselves in alcohol when they were younger (high school), I myself have done the same, but then again I lived in a country where it wasn't strictly enforced. So as readers, I want you guys to be comfortable but also realistic on what you think I should do about the drinking... whether I should write about it in the after Party or not. So any helpful suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (After the Chargers vs. Raiders Game):**

"Hello Ronon." Jennifer says to him.

He stands there staring at her. Not knowing what to say. He never lost hope. He knew that he would find her eventually. But as he's standing there, looking at her, it seems like he can't find the right words to say to her. So many questions are swimming around in his head. But nothing would come out of his mouth.

She's more beautiful than ever. Her hair tied in a ponytail with bangs that frame her face, a face with more color. Lightly tanned in fact, probably from time spent on the beaches of San Diego. Dressed in jeans, chucks and a cream colored blazer, still looking very feminine.

Everything all around him seems like a blur. Everything but her. Her and her beautiful soulful eyes, looking up at him with such sadness. Then and there, he realizes that she was in as much pain as he was those eight and a half years. That she suffered like him.

**Flashback to the night after the game (April 2000):**

Jennifer is looking out the car window, watching the beautiful Mediterranean homes they drive past as Ronon takes them up the hill to John Sheppard's family home. Full-grown Italian Cypress Evergreen Trees line the road leading up to the mansion. Pulling up the driveway, Ronon turns off the engine. Turning to Jennifer he asks "Are you okay?"

"Not really." She tells him without looking at him. "I shouldn't have come."

"Why not?" He asks.

"I don't fit in." She says matter-of-factly.

"Of course you do – you just haven't tried yet."

"A lot of people from my old school told me I was different." She says sadly.

"And they're right. You are different." Ronon agrees. "Everyone in that house" He says as he points towards the big structure "all are. I think that's what makes us special." With that she turns to look at him, confusion in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being weird, strange, or different." He tells her.

Nodding, she smiles that pretty and shy smile.

"Come on." He urges her.

**Back to the Present Day:**

"Hey." Ronon says as he mentally kicks himself.

"Hi." Jennifer says, unsure of what to say next. She takes in his appearance. Looking fresh and clean, it's obvious that he had already taken a shower. Dressed in dark blue jeans, a crisp grey shirt, dark Armani blazer and Gucci loafers. Looking only a little older than the last time she saw him. Gone are the dreads, his wavy hair a darker shade of brown reaching below his ears. He looks younger than twenty six years old, but his eyes say differently.

"Uh… how's he doing?" Ronon asks.

"Who?" Jennifer dumbly asks.

"Joe."

"Oh, yeah, right – um, he'll be fine. Just got the wind knocked out from him." Jennifer says as she shuffles some papers and slips them in her briefcase.

"Okay." He finally says. "Okay." And then quickly walk out of the room, leaving Jennifer dumbfounded.

X

Out in the hallway, Ronon paces back and forth, scratching his head. Ceasing his pacing, he leans against the wall, thinking hard, and hitting the back of his head against the wall repeatedly. Finally he decides to go back in.

Walking through her office door once more, Ronon charges towards her. Her back is turned to him and so he reaches out to touch her shoulder. When she turns around he's surprised to find that it isn't her at all. Only some girl with the same hair. "Where is she?!" He frantically asks.

"Dr. Keller?" She said.

"Yes." He nods. "Where'd she go?" Looking around the room, his eyes falling on another door. Without waiting for her answer he strides towards it and pulls it open. Then looking back at the other girl he asks "Where does this lead to?"

The Chargers' locker room." She answers him, and as he's about to step inside, she stops him. "You can't go in there."

Right on time, his cellphone rings. "Hey, Teyla. You're outside? Which parking lot? I thought you said we'd walk." Then pausing. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Turning back to the girl he asks her "Does Jennifer Keller have a business card?"

"Oh, do you know Dr. Keller?" The girl asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm an old friend."

"Well," The young girl smiles and turns around to grab a card from the desk, then scribbling something down on the back, handing it to Ronon. "Since I believe you when you say you're an old friend, I'm not only giving you a business card, but her cell number, too." She says suggestively.

"Thanks!" Ronon says appreciatively.

"You're welcome." She replies.

X

Jennifer walks back to her office. Still confused as to what had just happened. She finds her assistant Claire tidying up her office. "Claire, let's call it a night, shall we?"

"Oh, Dr. Keller, I didn't know that Ronon Dex was a friend of yours." Claire said.

"Uh, we went to high school together. Why?"

"Wow. Uh, he just left. He asked for you. But you were in there. So I just gave him your card…"

"You did what?!"

"Well he seemed like… Uh, oh, was I not supposed to do that?" She asked nervously.

Sighing, Jennifer just shakes her head "It's okay Claire. I'm gonna go. Goodnight." She says as she grabs her briefcase.

Deep in her heart, she's always known that they would eventually cross paths. She rehearsed the things she wanted to say to him countless times in her mind for eight years. She had had the perfect beginning to her speech. But as he stood in front of her doorway her mind just went blank.

She walked hurriedly to her car that's parked in the nearest public parking lot. She hardly uses her reserved parking spot. The public parking lot reminds her of going to all those games back in high school. The fans, with their blue and yellow face paint make her feel like she's a part of them. Eight and a half years ago she thought she could get that all behind her. For five years she tried to avoid staying at home during Sundays. But it never worked, she'd find herself purposely dining at sports bars to watch the game. Finally, three years later, she gave up trying and applied as team doctor for the Chargers, which led her to relocating to San Diego and buying her little cottage on Sunset Beach. She loved watching the game. She had loved it the first time she saw Ronon practice.

As she nears the parking lot, she stops suddenly. Stepping behind a van she watches Ronon, as he walks towards a woman, then quickening his steps as a little boy of about two years old waddles around her. Bending down to pick up the young boy, he swings him up on his arms. The little boy is laughing as Ronon tickles him, blowing air bubbles on his belly. The scene playing before her making her smile and at the same time twisting her insides. Seeing him so fatherly with the boy is gut-wrenching. As the woman draws nearer, Jennifer pales. Teyla.

**Flashback to Ronon's Birthday Party (May 27****th**** 2000):**

"Surprise!" A crowd of people gathered around the pool yells. Ronon, his eyes wide, is holding Jennifer's hand. She's tugging on it, making him look at her. She's smiling wide, her eyes twinkling.

"You knew about this?' He asks her incredulously.

"Teyla and John asked me to bring you here yesterday." Jennifer tells him excitedly, but with a pang of regret and a little jealousy she continues to say "Teyla planned all this." And with another small smile, she reaches in her messenger bag and pulls a package out, she whispers "Happy Birthday, Ronon." Handing him her present, wrapped beautifully.

Smiling down at her, he pulls her close to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Thanks." Wanting to savor opening her present, he puts them back in her bag and he asks her "Can I open it later when we're alone?" Nodding, as she hangs her head, not wanting to let him see the sadness in her eyes.

After going around in the huge backyard, talking to everyone they come across, Jennifer finds Carson talking to Katie Brown by an elm tree. As she says hello to the pair, Ronon excuses himself and heads towards Teyla who's talking to John. She watches him approach them, and Teyla turns to him, a big smile on her face, and flings herself onto him. Then pulling away from him to lead him to a chair with a box shaped object sitting on top. She hands her present to him as she tells him to open it. Jennifer's eyes are full of hurt when she sees him unwrap the package with so much enthusiasm. Pulling out a football helmet. He lets out a whoop and gives Teyla a big hug, yelling "Marshall Faulk?! How'd you get this?"

"You know how father has many connections." She says with a laugh as he sets her back on his feet.

Ronon turns around and catches Jennifer's eyes, waving the helmet and pointing at the inside, it's safe to assume that Marshall Faulk of the St. Louis Rams signed it. Jennifer gives him a small smile then turns to look at the forgotten package in her messenger bag.

**Back to the Present day:**

Jennifer steps back to flatten herself against the van, breathing heavily. Her tears falling down. Shaking her head, she carefully weaves through the parked cars and trucks, making sure not to attract attention. Unlocking the door to her CLK, she quickly gets in and starts the engine. Driving past the trio. She doesn't notice that Ronon and Teyla see her through the window of her car. And she doesn't notice, Ronon, handing Torren back to his mother as he tries to catch up with her as she leaves the parking lot. Rounding the corner, Jennifer's tires screech and the car runs full speed ahead. Leaving Ronon bent at the waist in the middle of the road, panting heavily.

TBC.

_Note: so as not to confuse you, remember when I said that Ronon was 16 and Jennifer 14 when they first met? Well, that was back when they were juniors. It was the second semester when she first came to Atlantis, so that was back in March. Jennifer's birthday falls around late March. Ronon's birthday is on May 27__th__, and he had just turned 18. The dates are really significant. There will be very specific and important events. At the end of this whole story (I have to admit that I don't know when that will be) I will be posting a timeline, just to make it clearer. I figured that if I post it now, it might just ruin a lot of the surprises. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.:)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (Public Parking Lot):**

"Ronon?" Teyla asks as she runs after him holding Torren in her arms. "Was that…"

"Jennifer." He finishes for her as he stretches back up to his full height. Walking past her, she follows closely behind.

"What was she doing here?" Teyla asks with a frown.

"She's the chargers' team doctor."

"And you didn't tell me?!" She asks him incredulously.

"I only found out tonight."

"Well did you talk to her?" Teyla asks as she straps Torren in his car seat.

Waving his arm towards the direction of Jennifer's runaway car. "What do you think?!" He screams.

"Well you don't have to yell. I was just asking." She snaps back as they get in Teyla's Audi SUV. "I was the one who encouraged you, remember?"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." He says apologetically. "It's just that, when I was standing right in front of her I froze. For years, I imagined this day and all the questions that I was gonna ask her. But I froze." He repeated. "All sorts of things just kept popping in my head. And the look on her face... She had this hurt look on her face. Like I was the one who left."

"What kind of questions?" Teyla asks gently.

"Why did she leave, what did I do wrong… where did she go and why she never wanted me to know." He says in a frustrated voice. Teyla looks at him from the corner of her eye. "You know, if John was the one who was here, he would've tried to hit me over the head."

"Probably not, he knows that you would've beaten him to a pulp." Teyla says as she tries to lighten the mood.

"That's why I said tried." Ronon snorts out.

"Ronon, I think that John only sees it from a guys point of view." Teyla says as they're sitting in traffic. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Burger." Ronon answers and then asks "What do you mean from a guys point of view."

"Sweetie, a girl like Jennifer won't just up and leave without a good reason." Teyla explains. "You guys had something back then. I could see it in both your eyes. She was head over heels for you, Ronon."

"She never told her dad what her reason was for leaving. I kept asking, and he swore that she either made it a point to change the subject or she'd just not talk."

They were silent until they reached Islands Restaurant. As their hostess leads them to a booth with a baby seat, Teyla says "Hey, you'll get to see her at the wedding. Maybe you can ask your questions then."

Nodding, Ronon changes the subject and says "And maybe you can patch things up with John."

"Maybe." Teyla sighs as she reads the menu.

**Flashback to March 2006 (Beverly Hills Hotel):**

"We can't keep doing this, John." Teyla says as she absently plays with John's chest hair.

"Then come with me!" John pleads, leaning over her on his elbow. "Leave him and move to San Francisco with me. I'll take care of you, I promise. You're not even married to him yet, your parents…"

"Okay." Teyla interjects as she looks up into his eyes.

"… may not approve, but – wait." He falters. "d - did you just say okay?"

"Yes, I did." She smiles. "I've been thinking about it for weeks now." She says as she caresses his cheek. "I don't care about what they say anymore. I can't live without you. My parents may not approve, but it doesn't matter anymore"

Groaning, John catches her lips in a passionate kiss. "God, Teyla, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, John." She says back.

Moving over her directly, John gently caresses her hips, slowly palming her thighs and wraps her legs around his waist. Bringing his hands up to knead her breasts, Teyla rakes her nails across his back, arousing John even more. Not wanting to go too fast, John slowly makes his way down to her neck, licking and sucking her sensitive skin as his hand snakes down to her hot center. Rubbing her slick folds, he feels her tingle. Teyla pushes herself against his hand, encouraging him to dip his fingers in her. He first slides one long finger in her, then two. Sliding them in and out slowly and repeatedly. And as she feels that familiar feeling of orgasm building up, she pleads with him to take her. Grasping her hips, John plunges deep within her. Teyla screams his name as she bites him on his shoulders. Arching her back and meeting his every thrust, she shudders and tightens around him causing him to groan and go over the edge. As they come down from their high, Teyla can feel warm liquid trickle down her thigh. Exhausted, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Back to the Present:**

"It's never too late, Teyla." Ronon says.

"I don't know about that, Ronon." Teyla replies. "I've made a mess of things." She tells him as she puts a bib around Torren.

"You're the one who always told me that nothing is impossible." Ronon reminds her. "You should listen to your own advice."

"Yes, but, you forget, Ronon, the man is married."

"Uh…" Ronon looks at her sheepishly. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Teyla looks at him, her eyebrow cocked.

"It just happened." Ronon says as he stuffs his mouth with French fries. "He filed for divorce about seven months ago. I didn't even know until last month. So he and Nancy are done. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just that I didn't know how to tell you, or what your reaction would be."

"W-what happened?" she stutters.

"Teyla, you should know by now that he only married her after you told him you never wanted to see him again. John's dad had been pressuring him to marry Nancy since college. I mean, you know the story. John and Nancy never got along during their marriage. They tried, but it was obvious that he made a huge mistake." Ronon tells her. "He's been in love with you since you both met. And you knew that. But he was crushed after you told him to go away."

**Flashback to November 2006:**

Teyla can't help but twist her handkerchief as she sits in her late fiancé's parents' living room after the news she had just told them. His parents' faces pale as they try to digest the new information.

Kanaan's father recovers from his shock. "Teyla, we've been meaning to tell you something that we should have told you right after Kanaan died." Looking at his wife who is still pale he continues . "We could never find the right time, but after everything you've told us, I think that, that you deserve…" he falters.

"He wanted to call off the engagement." Kanaan's mother suddenly said. Teyla now looks surprised. Reaching out for her teacup with trembling hands, she looks at Kanaan's mother, willing her to continue. And his mother says "He told us about a month before he died. He said that he was in love with someone else. He said that he was in love with Katherine Heightmeyer."

Teyla recalls Kate Heightmeyer at the funeral. She looked utterly devastated. She remembers thinking that she never knew Kanaan and Kate to be friends since they both made it clear that they disliked each other form the very beginning. She dismissed it as Kate being sad for her loss since they were best friends. She didn't know whether to be angry that they cheated on her, or relieved. She decided that she couldn't be angry, because she had done the same thing to him. In fact she was sad that they couldn't be honest with each other in the beginning. If they had, then maybe he would still be alive. "Oh my God."

"Don't blame yourself, Teyla. We should never have forced the two of you to marry. Your parents, too." Kanaan's father assured her. "The night of the accident, he was on his way back to you to confess. He was coming from Kate's place and had had too much alcohol from 'celebrating' as she said. He left her house without her knowing."

Realizing that telling Kanaan about her and John was not the cause of him being drunk, Teyla felt a new sense of hope. Getting up from the sofa, Teyla excuses herself and leaves for her parents' home. Half an hour later, Teyla is driving along the road towards her destination. Looking to her left she sees John Sheppard's family home high up on the hill. Smiling to herself, she drives faster.

A few minutes later she's sitting in her father's home office, waiting for her parents to arrive. Something catches her eye on her father's desk. Picking it up, she realizes that it's the Village's weekly newsletter. On the front page it reads:

_Nancy Nicholson and John Sheppard_

_were united in marriage on Saturday, November 4th, 2006,_

_at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. _

_The wedding was held at the City Hall Rotunda in San Francisco, California._

A short and simple wedding announcement with a picture of Nancy and John right above it. Nancy was the daughter of a long time friend of Patrick Sheppard, John's father. Back in high school, they occasionally dated. She never went to Atlantis, but both their parents, like hers and Kanaans, pushed the relationship. "It's too late now." She breaks down in wracks of sobs. Clutching her round belly, she falls to her knees.

Moments later, her parents find her sprawled on the floor, pale and hardly breathing.

**Back to the Present:**_**  
**_

"I knew that him marrying Nancy was an impulsive move. He's always been impulsive. And I also knew that it was because of me. But I never thought that he was unhappy." Teyla says with a shake of her head. "I thought that he finally forgot about me."

"John could never forget about you."

TBC.

_Note: John and Teyla lived in the same village in high school, hence the wedding announcement in the village newsletter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Thanks for all your comments and input... you guys get me going.: Well here's another one. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Present Day (December 17****th****, 2008)**

"So, are you bringing a date?" Marie Ko asks Laura Cadman over the phone. Laura had called Marie to confirm that she is going to make it to the wedding week.

"Nah. Not this time." Laura says with a snort. "I'm swearing off men for a while."

"Ha! Yeah like that's ever going to happen." Marie says "What happened this time."

"Oh, you know, same old thing. They're intimidated by the fact that I'm S.W.A.T." Laura says as she flips through the channels looking for something interesting to watch.

"Well why don't you just date someone who's kind of in the same line of work as you do." She suggests as she sips her wine, sitting out on her patio watching the stars. "I know!" She began excitedly. "Ev invited a few of his buddies from the bureau. You can have your pick."

"Marie, I work with guys like them. No offense, but I'm sick of guys like them." Laura says to her. "If you were in my place, and you weren't marrying Evan, would you consider dating any of the doctors you work with."

"Hell no."

"See? That's what I'm saying, I would just like to have a normal date with a normal guy, who wouldn't be intimidated by what I do and who isn't also doing the same thing." As Laura clicks on the remote repeatedly, she stops and then goes back a few channels. "Hey, are you in front of the TV?"

"No. Why?" Marie asks.

"Well, Rodney McKay is being interviewed right now." Laura says.

"Yeah? He's gonna be at the wedding, too.

"I know. Jeannie, his little sister, and I still keep in touch." Listening a little bit to Rodney's interview. "Hmmm, he's actually a lot cuter now than before."

"I'm sorry. What?!" Marie asks incredulously.

"He is. You know, in that cute nerdy kind of way. Looks like he lost a bit of weight. He was really chubby back in high school." She says with a smile.

"He's balding." Marie plainly states.

"So?" Laura says. "My dad's a bit bald on top. And my mom thinks he's handsome."

"He's not your type Laura." Marie tells her.

"It's been a long time, Marie. He could change."

"He's still a hypochondriac." Marie reminds her.

"Hahaha! Jeannie did mention that." Laughing, Laura finally admits "Yeah, I would never be able to handle that."

"Didn't he ask you to be his prom date."

"Yup." Laura says.

**Flashback to a week after the After Party (April 2008):**

Hiding under the bleachers, Laura and Marie are sitting on the grass smoking cigarettes. Through the space of the benches, they watch the football team practice.

"Hey there's Evan." Laura points out. "Damn, I didn't know he had a six pack. No wonder you drool every time he walks past your locker."

"I sooo do not drool."

"Yeah, you do." Laura says. "In fact, your eyes go all starry and big. I can't blame you." She lets out a puff of smoke "He _is_ one of the hottest guys in atlantis."

"It's not even that." Marie tells her. "In the entire Atlantis history, Evan was the first Sophomore to ever be selected as one of the Elite Atlantis Program, last year. Nobody has ever accomplished that." She sighs.

"Ah yes, Evan the artist." Laura says "He _is _good. Football player slash JROTC cadet slash artist." And then adds. "Isn't he like going out with Kate Heightmeyer?"

"Yeah, who can compete with that? Evan, a junior, dating an upperclassman." Marie says wistfully. "And it's hard not to like her. She's just so genuinely nice, it's sickening."

"Tell me about it… half of the guys here are in love with her. And there are times you just want to like ugh…" Laura says as she makes a gesture of strangling "… and then she looks at you and smiles and her eyes are kinda saying 'I'm the nicest girl in the whole wide world, please love me!' kind of way."

"Kinda like Katie Brown. Just a genuinely nice person." Marie says.

"Hey, maybe all Katherines are nice people." Laura suggests.

"Is Katie's real name Katherine?" Marie asks.

"You know, I'm ashamed to admit that I've known her since grade school and have no fucking idea." Laura says with a laugh. "Oh hey look who's coming this way." She says with a nod towards Ronon who's striding towards their direction. Taking two steps at a time, he walks up the bleachers and sits down on the last row. Laura tries to take a peek at who he's talking to. "Interesting." She says out loud.

"What?" Marie asks her.

"Ronon Dex is flirting with Jennifer Keller." Laura says, amused.

"Are you sure?" Marie asks as she gets up from her position to take a peek too. "I think she's been tutoring him."

"Well I know that… but today is different." Laura says. "Her face is beet-red, and he's staring at her with puppy dog eyes, like he's in love or something.

"Jennifer Keller blushes all the time, and I heard Teyla in the locker room a few months ago saying that he's been that way ever since she moved here last year." As Marie watches the pair, she does notice that it's much different from when she sees them together at the library or under the big elm tree over by the cafeteria. Today there's a little bit of touching. Ronon just tucked a few stray hairs behind Jennifer's ear, and has a big goofy grin on his face. "That's so sweet."

"Told you!" Laura smugly says. As she turns around to look at Marie. Her eyes widen. "Shit! Shit!

"What?!" Marie asks frantically looking over her shoulder to where Laura had been staring.

"Woolsey!" They say simultaneously. stubbing out their cigarettes they start running the other direction and then emerge from the bleachers and bump into Rodney McKay and Radek Zalenka causing all of them to fall to the ground.

"Umph!" Rodney says. "Watch where you're…" And then falters when he sees that it's Laura. "Oh it's you." Laura just cocks her eyebrow. "I mean that I've been looking for you. I mean, we've been looking for both of you."

"Yeah? Why?" Laura asks as she gets up and then helping Marie to her feet.

"I was… well, we wanted to ask both of you to the prom." Rodney says, kicking Radek's shoe, and then nodding towards the girls.

"Ah yes. The prom. Do you want to go with us?" Radek says, seemingly bored. Rodney warns him silently with his eyes.

"Uh I can't. Sorry." Marie says quickly. "My parents won't allow it."

"Hm. Is it the Japanese thing?" Radek asks insensitively.

"Yes, it's the Japanese thing." She replies sarcastically.

Then, unaffected, Rodney turns to Laura. "And what about…"

"Can't either." She interjects.

Rodney kicks Radek again. Radek then asks her "Well, would you go with me then?"

"Didn't I just say that I can't?" Laura incredulously asks.

"Well you're not Japanese so…" Rodney begins to say.

"Terrence already asked me. I said yes."

"Bates?" Rodney asks.

"Yes."

"Shit." Rodney curses, looking more worried than disappointed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Laura asks.

"Uh, nothing." Rodney replies, tugging Radek to follow him, as they back away and then run.

"What was _that_ all about?" Marie asks.

"Just Rodney being Rodney." A voice from behind them says. As they turn around they find John and Lorne standing behind them. Marie blushes then mumbles an excuse to leave and walks away quickly, leaving Laura giggling. When she turns around she sees the amused expressions on Evan and John's faces. And then John asks her "Have you been smoking?"

**Back to the Present Day:**

"Hahaha!" Marie is laughing as they remember that day. "I still can't figure out what that was all about."

"And do you remember Radek's face back then?" Laura asks.

"How can I forget?" Marie says with a snort. "It was like some invisible person was twisting his arm to ask me to go with him. I didn't know back then if I should have been insulted." She says as she finishes her wine off. "And to think that he's happily married with two kids already."

"It's funny…" Laura begins. "…that you were so into Evan back then. You couldn't form a single sentence whenever he was around. And now, here you are, two months away from marrying him."

"God, when Jennifer told me she was setting me up on my 'dream blind date' four years ago, I never imagined that it would be him."

"She patched him up at the hospital you both were working at, right?" Laura says.

"Yup. She and I, along with Carson. But the day she ran into him, I was off duty and visiting my parents." Marie says. "She remembered that I told her I was so into him in high school. So she set us up. I think that's one of the reasons why Ev is so protective of her, besides the fact that she's my best friend." Marie explains. "A few nights ago, John was here. We both almost got into a fight for the hundredth time."

"Let me guess. Jennifer and Ronon." Laura says.

"It's inevitable. We're best friends, and Ronon has been poker buddies with Ev for years." Marie tells her. "Ronon is a great guy. He's never even brought up the subject of Jennifer. But whenever her name is mentioned you can see his eyes just get so sad."

"How come he's never asked you where she is." Laura asks Marie.

"He tried once. But I told him that I couldn't tell him."

"Poor Ronon."

"Poor Jennifer." Marie also says.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (Wednesday, December 17****th****, 2008, John Sheppard's apartment):**

Buzz! "John Sheppard's doorbell rings. "Ah there's our fourth person now." He says as walks to his door to let the new arrival in. "Hey! Hey!" He says as he opens the door.

"Hello, John!" Elizabeth Weir, now Elizabeth Branton, greets him with a hug.

"Lizzie!" Evan shouts from the kitchen, leaning over the counter to look at her.

"There's the groom!" Elizabeth says, walking towards him and giving him a hug. "Congratulations sweetie!" Kissing him on both cheeks.

"Thanks, Lizzie." Lorne replies with a smile. "So you and Mike are gonna make it to Palm Springs for the whole week, right?"

"Absolutely!" Elizabeth says enthusiastically. "We would never miss it for the world." As they walk into the living room, Ronon comes in from the balcony with a beer. "Ronon Dex! How's it going?"

"Elizabeth, hey, So where's mike. What's that Husband of yours doing that's so important that he can't come down here?" Ronon asks her as he offers her a beer.

"Thanks! But I brought my own." Showing him a bottle of merlot.

"What?! Wine? You don't drink wine at poker night!" He says incredulously.

Ignoring him, Elizabeth says to Ronon "He's been working overtime… big science break through. So he couldn't make it this week." Taking a seat at the poker table set up by the sliding doors to the balcony. "Geez, I haven't seen you guys in ages!"

"Hey, that's your fault." Evan says as he divides the chips among them. "Traipsing all over the country."

"Hey it's my job, Ev." Elizabeth tells him as she reaches for the glass of wine that Ronon had poured for her. "Thanks." She says to him.

"So where are you staying tonight?" Ronon asks her.

"Hyatt."

"You know you can always stay the night over with me and Marie." Evan tells her.

"I know. But I have an early conference tomorrow morning." Elizabeth explains.

"I spoke to Rodney earlier." John says, flipping through the channels, then stopping on CNN. "There he is, he wanted to make sure that we watch his interview tonight."

"I haven't seen Rodney in a long time." Elizabeth says. " I think the last time I saw him was at Ka…" she hesitates "at the funeral. Him and Radek."

"Speaking of Radek, he called me earlier, he almost backed out." Lorne says.

"Why?" John asks him.

"Well he said that he and Patty have never left their kids for more than two days. So I just told him to bring them along." Evan explains.

"Awww, that's sweet." Elizabeth comments.

"Yeah, well my parents hired a nanny for all the kids that are coming for the whole week so we can do anything we want."

"How many guests do you have?" Elizabeth asks.

"Not too many." Evan says. "We invited about a hundred. Marie thinks that not everyone will make it."

"Why is that?" Ronon asks.

"Her parents." Evan answers. "We sent them an invitation, but…" He just shrugs.

Everyone becomes silent.

After a few minutes, Ronon says "So this one whole wedding week thing…"

"Hey we can call it the WWW!" John butts in. Smiling, Evan nods in agreement.

"This whole week thing…" Ronon says as he shakes his head, amused. "… what do you have planned?"

"Well, we have a whole itinerary for you guys starting from the day you get there." Lorne says as he takes a sip of his beer. "So Sunday is when everyone gets here. Some will be arriving in the afternoon, some in the morning. So it's just dinner downtown. We still have to decide which restaurant."

"Can I suggest a place?" John asks.

"Yeah, sure, you've been to Palm Springs, right?"

"Yup. My grandparents were called snowbirds. They would go there for six months in the the winter time since the weather is perfect that time of year. Not too cold." John explains "Anyway, last year I was there, it was their anniversary, they wanted to watch the follies and right beside it was an Italian restaurant. Tiny place, but you did say that there's only going to be about 20 of us, right?"

"18." Evan corrects him.

"Okay, good. Anyway, great food, and they can make any drink you want. It's called Kalura. I had dinner there the next night. Met some locals, which was cool coz we were sitting at the bar, and then I found out that they were actually really good friends with the manager and bartender, and that they also just work around the area." Sheppard continues. "I only paid like thirty or forty bucks. But I'm pretty sure that they took off like 50 bucks off of my bill."

"Now that's cool." Ronon comments.

"So, what else is in store for the rest of the week then now that you've got the restaurant down?" Elizabeth asks.

"Monday, I'm not so sure." Evan fowns. "I think the ladies…" Looking at Elizabeth "…are going to the spa." Elizabeth sighs at this. "And us guys are going to play golf." Ronon grunts as John beams. "Then Tuesday, the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Marie and I decided that we'd do it a Tuesday night to keep it small, so most likely, it's just going to be us. Then Wednesday is football!" Lorne says, opening another bottle of beer. "Thursday, Marie said something about a fair."

"Hey that sounds like fun." Elizabeth says.

"It's not that kind of fair." John puts in as he's counting his chips.

"How many kinds are there?" Ronon asks.

"Well it's kinda like a swapmeet." John explains.

"Agh… she tricked me." Evan grumbles.

"No, no, it's actually kinda cool. There's like artwork and all sorts of stuff. They close down a street in downtown and everybody just walks around. And there are restaurants and coffee shops on that strip." John says. "Trust me, Ev, you'll love the artwork, it's fun. They have another one during the weekend, but that's over in Palm Desert. The one in Palm springs is smaller and done every Thursday night."

"So what's on Friday?" Ronon asks Evan.

"Uh, the rehearsal dinner. And then Saturday we'll be going up the tram, there's going to be snow boarding, skiing. It'll be awesome." Evan says.

Elizabeth starts laughing. All three men turn to look at her. When she calms down, she finally says "Remember that school trip, up in Big Bear?"

"Hahaha!" John laughs "Radek!"

"What about Radek?" Evan asks.

"Radek didn't know how to ski or snowboard." Ronon tells him.

"Yeah, it was the annual senior Big Bear trip." John adds.

"Oh I remember that! I tried to sneak off with you guys. But sir O'Neil caught me and called my parents."

"He was your JROTC Instructor, right?"Elizabeth asked.

"Yup." John answers. "Anyway, Ronon and I were trying to convince him to snowboard. But Rodney and Carson said that he should start with skiing first."

**Flashback to Senior Big Bear School Trip (January 2000):**

"No! No! You're doing it wrong!" Rodney says.

"Okay Radek, ya just have to bend your knees a bit." Carson explains.

"Like this?" Bending a bit "Aaaah!" Radek screams as he loses his balance then rolls down the hill.

"Shit!" Someone yells. Rodney and Carson ski down the hill to follow Radek. Someone in pink breaks his fall, or rather roll. John races down the hill to help.

As they are helping him and the girl in pink up, Radek is cursing and throwing off his skis. As he looks up at the girl to apologize, he stiffens.

"Ya could at least say thanks or sorry." Carson says, indicating to the girl.

"Uh, thanks. I mean sorry." Radek finally recovers as he stares at the girl.

"You're welcome, and it's okay, really. No broken bones." She smiles at him.

Looking at the girl then to Radek John says "This is Radek, and I'm John, these are Rodney and Carson." Pointing to them. "And you are?"

"Patricia. Patty." She says with a smile, blushing at how Radek's staring at her. "Are you okay? Is there something on my face?" She asks him.

"Huh?" Radek asks dumbfounded. "Ah, yes, yes. I mean no!"

"We've been trying to teach to him to ski all day. Maybe you could help him out." John suggests with a smile.

"Uh, that's okay. I think I'm just gonna go back to the lodge." Radek says embarrassingly.

"I don't mind. I can teach you. I'm an excellent skiier." Patty tells him with a smile.

"Really?" He asks. And she smiles at him and nods, holding out her hand.

**Back to the Present:**

"And they've been together eversince." Elizabeth states.

"One time, when Marie and I were still dating, she told me that Radek asked her to the prom." Lorne said. "It was that day when you asked Laura if she was smoking." He tells John.

"Oh yeah, didn't she run off or something?"

"Well, Marie did, not Laura. Marie had a crush on me then." Smiling at the memory. "Anyway, she said that Radek seemed like he was being forced into asking her. Now I know why. He and Patty were already sorta seeing each other. I never knew that."

"Yup, he literally ran into her. Long-distance relationships do work." Elizabeth comments.

"Hey so why didn't you help Radek up when he took that tumble? Weren't you there trying to teach him, too." Evan asks. Then frowns at John for kicking him under the table. "Ouch, what?"

"I was having a race." Ronon answers.

"With whom?" Evan asks. John kicks him again, Evan kicks him back.

And then Ronon replies. "Jennifer."

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**_

_Note: I will be incommunicado for a couple of weeks so I won't be posting for a while. But here's another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Present Day (December 17****th**** 2008)**

After Evan and Elizabeth have left for the night, John and Ronon are sitting out on the balcony watching the San Francisco city lights. It has been a regular routine for them after poker night that Ronon spend the night at John's to avoid going home drunk. Drinking their beers and talking about upcoming wedding and some more.

Ronon asks John "Dude, did it ever crossed your mind that Torren is your son?"

John chokes at his question. "No. Why?"

"I dunno, just a thought." Ronon says as he throws a peanut shell over the railing.

"Nah. Can't be mine. Teyla had him in early November, That means he was conceived in February. I was in New York around that time." John explains.

Ronon just nods, then cautiously asks. "Knowing that Torren isn't your son," He clears his throat. "would you, I mean, would you ever consider…" He falters.

"What?" John presses "Spit it out."

"It's just that, when I had dinner with Teyla when I was in San Diego… well my point is that I think she's still in love with you, John." Ronon finally says.

"Did she tell you that?" John asks quietly.

"No. she didn't have to." Ronon tells him. "I could see it in her eyes, her voice. She regrets running away from you."

"I'll believe it when I see it." John says.

**Flashback two weeks before Prom Night (Friday, April 28th 2000):**

John, Ronon and Jennifer are walking towards the central fountain where, Rodney, Radek, Elizabeth, Carson, and Teyla are sitting. Ronon elbows John to make his move, going unnoticed by Jennifer. As they near the group, everyone moves a little to give some space. Jennifer sits on the fountain ledge while Ronon sits by her feet, unconsciously playing with the folds on her sock.

"Okay, so the reason why I called this meeting is because Radek here has made a suggestion a few weeks ago, which I talked about with you guys last week at the meeting." Elizabeth says. "Now I know that this is going to be a stretch for us. But I think that Radek made a good point. Dean Woolsey is actually considering it, and will be bringing it up at the next school board meeting."

"I seriously don't know where you come up with these things Radek." Rodney begins. "There's a reason why it's called the elite program."

"What are you scared of, Rodney? That a freshman could be smarter than you?" John interjects.

"No. Of course not." Rodney says defensively.

"Well, you've been out-voted Rodney." Elizabeth states. "It's now up to the school board."

"All this talk is boring me." Ronon says as he tilts his head back to lean on Jennifer's skirt-covered thigh as she plays with one of his dreads. "Let's talk about something else.

"Yeah, lets." John agrees. "You got a date yet, Liz?" He asks as he subtly steers the conversation towards dates at the prom.

"Yes, of course I do." Elizabeth answers with a smile.

"Oh, jeez, don't tell us it's that Simon guy from Asura High." Rodney mutters

"So what if it's him." Elizabeth asks, her eyes narrowed. "I don't see why you guys don't like him."

"He's from Asura." Rodney replies. "And we just don't see you guys together."

"Yeah, seems like there's something up his ass, like a sti - ow!" John yelps as Teyla backhands him.

"At least she has a date." Teyla comments. "Doesn't say much about you guys."

"And _you _have one?" John asks her as he silently prays she doesn't.

"Yes. Kanaan. He said he was coming down to visit just to take me to prom." She answers quietly.

"Oh." John says, and then looks at Ronon who's looking at him from the corner of his eyes while he pretends to listen to Jennifer's quiet tutoring. The group has gone quiet for a few minutes. Laura Cadman and Marie Ko walk by the group, completely engrossed in their conversation.

Carson stares after Laura's fiery hair then turns to look at Rodney. "So, why haven't ye asked her yet?" He hisses.

"I did. We did." Rodney exclaims, as he indicates both himself and Radek.

"And?" Carson asks.

"She's already going to the prom with Terrence Bates."

"What?" Carson asks incredulously.

"Hey, he asked first. It's not like I didn't try." Rodney says defensively.

"But if you had asked her as soon as I asked Katie…" Carson begins to say.

"Hey, what's going on?" Elizabeth asks them both.

"Rodney here…" Carson starts to reply as Rodney's trying to cover his mouth not to say a word. Carson just pushes him away. "Rodney here, thought that it would be a good idea for me to ask Katie to the prom, while he goes and asks Laura Cadman. I succeeded, and he didn't."

"Hahaha!" John laughs out loud. "Is that what you were doing with Radek out by the football field the last week?"

"Ye already asked her and she already told ye 'no' last week and ye didn't even bother telling me?" Carson yells at Rodney.

"I told you not to bring me into this. I don't want to go to prom in the first place!" Radek tells Rodney at the same time.

Rodney's covering his ears trying to block the sounds they're making. As they keep yelling at Rodney, Teyla and Elizabeth just shake their heads. Someone calls out to Teyla, when she turns around she sees that it's her best friend Kate. Waving at her, she says bye to her friends and runs towards her friend, linking their arms together, they walk in the direction of the dance studio. Elizabeth gets up from where she's sitting and then turns to look at Jennifer.

"Jennifer, there's something that I think you could help me with. Do you have time right now?" Elizabeth asks her.

Jennifer turns to Ronon and says "After class?" And he nods yes. Before standing up, she bends down to kiss him on the cheek. He smiles at her and squeezes her hand. Ronon watches her walk away with Elizabeth then looks at John.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" Ronon asks. John just nods as he's still watching the retreating forms of Teyla and Kate. "Ya know, Kanaan's a bit of a flake. He may not even be able to make it at prom."

"I'm not gonna hold my breath." John says.

**Back to the present:**

"I'm just saying, man. I think that it's about time you and Teyla fix this whole thing." Ronon says. "You're both my best friends and I'm just sick of having to watch what I say around both of you. It's just too hard to be best friends with you both when you can't even get along."

"I duuno, buddy. I wasn't the one who ran away. I didn't push her out of my life." John told him. "She's the one calling all the shots."

"Just think about it. The wedding is coming up. I suggest that you don't bring a date." Ronon says.

"I'm not gonna hold my breath." John replies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Sorry aboutt he wait. Was on vacation. And it was worth it. No internet for 16 days... wow!_

**Present Day (Wednesday, December 23rd, 2008, Jonathan Keller's home):**

As Jennifer Keller pulls up into her father's driveway, Michelle, her father's wife comes out to greet her. Getting out of the car, she hugs the beautiful older lady. Michelle had married her father two years after she left for college. They got along very well. And Jennifer's father was happy. And that was all that mattered.

"Hey honey!" Michelle greeted Jennifer. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys, too." Jennifer replies. "Where's dad?" She asks as she pulls away from her.

"Went to the store to pick up some last minute stuff." She answers.

"Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!" Screams a three year old little girl in pigtails as she runs towards Jennifer, flinging herself onto her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Abby." Jennifer says as she lifts her half-sister in her arms. "Look at you! You've grown so much since I last saw you."

Abby spreads tiny damp kisses all over Jennifer's face and says "I know. Daddy says that I grew this much." Holding up two fingers.

"What time will dad be back?" Jennifer asks Michelle as she looks over her shoulder.

"He left less than hour ago. He'll be back soon."

Abby is wriggling around in Jennifer's arms as she tries to look over her shoulders, waving at an SUV that had just passed by. Jennifer turns to look, but doesn't recognize the car. Ignoring the car, she turns back and walks to the house.

X

Walking around her old bedroom, Jennifer randomly picks up trophies she won in high school. As she stops in front of her closet she reaches in to pull out a leather box from the top shelf. Sitting down on the floor, she lifts the lid to reveal pictures and little items that she kept hidden for so many years. Looking through the old photographs she sees one that was taken on senior skip day. A group photo taken on the beach.

**Flashback to Senior Skip Day (June 2nd, 2000):**

"Carson, Katie, come on!" John yells as he beckons them to come over to their group that's gathered. Ronon's setting his camera on timer on top of another car. As Carson and Katie approach the group, Rodney snorts. Ronon runs back to the group, counting down until they hear the click of the camera.

The camera captures the whole group standing behind John's car and Ronon's truck, the girls in their swimsuits and the guys are shirtless and in board shorts, except for Radek, Rodney and Carson. John is sitting on the trunk of his car, knees bent and feet resting on the bumper, holding a football in between his legs, Evan is standing to his left, leaning against the car, hands in the pockets of his board shorts, a sly smile on his face. Teyla and Kate are standing to John's right, their arms around each other's shoulders, hands on hips, big grins on their faces. Elizabeth and Mike are standing behind them, Elizabeth is wearing Mike's Basketball Jersey since she didn't bring a swimsuit. Radek's leaning against the side of the truck looking bored and Rodney, a frown on his face, is sitting on the bed of the truck with the tailgate down. Ronon's sitting on the opposite side, with Jennifer in between the two of them, tucked under his arm, their faces slightly turned towards each other, her eyes shut as he kisses her forehead. Marie and Laura are kneeling on the bed of the truck behind them with their arms up in the air, winking at the camera. Katie and Carson standing awkwardly on the left side of the truck holding hands. The view is perfect as the sun is already setting behind them.

X

When the camera takes its picture, everyone settles back around the bonfire that they've made up. Some sitting on logs, others on towels and blankets. John opens the ice box and passes around beers and wine coolers. Jennifer, Elizabeth and Evan are making s'mores, while, Rodney, Radek and Mike are roasting the marshmallows. Chips being passed around, and conversations forming. Teyla and Kate are unwrapping hotdogs from their packets, while Ronon spears the hotdogs.

Jennifer shivers a bit, and Ronon reaches for his varsity jacket, placing it over her shoulders, with that she leans a little bit closer to kiss him on the cheek.

"You guys mind if we join you?" Marie asks, indicating the food.

"The more the merrier!" Evan exclaims. "Have a seat." He tells her with a smile, patting the space beside him. Marie blushes at this and takes a seat on the towel.

"Hey so what happened to Bates?" Rodney asks Laura.

Pointing towards some trees. "Passed out over there." Laura answers nonchalantly. Bates is leaning against a tree, his arm around another girl, both asleep. Laura grabs a stick and sits by Rodney. Taking a marshmallow from the pack she helps roast them.

Jennifer hands a s'more to Ronon who had just found a can of soda for her. As she starts to make another one she sees Carson eyeing Rodney sadly from across the bonfire. Beside him, Katie is talking to Elizabeth. John is flipping through CDs with Teyla who had just finished passing around hotdogs on sticks. Looking to her left she sees Marie wistfully watching Evan from the corner of her eye as he tells Kate a story. Radek is busy roasting more marshmallows and sipping his wine cooler.

Ronon nudges her and offers her a hotdog. Taking the stick, she leans back against him, listening to Ronon play 'Smooth' by Santana and Matchbox Twenty with his guitar, his arms around her. Jennifer tries to carefully eat her hotdog without disturbing Ronon's playing. John's ears perk up to the sound, dropping the CDs he grabs his guitar that's behind him and joins along. Teyla and Laura look at each other and start singing the lyrics. Everybody settles down and relaxes as they listen to Teyla and Laura's soulful voices singing the song in a jazzier tone.

As the hours pass by others have left already including Carson and Katie, and Rodney and Radek who hitched a ride with Mike and Elizabeth. Jennifer starts to fall asleep against Ronon's chest. Ronon gives her a chaste kiss on her forehead then wakes her gently. "Come on, I'll take you home." Pulling her up with him, he turns to look at the group. "Anyone want a ride?"

Marie's about to answer, but Evan is too quick for her, and pulls her from the group, pretending to show her something near the water. John picks up on this, and says "Nah! I've got room in my car."

Jennifer hears Laura try to whisper to John "I don't think we'll fit in your convertible." Everyone in the group actually hears her since she's a bit tipsy and her whisper isn't a whisper at all. Jennifer blushes at this, knowing full well why John didn't want anybody hitching a ride with her and Ronon.

"Okay then." Ronon says as he gathers all their things together. Jennifer folds the blanket and follows behind him towards the truck. Dumping all their things onto the back of the truck, Jennifer dresses in her gym shorts and shirt which she fished inside her gym bag and then pulls her hair out of her bun. Ronon helps Jennifer in the passenger seat after she's done dressing. As he starts the engine he asks her "Did you have fun?" She smiles and nods at him and leans over to kiss him then reaches out to play with one of his dreads, something he's gotten used to since they started dating. Ronon backs up his truck, away from the bonfire, the group before them waving goodbye.

Every once in a while, Ronon would turn to look at Jennifer whose eyes are shut. He knows she isn't asleep so he asks her "What's on your mind?"

Without opening her eyes Jennifer answers. "How much fun I've had since I've moved here. This year especially, when I started tutoring you." Opening her eyes she looks at him with a smile. "I never thought that I would ever be this happy."

Ronon, pulls over to the side of the road. Jennifer looks around, a little bit confused. Shifting to face her, his arm around her backrest. "I've never been happier, either." He tells her. Then reaching around his neck, he unclasps his shark's tooth necklace. "I want you to have this." Jennifer's shaking her head. "I know it's not pretty, you don't have to wear…"

"Oh, Ronon it's not that. It's a very sweet gesture, but I can't take it. Your Father gave…"

"Gave it to me, yeah." He continues for her. "But I want you to have it, it's special – you're special." He tells her as he caresses her cheeks. "Please." Jennifer turns around and lifts her hair from her shoulders. Ronon puts the necklace on her. The tooth resting in between the valley of her breasts. Gently rubbing the nape of her neck with his thumb, and then replacing it with lips. Jennifer shivers and bends her head forward to give better access. Moaning when she feels his tongue dart out for a bit, and then turns around, sliding her arms around his shoulders, pulling his head closer to hers, for a kiss. Ronon cups her cheek while his other hand slowly rubs her back. A sigh escapes her lips.

**Back to the Present:**

Jennifer closes the box and puts it back in the closet. Flopping down on her bed, Jennifer stares up at the ceiling as she unconsciously plays with the shark's tooth necklace that she's worn for almost nine years. Turning to her side, she holds the tooth to inspect it. Sighing as she wraps her fingers around it.

TBC.

_Note: Hope you liked the chapter. It'll probably be a while til I get the next chapter up. I still have to get my groove back on.:)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Spoiler Alert!**

_Note: Although I haven't seen Lost Tribe yet, I knew from the photos from gateworld what was about to happen. The Photo where in she was talking to him in the hallway of the Daedalus was revealing (at least to me), she wasn't wearing the leather jacket she wore during the 'fight scenes', her face just said something. And I was disappointed. I was gone for 16 days... so I missed three episodes. Although they're in my DVR, I haven't touched a single one. But as I was reading some of the Gateworld spoilers I realized something. **I am still hopeful**: You know in The Last Man? When Sheppard was told by Rodney the Hologram that Ronon left Atlantis coz he felt that there was nothing left for him, and Rodney and Jennifer ended up together. I am still hoping, with Sheppard changing the future, Jennifer still might realize the mistake she's made. I've seen the photos of Enemy at the Gate. It's upsetting, yes... but we still have the movies to look forward to. But if not... if our shippy hearts are actually broken, let's just be thankful that we have fanfiction and that we have wild imaginations to keep us going.:) I'm still contemplating whether or not to continue watching Stargate Atlantis... that's how disappointed I am._

**Present Day (Wednesday, December 24th, 2008, Emmagan Residence):**

"Here we are baby!" Teyla says to her son, Torren, as she pulls up into her Parents' driveway. Stepping out of her car, she opens the door to the back seat to take Torren out of his car seat. Lifting him up in her arms, she looks at the huge Santa Barbara style house. Walking up to the front door, she rings the doorbell. Anita, the housekeeper opens the door.

"Teyla, you're home!" Anita exclaims as she cups Teyla's face with her hands. "Oh and Torren. How much you have grown!" Taking Torren from his mother's arms. Fussing over him and pulling Teyla inside the house, she calls over her shoulders towards the kitchen "Ernest! Teyla is here! Would you go get their things in her car." Sounding more of a command than a request, which is not unusual of the bossy housekeeper who has been working for the Emmagan household since Teyla was born.

Teyla hands her keys to their long time gardener/driver, and then gives him a hug. "How have you been Ernest?' Teyla asks him as she pulls away.

"Very good miss Teyla." He's always called her miss out of respect for her, not unlike Anita. But he held the same affection for her as anyone else. She had always been a very kind and caring child. Her parents raised her to be that way. To love and respect people, no matter who they are or what they do. And people had loved and respected the Emmagans for that.

"That's good to hear. Let's catch up later okay?" She says to the older man. He nods only as he turns to leave to get her things.

Teyla catches up with Anita who is already carrying Torren through the great room and towards the big sliding doors leading out to the backyard and pool. At the far corner of the property she eyes the Casita. That pool house held so many memories. One in particular was the day before graduation. Shaking her head, she turns to see her parents having tea by the pool. They're beaming as they get up from their seats. Her mother's arms outstretched towards her grandson. Her father right behind her. As Anita releases Torren into her mother's arms she spreads tiny kisses on both his cheeks, making torrent scrunch his nose. Her father bends down a bit to look at his grandson. "Hey there squirt!" He says as he pinches his nose.

"Papa!" Torren screams as he pinches his grandfather's nose in turn with both his tiny hands.

"Sweetie, you have teeth!" Teyla's mother exclaims when Torren opens his mouth to laugh.

"Yes, he just got them a few months ago." Teyla tells her mother.

Her father straightens up and walks to her, enveloping her in his arms. "Welcome home honey."

"Father." Teyla says as she hugs him back. Her father is a big man, while she is like her mother who is petite. Her mother turns towards her and hugs her, Torren in between. Kissing her cheeks, she looks at her daughter, her eyes reflecteng her own. Sad eyes.

"My baby..." She says wistfully, tilting her head to the side. "We need to talk later, okay?"

"Yes mother." Teyla agrees.

Settling back down, Anita comes out with some scones and strawberries and sets them on the table. Teyla's mother thanks her then turns back to Teyla. "Elizabeth arrived yesterday, with her husband. Such a handsome man."

"Oh she did?"

"Yes, that's why we need to have a talk my dear." Her mother says as Torren breaks from her grip stretching his arms out towards his grandfather, he obliges and takes him from his wife and settling him on his lap.

"I'm assuming you know about the wedding then." Teyla guesses.

"Yes Lily and Simon Ko told me about it."

Teyla nods then says. "Well it was going to happen sooner or later anyway."

X

Later that evening, The Weirs walked to their next door neighbor's, The Emmagans, house. The Weirs and Emmagans have been neighbors for several years. And it had become tradition for the Emmagans to hold the Christmas Eve dinners, especially since, Teyla's relatives from all over come to visit. Ringing the doorbell, they are greeted by Anita. She ushers them inside and into the great room. Teyla's relatives have already arrived. Elizabeth stifles a laugh when she sees Teyla's young cousin, Jinto, trying to steal a sip form an abandoned wine glass. Looking around the room she sees Teyla by the fireplace talking to one of her aunts. Elizabeth turns to her husband, Mike. "I'm gonna go over to Teyla, okay hun." Mike just nods then heads to the bar.

Teyla looks up to see Elizabeth approaching. Smiling wide she excuses herself then walks to Elizabeth. Hugging the taller woman, she says "Elizabeth, I missed you! How have you been?"

"Very good. And you?" She asks in turn. "You look amazing. I have to really start doing yoga."

"Well thank you. But you look great too." Teyla says with a knowing smile. "Something you want to tell me?"

Grabbing her hand, Elizabeth leads Teyla out onto the patio. Turning to face her, she takes one look inside to look for her husbands face. He's watching her. She smiles big and he smiles back. "We just found out a week ago. We've been tr..."

"Oh my god!" Teyla squeals and then hugs Elizabeth. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Elizabeth replies happily. "We've been trying for three years now. We've done everything we could. We've even done In vitro. But when that didn't work... well, we decided a couple of months ago that maybe we could just adopt. But then all of a sudden..." She falters "It just happened." Teyla covers her mouth with both hands, her eyes smiling, then hugs her again. "I'm a little bit nervous though. Mike and I never had younger brothers or sisters, so this is all new to us."

"Oh! Don't say that." Teyla says as she gently backhands Elizabeth on the shoulder. "You'll be a great mom."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Teyla tells her confidently. "And Mike we'll be a wonderful dad. God I'm so happy for you!" Elizabeth looks through the glass sliding doors again, gazing lovingly at Mike. "Wow." Teyla begins to say as she turns around to look at him too. "Did you ever even think that you would be having a baby with him back then?"

"No not at all. I always thought that Simon and I would actually end up together."

"Yeah, who would've thought that you would end up with your number one rival?"

**Flashback to Prom Night (May 2000):**

Elizabeth is standing by the buffet table that's being cleared away by the catering crew, quietly having an argument with Simon, her boyfriend. "What do you mean 'you've decided not to go to Harvard'?" Elizabeth asks him incredulously. "This was our plan. What changed your mind."

"I just think that Harvard really isn't for me. I've decided that I want to go to Cornell." Simon tells her.

"Okay. fine then. It's okay, Boston and New York, that's two hours. So I guess we can still see each other in the weekends." Elizabeth says, mostly to herself. Simon is just silently looking at her. "Anyway, we can always talk about that later." Then looking up at him, smiling, she says "I just had my fitting for my dress that I'm wearing to your prom next week."

Simon pulls at his collar, obviously uncomfortable. "Uh, about that..."

"What?" Elizabeth prods, getting nurvous by the second.

"I'm really sorry Elizabeth, but... I - I don't know how to say this without..."

"Just say it." Elizabeth hisses, already knowing what he was about to say.

"I'm not taking you to my prom anymore." He says quickly.

Elizabeth pales. Looking down at her pretty blue dress, she clenches her fists at her sides. "Who is it?" She asks without looking up. Other students are already leaving the ballroom. People are passing them by, curious looks thrown their way. "Do I know her? Is she from Asura?"

"No." He answers. "I met her during spring break."

"You've been cheating on me for three months?!" Her voice louder a bit, attracting quite a few people. From the corner of her eye, she can actually see someone standing to her left watching them intently. She doesn't care who can hear them now. She's determined to get to the bottom of this.

"No, no. It's not like that. I met her in Spring break but nothing happened. We hung out a lot, but I promise you, nothing happened." Simon explains frantically.

"So, what, you were like just buddy-buddies?" Not waiting for an answer she asks her next question. "So what the hell happened? What changed?"

"We've been chatting online a lot. And well... it's just that we connected. And we're so alike and..."

"Oh save me the bullshit!" Elizabeth cuts him off. "Just go! Go! Go home!"

"I'll take you home, Lizzie." He tells her as he grabs her arm. Elizabeth sees that the person watching them is actually Mike Branton, who is already getting ready to charge towards the pair, most likely to pull her away from Simon.

Not wanting to cause a bigger scene she turns around and pulls her arm back. "No I can ride with someone else. And don't you ever call me Lizzie again!" With that she runs outside the ballroom, looking for her friends. They're nowhere to be found. She assumes they're already on their way to the post-prom party. Unfortunately, the party is at her house. One of Atlantis old traditions is that post-prom parties are held at the student body president's house. As she walks to the parking lot to ask anybody for a ride, Mike Branton comes up behind her.

"Need a ride, Weir?" He asks her. Elizabeth turns around to look at him. Her eyes are red. His eyes full of concern.

"What about your date?" She asks him, blinking back tears that are threatening to fall.

"She's busy." He says, nodding towards the direction of a couple kissing by a lamp post.

"Oh." She says, still looking at the kissing couple. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He tells her. She turns to look at him again and sees that he's smiling at her. "Come on." He says. "You can't be late for a party you're throwing." Tugging her hand. She follows him to his Jeep Wrangler. She always sees his Jeep parked by the library with its cover down. Tonight is no different. She's surprised a bit at how gentlemanly he is as he opens the passenger door for her and helping her up. "Oh wait." He says. "Lean forward a bit." Shrugging his coat off he sets it on her shoulders. "Its gonna get a bit chilly." He simply says. As he walks around the front of the car to get to his seat, Elizabeth is a bit confused as to his behavior.

She and Mike have always been rivals. They've known each other since pre-school and always ended up fighting one another. Even in high school they were always competing against each other, this school year especially. The debate for the student body presidential election had to be put to a stop because they were standing toe to toe already. But tonight he was different. He was acting really strange and she didn't know what to make of it.

As they drive to her house they're both silent. Her thoughts running here and there. She's trying to make sense of what just happened to her and Simon but thoughts about Mike's gallantry just keep creeping up on her. Finally, slowly and carefully she steals a glance at him. Only it's not a glance anymore, from the corner of her eye she peruses him. As if reading her mind he turns in time to catch her staring at him. Elizabeth blushes then looks back at the side mirror.

"You okay?" He finally asks her. Without looking at him she nods her head quickly. So he continues driving in silence until they reach her house.

X

Her house is already filled with people. The party taken out in the backyard by the pool. It wasn't crazy, but it was loud. Some girls have already taken their shoes off to dip their feet in the water. Some grouped together. Others dancing by the gazebo. She sees John, Evan and Ronon setting up for poker. She walks over to them with Mike at her heels. "Hey guys."

Evan smiles and says "Hey Lizzie!"

"Where are Teyla and Kate?" She asks.

"Inside, I think." John answers. "They said something about food."

"Okay. Thanks." Then turning back to Mike. "Mike, Thanks for the ride." Then she hands him his coat and walks off to go inside.

As she leaves, John looks up at Mike, his eyebrows raised, he asks "Where'd Simon go?"

Shrugging. "Home probably."

John nods at this "Figures." and then asks him "Care to join us?"

Mike nods his head and pulls a chair to sit at the table.

X

After talking with Teyla and Kate, Elizabeth is walking around randomly talking to people she passes. She was in the middle of a conversation when a fight breaks out. She's trying to push her way through. But the crowd's too thick, almost getting crushed herself. Luckily, Mike pulls her back against him. "What's going on?" She asks him, noticing that he's more than half a foot taller than almost everyone.

Straining his neck to watch he says. "Just a fight. It's okay, John and Ronon broke it up."

"Who were fighting?"

"I dunno, they're all on the ground." Taking her hand, he pulls her away from the dispersing crowd. Somehow he managed to steer her to a secluded spot in the garden by the fountain. They both sit down. Then he asks her. "Feel better?" He asks her as he rubs her back.

She nods slightly. Then looks at him "I think so." Pointing to her swollen eyes she says "Cried my eyes out." He just smiles at her. Looking back down at her lap she tells him "Thanks, Mike. Really. For the ride and... tonight. I know you were there. I saw you watching us." Then turning to face him. "I saw how you reacted when he grabbed my arm. Thanks. I really appreciate what you've done for me tonight."

"Hey, no biggie." He says to her, and then adding "Besides, I'm the only one who has the right to make you hiss and stare me down. To pull your pigtails like I did when we were in kindergarten. To put frogs in your lunchbag. And to make you angry."

"And to make me cry?" She asks with a grin.

"No! Never to make you cry. No one ever has the right to make you cry." He tells her solemnly.

"You never made me cry all those times you played tricks on me." She said.

"And that's why I have the right to make you angry at me." He tells her. Making her laugh. "You're gonna be okay Elizabeth." He tells her as he gets up, offering his hand.

**Back to the Present:**

"God, Elizabeth. You are so lucky!" Teyla tells her wistfully.

"Hey, you're happy aren't you?"

"Yes, but not like you."

"John and Nancy broke up." She tells her. "You know that he's always loved you, right?"

"I dunno Elizabeth. But I'm hoping at the wedding that we could at least talk." Teyla says. At that very moment, Torren comes rushing out, crashing against Teyla's leg. "Hello baby." She says to him as she picks him up.

"Is that you Torren? Come to Auntie Lizzie." She says as she holds out her arms. "Then turning to Teyla she says "Last time I saw him he was still in a crib and he hardly had a nose." Gently nudging his chubby chin to look up at her. As he finally looks at her, Elizabeth's eyes widen.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (Thursday, December 25th, 2008, Ronon Dex' Condominium):**

"John, dude, I really don't want to watch 'A Christmas Story' again." Ronon yells from his kitchen as he grabs some beers from the refrigerator.

"What?! It's a classic!" John exclaims incredulously. "Look, I'll turn on the TV, and it can play in the background." Then after turning on the TV he takes a seat on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Looking to his left on the side table he picks up a picture frame. The photograph is of Ronon and Jennifer's backs, sitting on the shore watching the sunset. Ronon's arm around her, Jennifer's head laying against his shoulder. He remembers this photo. He took the picture. A lucky shot. Ronon was the one with the 'eye' as Evan puts it. Ronon hasn't taken a picture for years now. As he hears him approach, John says "Thought this was in your bedroom." Showing him the frame.

Ronon takes it from him as he sits down, staring at the photograph intently. "I was looking at it yesterday."

**Flashback to Senior Skip Day (June 2nd, 2000):**

"Hey, let's go." Ronon whispers in Jennifer's ear as he steers her from the class room door, pulling her along with him towards the exit.

"Ronon, but…" Jennifer starts to say.

Ronon turns to look back at her and grins. "Senior skip day." Jennifer just frowns in confusion. "The teachers won't care. It's tradition, and it's the last day for us seniors. Do you trust me?" Jennifer just smiles and nods. With that, Ronon quickens his pace, passing Mike Branton who seems to be trying to convince Elizabeth into skipping school like the rest of them. Ronon nods to him in greeting. As they get out of the building and into the parking lot, some of the seniors are already driving away, others shouting out loud, sitting on the backseat of convertibles with their hands in the air. Music blaring, and seniors pouring out of the building screaming. At the far end of the parking lot Jennifer and Ronon spot John and Teyla. Along with Evan, who probably snuck out of study hall to join the fun. They're waving at the pair to hurry up, so Ronon turns around to pick Jennifer up and sling her over his shoulders and makes a run for it. Jennifer squeaks at first then starts laughing as he picks up the speed. From her point of view she can see Ronon's ass, blushing, she lifts up her head to find Rodney and Radek walking behind them, Rodney's face all scrunched up after looking back over his shoulders.

As they reach the trio by their cars John says "It's about time, we've been sitting here since ten." Kate Heightmeyer rushes up to them holding some swimsuits.

Teyla looks at Jennifer and says "We didn't get to bring our swimsuits, and we figured that you didn't have one either, so we've got three." Grabbing a red two piece from Kate and handing it to Jennifer. "Kate made a detour to the mall."

"Didn't the mall just open?" Jennifer asks.

"Kate's dad owns the mall." Teyla answers with a smile, while Kate wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh. Thanks." Jennifer says.

"Well let's go then." Ronon says as he opens the passenger door to his truck for Jennifer. Teyla, John, Kate and Evan pile into John's black BMW Z3. From the side mirror Jennifer sees that Elizabeth had finally agreed to skip school.

As Ronon pulls out from his parking spot, they can hear someone yelling from behind them. Ronon steps on the brakes and looks out the window. Rodney and Radek are running towards them. "Ronon, can we hitch a ride with you guys?" They ask him.

"Sure, just hop on the back." Ronon says. They both get up on the back of the pick-up truck, settling down, they lean against the glass that separates the front seat and the bed as Ronon drives out of the parking lot following John's car. Glancing to his right to look at Jennifer, he reaches out to take her hand and squeeze it quickly before he has to shift gears. "Maybe I should sell this truck and get an automatic." He says to her.

"Why?" She asks him innocently, not knowing why . Smiling at her, he just shrugs, and picks up her hand again quickly and then shifting gears again. This continues until they reach their destination.

The secluded beach is scattered with seniors all over. A few juniors like Evan who came with John, Laura and Marie who rode with Terrence Bates, and surprisingly Katie Brown who agreed to go with Carson, were able to sneak out of school, too. Some of them have begun to strip and run into the water; others have set up chairs and brought out coolers. They've begun to form their own groups, making circles.

Ronon pulls out two folding chairs for him and Jennifer, a blanket and two brown paper bags, and hands the blanket and one bag to her. Rodney and Radek get down from the back of the truck and follow them. Rodney looks over Jennifer's shoulders trying to see what's in the bag. "Great, food!"

Ronon looks over at Rodney, shakes his head and says "That's for everyone Rodney, don't think you can finish it all."

"I never said I would." Rodney says defensively.

"You never have to." John says as he walks past them, carrying a cooler with the help of Evan. "You just always eat everything up." Behind them, Teyla and Kate are carrying their own folding chairs, Ronon stops to help them and then Teyla grabs the bag he's carrying.

"I do not!" Rodney protests.

"Jennifer, hey, I forgot to give you your flip flops!" Kate says to her as she waves it around.

"Oh, thank you." Jennifer says with a smile. "Um, where do you think we can change?" She asks as she looks around the private beach.

The guys are setting their things up as Mike and Elizabeth walk towards them. Mike has some beach towels slung over his shoulders. "Mind if we join you?" Mike asks them.

"Hey, Mike!" John says in greeting, shaking his hand. "Nah, you guys are welcome to sit with us." Then smiling at Elizabeth. "I guess you were able to persuade el presidente to break the rules for a day, huh… even if it is expected by the school." John says with a smirk.

"It was hard. But I managed." Mike said as he nudges Elizabeth.

Jennifer asks Ronon "Where can we change?" Repeating her question.

"Yeah where _can_ we change?" Teyla asks too.

"Out here. We won't mind." Bates suggests as he walks by them with his arm around Laura. Laura makes a disgusted face, shrugs his arm off and pulls Marie with her towards some rocks and bushes, blankets under their arms.

"How'd those girls sneak out of school? They're gonna get in trouble." Rodney says as he looks at Marie and Laura's retreating backs.

"I didn't get in trouble when I snuck out last year." Teyla says, as she helps John spread a blanket on the sand.

"That's right, you went with Kanaan last year, didn't you?" Elizabeth says. Teyla just nods and looks at John from the corner of her eye.

He grits his teeth and says "Why don't you girls just get dressed over there." Pointing towards the bushes where the other two girls had disappeared."

Jennifer turns to Ronon again and holds out her hand "Keys, I need to get my gym bag from your truck." He hands her his keys and she walks off.

Turning back to the group he sees that Teyla and Kate have already gone through the bushes to change. He calls out to them, but they didn't hear him.

"What's wrong buddy?" John asks him.

"Jennifer went back to the truck, she's supposed to go change with them." He says, nodding towards the bush. "Nevermind." He says. Then grabbing the blanket that Jennifer set on one of the folding chairs, he follows her. "Hey!"

"Hey. What?" Jennifer asks him as she grabs her gym bag from the back of his truck.

"Teyla and Kate changed in their swimsuits already." Ronon tells her.

"Oh. Uh…"

"I can cover you while you change." He says to her. "I promise I won't look." He tells her, grinning.

"Okay…" Jennifer slowly agrees.

Ronon looks around and spots a big boulder and some bushes not far off. Tugging on Jennifer's hand, he pulls her along and sets her beside the boulder that almost covers her, and then using the blanket that he had brought along as another cover up. Jennifer sets her gym bag down, and then quickly slips her panty down her legs from underneath her skirt. Then slips on the red stringy bikini. Ronon is trying really hard not to look over at her. Jennifer looks over her shoulders, checking to make sure he isn't looking, then takes of her school ribbon and unbuttons her white blouse. Turning back to the task of unbuttoning, she doesn't notice Ronon surreptitiously look at her for a few seconds. He sees the slight curve of her breast from behind her as she unfastens the snaps of her bra. She bends down to take the bikini top and put it on. The clasp of the backless halter top is a bit hard to put on. "Ronon?"

His head snaps back to turn away from her. "Yeah?" He answers.

"Can you help me with this?" She says as she walks backwards towards him, showing the clasp, her one hand holding the bikini top in place. Ronon drops the blanket and turns to her, He gently wraps his hand around her hair which isn't in a ponytail anymore. She hasn't worn her hair in a ponytail for months now. He loves her hair falling freely, except when she's wearing a tube top or a tank top, he likes it when she puts her hair up in a bun showing her swan-like neck and her tiny shoulders. Sweeping her hair over her shoulders, he takes the straps from her sides, purposely grazing the back of his fingers against her skin. She gasps softly. His hands tremble a little bit, making it hard for him to fasten the clasps. When he finally gets it right, she takes a step forward to gather her things and put them in the gym bag, taking her towel from inside.

Ronon grins points to the skirt she's still wearing. "You gonna wear that in the water?"

Looking down, Jennifer laughs. Without turning around, she unzips the side of her skirt and slips out of it, but instead of letting it fall to the ground, Jennifer braces herself against Ronon's shoulder for support. He holds her arm in turn to help her. One by one Jennifer steps out of her skirt, her hand still holding the corners. Ronon looks at her from head to toe. He always knew she was petite and fit, you could see it through the kinds of clothes she always wears. But she never wore anything skimpy. He's never seen her in a swimsuit except for the school's standard black one piece, which just gave the illusion of 'skinny'. She wasn't voluptuous, but she had curves in all the right places. Although very pretty, her looks wasn't what attracted him to her from the very first moment he laid eyes on her. There was just an instant spark. And then the more they spent time together the more he fell in love with her. She was different from all the other girls. She was actually quite sarcastic in her own quiet and honest way. He loved her personality, her hotness only a plus. As they walk back to the group, Ronon purposely slows down his pace a little bit more to be able to watch her from behind. The sway of her tiny hips is hypnotizing. He's mesmerized by the gracefulness of her arms as she reaches behind her to wrap her hair in a bun. Ronon reaches out to caress the back of her neck causing her to shiver. He smiles at this and leans down to kiss her shoulder.

**Back to the Present:**

Ronon sets the frame down on the coffee table. He hands a beer to John and a sandwich. John takes one look at the picture again then back at Ronon. "So what are you gonna do now… I mean, you saw her at the game. And you're gonna see her again in less than two months. Ronon just shrugs. "Maybe you should think about going back to taking photographs again." John says out of the blue, as he takes a swig of his beer. "It's a shame to waste that talent."

"Maybe. I dunno."

John lifts his beer to the side and Ronon clinks it against his bottle. "Merry Christmas big guy."

"Merry Christmas buddy."

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (Thursday, December 25****th****, Keller Residence):**

Gathered around the Christmas tree after opening their presents, Jennifer watches her half-sister, Abby, play with all her new toys among crumpled wrapping paper and ribbons. Getting off the couch, she crawls towards the tree and picks up one of nine unopened presents.

Jonathan Keller then moves towards her and asks "Will you open one this year?" Jennifer shrugs. "Hand me the little one." Jennifer takes the smallest present and hands it to her dad. He takes one look at the card and smiles, then pulls on the ribbon to untie it, then takes off the lid. Inside are a hand-carved Turkish Meerschaum pipe and a letter. The letter explains where the pipe was acquired. "Eight years now, and he's never missed a day." He says under his breath as he gets up, giving his daughter a sad look from above the rims of his glasses. "Sweetheart, let's get some hot cocoa." Holding out his hand for her. Jennifer grabs a hold of her father's hand and gets up, leaving the unopened presents under the tree. She follows her father to the kitchen and pulls herself up on the counter as he prepares four mugs of hot chocolate.

"So… the wedding?"

"I know what you're going to say, dad." Jennifer cuts in. "I've thought about it a lot."

"And?"

"And I still don't know." Jennifer says with a sigh. "I saw him 3 weeks ago at the game."

Jonathan's ears perk up at this little bit of news. "Did he see you?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And nothing. He just asked how Joe was doing and then he left." She said matter-of factly.

"And that's it?" Jennifer just nodded. "I dunno what to say sweetheart."

"There's nothing to say, dad." Jennifer says. "He's moved on. I've moved on…"

"When a man sends you presents on your birthday and Christmas for eight years it doesn't quite say that he's moved on."

**Flashback to Jennifer's 17****th**** birthday (March 2001):**

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Jonathan says to her as a piece of cake is placed in the center of the tiny table by the waiter. "This is a lovely restaurant, Jennifer."

"Isn't it? A girlfriend of mine suggested it." Jennifer says as she looks around the quaint Italian restaurant. Jonathan slides his present across the table. Jennifer sees the movement and smiles at him. She picks it up and unwraps it. It's a leather bound journal. "Thanks dad." She says to him.

"I figured that this would be the best time to start writing about your adventures." He tells her, and then bends down to pick up another bag. Reaching inside he pulls out another present.

"A second present?" Jennifer exclaims. "Wow!" Reaching for it, she sees the card and reads it. Her expression changes immediately from cheerful to sad.

"Still don't want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Can I tell you something then?"

"Not really. But you'll tell me anyway, right?" Jennifer retorts.

"Ronon is heartbroken. Since you left, he's visited me so many times. Not including the times he's asked about you after you left, he's been at the house to see me before my birthday, before Christmas, and before your birthday. He respects your decision not to see him. But he's been very religious about coming to see me and asking about how you're doing." He says to her. Jennifer just nods as a single tear rolls down her cheek, pushing away the present.

**Back to the Present:**

"Think about it, Jennifer. All I want for you is to be happy." He says to her.

"I am happy, dad." She replies.

"No your not. You're content." He tells her. "And that's not enough. I see it in both your eyes." Walking around the counter to face her. He holds both her hands in his and looks at her. "I love you, Jennifer. And Ronon… well he's been very good to me. He's like a son to me. I just want to see the both of you happy." Raking his hand through his grey hair, he takes of his glasses and pinches his nose. "Look, I know that you have your reasons. And I respect that you don't want to tell me. And I'm sorry if I'm coming across as pushy. Just think about it Jennifer. Don't throw away your chance at happiness. This wedding may be your last chance. If not to live happily ever after, but at least for closure." He tells her as he walks away with a tray of hot cocoa.

Jennifer sighs in frustration. She knows he's right. They do need closure. She just doesn't know how to go about it. 'Hey Ronon, sorry about walking out on you with no explanation at all' just doesn't seem quite right. The wedding. That's less than two months away. How's she going to manage that. And not only that. A whole week in Palm Springs. Sink or swim. That's all there is to it.

Eight years, and Ronon still sends presents. And she hasn't opened a single one. Her father gets presents too. Only difference is that he opens his. Every Christmas present she receives from Ronon, her dad puts under the tree. This year, there are eight unopened presents under the tree.

Ronon has visited her father every chance he gets. And every time she comes home to see her dad, he tells her about it, in hopes of her coming to her senses. But for a couple of years now, Ronon has stopped asking about her. He still visits Jonathan, though.

It just irks her that she can't even dislike him after what he did.

X

Two days later Jennifer is in town to go to the grocery store. She pulls up next to an Audi SUV. The same one she saw pass by her house the other day. Paying no mind to the car, she pushes her way into the tiny shop. Grabbing a basket, Jennifer walks down the produce section. Picking up a bunch of carrots, She bumps her hand against another. Smiling she looks at the person to apologize. Her smile disappears quickly.

"Jennifer. How are you?" Teyla asks her, a tiny smile on her lips and surprise in her eyes.

"Teyla. I, um…" Jennifer stutters. "Good. F-fine. Y-you?"

"Very good." Teyla answers. "It's been a long time. So, Marie and Evan's wedding, huh?"

"Yeah." Jennifer says, tapping her foot in nervousness. "It's gonna be… interesting."

"I'll say." Teyla agrees. "It will really be something… you know, seeing everyone again."

Jennifer nods at this. "I – uh. Have to go. It was nice s… I'll see you at the wedding." She says hurriedly, then quickly turning around, leaving her basket on the floor. Teyla is left dumbfounded as she stares after her.

TBC.

_Note: I know, it's short. I'll try better next time. I'm in a funky mood this week. Probably will be for a few more weeks. So bear with me please. Thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (December 31****, 2008, Miller Residence):**

"So, have you found a date yet?" Kaleb Miller asks Rodney as he takes a seat on one of the patio chairs. Rodney gives him a confused look. "Jeannie told me about the wedding you're going to. Seems like it's almost like going to a reunion, too."

"Yeah, I guess so." Rodney agrees as he sips his wine. "Sheppard and Ronon are going to be there. Teyla… that's gonna be weird, I don't know how that's gonna unfold." Taking another sip of his wine. "Oh and Elizabeth and Jennifer, too. At that very moment, Jeannie walks out the door with Madison by her side. Madison takes a seat by Rodney's feet as she waits patiently for the fireworks to start. Kaleb stands up to give his seat up for Jeannie.

"Are you boys talking about the wedding?" Jeannie asks.

"Yup." They both say.

"So you found a date yet?" Jeannie asks Rodney as she takes a seat.

"Nope." Rodney replies. "I was thinking of asking my neighbor."

"The hot one. The one who hates your guts?" She asks with a laugh.

"She doesn't… I dunno. I'm all out of options." Rodney says defeatedly.

"Why don't you ask Jennifer or Laura?"

"First of all, Ronon might kill me…"

"I thought you said that they…" Jeannie starts to say.

Rodney cuts her off with "But that doesn't mean he's over her. Like I said, that man fell really hard for her. So she's hands off." Rodney says. "Cadman on the other hand, well we dislike each other."

"Hey don't knock it til you try it." Kaleb puts in.

"Well that's easy for you to say. You don't know the girl." Rodney says with a smirk.

"Actually I do." Kaleb tells him.

Rodney looks confused. "Geez, Mer, you really never listen to me, do you?" Jeannie says with frustration. "I just told you a few weeks ago that Laura and I have kept in touch."

Ignoring his sister he continues to say "Well I've confirmed it with Sheppard. Carson and Katie are going." Rodney says, his eyes glazed over as he downs his wine.

**Flashback to Senior Skip Day (June 2****nd****, 2000):**

Rodney and Radek make their way through the crowded halls of the school building. It's senior skip day and all the seniors are headed to the beach. A tradition that's been going on for several years now. A day of skipping school without repercussions. Something all the seniors were looking forward to. It was something Rodney had been looking forward to, although, he never let anyone know that. However, today, it just doesn't hold an appeal anymore. What's the use? His Girlfriend dumped him. And he and his best friend aren't talking. And what's worse is that his Girlfriend _and_ his best friend are now together.

They pass Elizabeth and Mike talking, they see her nod in agreement. As Rodney and Radek walk through the double doors and out into the sun, they scan the area for people they can hitch a ride with. Rodney spots Carson pulling the passenger door open for Katie. His new girl. And his new car. A car that was given to him by his mom a week before Prom. A car he never got to ride shotgun in. Carson turns around just in time to see Rodney staring at them. Carson tries to smile. Rodney makes a face.

Rodney turns away from him to look straight ahead of him. Jennifer is thrown over Ronon's shoulder. Barbaric. The caveman had just clubbed his mate. If it only were that it easy. Scanning the crowd again he says to Radek "Hey, so any thoughts?"

"I was thinking, maybe we can pay the bus driver to bring us to the beach." Radek replies without looking at him.

"Yeah, that would be cool." He says sarcastically. "Well, no choice, let's ask he-man over there if we can hitch a ride." He says with a sigh as he nods towards Ronon. They both break off in a run, shouting Ronon's name as he starts his truck.

X

Sitting around the campfire, Rodney, Radek and Mike are toasting marshmallows for the smore's that Jennifer, Elizabeth and Evan are making. Laura and Marie approach their group. "You guys mind if we join you?" Marie asks.

"The more the merrier!" Evan says to her. "Have a seat." He tells her with a smile, patting the space beside him. Marie blushes at this and takes a seat on the towel.

"Hey so what happened to Bates?" Rodney asks Laura, looking up at her.

Pointing towards some trees. "Passed out over there." Laura answers nonchalantly. Bates is leaning against a tree, his arm around another girl, both asleep. Laura grabs a stick and sits by Rodney. Taking a marshmallow from the pack she skewers it and roasts it in the fire.

"So who's the girl?" Rodney asks, nodding towards Bates and the sleeping girl.

"Some girl he met down by the shore." She says with a smile. "Not from Atlantis."

"You don't seem to mind." Rodney says, a confused look on his face.

"Well, it's not like we're official or anything." Laura says with a shrug. "He needed a date to the prom, I needed an all access pass to any senior shindig." Laura says matter of factly. Seeing rodney's expression. she continues to say "Don't act so surprised, McKay. Besides, It's not like I gave up my virginity or anything." She tells him with an evil glint in her eye. Rodney chokes at her bluntness. Laura smiles, satisfied with the reaction she was expecting from him.

"How are you getting home then? I don't think that Mr. Wonderful over there would be sober enough to drive you home later."

"Rodney McKay, are you offering to drive me home?" Laura flirts with him, batting her eyelashes.

"No!" Rodney almost yells, catching some of their companions' attention. "I don't have a car."

"Well that's too bad, then." Laura says, faking a pout. "I guess I'll have to charm my way into someone else's car then." She says with a wink. Rodney blushes at this.

**Back to the Present:**

It's funny how he started to think about Katie, but ended up thinking about Cadman instead. Somehow she wormed her way into his thoughts.

Laura Cadman had always been a thorn to his side ever since grade school. It didn't help that she lived right across from him. She was always hanging around him, but he learned to live with it and tolerate her presence. But one day, fifth graders from their rival school found him walking alone through the park as he was cutting across it to go home. They started picking on him, pulling his backpack and scattering his books. It was unfortunate that his two friends were not there. The one time Sheppard and Evan were not around, because they were on a school field trip to an lemon farm, and he was exempted. For some reason Little Laura Cadman had skipped school and followed him. She should've just stayed at school. It was embarrassing enough that they were picking on him. But she had to come to _his_ rescue. She was able to fend them off for a bit one by one, but when the fifth graders started cooperating and teaming up in twos she and Rodney made a run for it. They got away, but not before he heard them call him names like "wuss" and "sissy la-la". When they got to his house he screamed at her to get away from him. That he didn't want a girl defending him. That it made things worse for him. She ran away in tears. But being a little boy, it didn't really mean that much to him.

The tables turned when they reached Junior high. He went from dorky to dorkier. He was chubby and had zits that popped in his face like there was no tomorrow. Laura on the other hand had gone from a freckled-faced, red-headed scrawny girl in pigtails to an alabaster-skinned, fiery-haired gorgeous teen. She was always getting asked to dances. Even when she was a freshman, juniors and seniors flocked around her. She wasn't a flirt. She was just naturally friendly and playful.

*Boom*

Fireworks burst in the sky. Madison starts jumping up and down, pointing at the beautiful lights. Kaleb bends down to kiss Jeannie on the lips.

"Happy New Year!" Madison yells.

Laura Cadman. Maybe there's hope. She's probably a bombshell now. No pun intended. But what would she want with him? "Hey sis, so is um, uh, Laura taking anyone to the wedding?"

Jeannie smiles at this." I told you already, no."

Rodney smiles stupidly at this.

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (December 31****, 2008, XYZ Bar):**

"Dude, I think we're getting too old for this man." Sheppard says as he's leaning against the bar, watching two 21 year olds watch them from across the room.

"Shep, I don't think we're too old. I think that we're just hung-up some girls." Ronon admits.

"I think, you're drunk!" Sheppard says to his best friend, wagging a finger at him. Ronon would never say that aloud.

"Dude, I think so, too." Ronon agrees with a laugh.

"So, take your pick." He says, nodding towards the two girls. One blonde and one brunette.

"I think it's obvious." Ronon says with a snort.

"Brunette it is." He says as he saunters over the girls, whispering something to the dark-haired girl.

The blonde walks slowly and enticingly towards Ronon. She's as tall as him, probably 3 inches shorter without her heels. She whispers in his ear. "Wanna get some air?"

**Flashback to Junior Year (April 1999, School Library):**

"I don't see why we need to do research here in the library when we've got the internet." Ronon overhears Rodney complaining from one of the big desks he passes.

"I think it's better to do research here than the internet. Ye can come up with little tidbits here and there." Carson replies.

"What are you talking about? Just enter a keyword and voila! There it is." rodney says, his voice getting louder.

"Sssh!" The librarian shushes him.

Walking down the aisle looking from one shelf to another, he finds the subject he wants to write a report about. Reading through the titles of the books, he grabs one book and then another. Seeing that the subject continues to the other side he goes around the shelf to the other side. Upon doing this, he sees that he's not the only one there. The new girl, Jennifer, is standing on the attached ladder, clearly oblivious to his presence. He doesn't disturb her, and continues to look for more books. It's a bit distracting for him since she's standing way up on the ladder and with a twist of his neck he could probably tell what color underwear she's wearing or even if she's wearing anything at all. Which is highly unlikely. She's too much of a nice girl. He mentally kicks himself for even thinking that way about her. She's a good girl. She's too good for him.

He tries to concentrate really hard, but for some reason he can't seem to focus. In the corner of his eye he can see her try to grab a book that's beyond her reach causing her to stand on tiptoe on the rung. Suddenly she loses balance. Ronon's instinct and reflexes are quick, and he catches her in time. And they both land on the floor. A few books toppling over them.

"Oompf!" They both let out. They're both breathing hard and fast. Jennifer's face buried in his neck. His arm wrapped around her really tight, the other shielding her from the falling books. Minutes pass before they both pull away, but still entangled in each other's arms, and Jennifer still sitting on his lap. They both look into each others' eyes.

Their heads whip around to face the crowd that has formed around the aisle, watching them. John's face holding a ghost of a smile. "She's fine." Ronon says, reassuring everyone. Carefully, he gets up. Pulling her along with him to stand. She stands to her full height which is right below his chin. "You okay?" He asks her quietly. His arm still supporting her around her waist. Her arms still around his neck.

She looks up at him shyly and nods yes. Her eyes grow wide. She reaches for a handkerchief in her coat pocket. Her eyes full of concern as she gently pats his forehead with the clean cloth. A book had done it's damage on him. "You need to see Dr. lam." She tells him, her voice full of worry. She tugs on his hand to follow her. And asks him "Anything else hurt?"

Shaking his head, he looks at her with amusement. She may be tiny. And he may have saved her from her fall. But she was able to turn things around and be the one taking charge. Some girls might have cried through the whole ordeal. Jennifer Keller was different.

**Back to the Present:**

She's too tall. This girl wasn't the right height. But what does it matter? It's New Year's Eve. Hell he can do whatever he wants. He walks out the double doors of the club, the blond girl hugging his arm to her chest. Her breasts rubbing against him on purpose. As they're standing outside the club, Ronon looks around. People are standing all over the place. Some by the doors, others huddled together to warm each other as they smoke their cigarettes.

Blondie pulls away from him and leans seductively against the huge post. She's wearing a fur coat now. Where the hell did that come from? She parts it slightly, sticking her left leg forward to give him a view of her fishnet stockings. "So aren't you Ronon Dex? Center for the Raiders?" She asks him in a sexy voice.

"Yeah. You watch football?" He asks in turn.

"I watch football players." She replies with a slight smile as she looks at him from head to toe.

"So you know nothing about the game then?"

She shrugs. "My ex was into it." She tells him distractedly as she pushes away from the post and moves towards him. She lays her hands on his collar. Tugging it down, then trailing a long red fingernail down the center of his shirt, ending at his belt. She stares up at him naughtily.

**Flashback to Junior Year (April 1999, The School Clinic):**

"Jennifer, I see that you've brought in another stray." Nurse Rogers says teasingly. "In this case, a regular." As she looks over Ronon. "Back so soon, Ronon?" He just shrugs at this.

"Some books toppled over him, when he, um, saved me." The last two words said in a whisper. Nurse Rogers' raises her eyebrow at this. "Um, he, I mean, I lost my balance on a ladder and Ronon caught me just in time, and some books fell over us."

"I see." Nurse Rogers says with a knowing smile. "Let's see… it's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about."

"Nurse Rogers I need you to come with me, there's an emergency at the gym." Dr. Lam says as she peeks through the curtains. Taking one look from Jennifer to Ronon she says "Jennifer, I think you can handle this one." She says confidently and encouragingly.

Nurse Rogers turns to Ronon. "You're in good hands Ronon, Jennifer here has been doing some after school volunteering. You'll be good as new when you leave this clinic." She tells him with a pat on his shoulder as she leaves the two of them alone.

"You've been volunteering?" Ronon asks Jennifer when Nurse Rogers leaves.

Jennifer nods her head yes then turns to the medicine cabinet. She takes out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some more supplies. She moves towards him, and motions towards the bed. When he takes a seat on the edge, she takes a look at his scratch. Moving away from him, she washes her hands in the sink and grabs a pair of latex gloves. After putting them on, she holds his dreads back and cleans around the scratches. And in a tiny voice she says "This is gonna sting a bit." Then she dabs a bit of hydrogen peroxide.

Ronon's breath hitches. Not from the sting, but from the closeness of her. He can feel her tiny puffs of breath on the side of his face. He can smell her. She smells fresh and girly. Like sunshine. "You didn't scream." He simply says to her to take his mind off of her scent.

"Huh?" Jennifer asks, confused.

"You didn't make a sound when you fell." He states. "Why?"

"Why?" She repeats. "I, um, I dunno. We were in the library. Didn't want to make a fuss." He looks at her incredulously. Amused at her answer. "Besides, it doesn't matter. You broke my fall. I was lucky you were there. Thank you." She tells him without looking at him, which he is grateful for, since he's beet-red. It wouldn't do him any good if she knew that he was actually watching her while she was up on the ladder.

**Back to the Present:**

"So, I was thinking, that maybe we could head back to my place for a nightcap right after the countdown." Blondie says to him.

Snapped out of his reverie, Ronon frowns and says "Your place?" She nods her blonde head. He looks at her really close this time. "I don't even know your name."

A look passes quickly over her face. But she composes herself and says "I told you already, silly. Lacey." Then moving even closer she says "Awww, you poor thing, you must be really tired. All this people around. What you need is some quiet time with me." She tells him with a sexy smile. Her finger slowly making circles around his belly.

Jennifer's face flashes in his mind again. Blondie… Lacey, is too blonde, too tall and wears too much make-up and perfume, that it's stifling him. Taking a hold of her hands, he pulls them away from his belt and lets them go. "Some other time, maybe." And with that Ronon, walks inside the club, leaving the girl fuming. He reaches the bar and orders a shot of tequila.

In two seconds, John is at his side. "Make that two." And they silently take their shots as people around them count down to zero.

"Three, Two, One! Happy new year!" Loud cheers erupt throughout the club, couples kissing left and right, and confetti falling from the ceiling.

"Happy new year man!" John and Ronon simultaneously say to each other, clinking their glasses half full of scotch.

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (December 31****, 2008, XYZ Bar):**

John slowly walks towards the brunette. Shorter than the blonde, but just about his height. "I was wondering if I could buy you a drink."

"You sure can, sweetheart!" She drawled out in a southern accent. "The name's Belle." She tells him as she offers her hand. John takes it and kisses the back of her hand.

"Belle." John says with a smile. "How fitting."

"That's what they all say."

"So," John says as he guides her through the throng of people towards the bar, his hand on the small of her back. "what's your poison, Belle?"

"A southern comfort, of course." She tells him as she bats her eyelashes.

"Of course." John smiles. "A southern comfort and another scotch please." He tells the bartender. Leaning against the bar counter he focuses his attention on the Brunette.

Her hand starts playing with the hem of his jacket. "You haven't given me your name yet." She says flirtingly.

"John." He tells her as he's eyeing her up and down.

"You're making me blush all over with the way you're looking at me, John." She says huskily, leaning closer to him.

**Flashback to July 4****th**** 1994:**

"Hey guys!" A twelve year old Elizabeth says to her friends who are playing a game of catch. She waves them over to come closer to her. Another girl in a green dress is at her side. Curious, John, Rodney and Evan stop their game of catch and approach Elizabeth. Elizabeth's whispering something to the newcomer, and she nods her head and smiles.

"Hey Lizzie!" Evan says.

"Hey guys!" She says again. "Hey I want you all to meet Teyla…"

Rodney butts in. "One of your new charity cases again, Eli… oomph!" John elbows him on the stomach.

"F.Y.I. Rodney, no." Elizabeth says as she glares at him. "Teyla actually just moved here from Hawaii. She and her family moved into the house next to ours. She'll be joining our class this coming school year." Then turning to Teyla she says "Unfortunately, he's gonna be in our class, too." Elizabeth says, nodding towards Rodney.

"Hey!" Rodney protests. Teyla purses her lips to keep from giggling, while Evan and John just snort out loud.

"So he's Rodney." Elizabeth says, rolling her eyes, then smiling at Evan, "This is Evan, he's not in our class, he's a year younger." Evan smiles at Teyla as they shake hands. "And this is John. He's the one who lives high up on the hill." She says pointing to their right.

John eagerly shakes her hand, "Hawaii, wow. So you know how to surf then?" He asks her.

"No. Not my thing. Dancing is, though. Ballet." John nods at this. Elizabeth looks at the two of them back and forth. It seems like neither one is going to break their gaze.

"Come and get 'em!" Someone yells.

"Hotdogs!" Rodney says, almost jumping from where he stood. Evan and Elizabeth walk over to one of the picnic tables, leaving John and Teyla standing there.

John breaks the silence first. "Wanna go grab a bite to eat? My treat." He says jokingly, Teyla laughs. They walk together towards the picnic table that their friends are occupying already. Teyla sits on one side of the bench, beside Elizabeth. John takes the seat opposite her. John and Rodney are already arguing about who's better, Superman or Batman.

"Hands down, Batman is better!" Rodney argues.

"How is Batman better?" John asks frustratingly.

"Duh! Superman has powers. So he has an advantage. Whereas Batman has brains!" Rodney explains. "He uses his intellect…"

"And money! That's his advantage. He could make all those gadgets with his money. Come on – the bat-mobile!"

"Still…" Rodney continues. The argument continues to simmer.

"Are they always like this?" Teyla whispers to Elizabeth.

"Since the day they were born." Elizabeth answers. "We've known each other since we were little. All four of us." She explains as she grabs her glass of orange juice. As Elizabeth is about to take a sip, Teyla's eyes widen and she points at the glass. Elizabeth looks down inside her cub and sees a tiny frog swimming in her juice. "Aaaah!" She screams. "Mike Branton! You better start running!" Then looking around she spots a lanky boy running towards the trees, laughing. She hops off the bench and chases after him.

Evan and Rodney are laughing hysterically, falling off the bench and holding their bellies. Teyla reaches for the cup. Draining it on the ground then taking the frog in both her hands to cup it. Looking over at John she asks him "Do you want to help me find a place to let him go?"

"Sure. I think I know a place." John leads her to a tiny pond by the park hidden by some bushes. Teyla kneels down on the ground, and sets the frog free. She looks up at John, who's squatting down beside her, watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" Teyla asks, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing. It's just that, other than Elizabeth you're like the only girl I know who doesn't care about touching gross stuff." Teyla still looks confused, so he further explains "Most girls my age scream when they see frogs or caterpillars. Lizzie didn't scream because of the frog. She screamed because of Mike, who put the frog in her drink."

"Okay." She slowly drawls out, unsure still.

"It's a compliment. I think you're really cool." John simply says to her, making her blush prettily.

**Back to the Present:**

"I said, you're making me blush, John." Belle tells John.

"Oh, I am?" John asks stupidly, shaking his head. Looking around him, he says "I think this place is getting too crowded." Taking a hold of her elbow he pulls her towards the restroom area. He pushes her gently against the wall in between the doors to the ladies' and men's rooms. She combs her fingers through his hair, her other hand on his belt to pull him towards her. John bends down and takes her lips. He kisses her hard. Trying to erase the memory of Teyla. But to no avail. "Teyla." He says. A slip of the tongue.

"Belle." She says in between breaths. John stops. "It's okay. We just met anyway." She tells him, as she tries to pull his head down for another kiss.

John pushes her away gently. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." He turns away from her ad wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He spots Ronon sitting at the bar again and walks towards his friend.

"A shot of Tequila." Ronon tells the bartender.

"Make that two." When they get their shots they both tap their shot glasses down on the bar and down them. The fireworks have started and people are cheering and kissing. John and Ronon clink their glasses together and sip their scotch.

"Happy New Year man." They both say.

TBC.

_Note: Happy Friday everyone!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Spoiler Alert!!!**

_Note: I have to be honest... I didn't hate Amelia Banks. They didn't overdo the scene, I guess that's why I was okay with it. But of couse I'm still rooting for Ronon/Keller!_

**Present Day (December 31, 2008, Keller Residence):**

Jennifer is sitting outside at the gazebo, waiting for the fireworks to start. Sitting alone. Thinking about the day she ran into Teyla at the grocery store. She shakes her head at the memory. Turning her head, she leans her arm on the railing, her chin propped on her arm. She leans forward a bit, squinting at the tiny carving on the tree trunk. She traces the letters on it. RD + JK, with a heart around them. She sighs heavily and shuts her eyes.

**Flashback to May 28, 2000:**

It's the day after Ronon's birthday. And Ronon is over at Jennifer's house. He's laying on the bench, his head on her lap while she sits upright, reading a book aloud. Ronon's eyes are shut, but he's listening and reacting. Jonathan Keller walks up to them with a tray.

"I think you kids need a little bit of refreshment." He sets down a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses filled with ice cubes, and a box of cookies. Ronon gets up immediately. "Oh don't mind me. I'll be inside if you need anything." Jonathan says with a smile as he turns to leave.

"You're dad's really cool." Ronon says to Jennifer once Jonathan is inside the house.

Jennifer nods in agreement and smiles. "My mom's been gone for some time…"

"Yeah, you told me that." Ronon said.

Jennifer pours juice on both glasses and hands him one. "Yeah, the first year she was gone, he was a wreck, and didn't know what to do. But I think he changed when he accidentally lost me in a crowded department store when I was only eight." Ronon's eyebrows raise in surprise. "A security guard found me crying in a fitting room." She said with a little laugh. "From then on he tried really hard. He lost his clinic when she died. And then he got it back. It's been the two of us for so long." Then she notices that Ronon isn't looking at her, but at the window where her dad can be seen standing. "Ronon?"

"Huh? Uh sorry." He says. Jennifer's quiet. She knows when not to pry. He usually just tells her without her asking. That's just the way it is with them. A silent agreement. He looks at her and smiles. He takes her hand then says. "I just miss my parents. My dad was cool, too. He taught me how to surf." And then shows his necklace to her. "Dad gave me this. It's the only thing I have of him." Then tucking it back inside his shirt he continues to say. "When they found me, I was surfing on the other side of the island. I was gonna go to the party late, as usual. Those guys didn't even tell me what happened. Not yet. I snuck out for a bit though and went back to my house I saw everything. And then they found me again and just dumped me on a plane with this guy in a black suit. Next thing I knew, I was standing in Teyla's living room. I was being introduced to one of my dad's best friends from his childhood." He grabs a hold of her hand for comfort and she squeezes it. "That's when I found out what really happened. Teyla's dad told me. I guess when your family does really good things for people, it doesn't mean that people will do good things for you in return." He tells her sadly as he draws small circles on the back of her hand.

Jennifer moves closer to Ronon to wrap her arms around him. Her chin resting on his shoulder. "Hey." He turns to look at her with sad eyes. She lays her hand on his cheek, stretches up to kiss him on his lips. Then touches her forehead with his and looks him straight in the eyes. "This may not really be home for you. But you still have a family. You've got John, Teyla, and her family. You have me and my dad. I know that it's probably not enough, but maybe there's a reason you're here. My mom always used to say 'everything happens for a reason'." Ronon nods at this, and pulls Jennifer in for a hug, and kisses her forehead. Jennifer lets out a long sigh.

A little while later Jennifer's dad peeks out the sliders and calls out. "Jennifer, Ronon I'm being paged at the hospital. Call me if you need anything. There's food in the fridge. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Okay dad." Jennifer answers.

"Oh and Ronon. Keep Jennifer company, will you? I think a storm is coming. I don't want her to be alone if the lights ever go out."

"Will do, sir." Ronon replies.

"Okay, thanks, and see you kids in a bit." And with that, Jonathan Keller leaves the house.

Jennifer continues reading, while Ronon opens the box of cookies. Handing one to Jennifer, he takes a sip of his lemonade as he listens to her. After a while, Ronon pulls away from her. A tree trunk to the side of the gazebo railing catches his eye. He pulls out a pocket knife and starts carving. Jennifer puts down her book and moves closer to Ronon. Watching over his shoulders as he carves their initials and a heart around them. He blows over the letters to clean them up. He reaches over on the table and grabs his new then he takes a photograph of the his masterpiece. Satisfied, he turns towards her, smiling. Jennifer returns his smile and hugs him from behind.

Suddenly the sky grows dark, and raindrops start to fall. "Come on, let's go inside." He tells her as he tugs on her arm and gets up from the bench.

As she and Ronon step out of the gazebo, Jennifer stops. Pulling him back she says "Wait!"

"What? Why?" Ronon asks her.

"Your camera."

He grabs the camera and puts it back in its case. Good thing it's waterproof. Jennifer pulls back again. Ronon looks at her questioningly.

"Let's stand out here for a bit." Jennifer says, as droplets of rain fall on her head.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." Ronon says, looking worriedly at her.

"It's just rain, Ronon." Jennifer says with a smile. She pulls him closer, she's standing on one step, making her a few inches closer to his full height. She wraps her arms around his neck, cupping the back of his head, she stands on her tiptoes and nuzzles her nose with his and then says. "I always wondered what it would be like to kiss in the rain." He smiles at this and angles his head for a kiss. He takes her lower lip and nibbles on it, running his tongue along her lower teeth, coaxing her for access. When she opens her mouth his tongue darts inside. He explores the inside of her mouth as his hands move to her waist, his thumb making lazy circles and slowly moving under the hem of her now wet shirt. Jennifer slides her hand inside the neck of his shirt, placing her hand on his upper back as her other hand tugs on one of his dreads, silently encouraging him to continue caressing the small of her back. Ronon's palm is rubbing her back under her shirt now. Back and forth his hands move. From front to side, suddenly his hands come in contact with the underwire of her bra cups. As if on fire he pushes her away from him, but still holding on to her. His head bowed down. They're both panting heavily. When Ronon opens his eyes he sees his growing arousal, and he turns away quickly. Embarrassed that she would see.

Jennifer already knew what was happening. She felt it. She doesn't know exactly how to tell Ronon that she wanted to continue what they were doing. But she sensed that he didn't want to talk about it yet. "Ronon?" She says, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Just give me a minute, Jen." He says gruffer than he really wanted. Sighing, he looks over his shoulder and says. "Sorry, I uh… let's go inside. Okay?" Jennifer nods and follows him inside. Her hand in his.

X

After they've dried themselves and had something to eat, they settle down on the couch in the den to watch some T.V. Ronon's arm is around her as he flips through the channels.

"Ronon?"

"Yeah Babe?" He answers, glancing at her for a second before turning back to the T.V.

"I was thinking, um, I – I really don't know how to say this." Jennifer begins as she's wringing her hands together.

Ronon frowns at this and takes her hands and pulls them apart. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Really. It's just that…" Jennifer hesitates, and then continues to say "Promise me you won't laugh. And you don't have to say yes. I mean, if you don't want to." Ronon waits patiently for her to finish what she's trying to say. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" She takes a deep breath and says "I think I'm ready."

"You think you're ready?" Ronon repeats, shaking his head, not understanding.

"Yes, I, um…" Jennifer stutters "Geez you're making this really hard for me. "Uh, okay, here goes… I think that I'm ready to move on to the next stage." Ronon still looks confused. "After kissing."

Ronon's eyes grow wide. "You think? Jen, you have to be sure..."

"I am… I mean, I don't think. I know." Jennifer cuts in.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Jennifer says confidently with a smile.

"Okay." Ronon says disbelievingly. And then with more enthusiasm. "Okay." He leans towards her and kisses her on the lips.

After a few seconds, Jennifer pushes him away and says. "I didn't mean now!" She squeals, giggling.

"Of course not now!" Ronon says, laughing. "You're dad might come home soon. And besides I want it to be special. It has to be special for the both of us." He tells her, as he tucks her hair behind her ears.

"Okay." Jennifer says. "Good." She smiles then and snuggles with him."

Half an hour passes when Ronon breaks the silence and says with a confused look on his face. "By the way, when you said the next stage after kissing, did you mean the exact stage after kissing or do we go all the way?"

Jennifer laughs hysterically at this.

**Back to the Present:**

Jennifer smiles at the memory. Tracing the initials once more she thinks to herself that at least she has that memory and all the other sweet memories that she has of him. Turning to see her father, Michelle and Abby come out of he doors as the first burst of lights illuminate the dark sky, she smiles at them. Abby runs to her. Lifting her up in her arms they watch the beautiful colors light up and explode into all kinds of shapes. Her father kisses Michelle, and then Abby. Pulling Jennifer closer he whispers in her ear "Happy new year sweetheart." And then kisses her on her cheeks.

TBC.

Note: Guess what?! The wedding week is coming up!!!

**Present Day (December 31, 2008, Keller Residence):**

Jennifer is sitting outside at the gazebo, waiting for the fireworks to start. Sitting alone. Thinking about the day she ran into Teyla at the grocery store. She shakes her head at the memory. Turning her head, she leans her arm on the railing, her chin propped on her arm. She leans forward a bit, squinting at the tiny carving on the tree trunk. She traces the letters on it. RD + JK, with a heart around them. She sighs heavily and shuts her eyes.

**Flashback to May 28, 2000:**

It's the day after Ronon's birthday. And Ronon is over at Jennifer's house. He's laying on the bench, his head on her lap while she sits upright, reading a book aloud. Ronon's eyes are shut, but he's listening and reacting. Jonathan Keller walks up to them with a tray.

"I think you kids need a little bit of refreshment." He sets down a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses filled with ice cubes, and a box of cookies. Ronon gets up immediately. "Oh don't mind me. I'll be inside if you need anything." Jonathan says with a smile as he turns to leave.

"You're dad's really cool." Ronon says to Jennifer once Jonathan is inside the house.

Jennifer nods in agreement and smiles. "My mom's been gone for some time…"

"Yeah, you told me that." Ronon said.

Jennifer pours juice on both glasses and hands him one. "Yeah, the first year she was gone, he was a wreck, and didn't know what to do. But I think he changed when he accidentally lost me in a crowded department store when I was only eight." Ronon's eyebrows raise in surprise. "A security guard found me crying in a fitting room." She said with a little laugh. "From then on he tried really hard. He lost his clinic when she died. And then he got it back. It's been the two of us for so long." Then she notices that Ronon isn't looking at her, but at the window where her dad can be seen standing. "Ronon?"

"Huh? Uh sorry." He says. Jennifer's quiet. She knows when not to pry. He usually just tells her without her asking. That's just the way it is with them. A silent agreement. He looks at her and smiles. He takes her hand then says. "I just miss my parents. My dad was cool, too. He taught me how to surf." And then shows his necklace to her. "Dad gave me this. It's the only thing I have of him." Then tucking it back inside his shirt he continues to say. "When they found me, I was surfing on the other side of the island. I was gonna go to the party late, as usual. Those guys didn't even tell me what happened. Not yet. They just dumped me on a plane with this guy in a black suit. Next thing I knew, I was standing in Teyla's living room. I was being introduced to one of my dad's best friends from his childhood." He grabs a hold of her hand for comfort and she squeezes it. "That's when I found out. Teyla's dad told me. I guess when your family does really good things for people, it doesn't mean that people will do good things for you in return." He tells her sadly as he draws small circles on the back of her hand.

Jennifer moves closer to Ronon to wrap her arms around him. Her chin resting on his shoulder. "Hey." He turns to look at her with sad eyes. She lays her hand on his cheek, stretches up to kiss him on his lips. Then touches her forehead with his and looks him straight in the eyes. "This may not really be home for you. But you still have a family. You've got John, Teyla, and her family. You have me and my dad. I know that it's probably not enough, but maybe there's a reason you're here. My mom always used to say 'everything happens for a reason'." Ronon nods at this, and pulls Jennifer in for a hug, and kisses her forehead. Jennifer lets out a long sigh.

A little while later Jennifer's dad peeks out the sliders and calls out. "Jennifer, Ronon I'm being paged at the hospital. Call me if you need anything. There's food in the fridge. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Okay dad." Jennifer answers.

"Oh and Ronon. Keep Jennifer company, will you? I think a storm is coming. I don't want her to be alone if the lights ever go out."

"Will do, sir." Ronon replies.

"Okay, thanks, and see you kids in a bit." And with that, Jonathan Keller leaves the house.

Jennifer continues reading, while Ronon opens the box of cookies. Handing one to Jennifer, he takes a sip of his lemonade as he listens to her. After a while, Ronon pulls away from her. A tree trunk to the side of the gazebo railing catches his eye. He pulls out a pocket knife and starts carving. Jennifer puts down her book and moves closer to Ronon. Watching over his shoulders as he carves their initials and a heart around them. He blows over the letters to clean them up. He reaches over on the table and grabs his new then he takes a photograph of the his masterpiece. Satisfied, he turns towards her, smiling. Jennifer returns his smile and hugs him from behind.

Suddenly the sky grows dark, and raindrops start to fall. "Come on, let's go inside." He tells her as he tugs on her arm and gets up from the bench.

As she and Ronon step out of the gazebo, Jennifer stops. Pulling him back she says "Wait!"

"What? Why?" Ronon asks her.

"Your camera."

He grabs the camera and puts it back in its case. Good thing it's waterproof. Jennifer pulls back again. Ronon looks at her questioningly.

"Let's stand out here for a bit." Jennifer says, as droplets of rain fall on her head.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." Ronon says, looking worriedly at her.

"It's just rain, Ronon." Jennifer says with a smile. She pulls him closer, she's standing on one step, making her a few inches closer to his full height. She wraps her arms around his neck, cupping the back of his head, she stands on her tiptoes and nuzzles her nose with his and then says. "I always wondered what it would be like to kiss in the rain." He smiles at this and angles his head for a kiss. He takes her lower lip and nibbles on it, running his tongue along her lower teeth, coaxing her for access. When she opens her mouth his tongue darts inside. He explores the inside of her mouth as his hands move to her waist, his thumb making lazy circles and slowly moving under the hem of her now wet shirt. Jennifer slides her hand inside the neck of his shirt, placing her hand on his upper back as her other hand tugs on one of his dreads, silently encouraging him to continue caressing the small of her back. Ronon's palm is rubbing her back under her shirt now. Back and forth his hands move. From front to side, suddenly his hands come in contact with the underwire of her bra cups. As if on fire he pushes her away from him, but still holding on to her. His head bowed down. They're both panting heavily. When Ronon opens his eyes he sees his growing arousal, and he turns away quickly. Embarrassed that she would see.

Jennifer already knew what was happening. She felt it. She doesn't know exactly how to tell Ronon that she wanted to continue what they were doing. But she sensed that he didn't want to talk about it yet. "Ronon?" She says, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Just give me a minute, Jen." He says gruffer than he really wanted. Sighing, he looks over his shoulder and says. "Sorry, I uh… let's go inside. Okay?" Jennifer nods and follows him inside. Her hand in his.

X

After they've dried themselves and had something to eat, they settle down on the couch in the den to watch some T.V. Ronon's arm is around her as he flips through the channels.

"Ronon?"

"Yeah Babe?" He answers, glancing at her for a second before turning back to the T.V.

"I was thinking, um, I – I really don't know how to say this." Jennifer begins as she's wringing her hands together.

Ronon frowns at this and takes her hands and pulls them apart. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Really. It's just that…" Jennifer hesitates, and then continues to say "Promise me you won't laugh. And you don't have to say yes. I mean, if you don't want to." Ronon waits patiently for her to finish what she's trying to say. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" She takes a deep breath and says "I think I'm ready."

"You think you're ready?" Ronon repeats, shaking his head, not understanding.

"Yes, I, um…" Jennifer stutters "Geez you're making this really hard for me. "Uh, okay, here goes… I think that I'm ready to move on to the next stage." Ronon still looks confused. "After kissing."

Ronon's eyes grow wide. "You think? Jen, you have to be sure..."

"I am… I mean, I don't think. I know." Jennifer cuts in.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Jennifer says confidently with a smile.

"Okay." Ronon says disbelievingly. And then with more enthusiasm. "Okay." He leans towards her and kisses her on the lips.

After a few seconds, Jennifer pushes him away and says. "I didn't mean now!" She squeals, giggling.

"Of course not now!" Ronon says, laughing. "You're dad might come home soon. And besides I want it to be special. It has to be special for the both of us." He tells her, as he tucks her hair behind her ears.

"Okay." Jennifer says. "Good." She smiles then and snuggles with him."

Half an hour passes when Ronon breaks the silence and says with a confused look on his face. "By the way, when you said the next stage after kissing, did you mean the exact stage after kissing or do we go all the way?"

Jennifer laughs hysterically at this.

**Back to the Present:**

Jennifer smiles at the memory. Tracing the initials once more she thinks to herself that at least she has that memory and all the other sweet memories that she has of him. Turning to see her father, Michelle and Abby come out of he doors as the first burst of lights illuminate the dark sky, she smiles at them. Abby runs to her. Lifting her up in her arms they watch the beautiful colors light up and explode into all kinds of shapes. Her father kisses Michelle, and then Abby. Pulling Jennifer closer he whispers in her ear "Happy new year sweetheart." And then kisses her on her cheeks.

TBC.

Note: Guess what?! The wedding week is coming up!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 15, 2009):**

Last minute packing. He's always hated packing. Somehow he always leaves something behind. Either in his condo or the hotel he's staying at. He should be used to it by now. Two hours before his flight to Palm Springs and he's still double checking his bathroom for things that he needs. Looking at his ticket again, his flight is at 12 noon and they get there an hour and a half later. He and John are flying to Palm Springs along with Marie and Evan. In three and a half hours he's going to see Jennifer again. This time he'll make it right. He won't even ask her why she left anymore. The past is the past. He'll talk to her. And he'll make her fall in love with him. Looking at the photo of them that's sitting on his nightstand he suddenly remembers what he's forgetting. Going to his closet he pulls out a box from the overhead shelf. As he rummages through it, he finally finds what he's looking for.

**Flashback to Ronon's 18****th**** birthday (May 27, 2000):**

"Hey, did you see what Teyla got for me?" Ronon asks Jennifer from behind as she's helping the maids put away the food.

"Yeah, I did. That's really cool Ronon." Jennifer says with a smile.

At that moment, Teyla's mother, Tagan, approaches the pair. "Jennifer, honey, let them do that." She says, pertaining to the servants. "Why don't you two rest? It's been a really long day." She says to them with kind eyes.

"Thanks Aunt Tagan." Ronon says to her, giving her a hug. Jennifer smiles up at the older woman before Ronon pulls her towards a secluded spot in the garden.

He's already holding Jennifer's messenger bag in one arm. Jennifer sits on a swing suspended on a tree branch. He pulls out her present for him. He wanted to wait to open her present. Save the best for last. For some reason, he always felt so selfish when it came to her. He wanted open her present with her only. As he unwraps the box, his face lights up. It's a camera. A Nikon professional camera. One that he'd been looking for for so long. He moves closer to Jennifer and pulls her against him for a long kiss. "Thank you." He says to her. Then letting her go, he puts the new film, that she included with present, in the camera. He looks around the garden for something to shoot. Then smiles as he looks back at her. She's sitting back down on the swing, Her head resting against the rope suspension, watching him, smiling. He quickly snaps a photograph of her. Taking her by surprise.

**Back to the Present:**

As Ronon stares at the camera Jennifer gave him for his 18th birthday, his phone rings. "Hey, Man, I'm all set. I'll be there in half an hour." He tells Sheppard. He tucks the camera carefully in his hand-carry bag. The cab he called for has been waiting downstairs for five minutes now. Grabbing all his luggage, he leaves his condo with one thing on his mind. Jennifer.

X

"Hey buddy." John says, shaking Ronon's hand in greeting. "Evan and Marie are on their way right now. We just need to wait a few minutes and we're all set. One of my men is taking us to the airport. So you all set? All psyched up."

"Yeah, man. Can't wait." Ronon says almost too eagerly. John notices this. Ronon's different today. Happier.

"You seem happy." John states matter-of-factly.

"So?"

"I'm just saying, man. You seem different." John replies.

"I dunno." Ronon shrugs, then continues to say "I brought the camera." Ronon tells him. "The one Jennifer gave me."

"Yeah?" John smiles. "Does that mean you're gonna start taking pictures again?" Ronon just shrugs. "That's good, man." Ronon sits quietly, thinking. John breaks the silence and says "Look, dude, I know I haven't really been a big supporter of Jennifer." John starts to say as he leans his forearms on his knees. "I mean, I liked her back in high school. But after she left you, dude, I saw you. I saw how miserable you were." Raking his fingers through his messy hair, John continues to say "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you out as much..."

Ronon interjects and says "Dude, you were there for me for the most part, but you were going through some stuff, too." Ronon leans back on the chair, looking at John he tells him "I never really thanked you." John looks at him expectantly. "This is me saying 'thanks'." Ronon says, rolling his eyes. John smirks at this. "Just promise me that you won't do anything to, um, well make her uncomfortable or whatever. I really want to fix this. I want... her."

"Ronon, buddy, I swear. I won't do anything to come between you two." John says, raising his right hand. "Besides, it's not like you're the only one with problems. I gotta face _her_ eventually. I mean, if you and Jennifer work out..."

"If?" Ronon asks incredulously.

"Don't be cocky man." John says with a laugh. "_If,_ and that's a big 'if', you and Jennifer work out, then that would mean another wedding. So that means seeing Teyla again."

"I think that it's time that you guys patch things up. There's nothing that's holding either of you back, you know."

"I know. I just don't know if she'll have me. I mean, I got married. I should have just waited and not done the first stupid thing just to get back at her."

"You were mad." Ronon tries to reassure him. "She knows that. And she misses you man, she told me so herself." Realizing that they've become too serious. The both of them suddenly become quiet. Getting uncomfortable for spilling their guts, and they're not even drunk.

As if on cue, Evan and Marie arrive. Marie is on the phone talking quietly and quickly. Evan is carrying and pulling along their luggage. Evan gets to them first. John and Ronon get up from their seats to help Evan with their things. "So what did I miss?"

"Uh nothing." They both say at the ssame time. John clears his throat and says "That's a lot of baggage there, Ev."

"Well, when you're travelling with a woman, you usually have only one piece, the rest is hers." He says, nodding towards 4 luggages. And then with a laugh he continues "And this one's getting married."

"I don't see why you can't ride together." Marie says over the phone. Pausing for a bit and listening. "It'll be fine. It's just that I think it would be better that we would only have a few cars around. See, when there are more cars, people tend to go their own way. Someone's gonna get the idea to separate form the group and do their own thing. I want to keep this intimate. I Promise, it'll be okay." Marie reassures the other person on the other line. "I'll see you when I land. Bye!" And then she hangs up the phone.

Evan whispers in her ear. "I thought that we weren't going to interfere."

"No, _you _said that we shouldn't interfere. I never agreed." She whispers back. "Beside, Ronon and Jennifer are miserable."

"And John?" Evan adds.

"John just needs to get laid." Marie says with a smirk. Turning to Ronon and John, she says "Hey guys! You all set?" And then more pointedly at John she asks him "Are you gonna behave, John?" Her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, yeah." John says with a smirk. Crossing his heart in gesture. Marie turns to look at Ronon and winks at him, a secretive smile plastered on her face. ronon looks confused at this.

"So, when we get there, we've already got a ride." Evan says as they're loading up the Expedition. "We get there at 1:30 in the afternoon. Our ride will pick us up from there and take us to the Viceroy." Then turning back to the guys he says. "Have you seen the brochure for the place?"

"Evan, sweetie, you told me to pick a place. So I picked. I don't care if you tell me a hundred times that it's too girly."

Ignoring Marie he says. "It's too girly. A lot of frou frou stuff. But at least it's really close to downtown. We can actually just walk to the bars and restaurants."

"Cool. See, now that's what I like. No need to drive. When we're too drunk or wasted, we can just walk back to our hotel room." John says as he rubs his hands together.

Ronon laughs at this. "Is the Hotel up a hill or down?"

"Why?" Marie asks.

"Coz if it goes downhill from the bars, then you can just roll me back down when I get too shit-faced." Marie laughs hysterically at this.

"We should just rent golf carts." John suggests. "At least we can drive down the sidewalks."

"Now _that_ is an idea!" Evan says in agreement as the four of them pile in the SUV.

"Can we get something to eat before we board the plane?" Ronon asks.

Remembering again what he and Ronon were just talking about earlier before Evan and Marie arrived, John says in response "Yeah, and something to drink. I need a drink. A stiff one."

TBC.

_Note: I figured that since Torren was named after Teyla's father, and Teyla said that she is the daughter of Tagan, then Tagan must be her mother. so I'm doing it like that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.:)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 15, 2009):**

Claire, Jennifer's assistant, is helping her load up the trunk of Claire's car with her luggage. She's giving Claire instructions on the things she needs to do while she's away for the nine days she'll be spending in Palm Springs. Jennifer seems more anxious than normal. Ticking of one by one the things that she has appointed Claire – for the third time.

"Now remember, don't forget to feed my cat. And, my office, please organize those files by name and then date. That last temp that we had did it the other way around." Jennifer continues "Also my dry cleaning. I have two dresses and a suit. And most importantly, the bills that I need to send out. There are post-…"

"…it notes on the front of every envelope. With dates and all." Claire cuts in, almost annoyed by the repetitiveness of the conversation. "Don't worry, Jennifer. I've got it all under control."

"I know. It's just that this trip is giving me so much anxiety." Jennifer sighs. "Okay, sorry, I know I've been rattling on. Let's just go. We're heading over onto Friars Road. You know those condos in front of the Ikea there?"

"Yeah, is that where you're headed?"

"Uh-huh. Apparently, I'm hitching a ride with someone." Jennifer says with a mixture of dread and irritation. They both get in the car. Claire puts the car in reverse and backs out of Jennifer's driveway. "Thanks for doing this Claire, I know it's a Sunday…"

"Jennifer, it's fine. Anything to get away from my kooky future-in-laws." Claire reassures her. "Honestly, I don't know why we all even get together, when all they do is end up fighting."

"I just need to make a quick call, okay." Jennifer says as she grabs her phone. After several seconds Jennifer speaks. "Hey! So I really don't know why I need to hitch a ride with her. I mean, it's not like I can't drive to Palm Springs by myself. It's only two hours away."

_"I don't see why you can't ride together." _Marie says over the phone.

"Coz it's gonna be weird. Come on, you know that they've been friends for a long time. Two hours?!" Jennifer says pleadingly. "Please. I can still go back to my place and get my car and be there in time."

_"It'll be fine. It's just that I think it would be better that we would only have a few cars around. See, when there are more cars, people tend to go their own way. Someone's gonna get the idea to separate form the group and do their own thing. I want to keep this intimate. I Promise, it'll be okay." _Marie reassures her_. _

"Why do I get the feeling that you're up to something?"

Marie ignores her and says._ "I'll see you when I land. Bye!" And then she hangs up the phone._

"Ugh!" Jennifer squeaks, staring at her phone incredulously. "She hung up on me."

"Who was that?" Claire asks.

"My soon-to-be ex-bestfriend." Jennifer answers as she puts her phone back in her purse.

"So who's place am I driving to?"

"A high school classmate of mine." Jennifer replies.

Claire senses that it's a difficult topic for her so she keeps her mouth shut the whole time they're driving down Friars Rd.

Jennifer still can't believe that she actually agreed to riding with Teyla. Actually she can't even believe that Teyla agreed, too. God! Two hours confined in a car with Teyla. That's just too much. Maybe she should just take a sleeping pill and sleep the rest of the way. No. That would be really rude. She had already been rude at the grocery store back home. It's time to grow up.

As they near Teyla's townhouse, all of Jennifer's anxieties come hurling back at her. Claire parks the car in front of the garage door that's open wide. Jennifer get out of the car and observes her surroundings. It's a beautiful complex. Three-storey townhouses. Each cul-de-sac has six units each, with a courtyard in the middles. Enough for starter families. Jennifer walks up to the front door to ring the bell.

A few minutes later, Teyla opens the door looking lovely as always, carrying her son at her hip. "Jennifer, it's good to see you." Teyla says with a big genuine smile. She leans forward to hug Jennifer. "To be honest, I didn't think that you would agree to carpooling."

"Marie convinced me." Jennifer says with an uneasy smile. "Besides, anything to help the environment, right?" She adds awkwardly, with a wave of her hands.

Teyla smiles at this. She then shifts her son on her other hip and says "Well, I don't think you've met my son, Torren." Then turning to look at Torren she says "Torren, baby, this is Jennifer. You can call her Auntie Jen. We went to school together when we were younger." Teyla continues, as if her son could understand every word she's saying. Instead Torren is already reaching out for Jennifer to take him.

Jennifer doesn't have a choice but to hold her arms out for him to clamber on. Partly because his position might cause him to fall, and partly because she can't help but think how adorable he is. As soon as he's settled in her arms he starts playing with her shark's tooth necklace that he takes out from underneath her blouse. Jennifer flushes at this. And then quietly tells him no because it's too sharp for him to play with. Teyla doesn't miss this and smiles knowingly. "All my bags are in the car now, let's get yours in there, too." Teyla says, saving her from further embarrassment. Jennifer nods and calls Claire over.

As they finish loading up Teyla's car, Jennifer straps Torren in his car seat. She's smitten with Teyla's baby. Looking closely at Torren she sees a resemblance between Teyla and someone else that she can't quite put her finger on. For some reason this relaxes her.

Claire leaves and then they both get in their own seats. Teyla is the one that breaks the silence and says "I'm so glad that Evan's family hired a nanny for all the kids that are going to be there." Jennifer is looking at her as she's saying this. "I really didn't want to leave Torren at my parents. Every time he spends the weekend with them he develops new bad habits. Grandparents. Anything goes, right?"

"Yeah, that's what usually happened with me when my gramma was still alive." Jennifer says with a smile. "My mom used to complain how I was able to track dirt in my gramma's kitchen and getting away with it."

Teyla laughs at this and then adds "I know! My parents always got mad at me for not going to church. But when it comes to my son, they keep telling me to let him just sleep til breakfast."

Jennifer starts to relax. It was easy being around Teyla. She never really got to talk to Teyla when they were in high school. She was the golden-girl. She had guys trailing behind her all the time. Yeah, they hung out in the same group. But that was only because she and Ro… The past is the past! She decided last night that she's gonna let sleeping dogs lie. Whatever happens, happens. She's not going to mope around in the days that are to come. She wants this wedding to be perfect.

Teyla realizes that Jennifer is suddenly quiet. She knows that there's something on her mind. She usually senses these things. It wouldn't do either of them good if she asks her right away what happened with her and Ronon. It's not even her business. But hopefully, Jennifer opens up to her. They do live in the same city. It would b nice to be friends with to break the ice Teyla asks Jennifer cautiously. "How have you been Jennifer?"

Jennifer looks up, surprise evident in her face. Then she smiles and nods. "Good, I guess." Then she adds. "Can't complain. You?" Then she looks back to look at Torren. "I'd say you've been doing really well." She tells her with a smile.

"I am. I have my son. And I have my studio."

"Studio?" Jennifer repeats questioningly. "Are you teaching dance then?" She asks, remembering that Teyla was a really good dancer in highschool.

"No, actually, yoga." Teyla says to her. "I have a yoga studio in La Jolla."

"Let me guess, big bay window overlooking the beach."

"You've seen it then?" Teyla asks, smiling really wide.

"I jog there every Sunday. Well, except for today." Jennifer tells her.

Teyla suddenly looks regretful. "It's unfortunate that we didn't run into each other sooner."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Everything happens for a reason, right." And then as if she didn't have any control over her own voice, she continues to say. "I'm not really sure if I could even speak to you if we had bumped into each other six months ago. I mean, look at what happened at the grocery store back home. That was just weird, in a manner of speaking." And then Jennifer clamps her mouth shut. Then giggles hysterically.

Teyla looks at her funny the first few minutes. And then joins her. Laughing really hard that tears are almost forming in her eyes. Torrens little gurgles of laugh are also heard from behind them. After a few more minutes, their laughter dies down. Teyla sighs, then takes a hold of Jennifer's arm gently. "We're okay right?" Teyla asks her, concern eyes probing glazed ones. "I really don't know what happened. And I'm not asking you to tell me. It's none of my business, I know that. I don't want us to be uncomfortable with each other. We're going to be seeing each other for a little over a week. And I just…"

"I think that I'm okay now." Jennifer cuts in. "Maybe if you or Ro – Ronon knew why I did what I did, then maybe you'd understand. But I've never told anyone. And I don't know if I can tell you what really happened." Taking a deep breath she continues to say "But I'm okay. And I guess we're okay. And to be honest with you, too, I really didn't want to carpool with you. I just didn't want to upset Marie. I decided last night that I was going to let go of the past, because I've held onto to it for so long that it's holding me back. But I didn't really think that I'd have to face it right away. I thought I would be able to have the two-hour drive to myself, you know, to think and all." And then covering Teyla's hand with her own she says "But yeah, we're okay. Just give me time."

Teyla just nods and smiles at her. "Thanks." And then adding "I also really need another friend right now. You're not the only one who needs to face the music."

TBC.

_Note: Sorry, I know, cliffhanger. But then again, I'm sure you all know what Teyla's about to tell her anyway._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present day (February 15, 2009, Dallas, Fort Worth International Airport):**

"This is just great! Another hour to wait before getting on the plane." Rodney complains. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into taking this stupid flight with you. This is the third airport I've been to. I should've just taken a direct flight."

"If you had taken a direct flight, you would've either arrived too early or too late." Radek tells him. "And Evan wants us all to arrive all at the same time, or at least close to it. And what the hell are you complaining about? We got here an hour ago."

"Hey Patty, how are you?" Rodney greets Radek's wife distractedly, ignoring Derrick and Tina, their kids. "And then now we have to pay for food on the plane? I haven't even had lunch yet."

Tina is trying to get Rodney's attention, tugging on his coat sleeve. "Uncle Rodney, uncle Rodney…"

"What?!" Rodney asks with irritation. Patty smacks his head for that. "What?" He asks in a more gentler tone.

"Aren't you going to say hi to us?" The little four-year old asks.

"Hi." Rodney says quickly. Patty gives him a warning glare. "Okay, okay. Hey kids, wanna help me set my bags down?" Derrick and Tina eagerly help him with his carry on and set them on the airport bench seats.

"Okay kids! Here ya go!" Rodney turns around quickly to the sound of the voice and accent.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!?" Rodney says in a frustrated whisper. "What the hell is this?" He turns to Radek suddenly, glaring wildly at him.

"I swear, I didn't know!" Radek says defensively. "We just ran into them. They were here before us."

"Can ya guys not talk like we're not here?" Carson says half pleading and half irritated.

"Okay, I think that we should leave you boys alone." Patty says, ushering the kids away and pulling on Katie's arm to follow her. Katie gives a Carson a sad and pleading look as she's being led away.

"Let's talk about this like grown-ups, okay." Radek says to both of them as he stands in between them.

"I have no problem with that." Carson says.

"Well I do." Rodney retorts. Leaving the two of them in a huff. Taking all his things, he moves to the far end of the waiting area just to avoid all of them. Unfortunately for him, the only seat available is beside a kid who's sneezing all over the place. But he'd rather sit there than be near those people.

X

"I'm sorry Carson, you know how it is. Rodney thinks that the world revolves around him." Radek says apologetically.

"It's not yer fault Radek, neither is it his. Maybe mine."

"You can't blame yourself, Carson. We were young. It was really his fault. I mean, he was the one with that stupid idea." Radek reassures him.

"But it isn't really about Katie. It's that I betrayed him." Carson says as they walk back to where Katie, Patty and the kids are. "I just thought that we could put this all behind us. It's been so long already."

"Give it time, Carson. Everything will work out with a little bit of patience." Radek says as he pats Carson on the back.

X

An hour later, they're all boarding the plane to Palm Springs. They've all booked first class seats, so they all got in the plane first. Rodney is the last one of the first class passengers to board, walking down the aisle, he sees that Radek is sitting beside Tine on one sides and Patty with derrick on the other. The row in front of them is filled with business men. Moving forward he finds his seat. "What the…? Why me?" Rodney says with exasperation as he sees that Carson is sitting next to his seat. Scratching his head he looks around. Katie is sitting across from Carson. Carson is just looking up at him expectantly. A flight attendant walks past him, "Uh, miss…" then seeing her name tag he says "Carol, are there any more empty seats available?"

"I'm sorry sir, there aren't any." She informs him.

"What about that one over there?" Pointing towards the back.

"The gentleman seated there is just in the lavatory, sir." She tells him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he walks over to Radek's seat and tells him "I'll buy you lunch if you'll switch seats with me."

"What for?" Radek says and then leaning to the side to see why. "Ah. I see. Rodney, just let it go."

"Come on, Radek, be a buddy. Besides it'll give me and my favorite god daughter time to get to know each other." Tina looks up at her dad with doe eyes. This wins Radek over.

"Fine." He finally says. Getting up, he opens the overhead compartment to take his carry on out and moves to the front. Carson and Katie exchange looks then.

X

Twenty minutes after take off Rodney gets up to go to the restroom. Rodney makes a face when Carson steps out of the lavatory. Once inside, Rodney starts muttering to himself. "Should've taken a direct flight. Better to get there late than to have to bear him." Washing his hands, Rodney makes a strangling gesture. "When I get my hands on Evan… grrr!" Then continuing to grumble "It's bad enough that I don't have a date…" Irritated with himself even more, Rodney takes a seat on the toilet. His head tucked in between his knees to keep himself from hyperventilating. After a few minutes, Rodney leaves the lavatory and back to his seat.

"Uncle Rodney, what took you so long?" Little Tina asks.

"Nothing. Just needed to get some air, in a manner of speaking."

"You can open a window in the bathroom?" She asks him.

"Restroom or lavatory. Not a bathroom. A bathroom is when there's a place to take a shower or a bath." Rodney clarifies. "And no, of course not. To crack open a window would cause…" Rodney looks at his little seatmate. "Oh never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Go on, uncle Rodney, daddy says I'm pretty quite smart." Tina tells him.

"Quite. Only quite." Rodney says matter-of-factly. Good thing, Tina's too excited to be on a plane to notice his meaning.

TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Spoiler Alert!!!**

_Note: So I liked Remnants. By the way, I dunno if I'm reading too much into it but did you guys notice how Keller reacted to Woolsey when he mentioned Amelia... she got all defensive and stuff. I'd like to think that that was the case. That she still has a thing for Ronon... if you know what I mean. But then all evidence points towards her choosing Rodney. Still a Ronon/Keller shipper. But I have to be honest, it seems that they're putting a lot of emphasis on Rodney and Keller, especially with the next episode that's coming up._

**Present Day (February 15, 2009, Palm Spring International Airport):**

"Rodney! Radek! Over here!" John calls them, gesturing for them to come over as he sees the both of them and Radek's family standing by the baggage carousel. Rodney is struggling to grab his luggage off of the carousel.

John, Ronon, Evan and Marie have already gotten their luggage. So Ronon walks over to them to help out. Tina and Derrick hold their mother's hands as Patty walks towards the group. Radek leaves Rodney behind with Ronon. As Ronon gets the last suitcase he sees Carson and Katie walking from the other end. Putting the suitcase down, he looks over at John and nods over to Carson. Making a funny face and then nodding over to Rodney.

"What?!" Rodney asks.

"Nothing." Ronon says with a snort.

"Oh you find it funny, huh." Rodney says. "Well haha! I'm so glad that I've provided you with amusement.

Ronon pulls Rodney in for a hug. "Haven't changed a bit, man." Than patting him heavily on the back, he walks over to Carson. "Doc. Good to see you." He says, giving the man a hug, too. "Katie, how are you?" He asks Carson's wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Very good, Ronon." She tells him. Sending Rodney an uneasy glance and then looking back at Ronon she asks him. "What about you, Ronon? I hear you're doing really well."

"I am, I am. They want to renew my contract. Still thinking about it though." Ronon informs her, as he grabs her heavier suitcase. "But I dunno. I just got an offer, actually."

"Well, that's good then, right?" Carson jumps in the conversation. "That means you're doing really well then, right?"

"I guess so." Ronon says with a shrug and a smile. They all step out the double automatic doors of the airport.

"Wow, the weather is great here." Radek comments as he's settling his children down on a nearby bench.

"Yup! Sunny Palm Springs!" John says, beating his chest like Tarzan. The kids laugh at this. John had already won the kids over with his jokes. "Summers here are nasty though. sometimes it reaches 120 degrees. So hot that it feels like the inside of an oven.

Evan explains to everyone that his sister and her husband will be picking them up. "Will they be bringing an RV or a bus?" Rodney says sarcastically.

"They're bringing 2 vans, Rodney." Marie tells him.

"I still don't think we'd fit. Not unless we leave your bags here." He tells her with a smile.

"Ha ha!" Marie says mockingly. "Actually, Laura's picking us up, too. So that's another SUV. And…" Disguising her words with a cough "…Teyla." John's ears perk up at this.

Just in time, Laura pulls up in her Infiniti SUV. She hops out of her car and runs towards Marie. "Hi!" She screams, hugging her tight. "Oh my God! I missed you!"

They're both jumping up and down like they used to when they were younger. "I know! Hold on, is your hair becoming redder?" Marie asks her, taking a handful of Laura's long red hair. Laura just shrugs.

And then turning to Evan "And you! I'm going to leave the 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-hurt-her-speech' for the reception." Smiling really wide and then giving him a hug, too. And then turning to everyone else, she spots Radek and his family. Walking towards them she says "So she's the reason why you didn't want to take neither me or Marie to prom." She says jokingly. And then hugging Patty she confirms "Patty, right?"

"Yes it is." Patty says "And you must be Laura. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"And who are you guys?" She asks, looking down at the kids.

"I'm Tina, and this is my brother Derrick."

"Well, Tina, we're gonna have so much fun, I can tell you all the crazy and dir…"

Radek cuts her off before she says anything that what give his children ideas. " Laura, how are you? Still playing with explosives?"

"As a matter of fact yes… well no, more like deactivating them. I can tell you more about…"

"Uh, no, I think that'll be enough." Radek says, pointing at his kids with his eyes. Laura realizes what he means and winks at him. And then walks over to Carson and Katie to say hi. She then moves on to talk to John and Ronon. At that very moment, two vans pull up. It's Evan's sister, Jamie, and brother-in-law, Hank. Marie had gone back inside to meet up with Elizabeth and Mike whose plane had landed a few minutes earlier. And luckily their luggage was one of the first ones to come out.

Finally, Laura spotted Rodney, detached from the rest of the group. "Well, well, what do we have here? Rodney McKay!" Laura says as she saunters over to him.

"Laura." He says almost professionally.

John and Ronon are looking at him funny. They've always known that he's been weird around girls. Especially Laura. "How much do you want to bet that Laura's gonna have him panting for her all over town this whole week?"

"Dude, I say he's already panting." Ronon says, laughing and shaking John's hand.

"Why so stiff McKay?" Laura says with a big smile on her face, making Rodney flush. "I heard that you don't have a date to the wedding yet." She tells him as she flicks invisible lint from his shoulders.

Rodney swallows and then says "So?"

"Oh nothing," She says, smoothing his collar, "It's just that, since I don't have a date, and you don't have a date, then maybe…" Rodney looks at her expectantly. "…we could help find dates for each other." She finishes with a naughty smile. Rodney instantly looks deflated and stomps off in a huff. Laura starts giggling then calls after him "Oh, come on Rodney! I was just playing with you!" And then following him to where he stalked off to, she says "Come on, I'll be your date, and you'll be mine. It'll be fun. And then we can meet in the coat closet and make-out."

Everyone starts laughing at this. Suddenly out of nowhere, Jennifer and Teyla ask no one in particular "What's so funny?" Ronon gets up and he and John turn suddenly at the sound of their voices. Jennifer, who is carrying a bundled up Torren in her arms, stiffens at this, not realizing that he was there since he was crouched down on his knees.

Evan's the first one to break the ice. Walking quickly to Jennifer and Teyla to give them both hugs. Kissing them both on the cheeks, too. And then Marie comes up next to hug her other best friend and then turns to Teyla for a hug, too. Soon almost everyone have said their hellos already. Almost, except for John and Ronon. Ronon is staring intently on the bundle in Jennifer's arms. He visibly relaxes when Patty and Katie gush over the baby, and Jennifer introduces him as Torren. This time it's John who stiffens.

Marie suddenly says "Okay, Radek, Patty and the kids, your luggage are already loaded up in Hank's car, so you can go ahead. Mike, Lizzie, you're riding with me and Evan in Jamie's car." And then turning to Rodney, Carson and Katie "The three of you are with Laura."

"What?! I am…"

"Can it, Rodney." Evan warns. "You were the one who wanted to get your bags in the first car that came.

And then Marie turns to John and Ronon smiling wickedly. "You boys get to ride with these two lovely ladies here." Marie says, gesturing towards Teyla and Jennifer, who both looks surprised.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Teyla presses the button on her key to open the trunk of her SUV. Pulling Jennifer along with her and opening the passenger door. Teyla whispers to Jennifer "You're sitting up front with me, okay?" Jennifer nods as she straps Torren in his car seat for the second time that day. It seems so natural for her to be doing that. Like She and Teyla have been friends forever.

John looks at Ronon. "You never mentioned that they were good friends."

"I never knew. This is the first time I've seen them together since high school. Even then they weren't really close." Ronon replies. Also confused as to what was happening.

"Come on people, we need to get to our hotel. It's already 2:30. We need to settle down and clean up." Marie announces to everyone before getting in the cars. "If you want snacks, there is the hotel restaurant. Or you could walk down to the strip it's only a block away. Only five hours til dinner time. I suggest you make use of it. It's your last chance to do anything without the group." And then smiling naughtily she adds. "Come dinnertime, you're all mine. And you'll do my bidding at least until after the reception." She tells all of them as she rubs her hands together. Evan smiles at this but Marie turns to look at him "Oh, sweetie, that includes you, too." His smile disappears quickly. John and Elizabeth laugh out loud at this.

X

Rodney is sitting in the front seat of Laura's car, fuming. "What the hell is up with these people?" He complains, waving his hands. "Can't they read? The speed limit says 40, not 10!"

"Rodney, do you notice the driver's head?" Laura asks pointing at the car in front of them.

"There isn't one." He answers, not exactly sure what Laura was getting at.

"My point is, Rodney, a lot of people who live here are retirees. They like the weather here." Laura explains to him "Now that driver is most likely an old lady or man. So try to be a little patient.

"Whatever." He says, cutting the conversation.

Katie finally speaks up and says to Laura "I heard that you turned down being the maid of honor."

"Yeah, well, Marie was having a hard time choosing between me and Jen. I volunteered not to do it." Laura looks over her shoulder to answer Marie. "I'm not a very organized person, and being the maid of honor requires being that way. You cannot count on me planning the bachelorette party. Or all those cake tasting thingies." Then laughing she adds. "I left all that up to Jennifer. She had to endure weekends here in the summer. Helping out with the reservations and preparations and all that."

X

As they're driving down Tahquitz Canyon Rd., Teyla looks over at Jennifer. She and Jennifer had been talking non-stop since they left San Diego. And now their both back to being quiet. An awkward silence. Behind her, Ronon is playing with Torren, and once in a while looking at the back of Jennifer's head. And then looking at the rear view mirror to catch Teyla's eyes. Silently asking her 'what's up'." John is staring out the window, trying really hard to ignore the tiny pokes he's getting from his tiny seatmate. Teyla keeps driving, following Laura's car. Looking at her dashboard she sees that it's about 65 degrees out. Such nice weather in the middle of February. She definitely loves San Diego, but it's nice to be in not too cold weather once in a while. Looking over at Jennifer again, she catches her eye. Jennifer smiles sheepishly at her. Unsure what to do next.

X

Arriving in front of the Viceroy, they all get out of the cars. The men and valet start grabbing the luggages. Teyla had parked the furthest, so the valet hasn't had a chance to help with the baggage just yet. So the girls decide to help Ronon and John. Ronon and Jennifer grab a Gucci weekender at the same, time. Jannifer blushes furiously at this. Ronon wins out and sets it on top of his suitcase, knowing how girls react when their expensive purses aren't handled with care. Teyla and John have already begun to argue about her helping while holding Torren on one hip. Like a godsend a valet comes to help them out. They girls stand aside as the car is being unloaded faster.

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 15, 2009, Viceroy, Palm Springs):**

Jamie, Evan's sister had already checked everyone in while all their bags weir being dealt with. She hands the room keys in their little packets with each of the guests' names and a list. "So I was wondering," Jamie starts "why are you putting John, Ronon and Rodney in the same villa as Jennifer and Laura? I'm surprised you didn't add Teyla and Torren in there too. I mean, six people can fit in that villa comfortably." She adds with a devilish grin.

"First of all, I know how difficult it is to have a baby in the same room, especially if it's with other people who aren't used to kids. Second, I want to cut down on costs." Marie answers with a wink.

"Yeah right! Like Nick and Peter couldn't share the villa with the boys anyway." She says.

"Nick and Peter are playboys. Naturally, they need to have their own rooms." Marie Replies and then says "Rodney, is a lost cause. Besides, I think Laura has her eye on him."

Jamie lets out a not so sexy snort. "Laura?! Ha ha ha! Are you serious? Sometimes I just don't get that girl."

"You're telling me." Marie says as she shakes her head. And then turning to the group she announces their rooms. "Okay everyone, attention please, I'm giving you your room keys, these gentlemen to my left will show you to your rooms. Like I said before, some of you will share rooms." Handing a key to Teyla, she says "Teyla and Torren, you have your own room. You've got the Regency." And then turning to Elizabeth, Mike, Carson and Katie, handing each of them a key. "Dorringtons for you couples. Separate of course. And Radek and Patty, you guys and the kids are staying at the Sovereign." Handing them two keys. And then turning to the rest she finally says "The other Sovereign is for you guys." Jennifer's eyes widen at this, while Laura smirks. "There are two bedrooms and a sleeper sofa. So the five of you will fit. Sleeping arrangements are up to you guys." She adds naughtily.

"W-what…" Jennifer begins, stuttering.

"It'll be okay, sweetie." Marie tells her with a wink and then turning to Ronon with a smile. Ronon has an unreadable expression on his face as he stares at the back of Jennifer's head.

Jennifer turns to look for Evan for help. Evan shrugs, a helpless look evident on his face. "Sorry, baby girl. She's the one who took care of everything." He tells her as he pulls along an extra bag behind him.

Jennifer looks around her. Unfortunately Teyla isn't around anymore since she already left to unpack her things in her room.

X

Walking ahead of the three men, Laura has her arm hooked through Jennifers. "Well this is going to be really interesting."

"Sssh!" Jennifer shushes her.

"What?" Laura asks with a giggle.

"I don't know what Marie is up to. But I know it's not good."

"Oh come on, Jen!" Laura says as she tugs on her arm. "It's been so long. Look at him." Laura tells her, looking over her shoulder to look at Ronon, giving all three men a naughty smile. "He's hot! The dreads are gone, but he's still hot. Just looking at him, makes me uh!" Letting out a sexy moan and putting the back of her hand on her forehead for dramatic effect. Jennifer finally laughs at this.

X

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rodney asks, not looking at John or Ronon as he asks this. The three of them are watching the girls' exchange. Laura's giggling piques their interest.

"Girl stuff." John mutters. His head turns to the left when he sees Teyla by her room door, tipping the hotel porter. Through the window he sees her son jumping up and down on the bed. Obviously havign fun.

Ronon's forehead creases when he sees Laura look over to them, and specifically him, and then turn back to Jennifer, whispering. Making her laugh.

**Flashback to Graduation (June 6, 2000):**

Ronon can't seem to stop looking behind him. Jennifer hasn't arrived yet. He keeps tapping his foot. Finally, by the 20th time he turns around he sees her making her way to her seat. As she sits down, he tries to catch her eye. She doesn't turn his way. She probably didn't see him.

Before everyone has been called to stage to get their diploma Jennifer, as the salutatorian, makes her speech. He keeps taking photographs of her up on the podium, but she's still not making eye contact with Ronon. She's probably nervous. After everyone has gotten their diplomas and special honors, Dean Woolsey calls Rodney, as the valedictorian, to give his parting speech. It's a 30 minute long speech, making the ceremony 4 hours long. Ronon actually falls asleep. The person sitting next to him nudges him awake every five minutes.

Nearing the end of the ceremony, caps are thrown in the air, cheers and applause drown out the school song that's playing. Jennifer quickly makes her way towards her father to leave. Ronon can't seem to reach her, he keeps calling her name but she doesn't turn around to look. She doesn't seem to hear. And everytime he gets nearer, somebody is always there to block his path. Either a teacher to congratulate him or another classmate to give him a hug or a handshake.

From where he stands he can see her talking to Professor Carter and Commandant O' Neil. Good, he can catch up. But Teyla's dad, Torren, is already ushering him to their side to have their photos taken. Teyla's mom, Tagan, is pulling away so the photographer can take a picture of him and Teyla. He slings his arm over her shoulders as the shot is taken. Looking to where Jennifer's standing. She has a weid expression on her face. Something that almost looks like hurt. She turns away suddenly, pulling her dad with him to head towards the parking lot. Ronon, excuses himself and runs after her. John intercepts him.

"Hey buddy, where you off to?" John asks him.

"Jennifer…"

"Didn't you say she's having dinner with her dad and might not make it to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Dude, you're whipped." He tells him with a laugh. "You'll see her tomorrow. Her dad probably wants her all to himself, at least for one day. You guys have been inseparable since you got together, you both have all summer, not to mention, going o the same uni." John tells him with a laugh as he claps him on the back.

With one last look towards the parking lot, Ronon nods and slings his arm around John's shoulders. "Yeah maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm your best friend. I only give good advice." And then adds "Girls like it when you play hard to get. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, man."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, buddy." Ronon replies with a smirk.

X

That night Jennifer didn't answer any of Ronon's calls. Unbeknownst to him, Jennifer had already packed right before the ceremony, hence, being late. Her father drove her to the airport right after they left Atlantis. He tried asking her what was wrong. But she just kept quiet the whole time. She hugged her father at the airport and said goodbye. That was all Jonathan could tell Ronon after his second visit since she left that day.

**Back to the Present day:**

The porter leaves their luggage by the hallway in their villa. The girls have already picked out their room. The men however are deciding with rock paper scissors who has to sleep on the sleeper sofa. Rodney loses. "You guys cheated."

"Give it up Rodney." John says, "Besides, we both snore, so you won't really be able to sleep with either of us sharing a room with you." Rodney decides he's right so, he plops down on the couch and props his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, then since this is going to be my bed, you guys can't sit on it."

Laura saunters over to him and sits really close to Rodney, puts a hand on his thigh and says "But what about me Rodney?" Laura says with a pretty pout. Rodney blushes, his words caught in his throat. Then John starts laughing, and Laura giggles, her eyes twinkling. Rodney purses his lips angrily and then gets up. Unzipping his garment bag, he pulls out his clothes and hangs them all up in the hallway closet.

"My closet." He snaps. Then opens the door to leave the room. Teyla is already outside the door, ready to knock. Rodney storms out, John's laughter that was filling the room moments ago stop suddenly as Teyla moves aside to avoid Rodney.

She steps inside and says to no one in particular "Is Ronon here?"

Ronon sticks out his head from one of the bedrooms "Hey Teyla." Teyla walks towards him, and then smiles at Jennifer who's in the other room unpacking, the door wide open. Jennifer smiles half-heartedly at her. Teyla sidesteps John as she enters the boys' bedroom. John unlocks the door to the patio and breathes in the fresh air, while Laura, still giggling walks back to the other room to chat with Jennifer. Teyla helps Ronon unpack his stuff. "Where's Torren?" He asks her.

"With the nanny Evan's sister hired for all the kids. There's a tiny library near the restaurant. They set it up for all the kids." She refolds a wrinkled shirt. "Ronon," She begins in a hushed voice "Jennifer and I talked a great deal in the car on our way here. She seems hurt by something."

"And I'm guessing that you still don't know."

"Well I'm not sure I'm the right person to hear it. I think you should… well, no, I mean don't do anything to scare her away. She seems so private." Teyla tells him. "And unsure. Just be careful around her. Don't rush into anything that might push her any further. I think in her own time, she'll tell you what made her run." Teyla sits on the bed and tugs on Ronon's arm. "Look, from what we've talked about in the car, it seems like she's decided to be 'okay' about the whole thing. Don't go asking questions right away. Try being friends with her." And then as if remembering something, Teyla's eyes light up. "Do what you did when you first started hanging out with her. You did it slowly right? You got her to tutor you, when you really didn't need tutoring – well, you did need tutoring in math." Ronon gives her an exasperated look. "All I'm saying is that you should move slow. It think it'll work out great. Trust me."

After listening to everything Teyla said he looks at her and then says "You're right. I'll do what I did back in school. Just make friends first, right?" Teyla nods at this. "Yeah, I can definitely do that."

"Good! You can start tonight!"

"Aaaah!" A very girlish scream splits the air. They all rush out of the bedrooms, and John rushes in from the patio as Rodney slams the door behind him, leaning against it. His face red, and his clothes soaking. "Those little hellraisers!" he yells.

TBC.

Note: Peter and Nick are original characters. They're buddies of Evan fom the F.B.I.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: I thought I'd show you a seating arrangement for you guys, just to make it clearer and easier for you guys to see how it's set up. But I tried to paste an illustration but it didn't work. So I'll just read the names clockwise._

**Seating Arrangement:**

On one longer side: Ronon, John, Evan, Jamie, Hank and Mike.

At the head of the table: Elizabeth, Carson and Katie.

On the other longer side: Patty, Radek, Rodney, Laura, Marie and Jennifer

At the other head of the table: Nick, Peter and Teyla.

So hopefully this helps.

**Present Day (Kalura Restaurant, Palm Springs):**

"We have a reservation under Lorne." Evan says to the young hostess in front of the doors to Kalura.

"That's table for eighteen, is that right?" She asks him.

"Yup." He answers her.

"Okay, right this way." She grabs some menus and leads them through the tiny restaurant towards the patio.

As they're all following the hostess, Ronon and John are trailing behind the group. Teyla, Laura and Jennifer are right in front of them. Both men are watching the young male servers eyeing the ladies as they talk among themselves. As soon as they reach their table Marie is already barking orders, telling them where to sit.

Jamie whispers to Marie, "Why are you having Ronon sit between John and Teyla? And Evan's friends sit beside the girls?"

"Because it would be too obvious if I made them sit together. And Nick and Peter are absolute flirts. This would speed up the process. Peter and Nick are total opposites of John and Ronon." Marie whispers back.

"Maybe Ronon, but you forget that John also has a reputation with the ladies."

"Yeah, but unlike John, Peter is a love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy. And he doesn't even hide it one bit. Teyla will see right through him." She explains. "And what's even better is that Peter and Nick haven't even arrived yet. So the words 'fashionably late' will have a whole new meaning.

"Aaah… very sneaky." Jamie says, finally understanding.

X

Two young pretty servers arrive at their table to take their orders. They start with Carson and Patty and work their way down the table, taking opposite sides. Drinks have been served already. The men choosing beers and the women cocktails and wines. Jennifer shifts uncomfortably in her chair, knowing that she's being watched by Ronon even while talking to Teyla. She turns to look at Marie, who's purposely ignoring her.

"Ouch!" Marie shrieks. Jennifer's face reddens when everyone at the table turn to look at them. Marie finally pays attention to her. "What the hell did you pinch me for?" She asks in a whisper as she rubs her thigh.

"I know what you're doing!" Jennifer says to her in a high pitched whisper. Attracting a little bit of attention form their side of the table.

"What am I doing?" Marie asks innocently.

"The carpooling. The pick up from the airport." She answers as she ticks of the list with her fingers. "The rooms." Stressing the last word. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine. You need a push in the right direction." Marie says finally.

Jennifer sighs at this then says "Look, I've made my decision. I'm just gonna go with the flow and let things happen. So just… look, no more meddling. Please?"

"Fine, fine. I'll try. But…"

"No buts!" Jennifer cuts her off before she says anything.

X

Ronon can't concentrate on what Teyla is saying. He can't keep his eyes off of Jennifer. The fact that she's sitting right across from him doesn't help at all. Earlier, before they all left for the restaurant, she came out of her room already dressed in those skinny jeans which are tucked inside her brown suede stiletto boots and a low-cut sleeveless top that draped in the front. She bent down to pull on her boots that were scrunching up and he saw some cleavage. His eyes went wide at the sight of her breasts, he almost didn't believe his luck, but his possessiveness hit him and he almost took off his coat jacket to throw over her shoulders. Good thing she went back to her room and grabbed her almost forgotten brown jacket on her bed and slipped into it before they left the villa.

Once in a while he nods his head and pretends to listen to Teyla, but he's really looking at Jennifer out of the corner of his eye. He can't get over the fact that she's sitting right in front of him. So near, yet so far. Teyla touches his elbow and suggests in a whisper for him to take the seat beside Jennifer and strike up a conversation. He smiles at her 'go-ahead' and is about to stand up to switch seats when Peter and Nick arrive. Two of Evan's buddies from the bureau. Both nice guys, but both playboys too.

X

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late. We got caught up over at the bikini bar at the Riviera." Peter announces as they grab the two empty chairs in between Jennifer and Teyla. "We should all go back there after dinner later. Lotsa beautiful people over there." He adds as he wiggles his eyebrows. From the other side of the table, Laura rolls her eyes at this. Ronon on the other hand sighs in frustration for the bad timing.

"Hi!" Nick says as he extends his hand towards Jennifer. "I'm Nick. And you are?"

"Jennifer." She answers simply.

"Well, hello Jennifer." He says, clearly flirting. "The maid-of-honor, right? So do you know the bride or the groom?"

"Both, actually. I went to school with both of them."

"So you went to Atlantis, the gifted school." Nick states. "Let me guess what your gift is…" he says as he stares at her. "Ability to make guys fall to your feet."

Jennifer gives him an are-you-for-real look then turns back to Marie and tugs on her arm for attention. And when that didn't work, she looks to Teyla for help. But the other new arrival had her attention instead. Jennifer is torn about what to do. She doesn't want to be rude and turn her back on Nick, so without a choice, she sums up her courage and turns her eyes on Ronon and looks at him pleadingly.

**Flashback to the Ronon's Birthday (May 27,****2000):**

"Jen, hey, this is Tyre, my best friend form Hawaii." Ronon tells Jennifer. "He came all the way from Hawaii just to see me." He says as he claps his friend's back. "Tyre, this is Jennifer, my girl." He says as he puts his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer and then kisses her forehead. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes she is." Tyre agrees as he looks at her curiously.

Ronon smiles and then turns to Jennifer again "Can you entertain him for a bit while I go get Shep?" Jennifer nods and turns to Tyre.

"Hi Tyre. It's a really pleasure to meet someone from Ronon's past. It's not often that we get to have a glimpse of it." She tells him.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you understand why. Did he tell you all of it?"

"Some. Not sure if it's everything though. But I'm just glad he told me." She says as she turns her head to look for Ronon who's still searching, and turns her attention back to Tyre. "What about you, how are… I mean, well, Ronon told me that…"

"That my family was included too?" Tyre finishes for her. "Yeah. We were together when it happened. Surfing. But unlike Ronon, they didn't send me to relatives. I was sent to a foster home. My parents were only children."

"I'm sor…" Jennifer begins to say.

"It's in the past." Cutting her off for the second time. "So tell me, you and Ronon huh?" he asks her as he gets closer. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Uh a month now." She answers, getting wary of him.

Tyre nods at this then moves even closer. So has he told you about Melena yet?"

"Yes, he has. His first love."

"Probably his only love." Tyre mumbles. Jennifer frowns at this. "You know, you kinda look a bit like her. The hair, hers is probably a bit darker, but yeah, you probably remind him of her a lot." Tyre still keeps moving forward, while Jennifer backs up, straining her neck to look for Ronon. "Ronon always had good taste." Tyre says as he backs Jennifer up against a tree. She's trapped as Tyre's hand rests beside her face and lifts his hand to rub a few strands of her hair in between his fingers as he looks at her from head to toe.

From across the garden, Ronon sees the pair. Frowning, he senses Jennifer's discomfort, he walks quickly to her side and pulls her against him. "Tyre." He says stiffly.

"Hey, Ronon, just getting to know your girl here."

"I'll bet you are." Ronon snaps. And then tugs Jennifer's hand to come with him. He swings his arm over her shoulder to pull her closer and whispers in her ear. "I forgot that Tyre can be an ass sometimes." And then pulling her to stand in front of him, he holds both her hands in his and says "Please promise me that you will try not to be in the same room with him when you're not with me."

"Okay. But Ronon, I thought he's your friend." Getting confused with the whole situation.

"He is. But…" Ronon scratches his head and sighs defeatedly. "…he's a bit competitive, he's always been like that. We grew up together, he and Melena and I. And well, Melena and I dated, and he hated it. Everything I had, he wanted. He was always trying to get Melena to ditch me."

"But you're still friends."

"We're the only survivors of the Satedans. There's no one else." Ronon says with a shrug.

**Back to the Present Day:**

Ronon hears the short-lived conversation between Jennifer and Mr. Suave. He nearly laughed at the line the guy just used. Probably the lamest line anyone has ever used, if you could even call it that. Her uneasiness is obvious as she looks around for rescue. What surprises him the most is that she actually turns to look at him for help too.

So he wastes no time and says to John without taking his eyes off of her. "Switch seats with Jennifer."

"What? Why?" John asks in confusion. He hasn't really been paying attention since he's been simmering since Peter sat down beside Teyla. The man has his arm on the back of her chair, his face too close for comfort, mere inches away from her.

"Just do it." Ronon says in a hasty voice. "Nick's bothering her. Or would you rather that I ask Nick to switch with me, and then Teyla would have to endure him too."

John doesn't even give it a second thought and gets up to ask Jennifer to switch places with him coz he apparently needs to talk to Marie.

Jennifer mouths a silent thank you to him as she gets up and politely smiles at Nick. Then breathing a sigh of relief when she reaches the other side of the table. Although she's a bit confused as to why Ronon would have John switch with her, when he himself could've easily done it.

TBC.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 15, 2009):**

From the other side of the table, Mike and Elizabeth make eye contact with Teyla. Teyla then stands up and says "Marie, Evan, I know this week is all about your wedding, but would you both be kind enough to share this night with more good news?"

Marie smiles, unsure of what is going on, but it piques her curiosity. Evan nods and says, "Sure, good news is always welcome." Teyla then looks at Elizabeth and Mike and nods at them.

Without getting up, Elizabeth clears her throat, and then smiles at Mike as he takes her hand for him to hold.

"You're pregnant!" Rodney says out loud. Proud that he figured it out.

Groans and moans all around the table. Ronon throws his napkin at Rodney, while John cusses him. "Rodney what the fuck, man?"

"What?" Rodney says stupidly.

Eizabeth smiles and then just to get their attention back she announces "We're pregnant." Suddenly, everyone starts talking all at once, excited by the news. The first to hug Elizabeth is Carson who's sitting right by her. Katie holds out her hands to hold hers and gushes. Hank, Evan's brother-in-law shakes Mikes' hand.

Evan then gets up and makes a toast "Let's raise our glasses," and then with a smile to John and the guys "and bottles, to Lizzie and Mike. Who would've thought that these two would make a baby? Eh? When they were constantly at each others' throats back in high school." And then chuckles. "Congratulations you guys, we all know how you struggled for three years to have one. You deserve this baby. You'll be wonderful parents. Cheers!" He says. Everyone murmurs in agreement and clink their glasses together.

Elizabeth and Mike are suddenly immersed in a discussion about children with Patty, Hank and Jamie. Talks of baby showers and strollers dominate the conversation. From the far side of the table, John looks from Teyla, who has a wistful expression plastered on her face, and then to the excited parents and parents-to-be. John chuckles at the sight of Mike's scrunched-up face. From the little snippets that he can hear from where he's seated he can make out the words diapers and late nights.

X

Teyla is shifting uncomfortably after sitting down. Peter has turned all his attention to her and leaning in too close again. The man is quite good-looking. With blonde clean cut hair and tanned skin, and he smells good also. Too good actually. Teyla then pokes Ronon from underneath her crossed arms without making Peter see as she pretends interest, but Ronon's too busy from drinking his beer and watching the back of Jennifer's head.

While Nick is having a one-sided conversation with John, the latter notices that Teyla seems to be trying to dig a hole through Ronon's ribs. John kicks Ronon under the table really hard, causing the table to shake, which catches Jennifer and Ronon's attention, Jennifer blushes at this. John nods his head towards Teyla, and is able to tell him through silent communication that she needs rescuing.

Ronon turns to the pair and says "Hey, I'm Ronon." He says, holding out his hand.

Peter shakes his hand and says "Peter, and this is Nick." Introducing his friend.

"Hey man." Reaching over to shake the other man's hand. Gripping it tighter than necessary. Ronon assesses Nick. Dark hair and lean, pretty boy looks and an English accent, something a lot of the ladies fall for. Nick pulls his hand away, rubbing it and eyeing Ronon cautiously. From beside him, Ronon hears Jennifer giggle a little bit. He catches her eye and smiles down at her, she blushes at this. He then turns back to Peter and says "Do you mind if I borrow Teyla for a bit?"

"No, no, go ahead." Peter replies. He then turns to John and starts a conversation with him and Nick. Talking about work at the bureau.

"You okay?" Ronon asks Teyla with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you, Ronon." Then she reaches over to Jennifer and asks her "Are you having fun Jennifer?" Trying to start a conversation with her and Ronon.

"Yes I am. It's been so long since everyone's been together. So many things have happened through the years." Jennifer says as she starts to relax, especially with the help of the cocktail she has in her hand. "I didn't even know that Elizabeth was pregnant."

"She found out just a week before Christmas. Have you been in contact with them both?"

"Yes we have. Carson actually gave her my number a few years back. She was doing some charity work and needed some volunteer doctors. Carson couldn't do it so he recommended me." Jennifer tells her.

"For what charity was it?" Ronon asked, slowly getting into the conversation.

Jennifer flushes then recovers. She answers "Doctors Without Borders. I went to Pakistan and India to help for a month after an earthquake hit South Asia."

"Wow, so how was that?" He asks. "Rewarding. I've done charity work here and there. But nothing like that." She continues to say. "It's different. And it's exciting to know that I've made a difference."

Beside Ronon, Teyla is smiling, satisfied that they've picked up the conversation.

X

An hour later, they are all still sitting around the table when John spots Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter having dinner inside the tiny Italian Restaurant. John gets up to say hi to them. "Sir O'Neill, Professor Carter, fancy meeting you here."

"Well I'll be damned! John Sheppard." Jack says, slapping his knee. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same sir."

"Geez, will ya drop the sir?" Jack says, chuckling. "We're not in Atlantis anymore. Jack."

"Yes, sir… I mean, Jack." He says, correcting himself. "So how have you been?" Then turning to carter "Prof…"

"Sam. You're an adult now, John. At least I hope you are." She says with a smile.

"Still a growing boy." He says, rubbing his belly. " We're actually here to celebrate."

"We?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of us from school." He says, pointing his thumb towards his table. "Evan and Marie are getting married."

"Marie?" Jack asks.

"Let me guess." Sam says. "Ko?"

"Yeah." John says, surprised at her correct guess. "How'd you know?"

"I knew everything that went on in that school." Sam said proudly.

"No… Agnes did." Jack said.

"Agnes?" John asks.

"Nurse Rogers."

"Aaah." John says, remembering the burly nurse who fussed over Ronon all the time. "And I thought Chuck knew everything."

"Chuck?" Jack asks again.

"Yeah, computer nerd." John says. "Hey, so do you guys wanna say hi to everyone?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Sam says, getting up from her seat.

They walk towards the big group and John claps Ronon on the shoulder. Ronon turns around and then gets up. Shaking Jack O'Neill's hand. "Sir."

"Jack." Jack says to him. "Look at you, Dex. So have you been drafted yet? They should. You're wasting your talent, you know? You should be in the best team. You should be with the Chargers." They turn to look at Jennifer who choked on her wine. Ronon smiles smugly. "Keller! Jesus Christ, I haven't seen you in a long time. How's your dad doing? You work with the Chargers, right."

Skirting the question she says "Very good Jack." Obviously she's already on first name basis with him. She stands up to hug the man and Sam. "Sam, how are you? How is Cassandra?"

"She's doing really well. She's in first grade now. School starts again in two weeks." Sam tells her. Jack is already on the other side of the table, greeting the others. "How's Michelle doing? I miss her. And Abby?"

"Abby's two, but luckily for them, she's not doing the whole terrible two thing. Michelle and my dad are actually planning a trip to China in the summer. So I offered to watch Abby for the time being."

"That's good. Those two need to get out more."

Jack, who has worked his way down to the rest of the group is congratulating Evan and Marie. "I remember you now." He says to Marie. "You're that quiet pianist. Weren't you and Cadman inseparable?"

"Yes sir!" Someone suddenly says. "But she certainly wasn't quiet.

Jack turns to look at the person who said that. "Cadman, shoulda known that you'd be here. So, you girls still sneaking smokes under the bleachers?" he adds with a laugh.

"Aha! I knew it! I told you it wasn't Kavanagh. He wasn't the rat!" Laura says to Marie.

"Hey don't look at me." Jack says defensively.

"Actually it _was_ Kavanagh." Carter says as she comes up behind them. "Well this is a happy day." She tells Marie as she hugs her. "So dream come true, huh?"

"Yeah, let's not rub it in." Marie says giving her future husband a sidelong glance. "His head is getting bigger every minute."

"What?" Evan asks in mock innocence.

Marie then says "Are you on vacation?"

"Yes we are. We'll be going back home in two weeks." Jack says.

"Great, maybe you'd like to come to our wedding." Marie suggests.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Evan agrees.

Sam looks at Jack and they simultaneously agree. "Sure!"

X

From beside Laura, Rodney is looking back and forth from Sam and Jack.

"What's the matter McKay? Cat got your tongue?" Laura asks teasingly.

"What's that suppose to mean." McKay says to her without turning his gaze from Sam.

Laura's eyes widen. "Oh my god, McKay, you are not still in love with the professor, are you?" To her left, Marie is listening over her shoulder and smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rodney says as he turns away to hide his flushed face.

"Oh my god, you are!" Marie exclaims. From the head of the table, Carson snorts a bit. McKay's head jerks up and glares at Carson. Carson looks away and pretends to be interested in his brandy.

**Flashback to March 1999 (A week after Jennifer's first day):**

Laura and Marie are inside the girls' restroom in the furthest and most isolated stall smoking cigarettes through a high window. Their skirts hiked up as they sit on the tall ledge. They hear voices outside the window and Marie panics. Laura puts a hand on her arm and shushes her then points to the two guys standing in front of the bush watching someone walking past. It's Professor Carter. She's walking across the yard, heading towards the building.

"She's in love with me." Rodney says to Carson. From behind them, Laura and Marie look at each other and smile naughtily.

"What the hell are ye talking about, Rodney?" Carson asks. "What makes you think that a woman like Professor Carter loves you?"

"I can see it in her eyes. I see it during Physics when she gives us lectures. She may be addressing the whole class, but she's really talking to me." Rodney says as he hooks the lapels on his jacket. "We have a connection."

"She's a lot older than ye."

"Ten years at the most." Rodney says.

"And ye don't think that a beautiful lady like her isn't dating anyone?" Carson asks.

"Nah. I see her in the grocery store always buying food for herself only."

"And so that's where yer basing it? Because she's only cooking for one?"

"Yup."

Marie and Laura stifle their giggles as they eavesdrop. Suddenly the door to the restroom opens. Both girls stub out their quickly and jump from the ledge to the toilet seat. Laura cracks open the stall door to see if the coast is clear. Nodding to Marie, she waves her hand to hurry up and they stumble out of the restroom laughing hysterically. They sober up when they see Professor Carter, who's already standing by the lockers talking to a new student. And they break out in giggles again, catching the attention of passersby like John Sheppard and Evan Lorne. Marie reddens and then pulls Laura to stand on the opposite side of the wall, watching the professor talk to the new girl about the Stargate program. The professor introduces Elizabeth Weir, the first junior to be leader of the program.

"Who's the new girl?" Laura asks Marie.

"Jennifer Keller. A junior. She's actually younger than us." Marie tells her.

"She the one who moved from Wisconsin?"

"Uh-huh." Marie answers distractedly. She's watching the group of guys gathered around Teyla Emmagan and Kate Heightmeyer. She's watching Evan in particular.

"You know, I think he's been working on his ass." Laura whispers in Marie's ear and then ducking and giggling before Marie could smack her on her shoulder. "You should just ask him out." Marie gives her a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look. "Your loss!"

As soon as she says that, they spot Rodney and Carson who have entered the building. Laura takes advantage of this and brushes past Rodney, causing him to bump into Professor Carter. Rodney's eyes widen and fumbles to help Professor Carter with the scattered papers she was holding in her hands before he bumped into her. He hears a giggle and looks up to find Cadman looking over her shoulder as she walks away smiling. Marie skirts her way around the papers on the floor, pursing her lips to stop the smile that was beginning to form.

**Back to the Present:**

Rodney turns back to Laura, eyes wide, mouth open trying to form words, but not knowing where to begin.

"I'll tell you all about it when we're old and toothless, McKay." She says with a suggestive wink and a mock kiss.

TBC.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 16****, 2009, The Viceroy): **

"Good morning sunshine!" Evan says as Marie wakes. Evan's all stretched out with his arms beneath his head. "Want to order some breakfast in bed? They said their pancakes are really good."

"Sure." Marie replies, snuggling further beneath the blankets. Evan reaches over to grab the phone. "So what are you boys planning to do today? Our parties aren't until tonight."

"Not really sure." And then over the phone he says 'I'd like to order room service." And then looking through the breakfast menu he says "An order of buttermilk pancakes, The continental breakfast, eggs benedict, and two citron sparklers and two coffees." He pauses to listen. "Oh, it comes with the continental breakfast already? Okay, then just make it one. Thanks!" And then turning back to Marie he says "Maybe just walk around. Go to the casino…"

"This early in the morning?" Marie asks, getting up from the bed, naked as the day she was born. "I was thinking that we go walk around palm springs…" She says, bending down to grab their clothes which are scattered all over the room.

"Well, why don't you ladies do that," He continues, pulling her against him, her back to his front and nibbling on her shoulder. "And we just do our own thing."

"Fine…" Marie says, surrendering to his kisses, she lifts her arm behind her to pull Evan's head even closer. They fall to the floor as both their knees buckle.

X

Teyla wakes up when she hears a knock on the door. She finds Jamie standing there with her two sons flanking her. "Oh, Teyla, I'm so sorry, I woke you!"

"It's okay, really." Teyla tells her, smiling groggily. "Long night. Torren kept me up with all his stories. So what's up?"

"Oh, I thought that maybe the kids would like to go to the pool. It's such a nice day. You can hang out with the girls." Jamie tells her.

"But what about you?" Teyla asks.

"Oh you girls go on ahead, my boys can get into a lot of trouble." Jamie replied.

"Okay, let me just get him ready. He's been up since six anyway." Teyla says, leaving the door open for Jamie and her kids to enter. "Torren, baby, we need to get you dressed okay, you're gonna go with Aunt Jamie and her boys to the pool." She leads him to the bathroom to get him ready and on their way she gives him a set of rules. "do not talk to strangers. Don't wander off, you always have to be within Aunt Jamie's and nanny Gem's sights…"

X

"Wakey! Wakey!" Laura says as she lifts the corner of the blanket and sticks her head inside. "Come on sleepyhead! It's nine a.m.!" She tells Rodney.

"Ugh! Why won't you leave me alone!" Rodney moans, turning his back to her and burying his head on his pillow.

"Oh, come on! You're wasting the day away. We're about to order breakfast." Laura says scooting closer and whispering in his ear in a sing-song voice.

"Breakfast?" Rodney says, peeking out from under the covers.

"I knew that would get you up." She says with a satisfied smile, and then whipping the covers away from his body. Rodney yelps and Jennifer who just walked out of the bedroom suddenly lets out a loud snort at the sight of him. Ronon and John, who are already up, laugh at him.

Rodney sits up and yanks the sheet away from Laura, glaring at her. Laura just bats her eyelashes at him and smiles sweetly.

Jennifer steps out onto the patio, sliding the screen door shut. John, nudges at Ronon who's staring at her from over his shoulder. Ronon looks back at John. John then nods towards the menu that Ronon's holding. Ronon had forgotten that he was going to dictate to John the food that they're going to order.

When they were done ordering, Laura grabs the phone from John then dials front desk. "Could you connect me to Teyla Emmagan's Room? Thanks!" Laura says, John looks at her discreetly and then listens. "Hey Teyla, it's Laura. We just ordered room service. You wanna join us?" Then pausing. "Great. See you in a bit." She then looks over at John and smiles at him devilishly.

X

After Teyla has sent Torren off with Jamie she goes around the room picking up toys from the floor. The phone rings and she answers "Hello?"

"Hey Teyla, it's Laura. We just ordered room service. You wanna join us?" Laura says over the phone.

"Yes I am. Let me just take a shower. I will be there in maybe thirty minutes." Teyla answers.

"Great. See you in a bit." And then Laura hangs up.

Looking through her wardrobe, Teyla isn't sure what to wear. She's pretty sure that John is still there. She can actually hear Laura's smile over the phone. That girl is always up to something. She shakes her head and smiles and pulls out a dress.

X

Outside, Ronon comes up behind Jennifer quietly. "Morning." He says in almost a whisper.

Jennifer stiffens, and Ronon notices. She turns around just in time to see the pain in his eyes. "Morning, Ronon." She smiles. He smiles back, happy that she said his name. He walks forward and stands beside her.

"Sleep well?" They ask each other at the same time. Then they both smile.

Jennifer nods. "I always do after having a glass of good Zin." And then turning slightly to him, she asks "You?"

"A bit of a headache."

"Drank too much?" She asks.

"Actually, McKay was the one who drank too much." He answers.

"And did he not shut up last night?" She asked with amusement in her eyes.

"Nope. Kept talking about stars and stuff. I think I learned more about astronomy in three hours last night than I did back in highschool." Jennifer let out a giggle. He looks at her and smiles. He likes her laughter. It's not the kind of giggle you hear from airheads. It's the kind that's really pleasing to the ear. Like a mixture of a girlish giggle and a womanly chuckle.

Jennifer's face turns red when she looks up at him and finds him staring intently at her. She hears a knock on the door, so she and Ronon walk back inside through the glass sliders.

Rodney opens the door to reveal Teyla, who's already dressed in a beige sweater dress and brown boots and her hair in a bun. Rodney looks at the watch on his wrist and says "It's only nine forty-five, why are you dressed already?"

"Well good morning to you, too Rodney." Teyla says with a smile.

Walking through the door she sees John setting the table, still in sweats and a hoodie jacket, his feet bare. John turns to look at her, she blushes and turns away to look at Rodney.

She purses her lips to stop herself from smiling. Laura is behind Rodney, her arms over his shoulders, almost as if hugging him. Her beautiful red hair cascading down his shoulders and her arms. An exasperated look on his face. "McKay, you should just relax, you know." Rodney's face is a sight to look at. Pursed lips and fisted hands, standing there in a t-shirt and sweats, a fiery haired nymphet hanging all over him.

Teyla then spots Jennifer by the sliding doors. She smiles at the both of them and then sees something in Jennifer's eyes for just a moment. She brushes this off and then hugs the other woman. Ronon then pulls out chairs for all the women, but only pushes the chair Jennifer's sitting on back towards the table. He grabs the seat beside her, while John takes the one next to him. Laura pats the seat in between her and John for Rodney, giving him a come hither look. John shakes his head as he smiles at Laura's antics.

Pretty soon they're all digging in and jumping into a discussion like it's an everyday ritual for them. Discussing the upcoming events. Plans for the parties and things that they plan to do for the day. Teyla smiles when she sees Ronon discreetly placing buttered bread on Jennifer's plate. Jennifer is absently eating everything he's putting on her plate, distracted by the notebook that she's writing notes on.

To her left, Rodney is constantly picking on Laura's food, and she's actually letting him. Teyla elbows Jennifer and nods her head towards the pair. Jennifer understands what Teyla is trying to say. Apparently, Laura's teasing isn't just teasing. She's actually listening to his long and somewhat boring stories. Jennifer looks back at Teyla and smiles knowingly. Jennifer then reaches over to grab a pitcher of orange juice and pours everyone a glass. To her right, Ronon and John are sharing the sports page.

They all seem so comfortable with each other. From what Teyla had told her in the car, she already knows that she and John have been involved. But this morning, John had laughed at something Teyla had said. And teyla turned to look at him, a big smile on her face, for the first time since they all got together, he didn't turn away or wipe his smile off of his face.

They day is starting off really well.

TBC.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Just wanted to let you guys know that I watched Twilight last Friday and I have to say it is one of my favorite movies already. I watched it with my girlfriends and the theatre was packed. I loved the movie, but I was laughing the whole time, not because it was funny (It was intense, actually), but because every time an actor would come on screen or 'Edward' would do something intense the crown would erupt into screams, gasps and sighs. And what was great was that everyone in the theatre didn't seem to mind that the girls were commenting and making all the sounds… it's the kind of movie that you just absolutely have to gush over. So you guy should watch it if you haven't yet.:)_

**Present Day (February 16, 2009):**

Laura is walking around the room wrapped in a very tiny towel, a glass of red wine in her hand. John is in front of the T.V., channel surfing, while Ronon is on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table playfully throwing a football up in the air.

Jennifer walks out of her room, wearing a knee-length robe, her hair wrapped in a towel. "Rodney, are you done with my blow-dryer?" John snorts the idea of McKay blow-drying what's left of his hair.

"He's still in the bathroom." Ronon tells her. Eyeing Jennifer from head to toe.

Jennifer flushes at his perusal, to cover her uneasiness he says "When he comes out, could you tell him to give me my blow-dryer back?"

"Aren't there blow-dryers in the bathrooms already." John says without tearing his gaze off of the screen.

"They're not as powerful as regular blow-dryers." Laura answers.

"Yeah, we'll let him know." Ronon says finally.

When Jennifer starts to go back inside, Rodney comes walking out from the other room dressed already in black slacks and an undershirt, buttoning his long sleeved collared shirt. "I think I broke Jennifer's blow-dryer…" Looking up from buttoning his shirt to see Laura sitting on the arm of the couch, her legs crossed and feet encased in gold strappy stilettos. "Uh… Uh."

"You what?" Jennifer asks him, her voice tinged with irritation.

"I, uh, I." Rodney stutters, looking from Jennifer to Laura. Jennifer takes a deep breath and goes back in the room, shaking her head.

"Cat got your tongue, Rodney?" Laura asks, smiling devilishly.

"I, uh, what are you w…" Rodney begins. "Why are you in a towel."

"Would you like me to take it off?" Laura asks. John snorts in the background, shaking his head.

Rodney looks at John then turns to Ronon, who's resumed throwing his football around, then back to Laura, who gets up and stands in front of him. Then Rodney says "Yes…" Laura cocks her eyebrow. "I mean, get dressed."

"Fine." Laura says with a shrug. Walking back towards the room she shares with Jennifer, she turns around and calls Rodney, crooking a finger to come near her. "Hey, McKay, I wanna show you something." Rodney approaches Laura who has a naughty smile. Laura then quickly unwraps her towel and rewraps it just in time for Rodney to glimpse her almost naked body, in a tiny thong, devoid of a bra. Rodney sputters, shocked at what she just did. He looks over Laura's shoulder to find John and Ronon laughing. They didn't see her body. She made sure that Rodney was the only one to see her. Laura then walks inside the room, giggling as she shuts the door behind her.

"W-what just happened." Rodney asks, his eyes wide.

"Oh dude, you've just been targeted." John says.

"What does that mean?" Rodney asks.

"It means that this week is going to be really interesting." Ronon says.

A knock on the door finally pulls John's attention away from the T.V. Rodney opens the door and Evan and Marie walk through. "The food's coming. So we just ordered Chinese, okay." We're all gonna eat here. So it'll be a little cramped." Marie says, flopping down on a chair.

"Wow." Rodney says as he looks at Marie. She's dressed in a silk turquoise colored empire-cut dress that falls above the knee with a deep v-neckline and a brooch on the front and silver wrap draped around her shoulders. She looks even taller with the silver stilettos that she's wearing.

Marie turns to look at Rodney and says "Well, thanks Rodney."

Evan glares at Rodney. "What?" Rodney says defensively.

Another knock on the door, and Evan answers it, letting Elizabeth and Mike in. As he's about to shut the door, Nick arrives, blocking the door with his shoe, Peter right behind him.

"Hi!" Elizabeth says. Evan pulls out a chair for Elizabeth to sit on. Mike shakes hands with the men present in the room. Rodney hears a bit of commotion outside so he opens the door, Radek, Patty, Katie and Carson are outside, talking amongst themselves. Rodney moves away from the door to let them in, rolling his eyes in annoyance, leaving the door unlocked.

Jamie and her husband, Hank, knock on the door and open it. "Hello!" Jamie says as she peeks in. They step through the doorway, with Teyla right behind them. Everyone in the room turn to look at them. John's breath hitches as he sees Teyla in a dark green ruche tube dress, with a dark brown belt, holding her brown coat on one arm and a clutch under the other.

**Flashback to the day before Prom (May 12, 2000):**

John is in front of his locker picking out the books for his next class, when he slams the locker door shut, it reveals Teyla leaning against the locker next to his. "Hey." Teyla says.

"Hey, what's up?" John asks.

"Ronon hasn't told you?"

"Nope. The big guy's got his head in the clouds."

Teyla smiles at this. "Yeah, I noticed that too,"

"So what about Ronon?"

"Not Ronon, actually." Teyla looks distraught. "I don't have a date to prom."

"I thought you were going with Kanaan." John says as they walk together down the hall to their next class.

"I thought so, too." Teyla says. "But something came up. So he can't fly from Boston tomorrow."

John suddenly realizes his chance. Thinking quickly he suggests "Um, what about if you and I go together?" Teyla looks at him with a mixture of confusion and hope. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you already bought a dress. It would be a waste if you didn't wear it tomorrow night."

"Really?" Teyla says excitedly. "You'd do that for me?" And then her smile falters. "Wait, I thought you had a date already."

"Uh, no." John answers.

"You sure? Coz I heard that… I thought that half of the senior girls asked you out." Teyla says, smiling.

"Nope, you exaggerate. Only one third. The other third, was for Ronon, and the other…" John says, shrugging.

"Okay…" And then realizing that she really has a date, Teyla flings herself at John, giving him a big hug. "Oh thank you, thank you!" She impulsively kisses him on his cheek and then pushes the door open to their classroom and flops down next to Kate. Whispering something in Kate's ear. Kate smiles and turns to look at John knowingly.

X

Later after class, John rushes out of the classroom dialing on his cell-phone. Listening for a dial tone.

"_Hello?"_

"Adria?" John says.

"_Hey John. What's going on?"_ Adria asks. She's a student from the Altera Academy, a boarding school known for its strict religious beliefs.

"Uh, I uh, I don't know how to say this, but…" John begins.

"_What's wrong?" _Adria says, sounding really worried.

"I can't take you to my prom." He says really quickly, without pausing.

"_What?! Why?!" _Adria asks in a scream.

"Coz I'm not going anymore. Sorry!" Then he hangs up. He stares at his phone, not believing that he just did that to the Alteran's homecoming queen.

He's startled by Ronon who comes up behind him. "You're not coming to the prom? We rented a limo." He says.

"Huh?" John turns around to look at him then says "Uh... no, I mean, I still am. Just not with Adria."

"This got something to do with Teyla not having a date?" Ronon asks with a smile.

"Yeah."

"You do know you just blew off Adria, don't you? I mean, this is Adria we are talking about. The b…" He gets cut off by John.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But it's not like she's gonna know that I'm gonna be at the prom. She's an Alteran."

"Exactly! Captain of the Alteran's lacrosse team. An Ori. Scary women. Amazons." Ronon says. "Even I'm afraid. He says as they walk towards the cafeteria.

"I know. But this is Teyla we're talking about, man!" John says.

X

A day passes, and John is standing at the bottom of the staircase talking to Teyla's parents, holding a box. Teyla descends the stairs in chiffon dress, ribbons tied underneath her breasts, the fabric of her dress flowing freely around her and falling right on top of her knees. The color of her dress changing color form dark green to light, making her look like a garden fairy. She looks at him with a big smile on her face.

"Hi!" John says, awed by her.

"Hey." She answers, her breath caught, as she looks at him in his tux. Handsome still, even with his hair sticking up in all directions.

She walks down the last two steps to stand in front of him. He opens the box to reveal a corsage made of a cluster of yellow daisies. He takes her right hand and slips the corsage to her wrist. She smiles up at him and then kisses her parents on their cheeks. They leave together, her hand resting on his arm as they walk down the driveway towards the limousine.

X

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

Teyla and John are dancing to Brandy's 'Have you Ever'. John has his arm around Teyla's waist, her arms around his neck, unconsciously caressing the nape of his neck. They haven't taken their eyes off of each other since the song started playing. When the music changes from the love song to something fast, the spell is broken, and John and Teyla move away from each other.

"Uh, do you want something to drink?" John asks. Teyla nods. John walks her to nearby table, then walks to the buffet table to get her a glass of fruit punch.

"So, I thought, you weren't attending prom." Someone says to him from behind.

John stiffens and then turns around, a glass of red fruit punch in his hand. "Adria."

"In the flesh." She says, her voice laced with venom. "You are a liar, John Sheppard."

"I know, and I'm sorry…"

"Fuck you! How dare you?!

"I'm sorry, Adria, really, I am. It's just that… Teyla didn't have a date. And well…" He starts to say. "I just really wanted to go with her. And this was my chance."

"So why did you invite me three days ago?!" She asks, the pitch if her voice going higher.

"John?" Teyla asks, coming up behind him, wary of Adria. She recognizes her as an Alteran. "Is everything, okay?"

"No, everything is not okay!" Adria answers. "Did he tell you that he didn't have a date yet?" Seeing the confused look on Teyla she says "Well he did. He asked me three days ago and I accepted. I guess, since you were dateless, he took pity…"

John cuts her off quickly. "Leave her out of this Adria!" Putting an arm around Teyla's waist to guide her away from Adria before she says anything else.

"We are not done yet, John!" Adria says, pulling on his arm causing him to spill the drink his holding on his crisp white shirt.

Teyla gasps and then looks up at Adria, who's a few inches taller than her. She marches up to her and hisses. "Stop it. Just stop it." The look on Teyla's eyes silences Adria.

Out of nowhere, Aidan Ford pulls Adria away from the pair. Apparently, Ford had asked Adria at the last minute. He apologizes to John, a pleading look on his face. "John, I am so sorry." Adria looks over her shoulder at Teyla and John who are walking out the front doors.

**Back to the Present:**

John takes a deep breath as he watches Teyla move around the room, greeting everyone present. He stiffens when he sees Peter walk towards her and corner her, Teyla looks up at him and smiles, then quickly maneuvers herself from him, ducking. She looks around and notices that Laura and Jennifer are not around. She looks questioningly at Ronon and he nods towards the girls' room. She walks over to the door and on her way smiles shyly at John and says hello, lightly touching his arm, then knocks and asks permission to enter. When she's through the door, John looks up to give Peter a smug smile.

TBC.

_Note: I know that they never mentioned what galaxy the Ori and Ancients came from… so I just used Altera, after Alterans which was the name used for the Ori and Ancients._


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Brainstorm made me sad. But like I keep telling myself… fanfiction! Fanfiction! So there._

**Present Day (February 16, 2009):**

"Knock knock!" Teyla says as she peeks around the door to Laura and Jennifer's room.

"Hey Teyla, come on in!" Laura calls out as she looks up from strapping on her shoes. From the other side of the room Jennifer waves at her, still in black lacy underwear and a matching bra.

"Hi! So you girls ready?" Teyla asks them.

"Almost." Jennifer answers. "Is everybody here already?"

"Yes, we're all here. And the food, I believe, just got here, too." Teyla tells her as she sits down on one of the beds.

"That's a hot number you've got there, Teyla!" Laura says, as she shakes her hair.

"Thank you!" Teyla says with a smile. "That gold makes your hair look even more radiant."

"Yeah and look," Laura says as she turns around to show the back of her dress. "sexy, huh?"

"It's a backless dress, you should pin your hair up."

"I will. Can you help me?"

"Absolutely." Teyla replies, getting up from the bed as Laura sits on an ottoman.

"So where are we going tonight?" Laura asks.

"I think the boys are going to a place called The Parker. And then we're going to The Riviera." Jennifer says. "The Riviera is a great place. Beautiful interior. Before they renovated, the place wasn't much. But now…" She explains further as she slips on her dress. "Well, you'll see."

X

Unbeknownst to Jennifer, Ronon had a perfect view of her from the living room when Teyla opened the door. He shakes his head to get rid of the image of her standing in sexy lingerie.

"Buddy you okay?" John asks him.

Ronon nods his head and walks out to the patio with his drink. He takes a sip from his drink and looks up in the dark sky, scratching his head.

**Flashback to After Party (Sheppard Residence, April 2000):**

The music is blaring as they enter John's house. People are scattered everywhere, some sitting on the staircase, others standing in dark corners making out. One group off to the side making a pyramid of beer cans. John and Evan walk towards them.

Jennifer moves closer to Ronon as a group of guys brush past her. John clasps Ronon's hand and then says hi to Jennifer. "Beer?" Ronon asks John.

"Yeah, my dad isn't home, so what the hell." John says "Want one?"

"Nah." He replies. "I promised Jennifer's dad I wouldn't." John and Evan give each other knowing looks as Ronon pulls Jennifer away from the two, cutting through the crowd to look for something non-alcoholic to drink. They pass by Rodney and Carson who says hi to them quickly.

Ronon grabs two cans of soda from the refrigerator and opens both of them and handing one to Jennifer. He leads her to the backyard and nods at a guy sitting on a lounger. Silently telling him to give his seat up. The boy scrambles away, leaving the chair vacant. Jennifer just shakes her head at this. Ronon then pulls the chair and gestures for her to sit down. When she sits down on the lounger, he takes a seat behind her. He calls out to Chuck, who's walking towards the pool with five bags of chips. "Chuck, dude, throw me a bag will ya?" Chuck then tosses him a bag of Doritos. "You okay?" He asks her.

"I think so." Jennifer answers.

"You still sound nervous."

"Well, um, it's just that everyone… well not everyone exactly – some people are staring at us." Jennifer answers.

"Ignore them. It's just that they find it unusual that you're – you've never been to any of the parties in the past. At least as far as I know, I haven't seen you to any of the parties I've been to." Ronon explains. "And the fact that you're with me, doesn't really help."

Jennifer lets out a snort of laugh. "Well, so I should be honored then?" she asks teasingly.

"I didn't mean it that way." Ronon quickly says, laughing. "As much as you think we're different, we still have one thing in common."

"Which is?" She asks.

"We're both loners." He tells her.

"No you're not." Jennifer points out. "You have your friends. Like John and Teyla… and you hang out with Evan and…"

"I know. But still, I dunno. I go to these things, I go to parties and stuff, but I've never had someone come with me aside from John. But John's a guy. And well, you're a girl." And then he smiles. "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

Jennifer laughs at him, and then he continues to explain. "Aside from John and Teylam nobody has ever seen me with anyone else. I hardly hang out with the other guys, usually we're in a group or something. The fact that you're tutoring me, well that's different."

Jennifer smiles at him then says "I think this is the longest conversation we've had outside of our tutoring sessions."

"Disappointed?" He asks her.

"With what?'

"The conversation."

"No. I actually thought that you would be talking about football or something."

"So you don't want to talk about football, then? So the topic is off limits?" Ronon asks with a smile.

"I didn't say that. In fact, I like football."

"Is that why you watch every game?"

Jennifer blushes at this. Feeling daring and brave she takes a deep breath and says "Actually I only started liking it when I moved here. When I saw –" Clearing her throat "you play."

Ronon's eyebrow cocks up at this new information. His stomach does a little flip flop but seeing her discomfort he tries to change the subject. "So what do you want to talk about then?"

Jennifer is disappointed and relieved at the same time. She shrugs and then says. "Why don't you tell me about what other things you like to do for fun, you know, aside from playing football."

"Ronon shifts in his seat to be more comfortable. "Uh, I like taking photographs."

Jennifer then looks at him with a smile and says "That's why I don't see you for tutoring on Tuesdays. You take those photography classes after school."

"Nope, not exactly." He says. Jennifer frowns in confusion. "I help teach them. Mr. Jonas supervises the class. He asked me when I first came here if I wanted to assist him when he found out that I won a photography contest back in Hawaii."

"Really?" Jennifer is surprised at this. "No wonder the drama class is complaining that they don't have enough girls. I heard them complaining months after I started here that the photography club was taking away most of the girls." Jennifer says, shaking her head. "Now I know why."

"They're more of a nuisance, really. This year we had to put a stop to it, so we can only have thirty students in the class every year."

Jennifer laughed at this. "I'm pretty sure that the new rule disappointed a lot of girls."

Ronon just shrugged. "What about you? What do you do when you're not studying?"

"Well, you already know that I love to ski." She tells him. Reminding him of the school's Big Bear ski trip. Ronon lets out a big laugh, attracting almost everyone's attention. "Oh and I love to bowl."

"Bowl?"

"Yup. I'm not very good at it. But I still like it. It's just really fun. Plus I bought some cute bowling shirts." Ronon looks at her with a funny expression on his face. "You should try it some time."

"Is that in invitation?" He asks her as he looks straight at her, his eyes boring into hers.

Jennifer blushes, fortunately she's saved from answering by the loud music being turned off. On the other side of the yard, where a huge gazebo is located, Marie is seated at the grand piano, with Laura leaning against it with a mic in her hand. Laura starts to sing as Marie begins to play Jewel's "Meant for You" song.

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m.  
I feel so far from where I've been  
I got my eggs and my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you._

People start to pair up and dance. Jennifer blushes and looks around. Uncertain what to do next.

_I break the yolks, make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
I wipe the spots off the mirror_  
_Don't leave the keys in the door  
Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause_

Ronon moves closer to her and subtly takes her hand in his as they watch the dancers. Threading his fingers through hers.

_  
Dreams last for so long  
even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you._

X

A couple of hours later, Ronon and Jennifer are standing on her doorstep saying goodnight.

Ronon waves at her goodnight and then buries his hands in his pockets as he turns around to leave.

As he reaches his truck, something tugs on his arm. He turns around to see Jennifer holding his arm. He smiles at her, a confused look on his face. "Forget something?" He asks her.

"Kind of. Um…" Jennifer begins to say "Yes."

"Yes? Yes you forgot something?" Ronon asks.

"No. Yes to prom." She squeaks.

"Yeah?" A big smile on his face. "You can't take it back." He tells her.

"I won't." Jennifer assures him.

"Okay." He says with a big smile.

"Okay." She says, nodding her head.

"Okay."

"Okay, night." She finally says, turning and running back to the house and shuts the door. Ronon is still standing by his truck. Frozen. After a few minutes he pumps his fist in triumph. When he looks up he sees Jennifer peeking through the window. He waves at her. Her eyes grow wide from getting caught watching him. Then he turns around to get in his car, a big smile on his face. He drives away thinking about prom.

**Back to the Present:**

The door to the girls' room opens, Teyla and Laura step out into the living room. After a few more minutes, Jennifer steps through the doorway. A big smile on her face. Ronon watches her from the patio. He looks at her feet encased in silver strappy high heels then up to the dark blue lace halter dress with silver lining underneath.

Suddenly an image flashes in his mind: His hands are taking out the fabric covered buttons down the front from their loops one by one as he slips the lacy dress from her shoulders leaving her in a silver chemise…

"Dude!" John interrupts his thoughts as he peeks through the glass sliders. "We gotta eat. We'll be leaving in an hour."

Ronon nods and then gulps down his drink before he goes back in.

TBC.

_Note: sorry for the delay. I've been moping around the house.;)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 16, 2009, The Parker):**

"Hey so Sheppard, how'd you and the big guy meet?" Nick asks John as they're sitting around the fire pit, out on the covered patio at the Parker.

"Ronon?"

"Yeah." Peter says.

"Long time ago. Back in high school. Moved to our town around sophomore year from Hawaii." John explains.

"Wasn't his family assassinated?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't mention it around Ronon. He never really talks about it. He told me only a little bit, and that's it. There are probably only a handful of people who know about the intimate details." John tells them. "Anyway, I was running through the park one day, this was during the summer, and there was a group of Geniis-"

"Geniis?" Nick asks.

"Rival school." John explains. "Yeah, so like I said, there was a group of Genii that was at the park who were, well trying to-" He clears his throat. "Give me a hard time. Ronon was running past us. At first he ignored us. And then he stopped. I guess he was deciding whether to interfere or not. And he did, interfere I mean. He turned around and well, helped me out. We've been best friends ever since."

As soon as those last words were out of John Sheppard's mouth, loud words were being thrown around behind them. An argument between Rodney and Carson has started, with Radek in the middle. John and his companions quickly stand up to see what all the commotion is about. Ronon and Evan who have just gotten back from getting another round of drinks quickly move into the group.

"It's been over nine years already Rodney!" Carson yells. "Leave it alone!"

"Leave it alone?! Leave it alone?!" Rodney yells back. "You expect me to forget everything that happened?"

"Would you guys just stop it?!" Radek says as he pushes them apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack O'Neill, who was invited to come along the night before, demands.

"Stop it!" Radek yells. Clearly struggling from keeping both men apart from each other.

From behind John, Lorne says to Ronon and Mike "Twenty bucks on Rodney."

"Nah, my money is on Carson." Ronon says.

"McKay. My bet's on McKay." Mike says.

"You just feel bad for McKay." Ronon says. "Trust me, I know first hand."

"Okay, break it up you guys." John tells Rodney and Carson. "We don't want to get thrown out of here."

But before Hank, Evan's brother in-law, and John can pull both men to the side, Radek gets flattened by the squabbling pair as they grab each other's jackets. Throwing punches and shoving each other causing both of them to fall to the ground.

**Flashback to Prom Night (May 13, 2000):**

Everyone has ended up at the Weir residence for the post-prom party. "I thought we were friends!" Rodney screams.

"We are, Rodney!" Carson says pleadingly.

"Well then what the fuck are you doing?" Rodney says "I asked you to take her out, not to kiss her!"

"It just happened, Rodney." Carson tells him. "I'm sorry! Really!"

"Sorry does not cut it!" Rodney yells as he charges towards Carson. Pulling him in a headlock.

All around them, people have gathered to witness the fight. Others have taken bets as to who the winner would be. The band that was hired to play started playing Queen's 'We Will Rock You' as a joke and to keep the crowd going.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!' the crowd chants.

The crowd parted as Ronon paved the way, with John and Evan right behind him. "What the fuck is going on?" John yells.

"They're fighting over Katie Brown." Radek says as he stands over Rodney and Carson who are grappling on the grass. He kicks each one of them, to get their attention. "Stop it! You're both acting really stupid!"

"Okay! Okay! Break it up you two!" John says as he cocks his head to Ronon, telling him to grab Rodney, while he drags Carson away.

Ronon pulls Rodney up, and then looks at his face and then to Carson. Smirking, he says to Chuck "Carson."

Chuck then turns to everyone, money in hand, "Carson wins!"

"What the hell's the matter with you McKay?" Ronon asks Rodney.

Rodney ignores him and shrugs Ronon's hands off of his shoulders as he stomps away.

X

"Wanna tell me what's going on, Carson?" John asks as he pushes Carson to the side.

"You know how Rodney devised that stupid scheme of his?"

"Yeah, the one where you ask Katie to the prom so that you and Rodney can switch dates." John says.

"Yeah, but Rodney didn't go with Laura Cadman tonight." Radek says to John as he tries to check Carson's cheek. Carson pushes Radek's hand away.

"Seems kinda unfair to you." John says as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"That's what I said." Carson says in agreement.

"So you guys fought about that?" John asks him.

"No. They fought because I kissed him." Katie says as she appears right beside Carson. She takes his hand in hers and gently inspects his busted knuckles. "I'm really sorry Carson."

"Not yer fault. Rodney's being a baby." Carson assures her.

"Gotta hand it to you though, Carson, I always thought that if you and Rodney would beat each other up, he'd win." John says as he nudges Radek, pushing him to leave the couple alone.

"I'm not really sure if either one of us one, John." He says quietly. Katie dips her handkerchief in water and dabs at his skin.

Radek looks over his shoulders as he walks away "I'm gonna go check on Rodney." He says to no one in particular.

**Back to the Present:**

"Get off me you knuckleheads!" Radek screams at the both of them. He pushes them off of him and stands up. Kicks them both in the shins and says "Grow up! You're not in high school anymore you idiots!"

"Wow, Radek! Didn't know you had it in you." Evan says.

"Yeah, well, I've had enough of this." Radek says as he adjusts his glasses on his nose. It's been going on for two long and I'm always caught in the middle."

"Wait!" Ronon says, holding his hand up. He bends down to check Rodney and Carson's faces and clothes. "Okay, no bruises, but Rodney's more disheveled than Carson." Turning to look at Mike and Evan "Pay up!"

"You bet on us?!" Rodney asks incredulously.

"Nope. I bet against you." Ronon says with a chuckle, grabbing both their arms to help them up.

"Guys, just kiss and make up already." John says, and then hearing the door swing, he turns around to see the hotel manager and a bouncer. "Now see what you guys did? We're definitely gonna get thrown out." John walks away from his friends to talk to the manager.

X

After a few minutes, John comes back to talk to everyone. "Okay, I spoke to the manager; he really doesn't want us to stay. But I talked him into letting us finish our drinks. He won't throw us out. I'm gonna go and settle the bill, while I'm in there, I want you-" he points at McKay and then at Carson "and you, to act like civilized beings. And you guys should try to decide where we should go next. The night is young. Let's not ruin it for Evan." He nods towards the groom-to-be who is deep in conversation with Mike.

"I'll going with you, Sheppard." Jack says, standing up and grabbing some empty shot glasses to bring to the bar. As they walk through the double doors, he tells him "I think we should just follow the ladies to the Riviera."

"You know what I think, sir?" John says as he reaches for his wallet.

"What?" Jack asks as he leans against the counter.

"I think that you are whipped, sir." John says with a snort. Holding up two fingers for last two shots for him and Jack.

"I'm not gonna deny that, Sheppard." Jack tells him. "But when you meet that 'someone', guess who'll have the last laugh?" He says as he takes his shot.

X

As they pile in the stretched hummer that they rented, they purposely put Rodney and Carson together. John hands them each a shot of Tequila. "Down these mother fuckers and you'll both feel better."

Fifteen minutes later, on the drive to The Riviera, both Carson and Rodney have already consumed four shots of Tequila each. Singing.

_You're gonna fly away, glad you're going my way_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

_Music is playin' for love _

_Cruisin' is made for love_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

_Cruise with me, baby_

As they're singing, they're both holding up their fists, pretending that they're microphones. Arms around each other's shoulders as they croon to the song, annoying the other passengers.

"Okay, maybe plying them with shots of tequila wasn't such a good idea." John says to Ronon and Evan without taking his eyes of the singing pair as he leans his forearms on his knees.

_Let's flow, let's glide_

_Ooooh let's open up, and go inside_

_And if you want it you got it forever_

_I can just stay there inside you_

_And love you, babe, oh_

_Let the music take your mind_

_Just release and you would find_

X

Fortunately, Rodney and Carson were able to act normal as long as possible to get through the bouncers at The Riviera. They men found the girls gathered around a white ottoman by the pool.

"What just happened?" Katie asks Radek who went up to his wife, Patty.

"Huh?" Radek asks stupidly.

"My husband and Rodney." Katie says, nodding towards the pair who have once again put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"A wrestling match and four Tequila shots." Radek tells her. "Oh wait, make that six tequila shots each."

"A wrestling match?" Laura asks as she joins the group.

"Carson and Rodney." Patty answers.

"Aaah. Is that why they're both lovey dovey now." Laura says. "You know, I wish, we could all just solve our problems that way, ya know. Deck it out and then we're all good."

"Men." Patty and Katie say in unison.

TBC.

_Note: So if you guys remember, in chapter 14, there was a fight that happened while Mike and Elizabeth were talking. So this was it.:) Hope you guys like the chapter._


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I've been pretty busy with the holidays and all. So now I'm back on the saddle again. This chapter happens on the same time as chapter 31, just to be clear._

**Present Day (February 16, 2009, The Riviera):**

"Wow! This place is beautiful." Teyla says as their rented stretched Hummer pulls up to the driveway of the Riviera. All the women get out of the vehicle and step onto the pavement. A very long line of people stand along the glass wall of the building all dressed to the hilt.

"The line is sooo long!" Laura complains. "How the hell are we gonna get in?"

"I think I just heard them say that the cover charge is fifty bucks." Patty says.

"Don't worry ladies. We don't need to get in line." Jennifer says. "Made arrangements with the manager a few weeks ago."

"What kind of arrangement?" Laura asks.

"I gave him season tickets to the chargers' game." She replies. "So we are on the list."

"I knew there was a reason for me not to accept the Maid of Honour's position." Laura says excitedly as they walk up to the front of the line. Jennifer gives their names to the bouncer and he let's them walk through the double glass doors.

"Jesus Christ!" Laura exclaims. "Is that chandelier made of bones?"

"No. I don't think so." Marie says. "It looks like it though."

"How awesome is that?" Laura says, still looking up at the white chandelier.

"Okay, so where to?" Teyla says.

"I met two of the bartenders here when I made arrangements." Jennifer says. "They suggested that we go to the bikini bar by the poolside."

They all walk towards the back of the building, looking at all the surroundings. "Holy shit!" Laura says. "Now this I love." Pointing at a red chandelier located at the exit leading to the pool area. "I would love to put that in my bedroom."

"Sexy!" Marie exclaims. And they all giggle.

"Now this is a place I could get used to." Laura says over the loud music. As they walk around the pool area to head over to the open bar. Cabanas with comfortable looking couches line up the side. Lounges all around the swimming pool. And ottomans scattered around the open bar.

"All the cabanas are full-" Teyla says.

"There are two tables right there!" Katie says, pointing at two round tables and just a few chairs. Laura quickly walks over to grab them.

As they all settle in and drop their purses on the tables, Jennifer says "I'll get the drinks, Laura, want to help me?" turning to the redhead.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll help, too." Teyla volunteers.

"Marie, are you having Vodka Cran?"

'Yes, please. Also a round of shots."

"What kind?" Laura asks.

"Oh, I dunno. You decide."

"Patty?" Jennifer asks.

"I'll have a cosmo." Patty answers.

"Oh, make that two." Katie says.

"Three." Jamie, Evan's sister says.

"Three cosmos, a Vodka Cran and Liz, water? Soda?" Jennifer asks.

"Just water, thanks!" Elizabeth answers.

"And seven shots." Laura says to finish off.

"Make it eight." Marie says uncomfortably.

"Eight?" Teyla repeats questioningly while Jennifer silently does a headcount and skips Elizabeth, still coming up with seven.

"Getting pre-wedding jitters already, sweetie?" Laura asks mischievously.

"It's not for me."

"Then who?" Laura asks.

"Um, it's for someone else." Looking warily at Teyla. Teyla notices this and quirks one of her eyebrows. Jennifer widens her eyes knowingly then just pulls her away and walks towards the bar.

"What was that all about?" Laura asks.

"Um-" Jennifer begins. Trying to find the words to say. "I never really knew about… well, okay, I guess I should give you a heads up." She says to Teyla. "I only found out from Evan about, well what happened a few years ago-"

"What happened?" Teyla asks, stilll unsure of what she's talking about.

"Long story short, Kate Heightmeyer is coming to the wedding and tonight's party." Jennifer says in one breath as Teyla keeps silent as she absorbs the information. Laura is looking from Jennifer and Teyla as they stand behind a group of girls grabbing their drinks at the bar.

Teyla clears her throat. "It's not my wedding anyway, and besides, it's been years. Kanaan's gone and we've all made our mistakes, right?" Teyla says. Both girls nod their head yes. She turns to the bar and turns around again to face Jennifer and Laura. "I really don't want to be alone with her or talk to her." She looks at them pleadingly.

"Don't worry. We've got your back." Laura says.

"Hey if it gets too uncomfortable, um, just pat the top of your head." Jennifer says. "A signal. And then we'll rescue you and leave or something."

"Okay, thanks so much." Teyla says.

They turn back to the bar and Laura orders a rum and coke, while Jennifer gets a Midori sour and Teyla asks for a chocolate martini. Then Jennifer proceeds to order the other drinks and shots.

They walk back to their table and see that Kate has already arrived, talking to Elizabeth and congratulating her. Marie looks at Teyla apologetically. She gets up and whispers to Teyla. "I am so sorry. Evan and Kate's family have been friends since they were little. If it were up to me, I would not have invited her."

"It's okay. Really." Teyla says. "It's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault actually."

Kate finally looks up from talking to Elizabeth and freezes when she sees Teyla. A blush forming on her cheeks. Teyla just looks away, hiding the hurt and anger in her eyes.

**Flashback to November 9, 2006 (The day after Torren was born):**

From her hospital bed, cradling her newborn son, she hears her mother talking to someone.

"_I'm sorry sweetie. She just doesn't want to see anyone right now. She's tired. She lost a lot of blood yesterday and the doctor said that she needs to rest." Tagan Emmagan says._

"_Well, can you at least give her these? Please?" The voice says desperately. "I'm so sorry to hear that she had such a difficult time with the labor."_

"_Well I'll be sure to tell her that."_

"_Thanks."_

Tagan enters her room with a bouquet of flowers and diapers encased in a giant baby's bottle. "That was Kate."

"I know." Teyla says without emotion.

"I think you should talk to her."

"Well I don't think so."

"You need friends right now."

"I have you and daddy."

"Yes, but it's also different." Tagan says as she sets the presents down on a long console on the opposite side of the bed. She lightly brushes the top of Torrens head as she walks past them. Gently closing the door to the room as she leaves Teyla and the baby in privacy.

Teyla looks down at her son and whispers softly to him. "It's just you and me now. Torren… John."

**Back to the Present:**

As they finish downing all their shots, Teyla is surprised to see Kate standing behind her when she taps her lightly on her shoulder. "Can we talk? Please." Saying please a little louder.

With everyone at their tables looking at them plus some more spectators from the nearby tables, Teyla nods yes, not wanting to cause a scene. She looks from Jennifer to Laura. Jennifer pats her own head to remind her of the signal. Teyla nods in recognition and then walks towards the path leading to the men's restroom, which is more secluded but still visible to Jennifer and Laura.

Before Teyla can say anything, Kate jumps right in and says "I'm really sorry. I should have told you."

"Yes you should have." Teyla says icily.

Struck by the iciness in Teyla's voice, Kate retorts "It's not like you didn't make a mistake either.

Teyla's eyebrows drew together at that, Kate suddenly realizes her mistake and tries to immediately take it back, but not before Teyla holds up her hand and says "Yes, I made a mistake, too. But not before you did."

"How d-" Kate begins, but is cut off.

"I had a feeling. Halloween, right? Before we graduated." Kate nods. "Somebody told me that they saw you making out in one of the guestrooms in John's house. Said that they walked in on you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kate asks her.

"Because you were my bestfriend. And I would've taken your side any time of day." Teyla tells her with a hitch in her throat.

"I'm so sorry." Kate says as she turns her head away.

"You know, I wasn't really upset that Kanaan cheated on me. I was more upset at the fact that YOU were the one he cheated with. You always knew that I never loved him. And that should have given you enough reason to tell me what had happened between you two. If you had told me, then maybe none of this would have happened." Teyla continues to say. "And maybe, just maybe, John and I would have worked things out."

Quietly, Kate adds. "And maybe, Kanaan would be alive today."

Teyla sees a few tears streaming down Kate's cheeks so she gently says. "I'm sorry he's gone. I really am. And It's too bad that we couldn't be honest with each other from the very beginning."

And then looking at Teyla once again. "Kanaan's parents told me about what happened when you visited them. Can you ever forgive me? Can we still fix our friendship?"

"I can forgive you. Actually, I've already forgiven you." And then sighing heavily. "But I don't think that we can ever be friends again. At least not like the way we were before." Teyla says as she turns to leave.

Walking back to the group, she takes a seat beside Jennifer. Jennifer looks at her and asks "You okay?" Laura leans over Jennifer to hear Teyla's reply.

"Yes. I am fine." She says with a small smile.

"Good." Laura says. Then plopping down a shot of Jaeger bomb in front of Teyla she says mischievously "So down this mother fucker!"

TBC.

_Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. I haven't seen the last episode yet. It's in my DVR. And it makes me sad everytime I look at my DVR list. I feel like if I watch it, it's gonna be the end of it all, inspite of the movies that will be coming out. It just makes it seem so final. On a lighter note: I saw that they have advertised Stargate Universe on SciFi already. I got so excited when I first saw it. I can't wait for it! _


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: This happens after chapters 31 ad 32, since both chapters happened at the same time._

_Spoiler Alert!!! I absolutely loved Vegas by the way, I thought that it was one of the coolest episodes ever, even if we didn't see Teyla or Ronon. Looooved the soundtrack to the episode. Just really fitting. And I really thought that the wraith was Fucking awesome. A rocker wraith! Who would've thought, huh?:)_

**Present Day (February 16, 2009, The Riviera):**

"Ladies!" Jack says, leaning down to plant a kiss on Sam's head. "How are we doing?"

"Great!" Marie says, giggling.

"Well you look happy." Evan says as he approaches the group.

"Yes I am! I am getting married!" She replies.

"Lucky guy." Evan comments, smiling at her.

"He sure is." Marie says.

X

"Do you mind if I take my husband away for a bit, Rodney?" Katie asks as she pulls Carson away.

"Oh, yes, go ahead. I'm just gonna sit here-" He says, looking around for a chair.

"Come on Rodney." Laura says, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bar.

Rodney turns around to say to Carson "You and me," Pointing to himself and then to Carson. "We're not finished yet. We still have to sing-"

"The Rembrandts!" Carson finishes for him.

"I'll be there for you-" Rodney begins to sing.

Laura cuts him off and says "Buy me drink Rodney."

"I've had 5," Holding up one hand then another finger from his other hand "no 6 shots of-"

"Tequila." Laura finishes for him. "Yes, I heard. And surprisingly, you're still standing."

"I know." Rodney says excitedly. "You, I mean, I, I am such a trooper!"

"Yes you are." Laura agrees with a laugh.

"I don't think I can handle anymore though." Rodney says. And then out of the blue "You are sooo hot!"

Laura bursts out laughing. "I think, Rodney, that that is the best, wait no, the ONLY compliment you've ever given me."

"Yeah. Well you are. I love your hair." He says, sniffing her head. "So red. Like fire. I think that we should've gotten together in high school. That would have been fun."

"Nope. I don't think so, Rodney." Laura says.

"No? Why not?" He asks with a pout.

Laura pinches his cheeks. "Coz we would have driven each other nuts."

"True." And then turning to the bartender he says. "Bartender! A drink for the lady." The bartender looks at him and then to Laura, shaking his head, wondering at how a nerd like Rodney could get a beautiful girl like Laura.

X

John and Ronon are standing to the side holding their scotch as they watch three guys hover over Jennifer and Teyla. Flirting.

"You know, you both could always walk over there and talk to them." Evan says as he walks up to them.

"Yeah, that's what we plan to do." John says without taking his eyes off of Teyla. Ronon just snorts.

"Any day now." Evan says.

"Look, you worry about your bride-to-be over there." John says, nodding over to the direction of where Marie is at. Marie is touching everyone. Even people she doesn't know. A dreamy smile on her face. "Is she on ecstasy or something."

"Nah. She's just really drunk." Evan answers. "The last time she was like this was the night after I proposed. Which means she's really happy. It's a good sign. I usually let her be."

"I'll have what she's having." Nick says, nodding his head towards Marie who had just touched a stranger on the shoulder to feel the texture of his jacket.

X

"So are you ladies from around here then?" One of the guys asks Teyla and Jennifer.

"Nope. We're here for our friend. She's getting married on Sunday." Teyla replies.

"I guessed as much." Said the same guy. "This is a small town so you tend to see the same people around here. Night after night."

"So what do you ladies do for a living, if I may ask?" Guy number two asks.

"Teyla has her own yoga studio." Jennifer answers, not wanting to put the focus on her.

Unfortunately, Teyla switches it back to her and says "And Jennifer is a doctor."

"A doctor?" The third guy asks, clearly surprised. "A full fledged one?"

Jennifer just nods.

"How old _are_ you?" Guy number two asks.

"Old enough to drink and be a doctor at the same time." Jennifer asks. Shifting uncomfortably. Not from the three guys they are talking to, but from the looks Ronon is giving her. Ever since the guys arrived he had been staring at her. She can feel the heat of his stare on the back of her neck. Not a bad one. In fact it was the good kind of nervousness. She hasn't had the butterfly feeling in her stomach for a very long time. Not since the last time they were together nine years ago. Only he could bring out those feelings in her.

Surreptitiously, she turns around and still finds him staring at her. Their eyes lock.

X

As their eyes lock, Ronon finally decides to make his move. He walks towards her, not taking his eyes off of her. Suddenly, only a few feet away from her, his path is cut off, a tall brown haired woman spills a little bit of her drink on his shirt.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" The girl says as she tries to clean his shirt up with a napkin.

"It's okay, really." Ronon says gruffly, still looking at Jennifer over the other girl's shoulders.

The girl suddenly looks up at Ronon. "Ronon Dex?" Ronon looks slightly down at the girl who's only a few inches shorter than him. She looks familiar but can't quite place her. "You don't remember? I can't blame you. The last time I saw you was high school." Ronon still looks confused. "Amelia, Amelia Banks. Cole now. I was on the lacrosse team at Atlantis High."

"Amelia-" And then it hits Ronon. "Right, I remember now. Weren't you captain or something?"

"I was." She replies. Glad that he remembers her. "So I'm assuming you're here for Evan's wedding."

"Yeah. You too?" Ronon asks, glancing at Jennifer.

"Kind of. I live here. I work for the Riverside County Sheriff's Department. Evan's cousin, Kevin Kemp, we're really good friends. He called me up a week ago, asked me to go with him to the wedding. Said that he'd rather not go with his girlfriend, that it would make it seem so serious, and since I live here and I know his family, I'm convenient."

"What an ass." Ronon says jokingly.

"I'm used to his antics." Amelia says. "Anyway, he won't be here until tomorrow though."

"So you're here for the bachelorette party then?"

"Oh, it's tonight? I thought Kevin said it would be tomorrow night." Amelia turns her head to look behind her, noticing that he keeps staring at something behind her. It's hard to tell with all the people around so she turns back to look at him.

"Thought so, too. But I guess the reservations were switched. Something to do with the spa and golf schedules." Looking past her, catching Jennifer staring at the back of Amelia's head, then seeing that Ronon was watching her, she blushes and turns back to the guys that are talking to her. He smiles, secretly satisfied that she seems jealous.

"So does Kevin know?" Ronon just shrugs. "He's gonna be so disappointed. The guy is such a player." Amelia says.

"So how come you're out tonight?" Ronon asks her.

"It's my night off. Weird schedule."

X

A few feet away from them, Laura watches the exchange between Ronon and Amelia, and then Jennifer and Ronon. Looking at Amelia closely, she recognizes her. She walks to where Marie is seated and says "Sweetie, you sober?" She asks Marie.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely." Marie replies enthusiastically.

"Oh, you are so not!" Laura says with a laugh. "But anyway, see that chick-" Laura asks, pointing at Amelia. "The one flirting with Ronon."

Squinting. "Is that Amelia Banks?"

"Yup." Laura answers.

"She's not flirting. And it's not Banks anymore." Marie tells her.

"Huh?"

"She got married right after high school." Marie says. "To Patrick Cole, remember? And I think they're still happily married. At least that's what Kevin says."

"Kemp? Evan's cousin?"

"Yeah. She's his date." Marie explains. "I can't believe that I didn't remember that she lived out here. I could've invited her."

"So she's married, then?" Laura repeats.

"Yup. Almost nine years now." Marie confirms.

"Okay. Good. I thought that I'd have to interfere. Coz I know that back in high school Amelia was always working out with the guys at the gym. And a lot of the guys were really into her. It won't do any good if she starts hanging around Ronon." Laura says.

Marie's eyes widen suddenly. "I have an idea."

"What?" Laura asks warily.

"Come on." Marie says, standing up and dragging Laura with her towards Ronon and Amelia.

X

Jennifer subtly looks at Ronon and then at Amelia. She stares at the back of Amelia's head and then finally recognizes her when she turns her head around.

**Flashback to the morning of the Homecoming Game (October 22, 1999):**

Jennifer walks into the training room looking for Ronon. They had gotten their notes mixed up during one of their tutorials. She's desperate to get her notebook back. Not because of the notes she had taken, but because of what she scribbled down everyday during homeroom. His name. Over and over again.

As she looks around her she sees him spotting for Amelia Banks. The captain for the lacrosse team. When they are done Ronon helps her put the weights back to their place. Amelia looks up at him and smiles, reaching up to wipe away the sweat that has formed on his forehead. Jennifer stiffens. Embarrassed at the intimate moment between the two of them. She looks around the room trying to find something to focus on, but Ronon spots her and then walks over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jennifer says back to him.

"I was just um – Amelia asked me to spot for her. Cole usually does that, but he's with the coach right now." Ronon explains.

Jennifer is a bit relieved and unsure as to why he's telling her this. "I um, I think you have my notebook." Jennifer says as she waves his notebook. "I have yours."

"Oh, okay, hold on." He grabs his gym bag and unzips it, pulls out her notebook and brings it to her

Before she can take it she asks "You didn't open it, did you?"

He pulls her notebook behind his back away from her and says. "What if I did?"

"Did you?" Jennifer asks, trying to keep her face calm.

"Maybe." Handing her the notebook slowly.

"Well you shouldn't have." Jennifer bites back and then quietly apologizes. "Sorry." She quickly walks away, hugging her notebook to her chest. When she reaches the door she looks back to see Ronon still watching her, a small ghost of a smile on his face. And then she looks away as Amelia walks up to him lifting her hand to touch his upper arm with a big smile on her face.

**Back to the Present Day:**

Jennifer blushes when she sees that Ronon has caught her staring at Amelia. She quickly turns away. As she turns back to listen to the guys who have been flirting with her and Teyla, she quickly gets bored and looks around in time to see Marie dragging Laura towards Amelia and Ronon.

She watches both girls tap Amelia on the shoulder and then Marie pulls Amelia in a hug. Jennifer watches Ronon with sad eyes as he listens to the three girls reminisce.

**TBC.**

_Note: It's a bit confusing. But all three scenes, the ones with Ronon/Amelia, Jennifer and Marie/Laura are happening all at once._


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 17, 2009, Football Day):**

It's football day and everyone has gathered to play a game of touch football at the park 5 minutes away from downtown. A beautiful day considering it's the middle of February. The sun is shining and it's a Tuesday so the park isn't crowded. A few joggers and mothers taking their kids to the playground.

The children are present, but are being taken care of by the hired nanny. They're all playing at the jungle gym and running around and screaming. And so are the grown ups.

Evan and John have started barbequing while Katie, Patty and Jennifer set up the picnic tables with food. Mike and Ronon have started to throw the football back and forth. Rodney and Carson are laying under a tree, nursing headaches.

As soon as John and Evan are done with the barbeque they call out to everyone. Everyone grabs their food and settle down, taking their seats on the bench. Unexpectedly, Teyla takes a seat right beside John and then placing Torren between John and herself. John shifts his glance towards the tiny little head on his right side. Torren looks up from his plate and gives him a smile. "Hi!"

John is a bit hesitant to reply. But after another 'hi' from Torren John finally says hello. Teyla watches them from the corner of her eye. Observing the very awkward John and her son interact. Teyla hides a smile as John shifts uncomfortably in his seat when Torren pokes him with his stubby finger.

X

Ronon shakes his head when he sees Torren and John, then looks down at Jennifer who's sitting right across from Teyla. She's staring intently at both John and Torren. A crease forming in between her eyebrows. Ronon takes the empty seat next to her. Following her gaze, his eyebrow cocks up. "What are you staring at?" He asks her.

"Huh? Oh, hey. Um… nothing." She replies.

"I've wondered about it, too." He tells her.

Knowing exactly what he meant, she slowly turns her focus on him. "And?"

"And… it's not my place to say anything." Ronon says.

"But John's your friend." Jennifer reminds him.

"And so is Teyla." Ronon explains. "I'm caught in the middle. So I just prefer to stay out of it."

Jennifer then looks back down at her plate. Pondering what he had just told her.

Ronon watches her play with her food. Surprised at how comfortable it has really been since yesterday. How they've managed not to let the past ruin whatever it is that's going on between them at the moment. He's never had this with anyone else. This feeling of satisfaction and happiness. With other women, conversation wasn't what they wanted. They wanted him for sex and money. That's why over the past nine years he's only had two or three one night stands. And that's exactly what they were. One night stands.

He buried himself in football. If he wasn't playing football, he was either training or surfing. Usually he'd be too tired to do anything else. Sometimes he'd hang out with John during his days off.

John on the other hand was a serial dater. But none of his relationships worked. The worst was when he married Nancy. Nancy was a great girl, but she couldn't deal with John. He made work his excuse to not be around her. After the divorce he'd gone straight to dating. Every week he had a new girl. And every week he would end up at his couch flipping through channels. Alone.

There wasn't a shortage of hot women in Palm Springs. In fact everywhere they looked they could spot a beautiful girl. But both he and John didn't even to try to hit on any of the girls in spite of the fact that these women are actually throwing themselves at the both of them. The fact of the matter is that they can't take their eyes off Jennifer and Teyla. They admitted as much last night when they were sitting outside on the patio and drinking beers after they all came home from The Riviera.

X

While they were digging into their food an unexpected guest arrives.

"Hi!"

Jennifer stiffens at the sound of the voice.

"Hey you made it!" Marie exclaims, hopping from her seat to give Amelia Banks a hug.

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me." She replies.

"Here, I saved you a plate." Marie says, handing her a plate filled with food. "With these guys," nodding her head to the men behind her "you can never be too careful."

Laura then gets up from her seat next to Ronon and says "Amelia, take my seat. I'm already done."

Teyla notices a slight change in Jennifer's demeanor. She tries to make eye contact with Jennifer, but her eyes have focused on a spot on the table. Teyla can see the various play of emotions in her eyes. She shifts her attention to Ronon who hardly noticed Amelia taking the seat beside him.

Ronon's taking a big bite out of his burger and at the same time squeezing out ketchup and mayonnaise onto Jennifer's plate. He grabs a spoon and mixes the condiments together and then nudges her, bringing her out of her reverie. Jennifer suddenly snaps out of it and grabs a fry and dips it into the mixed sauce.

Teyla smiles at the sweet and familiar gesture.

**Flashback to April 14, 2000 (The day Rodney asked Laura to the Prom):**

"Why do I have to ask Marie Ko?" Radek asks frustratingly in a whisper.

"Because Marie and Laura are always together. That's why." Rodney says.

It's lunch time and the refectory is buzzing with the usual chatter. One particular conversation catches Teyla's attention as she takes a seat in one dining table. Right behind her she can clearly hear Rodney and Radek discussing plans for the prom.

"And what makes you think that I would agree with your plan? I already said that I don't want to go." Radek tells him.

"If you do this for me… I won't criticize your work for a week." Rodney says.

"A week?!" Radek repeats incredulously.

"Fine two weeks?!"

"Two weeks? That's it? That's all you can do?"

"Prom is only for one night." Rodney argues.

"Apparently, one night for you can cost a lifetime. A month!" Radek says to him.

"A month?! Wh-?"

"A month? And I want pete!"

"My gerbil?!"

"It's only fair." Radek says with finality.

"Fine." Rodney gives in.

Teyla smiles and shakes her head as she listens to their silly antics.

"What's so funny? And why are you shaking your head?" Kate Heightmeyer asks as she takes the seat from across her.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I was just eavesdropping." Teyla says.

"Anything juicy?" Kate asks as she peels her banana.

"I'll tell you later, in the meantime, take a look at that." Teyla subtly points her finger, the direction leading to whatever is behind Kate.

Kate slowly turns her head around. Behind her, on the other dining table, are Ronon and Jennifer. Sitting close together. Jennifer's holding a book in one hand, a fry on another. Ronon is squeezing ketchup onto some mayonnaise and then mixing them together. He lifts the top bun of Jennifer's burger and spears out the onions and pickles and puts them in his own burger. He nudges her and she stops reading. Putting the book down, she lifts the top of her bun and smiles. And mouths a 'thanks' to him. Ronon pushes the basket of fries towards her and she dips her fry into the sauce.

"I swear, those two can give me a toothache." Kate says when she turns back around.

"They're sweet. But at least not the annoying kind." Teyla comments.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when Ronon brought her to Sheppard's house a week ago." Kate says.

"I wasn't surprised at all."

Kate looks up from her tray to look at Teyla questioningly.

"I've always suspected. Ever since she moved here he's been, well, different. He's always searching the crowd before his games. Always sits either behind her or beside her during class." Teyla explains. "Makes excuses like he forgot to bring a pen or his book to class so he can share with her when he's able to take the seat beside hers. And most obvious of all, at least to me and John, the tutorials."

"What about the tutorials?" Kate asked.

"Ronon does not need tutoring. Maybe in Math he does, but with everything else… He's a smart guy, he just doesn't show it."

"Are you kidding me?" Kate asks.

"Nope." Teyla answers.

Teyla looks over to Ronon and Jennifer again. This time Ronon's reading the book while Jennifer eats her burger with one hand and absently feeding him fries with the other, as she stares out the window.

Yeah, everyone was surprised to see those two together at the beginning. Everyday since the party, they had started showing up and leaving school together. Teyla always waited for Kate to pick her up, so she watched Ronon start to get up and leave early to pick Jennifer up at school. And at the end of the day they would leave together. If one had something to do after class, the other patiently waited. Nobody ever saw Jennifer's bike at the bike rack anymore.

In an odd way they actually fit. He towered over her, but she managed to match his personality with her strong quiet one. She calmed him without much effort. And he listens to her. During their classes, they always sat together. And Ronon would carry both their books down the hallways of the school. And at lunch, he'd always grab a tray and pile it with food for both of them. Nobody really saw them talk. They talked but not a lot. They have this silent understanding that was very enviable. Their heads always together as if to block the whole world.

**Back to the Present:**

Teyla is still surreptitiously looking from Ronon to Jennifer when Amelia speaks up.

"Ronon! Hey!"

"Oh hey Amelia." Ronon says absentmindedly.

Amelia leans forward onto the table to look at Jennifer. "Jennifer, right?"

Jennifer blushes and then answers. "Uh, yeah."

"Hey." She stretches her hand out for a shake. "Amelia."

"Yes, I remember you." Jennifer says, shaking her hand.

Amelia nods her head and then looks at Ronon. "So you up for a game of football."

"That's why we're here, aren't we?" Ronon answers with a smile.

Amelia looks at Jennifer then and asks "Do you play?"

"Yeah, I've thrown the ball a few times." Jennifer says more proudly. _Take that!_ She thinks to herself.

"Cool."

X

From the other side of the table, Marie leans over to Laura to whisper. "It's working!"

"And Amelia is doing awesome." Laura comments.

"Who's doing awesome?" Evan asks as he tries to join in the conversation.

"No one." Both girls say too quickly.

"N- what are you girls up to now?" Evan asks.

"Nothing!" Both girls say together – again.

"Nothing… nothing my ass. Wh - ?" Evan looks around the table. "Aha! You sneaky…"

"What?" Marie says innocently.

"For your sakes, I hope whatever it is that you've cooked up works. Because I'd hate to see both of them go through the hurt they've been going through for nine years all over again."

**TBC.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad I'm back writing. And I still haven't seen the last episode. It's still waiting for me in my DVR. Taunting. It's not just because of the whole McKay and Keller thing. But just the finality of it. (Sigh) But! There is a 'but' and a big one at that... I'm looking forward to the movies and Stargate Universe. So I won't be moping about it anymore, and I will try to write faster and not make you guys wait too long. Although I think I can picture myself throwing things at the TV when I do watch that last episode and the movies (when they, McKay and Keller, have scenes together). So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I always say... Thank God for fanfiction!!!_

**Present Day (February 17, 2009, Football Day):**

They've divided into teams already. Two captains, Ronon of course and John. John got to pick first and chose Jennifer out of all the girls, knowing how much she loved to play and was always the best player out of the girls. Ronon narrowed his eyes at him before he picked Laura and Teyla. While John got stuck with Marie and Jamie. Ronon then gets Amelia and immediately picks Evan, John frowns at this then picks Mike. Hank and Paul are picked by Ronon, while John gets Nick and Carson and Radek. So Ronon gets stuck with Rodney.

Rodney is baffled as to why he wa spicked last.

Before the game starts, Mike is fussing over Elizabeth who is resting by the sidelines while she assures him that she's going to be fine. Katie and Patty have refused to play, so they, too, are resting beside Elizabeth, reading.

Ronon's team is winning of course, so John calls for a time out. Huddled together in a tight circle he gives Jennifer instructions. When they get back to the game. John grabs the ball and passes it to Jennifer. Amelia who has been guarding Jennifer gets thrown off balance by the sudden change of play. Previously, John had been passing to Mikeb who would make a run for it. Jennifer would only get the ball at the very end since she had been running to the goal and waiting for the ball to get thrown at her. But this time Jennifer fakes a left and then runs around Amelia to the right and runs for the goal, earning them a point. Jennifer smiles proudly. Secretly satified that she bested Amelia.

It suddenly becomes almost a one on one between Jennifer and Amelia. Amelia has made it a point to block Jennifer. Some of the other players have even stopped just to watch them play. Amused at the competitiveness that has surfaced. Especially with the normally calm and poised doctor. Rodney, is actually glad for the break as he stands near the edge of the field drinking water from a bottle. Although John, Ronon, Mike and Evan are still at it and running around.

Suddenly, Torren runs across the field, and cuts off Jennifer causing her to teeter. Fortunately, John sees Torren before anyone else and makes a run for him before Jennifer might tumble over him. Only a few feet away, and John dives for Torren. Catching him in his arms and cushioning his fall with his body.

X

Teyla who's on the other side of the field watches in dread, her feet rooted to the ground as she sees Torren running across the field, his hands sticking up in the air as he tries to run away from the nanny. In a matter of secods, John has her son in his arms safe and sound. She sighs in relief when John gets up and dusts off Torren's pants then ruffling his hair and when Jennifer checks on him to make sure he's okay. The little boy runs to the sidelines looking back at John to smile and wave and then ducks when the nanny tries to catch him in his arms. Teyla then leaves the field to call Torren to her.

X

John is already there shielding Torren. She loses her balance and falls hard on her ass, letting go of the ball. Amelia takes advantage of this and grabs the ball, and then makes a run for it.

After Jennifer checks on Torren if he's hurt she quickly turns around to chase Amelia. Amelia looks over her shoulders and tosses the ball to Ronon. Ronon makes a run for it. But by some miracle Jennifer has caught up with him and she jumps on his back causing him to fall. But on instinct he turns around to catch her. They land on the ground with Ronon on his back and Jennifer sprawled over him and straddling his hips.

They stare at each other for a moment. Stunned. Screams of "The ball" and "Get up" catch their attention. Jennifer turns around to quickly glance behind her while Ronon leans on his elbows, tilting to the left to look past her. The others are jumping up and down and screaming, while John and Evan are running with their arms waving in the air. John yelling "Jen! The ball! Get the ball!" And pointing frantically at the ballthat has landed to their right only a few feet away from them both.

Jennifer and Ronon turn to look at the ball at the same time and then look at each other, big smiles on their faces. In less then five seconds Jennifer gets off of Ronon's lap to crawl towards the direction of the ball, while Ronon scrambles onto his knees after her. Before Jennifer can reach the ball, Ronon grabs a hold of both her ankles and pulls her towards him. She ends up beneath his body, his elbows supporting his weight so as not to crush her. Although Jennifer's size gives her an advantage. She manages to crawl back towards the ball. They're both laughing hysterically now as they race on their hands and knees. Ronon sees that John is closest to them so he crawls a bit faster, hauling her back against him once more, to prevent her from passing it to him.

Call it instinct or maybe even heat of the moment from all the excitement, Jennifer suddenly turns on her back and grabs the back of Ronon's neck and pulls his head down for a kiss. Ronon's eyes widen as his lips touch hers, and then slowly shuts his eyes at the sweet sensation. His heart thundering so hard he could hardly hear anything else. The noise fades into the background. And all he could hear is his heartbeat. Her heartbeat. Their breaths mingling and tiny sound of smacking lips that has increased tenfold. Her lips are as soft as he remembers. He could never forget the feeling of her soft mouth. It tormented him for years. And to have them rub against his again is enough to make him burst.

But before he embarrasses himself Jennifer pulls away. His eyes flutter open in time to see her slowly open hers. Her cheeks flushed and her hair in disarray reminding him of a time when she looked the exact same way.

**Flashback to June 2, 2000 (Senior Skip Day): **

"Run for it! Run!" Evan yells as he runs towards Ronon.

Jennifer jumps on Ronon from the side bringing him down on his back making Ronon grunt. Jennifer giggles as she tries to reach for the ball that Ronon drops to the side. But Ronon grabs her wrists and rolls her beneath him as he towers over her, dipping his head down for a kiss to distract her. He nudges her mouth open with the tip of his tongue. She opens her mouth and lets him in, tangling his tongue with her own. Angling his head over hers as he grips her upper arms, crushing her bikini covered body against his chest. A small whimper of satisfaction escapes her lips.

Out of the blue, Ronon is hit on the head with the football. He looks up angrily and sees John and Evan sporting sheepish smiles, pointing at each other guiltily. Looking back down at Jennifer who's shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Looking very pretty with pink cheeks and hair splayed on the sand.

**Back to the Present:**

They're both holding their breaths when half the crowd yells and John says loudly "Now that's what I call a distraction!" Throwing down the football when he reaches their goal. Jennifer turns an even brighter shade of red at his comment. Somebody unknown teasingly shouts "You can get off her now." Eliciting laughter from everyone. Ronon pushes away from the ground and away from her but also grabs her waist to bring her up with him.

"Thank you." Jennifer murmurs, not looking at him.

"You're welcome." He says gently.

She quickly turns away and walks back towards the picnic tables, John is walking the opposite direction and raises his hand as she passes him. She slaps his hand for a high five.

"Best interference I've ever seen." He says loud enough for everyone to hear. John reaches Ronon who's narrowing his eyes at him, a deep growl emanating from him. "Dude, you did tell me to be nice."

X

"What was _that_!" Marie asks as Jennifer reaches the tables.

"Shut up." Jennifer snaps.

"Oh come on!" Laura whines.

"It just happened. I wasn't thinking." Jennifer said stuffing her mouth full of marshmallows.

"From now on you should start thinking less." Marie says to her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jennifer asks between mouthfuls.

"Just that it's nice to see you loosen up a bit." Marie answers as Laura stifles a laugh.

Jennifer swallows and protests "I am not uptight! And don't laugh!" Turning to Laura.

Silence.

"Am I?" she asks, looking from Laura to Marie.

A small nod from Laura.

"Fine. So what? Just because I'm uptight it doesn't mean I'm not happy. I have a normal life. A great job. Great friends." Jennifer says, Laura and Marie nod. "And a healthy love life."

"Ha!"

X

From across the park, Ronon watches Jennifer talk with Marie and Laura. The feeling of her lips still lingering on his. The image of her laying on the ground beneath him flashes before his eyes.

"You okay there big guy?" John says as he takes a swig of his water.

"She kissed me." Ronon says absently.

"Yeah, we all saw." John says, obviously amused. "Effective tactic. Not that you should use it on the field. I mean, the looks on your teammates faces when you kiss the opposition would be priceless, but-"

"Huh?" Ronon asks, taking his gaze away from Jennifer. "No, uh, she… it wasn't just a strategy."

"What do ya mean?" John asks as he squats down, grabbing blades of grass that are in front of him. "It worked. So yeah it was a strategy."

"I mean it was a real kiss. At least it felt real."

"It _was_ real." John says, looking up and shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"I mean a _real_ kiss."

"Oh! That kiss."

"Yeah."

**TBC.**

_Note: Sorry, I know it's short. But I'll try to make the next one longer.:)_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: By the way, in case you're wondering, the places that I write about actually exist. You should_

**Present Day (February 17, 2009, The Viceroy, Poolside):**

"Bombs away!" Evan screams as he does a cannonball, splashing into the pool.

After dinner they all headed for the swimming pool to cool off. Teyla and torrent are sitting on the edge of the pool with their legs dangling on the side, Torren's feet barely skimming the surface. Katie and Patty have begun to race back and forth. Nick and Paul are flirting with some girls they had just met. Hank and Jamie are splashing around in the shallow part with their own children and Radeks. Mike, Radek and Carson are by the lounges talking about Elizabeth's pregnancy. Elizabeth is laying on a floatie on the far side of the pool, away from everyone else to avoid getting thrown in, unlike Rodney who's floatie has been turned over for the second time. Once by John, Evan and Ronon and the other by Laura, of course.

Jennifer is sitting on the steps on the shallow side of the pool. Ronon looks over to her. Wondering why she hasn't moved from the spot for almost half an hour. She went in the water but stayed in the shallow part for a little bit, but never ventured out onto the deeper end. She knows how to swim. He knows that for a fact. He was the one who taught her.

So Ronon makes a decision and starts to swim towards her. But before he can dive in Marie stops him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turns around and looks at her. "Why not?"

"I can't say." Marie said. "Not that it's a secret or anything. Just that I know she'd be embarrassed if anyone knew… which then, ok go ahead. My bad. You can go ask her." She tells him, as she changes her mind.

"Wait wait wait. Just tell me so I know what I'm dealing with." Ronon says.

"I can't. Just ask her. It'll give you an excuse to talk to her." Marie says. The look on his face prompts her to say "Yeah, like nobody has noticed what's been going on. Give me a little credit, Ronon. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Tell me."

"Fine. Although I really I shouldn't be telling you this." Marie says, giving up. "It happened when she was in college. She…" Marie begins to say, then for the second time, changes her mind "You know what, no. You ask her. You're the one who's in love with her." She throws in with a smirk as she swims away from him.

Ronon watches Marie glide through the water and then turns back to look at Jennifer who is watching Laura and Rodney horse around with the floatie.

**Flashback to Prom Night (May 13****, ****2000): **

It's prom night. Well at least after the post-prom party. They've both left the party to be alone. Ronon is in the pool, the water lapping around his waist, his chest bare and his arms stretched out. "Come on, I won't let go, I promise!"

"I dunno –"

"So you don't trust me." Ronon says, feigning a hurt look.

"I do. Of course I do. It's just that –" Jennifer protests.

"Just what? Just nothing. Come on. Just jump in and I'll catch you." He says to her as he looks up at her. His eyes trailing from her toes to her knees to the top of her thighs, of which are meeting a pair of pink lacy, but not overly revealing, panties. He had lent her a black tank top that had shrunk but was still too big for her so she remedied it by tying a knot at the hem behind her.

She blushes at his intense scrutiny and on instinct crosses her arms over her chest. Ronon just smiles and apologizes.

"Come on, Jennifer! Remember when we went skiing at Big Bear. And you almost rolled down that hill?" Ronon says. "I caught you, didn't I?"

"First of all, I did not roll down the hill because I didn't know how to ski. I do. And –"

"I didn't –" Ronon starts to say.

But Jennifer ignores him and continues "second, you did not catch me, you blocked my fall."

"Same difference. And like what as I was about to say, I didn't say that you didn't know how to ski. I just meant that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Ronon explains, surprisingly still calm. Not a lot of people had the nerve to talk to him, let alone reprimand and interrupt him. John and Teyle were the only ones who could handle him. And for some strange reason he let Jennifer, a skinny girl with a pretty smile, do just about anything.

"Really?" Jennifer asks with a mixture of apprehension and wistfulness.

"I promise."

"Okay." She finally agrees. She squats down and one by one drops her legs to sit on the edge of the pool. Then she slowly slides her body down the edge and into the water. Ronon quickly swims to her as she grabs onto the ledge.

"You can let go now." Ronon says.

Jennifer just nods her head and then turns to the side so she can wind her arms around his neck. She catapults herself onto him. Her arms around his neck, her head turned away, her one leg wrapped around his hip. He lets out a huge breath on the impact. Now they're breathing heavily. Her from the fear of being in the water. Him from the way he's reacting to her. _John, Rodney, Carson, Evan, Radek_ he says to himself.

When he finally composes himself her leans his head back as far as he can since she has a death-like grip on him. "See, that was easy, huh?"

"Yeah." She says. "Wait. What are you doing." She asks when he starts moving and and kicking his legs.

"We need to go to the deep end."

"Why?" She asks frantically.

"Because that's how I learned and it's the only way I know how to teach you."

"What, did they just throw you over the side of a boat or something?" Jennifer asks teasingly. But the look on his face confirms it. "Oh."

"Trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

Swimming to the deeper end, with Jennifer clinging on to him, he stops right in the middle and forces himself to focus. Jennifer has now wrapped both her legs around his Torso and seems to be trying to climb up his body. His chin resting on her chest as she hugs his head to her chest. He shuts his eyes and once again repeats to himself over and over again: _John, Rodney, Carson, Evan, Radek_.

After a few minutes he calms himself down and speaks. "Jennifer, as much as I love the fact that you're hanging on to me this tightly, I have to warn you that while I may look like I have a lot of self-control right now, I don't normally do, I don't know how long I can contain myself. At least not with you. So I suggest you loosen up a bit." Jennifer gasps but slowly untangles herself from him, but still managing to hang on to him.

When she slides down his body, he makes a strangled noise. She looks sheepishly at him.

**Back to the Present:**

Ronon swims towards her. When he resurfaces he's surprised to find her staring at him. He wades in the water and sits on the step where her feet are planted.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Jennifer answers.

"You know that's not what I meant." Ronon says to her.

"I can't do it." Jennifer says, not knowing why she's telling him this. To him. Of all people.

"Why not? I was the one who taught you how to swim. We kept going in the water after that. You were even able to stand on the surf board for a few minutes that one weekend." Ronon reminds her.

"I know but –"

"Something happened?" He guesses Jennifer nods her head yes.

"Tell me."

Jennifer hesitates, but when she looks at him she sees his concern in his eyes. "I um, My first year in university I went with a group of my dorm mates to a river. We had rented a house boat and anchored a mile from the shore." She sighed heavily before continuing. "One of the other girls didn't like me much."

"Why not?" Ronon asks, wondering as to how anyone could not like her.

"Apparently the guy that she was into didn't return her feelings. He liked me. But he didn't. We were just really good friends. That's it." Jennifer explains.

Ronon smiles and then says "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe you just didn't know. I honestly have to tell you that you can be a little bit oblivious to what's happening around you." Jennifer makes a face and Ronon just bumps his shoulder against her legs teasingly. "I know this from experience."

"Anyway," Jennifer continues, ignoring his last comment. "I was standing at the landing which didn't have any railings and suddenly I'm in the water. Nobody sees this because the others were on the jet skis or up on deck sun bathing. I fell so hard in the water. It kinda surprised me so I didn't have time to react. I sank probably a few feet below when one of my legs got caught in between some rocks. I was wearing sneakers at that time. I struggled for god knows how long." Jennifer shrugs. Aside from her father and Marie, she's never told anyone about this incident. She had gotten over it. The only thing bothering her is that she's scared of the water again. Living in San Diego, near the beach, frustrates her. She sits by the shore and watch beach goers frolic in the water almost everyday.

"Finally Martin, my friend. The guy who supposedly liked me appeared and helped me get my foot free."

"You couldn't take your shoe off yourself?" Ronon asks her curtly. Angry at himself for being jealous over a boy from eight years ago. He should be happy that he saved her and that she was still alive. But he can't help feeling that it should have been him doing the rescuing. Nothing would have happened to her if they had stayed together all those years.

Jennifer frowned at this. "My leg was in between rocks I couldn't get to it." She retorts.

"I'm sorry. How'd he know that you were down there?" He quickly says, trying to change the subject.

"The girl that pushed me in didn't mean for me to drown. We were, in fact, rommates. So she was just angry that he - whatever. But when I didn't resurface she started yelling my name. So others came running and when they figured out what was going on, Martin jumped in. When she and I were finally alone she apologized." Jennifer tells him.

"And you forgave her?"

"Of course. It's not like she meant it." Jennifer says, defending the girl.

"That's just so like you." Ronon comments.

They both fell silent for about ten minutes before Ronon breaks the tension.

Ronon says, letting out a breath of air. "You wanna try again? To swim I mean." Jennifer looks unsure so he adds. "I promise I won't ever let go. You trust me, right?"

Jennifer slowly nods and then stands up on the steps and then slowly immerses her lower body in the water. Ronon takes her hand and they wade through the water to the deeper end. He looks at her and asks "You ready?"

"No."

Ronon smiles a wicked smile then pulls her towards him as he swims backwards. Jennifer grabs on to him with a vice like grip. Her breasts crushed against his chest as she wraps her legs around his waist like she did once before, his arms holding her against him. From behind her Ronon sees John and Evan giving him the thumbs up sign. Ronon lifts his arm away from the embrace to give them the dirty finger. And they just laugh at him, wiggling their eyebrows.

Jennifer hauls his hand back to her. "I promised you that I'd never let go." His words meaning more than its literal form. She nods her head yes. "Okay, so just relax."

She pulls her arms from around his neck, resting her hands on his shoulders. She pulls back a bit but doesn't unwrap her legs from around him. The sensation of her bare thighs and legs against the sides of his torso and his back is maddening him so he asks her "Do you remember what I said the last time we were tangled up like this?"

Jennifer's face scrunches up and then it dawns on her. "Oh." She says. Blushing furiously.

"Yeah."

X

Behind them, Evan and John watch the duo wrapped around each other. "How much do you wanna bet on how long it will take before they come to their senses and finally do the deed?" John asks Evan without taking his eyes off of the pair.

"A month. Maybe two, knowing Jennifer. She's a bit unsure of herself." Evan says. "But then again, with the meddling pair over there…" He says flipping his thumb towards Marie and Laura who are giggling as they watch Jennifer and Ronon. "It could be just a month."

"I give them less than a week." John says.

"A week?" Evan repeats, unconvinced.

"Less. Less than a week." John says confidently. "I guarantee you, it'll happen this week. Before your wedding"

"Fine. You're on."

**TBC.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Out of topic but also a spoiler: I knew it! I knew it! throughout the series I always suspected that earth, as the 13th colony was a colony of cylons. Thoughts: One thing was that why did they heave to travel so far. Another is that a majority of earth's population believe in only one God like the cylons, whereas humans believe in many. Here's another thought, I was thinking last night as I watched the new episode... it's just a thought (a bit farout)... Maybe humans aren't humans after all. Maybe the cylons are actually the ancestors. And the humans asre what we call evolution. I dunno. But I'm still kinda glad that I was right about the 13th colony being cylon._

**Present Day (February 18, 2009):**

"So…" Laura begins, a big smile on her face as she, Marie and Teyla look at Jennifer as they get ready to lay on the massage tables in a private cabana. Patty, Elizabeth, Katie and Jamie are in another cabana.

"What?" Jennifer asks.

"What happened last night?" Marie cuts to the chase.

"What happened last night?" Jennifer asks innocently, trying to dodge the question.

"I believe Jennifer is playing innocent." Teyla suggests.

"I am not." Jennifer says. Glad that she has already lain on the table and able to hide her face.

"So you admit it." Laura says with a laugh. "Something did happen!"

"Nothing happened."

"So, you and Ronon getting all wrapped up in each other was nothing?" Marie asks.

"No, I mean, yes. He was just teaching me how to swim." Jennifer explains.

"But don't you already know how to swim?" Teyla asks. "I remember you being able to surf for a bit."

"I, uh, something happened in college that I just, well couldn't get back in the water." Jennifer admits but not wanting to explain further.

Teyla fell silent.

To break the ice Laura adds. "So were you able to learn it again – or were your legs and his arms too tired from being wrapped around both your bodies?"

They all laughed at this. Even Jennifer.

X

Ronon never liked golf. In fact he just downright hated it. It was a lazy man's game. Driving around the field and having a kid haul your clubs wasn't his idea of fun. He'd rather play a game of tennis than golf. And he didn't even like tennis. So he passed on the game. Evan, John, Mike, and rest of the guys went to a golf club to play for hours. Not something that he would like to do. It's a waste of time. Besides there are a lot better things to do. Like finding Jennifer. Maybe ask her to have lunch with him or something. Get to know her all over again.

He knew that the girls were going to the spa today. So that's where he's headed right now. But voices behind a covered cabana caught his attention on his way to the spa to ask her if she would like to hang out for a bit after she's done. He stops just a couple of feet away from one cabana. _Ronon_. He hears his name mentioned again. So he moves closer and listens intently.

He was never one to listen to conversations. But the fact that one of the voices belonged to Jennifer is reason enough for him to eavesdrop. He looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is around, and when he doesn't find anyone else present he leans back towards the cabana and listens.

"_So, what did it feel like?"_

Huh? What does what feel like? Ronon thinks to himself.

"_Hard. And strong. God, he's just sooo big. It used to scare me."_

What the f –? Is Jennifer telling them about his penis? It scared her? Suddenly a movement to his right. He quickly walks away. After a few moments he walks back to the cabana and listens in again.

"_Was it good?" _Teyla's voice.

"_Oh hell yeah. Like heaven." _Jennifer says with a sigh.

Ronon smiles proudly at this.

"_I can't imagine. From a big guy like that? I'd probably choke."_

Choke? Jennifer never –

"_Well you don't know Ronon. He may look rough and tough. But he's just really the strong silent type. He's probably the sweetest guy I know."_ Jennifer says in defense.

He was beginning to think that it wasn't him they were talking about. But her words did confirm that it _was _him they were discussing. But she never went down on him. He didn't want her to. Liar. Yeah he did. He was 18. But he respected her. He loved her. And she wasn't ready for that. Even when they were on the second and third base he had to make sure she was ready.

**Flashback to Senior Skip Day (June 2, 2000):**

Ronon had pulled his truck to the side of the road. Giving her his shark's tooth necklace was a big deal. His father had given it to him the day before his whole family was murdered. It had been passed down for generations. Giving it to her meant that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

After placing the necklace around her neck, he kisses a spot near the clasp. He can't help but lick it a bit. Jennifer sighs. A sound of pure satisfaction. She turns around and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss gets heated and intense. She opens her mouth and her tongue darts out of hers and into his. It's the first time she's ever made the first move. His hands are all over her back. Rubbing and gently pulling her towards him. But the stick shift between them is in the way. She makes a frustrated sound.

She pulls away from the kiss and surprises him by moving up to straddle him. She shyly smiles at him and blushes furiously. Seconds tick by as he looks at her with wide eyes. She's straddling him as he sits on his seat but not quite sitting on him. As if in a daze he suddenly jerks to life and pulls her down towards him. Holding the back of her head to guide her mouth to his. Kissing her senseless.

Her knees are bent on either side of him. His hand on the back of her neck while his other hand is rubbing her back and slowly finding it's way underneath the hem of her shirt. Jennifer's hands aren't idle either. Her fingers are desperately clamping his shoulders.

The hand beneath her shirt is fingering the knot that's tied behind her. Jennifer gasps. At first he thinks she's gonna pull away when she reaches for the hand that's clasping her neck, but when she places his hand on her covered breast he lets out a moan of pleasure. They're both breathing heavily. She presses his hand further and urges him to rub her. He takes this as a cue and moves the hand inside her shirt to hold her waist, his thumb rubbing the bottom edge of her swimsuit. Jennifer presses closer and grabs onto his dreads. Biting his lips and slowly kissing her way to his ear. She takes his earlobe into her mouth and sucks onto it. He hisses at the painfully sweet sensation. His hand moves over her swimsuit, cupping her breast. Part fabric, part flesh.

"Umph." Jennifer moans in his ear.

"Baby are you sure about this?" Ronon asks her even as he squeezes her breast.

"Yes." She breathes out. Her hands are on the hem of his shirt. Tugging. He moves forward to help her lift it off him, causing his slightly stiffened member to touch her crotch. As if on instinct, Jennifer gyrates her hips against him causing him to growl. She does it again at the sound of his growl and the feel of his penis stiffening even more.

She whips off his shirt over his head and lays her hands on his chest, touching his nipples lightly with her thumb. Ronon pulls her in for another kiss. She grabs his hand again, guiding his hand to take her shirt off. Ronon obliges. She's left in her soft gym shorts and the red bikini top. His hands are on her again. Rubbing her breast in small circles. His thumb brushing against her nipples, erecting them.

Ronon looks at her again. A question in his eyes. Wanting to love her breasts with his mouth but still unsure if he should go on. Jennifer just nods and smiles at him. Ronon makes a sound of satisfaction and kisses her lips ever so gently. Making his way down to her jaw. Trailing down to her neck. Jennifer sighs. He leans her back, supporting her with his arms. Kissing her clavicles and then her chest. Licking the valley between her breasts and eliciting a whimper from her. His one hand reaches up to cup her one breast while his mouth descends onto the other. Flicking her covered nipple with his tongue. Jennifer moans low in her throat and rocks her hips against his.

Luckily for them, Ronon parked among some very shady trees shielding them from passing cars. Because at that very moment Ronon's other arm that is supporting her moves down to her butt and pushes her against his crotch as he thrusts his hips up to her. She grabs onto the hand that's covering her other breast and cups it urging him to pull the triangular fabric from her flesh.

When the pads of his fingers brush against her naked breast Jennifer moans his name. "Ronon." With his teeth, Ronon pulls the other one from her breast and then clamps his mouth over her. "Umfh!" As he licks her beasts inside his mouth he can feel tiny goosebumps on her skin with his tongue.

Jennifer's hand slides down his chest moving to the front of his shorts. Ronon's head jerks up to look at her. Jennifer's eyes have turned a darker shade of brown. Her look intent on him. She rubs him through the front of his board shorts.

"Wait." Ronon says. Stilling the movement of her hand. "Not yet, baby."

"Why?" She asks innocently.

He smiles at her and says "You first." In less than a minute he has her sitting in between his thighs facing the steering wheel. Her back to his front. He slowly pulls her shorts from her. She helps him by slightly lifting away from him. He throws the shorts to the passenger seat. She shivers slightly. Ronon leans over her and cups her cheek and turns her to face him. "Do you want this?"

"Yes. I do." Jennifer says confidently.

"You're sure?" Jennifer nods yes.

Leaning back against the seat he pulls her against him. Pulling her swimsuit back to cover her naked breasts. He starts by kissing her neck, her hands clutching the side of his shorts. Trying to get her to relax, she loosens her grip and begins to slowly rub the tops of his thighs. While he's kissing her neck his hands are making it's way down. Rubbing the insides of her thighs. Occasionally making contact with the red bikini. After a few more moments his hand reaches up to cup her breast, slipping inside the top. Pinching her nipples to distract her while his other hand moves over her bikini bottom. Jennifer lets out a long moan. He rubs her over the fabric. His middle finger rubbing harder on the indentation. Then he finally pulls the bikini aside and cups her mound. His fingers finding his way through the sparse curls. Jennifer's breathing becomes heavier. Her hands gripping his thighs again. He takes his ring finger and index finger, spreading her while his middle finger rubs her tiny flaps. He finds the small nub and gently rolls it around.

"Umph." Jennifer turns her body a little bit so she can twist around and capture his mouth. They kiss feverishly. His tongue darts inside her mouth at the same time he slides his index finger in her wet, hot canal. Jennifer gasps against his month. Her tongue intertwining with his. His thumb cirles her nub of pleasure while his index finger slides in and out. Later his middle finger joins in. She was tight when he slid his finger inside her. She was even tighter when the second one joined in. Jennifer lets out another gasp. She grabs onto his dreads. "Ronon!" She yelps. He knows she's close. Her hand is on his. Urging him to go deeper and faster. He slides his fingers in and out of her faster and harder. Her hips moving to the rhythm of his fingers. In and out, in and out. And then he feels her tighten even more. "Ronon! Oh God!" A spasm. And then another.

As soon as she calms down, Ronon softly says. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this."

"Why? I'm not – I'm not sorry at all. I loved it. I love you."

**Back to the Present:**

A sound brings Ronon out of his thoughts. He looks around to see a group of people walking towards him. He walks away casually to avoid looking suspicious. But in his focus he accidentally kicks a potted plant.

"_What was that?"_ A voice inside asks.

He walks a bit faster to avoid being caught.

When he is out of the vicinity, Ronon contemplates what just happened.

She's telling them about what happened back in high school. They're talking about his penis. Then he remembers Teyla asking if it was good. He cringes at that. Teyla. A sister to him but not by blood.

But he can't help wonder what Laura meant by choking. He never let Jennifer give him head. Sure, he thought about it. In fact, he thought about it a hundred times before when he was younger. And thinking about it now is enough to make him hard. He sees a chair and sits down. Trying to calm himself.

Maybe they were talking about kissing. Yeah. That's it. The kissing. The last girl he kissed shoved her tongue down his throat and he almost choked. That was it. It should be.

Ronon stands up. Ashamed for listening to their conversation. But also elated that he did. At least he now knows that she still thinks he's sweet. And that kissing him was heaven. She even defended him. So _there_ is still hope.

**TBC.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: To Rhaddict and everyone else... don't hate Amelia. I don't. I'm one hundred percent Ronon/Keller... I don't think Amelia and Ronon belong together.:) Amelia is my semi-monkey wrench.:) she won't cause a lot of damage. This story is about miscommunication for the most part. About past hurts and all. They're all given a second chance here._

_**Present Day (February 18, 2009):**_

"The two of you looked so cute last night. All tangled up." Teyla says.

"I wouldn't mind being wrapped up in all that muscle." Laura says.

"So, what did it feel like?" Marie Asks

"Hard. And strong. God, he's just sooo big. It used to scare me." Jennifer descibes his body to them.

"His size?" Laura asks.

"Yeah. When I first met him at the clinic, well, he was really intimidating. But after I started tutoring him, I realized how nice and quiet he was."

"He is a great guy." Teyla tells her.

"On our first date, right before prom, he um, cooked dinner for me. Even made desert. Crème Brule."

"Was it good?" Teyla's asks.

"Oh hell yeah. Like heaven." Jennifer says with a sigh.

"I can't imagine. From a big guy like that? I'd probably choke."

"Well you don't know Ronon. He may look rough and tough. But he's just really the strong silent type. He's probably the sweetest guy I know." Jennifer says in defense.

"Ronon?" Marie says. "I dunno."

"No, he's good."

A sound outside disturbs their conversation. They all look towards the closed opening of the cabana.

"What was that?" Marie asks.

X

Out on the golf course John and Evan and Mike are in their ninth hole.

"So any progress with you and Teyla?" Evan asks.

"Progress? Don't know what the hell you're talking about." John says to him.

"Whatever dude. We've been friends for a long time now. I know that you've been in love with her since we first met her." Evan tells him. "Admit it."

"I blame Mike and the frog." John says.

"Me?!" Mike asks incredulously.

"Frog? What frog?" Evan asks.

"If she hadn't saved that frog I probably wouldn't have had a crush on her then." John tells him.

"The frog at the fourth of July picnic?" Mike asks with a laugh. "I remember that frog. I did it to scare Liz."

"More like to get her attention." John retorts.

"It still worked, didn't it?" Mike says.

"Yeah, but not the way you would have liked."

"Still got the girl in the end though. I just had a different strategy." Mike tells them.

"So you did have a crush on her when we were kids." Evan says to Mike.

"Hell yeah. But like all little boys, I did the opposite of what I should've done." Mike answers.

"Hey, John, maybe you should try Mike's technique." Evan suggests.

"Find me some frogs and I'll think about it."

"Maybe you should try the simpler approach." Mike suggests.

"Which is what?" John asks as he's about to swing his club.

"Just tell her how you feel." Mike replies.

John's club slips through his fingers and lands several feet away from him. "Fuck." He whispers.

X

"So what about you Teyla?" Laura asks.

"What about me?" Teyla asks innocently.

"Oh don't you try that on us. I couldn't even get away with it." Jennifer tells her.

"John doesn't want anything to do with me." Teyla says.

"You sure about that?" Laura asks. "Coz I've seen the way he looks at you. Like he's gonna eat you up or something." Jennifer laughs at this.

"Oh don't you laugh Jennifer Keller." Marie scolds. "Ronon's the same way with you. Everytime he looks at you it looks like he's undressing you or something." Jennifer reddens at this.

"Doesn't matter. I hurt him so much, I don't think he could ever forgive me." Teyla tells them.

X

"Do you guys want a beer or something?" Hank asks Rodney, Carson and Radek.

"Yeah. I think I'll have one." Rodney says.

"Me too." Carson says.

"I think I'll go with you." Radek says to Hank.

They walk off towards the clubhouse leaving Carson and Rodney to the game. Since the night at The Parker they've managed to settle things between them. In fact they've been almost inseparable. Like they always used to be in high school.

"So what do you think about Cadman?" Rodney asks Carson.

"What do _I_ think about Cadman?" Carson repeats the question. Rodney nods as he settles in position to swing. "I dunno. I tutored her advance biology in highschool. Had a crush on her then. Well ye already know that. Why?"

"I dunno. I was just thinking that maybe –?"

"Just ask her, Rodney." Carson cuts in.

"I did."

"You did? What did she say?"

"Well, okay I didn't. Not exactly. I sort of mentioned that maybe we should have gotten together in high school."

"And?" Carson asks.

"And she said we wouldn't have worked out." Rodney says as he swings his club, landing the ball in a sand trap.

"So?" Carson asks.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Rodney says. "So there's no chance.

"Just because you suggested that you should have gotten together in high school and she said no doesn't mean that she can't consider a possible future with ye." Carson explains.

"You think?"

"Just ask the girl. Ye've got nothing to lose."

X

"You've been spending a lot of time with Rodney." Jennifer tells Laura pointedly.

"I like to tease him." Laura says.

"_Maybe_ – you just like him. Period." Marie says.

"So what if I do?" Laura asks.

"Really?" Jennifer asks incredulously.

"Hey, you're friends with him. You should be nice." Laura says defensively.

"Exactly. So I know how anal he gets."

"Oh, he's just a little bit uptight. Kinda like you." Laura says as they sit up from the massage tables. Jennifer throws a towel at her. They all laugh at the comment. "Anyway, he's sweet. In an awkward kind of way."

"I remember that when we were really little, you used to follow him around." Marie says.

"Up until I chased away the bullies that were picking on him."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Teyla suddenly says.

"He didn't think so. He yelled at me. Told me to stop following him around." Laura says with a sad smile. "I stayed away from then on. It hurt. And then I realized later on that little boys couldn't have girls a lot smaller than them defending them. And he was such a typical little boy."

X

"Hey babe!" Evan says as he puts his arms around Marie's shoulders. "Ooh. Skin so soft." He's rubbing her arms up and down.

"You should feel my legs." Marie tells him.

"Yeah? Let me see?" He says, pretending to lift the hem of her skirt. She slaps at his hand playfully.

"So how was your game?" Marie asks, slipping her arm around his waist.

"John won. Lost twenty bucks." Evan shrugs. They're both walking towards their room. They pass Laura and Rodney who are at it again. "Those two should just get a room."

"They already have one." Marie says. Evan looks at her, surprised. "The one that they share with Jen, Ronon and John." She tells him, shaking her head.

"Oh. Well that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant."

"So what do we have planned tonight?" Evan asks.

"Well, since it's Wednesday we could hit the bars." Marie suggests.

"Just what I was thinking. Concierge suggested a place." Evan says.

"What's it called?"

"Shakers. They've got billiards." And with a devilish smile he adds. "And Karaoke."

"O-ho-hoh!" Marie says with a laugh. "Jennifer is so gonna kill you."

"Not if I ply her with tequila shots before we leave."

"Oh, you are smart!" Marie tells him.

"That's why you're marrying me, right?"

"Nope. I'm marrying you –" Marie begins to says as she pulls him through the door "for this!" And slams the door shut.

X

Everyone has gathered in the sovereign room once again. True to his word, Evan is plying Jennifer with shots of Tequila. Seated in the corner of the living room, they've made a drinking game out of it. But Evan is cheating and holding a bottle of beer in his hand pretending that he's drinking from it, but in actuality spitting back the shots in the bottle. By the third shot, Jennifer's already loudly announcing how happy she was for him and Marie.

"I am so happy that you guys are getting married. I feel like I'm cupid or something." Then Jennifer grabs onto Ronon who was passing them to go to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. "Don't you think I'm cupid? Say it! Say I'm cupid!"

Ronon smiles down at her and leans really close, his nose mere inches from hers and says "I don't think you're chubby. And you certainly don't have curly hair. But I do think you're an angel."

Jennifer blushes, then giggles. And then says out of the blue. "You're cute. I could kiss you, but-" She whispers, but loud enough that everyone can hear. "there are people around." Laura who's been sitting on the couch with Marie, laughs real loud. Jennifer lets go of Ronon's arm and then proceeds to tell Evan what she thinks they should name their babies.

"Nice." John says as Ronon passes him. "Too bad she won't remember what you just said though."

Ronon walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water and then walks back to Jennifer. She thanks him and then drinks half the bottle. "Hit me!" She orders Evan, slamming down your shot galss.

"I think you've had enough." Ronon says, pulling her chair away from the table and helping her up. "Evan." He says with a warning tone. Evan throws his hands up in the air in defeat. Ronon pulls her up against him and places his arm around her waist guiding her towards the slidding doors. He slides the glass doors open and urges her to go outside. He lets her sit on a chair and kneels in front of her, encouraging her to drink some more water. "You okay babe?"

"I miss that." She says to him, looking at him with glassy eyes.

"What do you miss?"

"Babe. Baby. You calling me that. You. I miss you." She confesses.

"I miss you, too." He admits.

"Me too. I miss you too!" She tells him excitedly.

"Yeah. You said that."

"I did. Didn't I?" Jennifer says with a nod. "I miss your hair. What did you do with your hair?" She asks him as she rubs some strands between her fingers.

"I had to cut the dreads off. They were hurting my neck."

"I loved you're dreads. They were so you." She tells him wistfully. "But even with this new hair, you're still so handsome. So h-ot!" She says with a smile. Leaning closer and then instead of kissing him, she leans her head on his shoulder. "You still smell the same though." She puts her arms around his shoulders and breathes his scent in. "Oh Ronon."

Ronon forces himself to stay in control. He pulls her head back to look in her eyes. "Baby, do you want to stay in tonight or go to the karaoke bar."

"Karaoke! I love karaoke!" She yelps. jumping up and kissing the top of his head and running back inside. "I wanna go and sing Karaoke!"

**TBC.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 18, 2009):**

The group had gone to the bar Shakers. The guys started a game of billiards. And the ladies are inside having drinks, except for Elizabeth and Jennifer. Jennifer is looking through a song book, selecting a song to sing.

"Aha!" She says loudly as she finds a song that she wants to sing.

"Oh no! Here we go…" Marie says under her breath. She waves Evan over who's standing outside watching a game between, John and Ronon.

Evan has a big smile on his face as he nudges Ronon to come with him. "Dude, you're gonna want to see this." Ronon frowns and follows Evan inside, absently handing his cue stick to Mike.

Jennifer is standing next to the entrance by a man with headphones and what seems to look like a keyboard in front of him. She's holding a mic and looking up at the flat screen above the bar. The girls are all sitting to one side, against the glass that is looking out on the balcony where the billiards table is at. Their faces sporting big smiles.

Ronon stands behind Laura and Marie who are sitting down facing Jennifer. The door swings open again and Rodney, Carson, Radek, Hank and Mike come in, leaving John at the billiards table, scratching his head. Nick and Paul are off to the far side of the balcony flirting with a couple of girls. He notices Teyla getting up from her seat quietly and walking out the door and grabbing the a stick leaning against the glass.

Suddenly a song comes on and the girls plus Evan start clapping their hands. Jennifer makes a curtsy and says through the mic "Thank You. I dedicate this song to my girlfriends!" Waving her hands at them and then winking at Rodney, causing all the girls to laugh. Rodney has an odd expression on his face.

"_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls just want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun!"_

As she's singing this the girls are clapping their hands to the beat.

"_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have—"_

Ronon can't help but smile as she starts to choreograph the song. Jumping up and down and clutching her throat as she tries to sing the high notes.

Marie and Laura surprise everyone when they jump up and start singing along with her and imitating her not so graceful dance moves.

"_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls-- they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun."_

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have."_

X

With Jennifer singing Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' inside and the last Tequila shot swiped from Jennifer at the suite, Teyla made the brave move to walk outside and join John for a game of billiards.

"Mind if I join you?" Teyla asks him.

John nods his head over to the cue stick leaning against the glass. She takes it in her hand as John reracks the balls.

"Break?" He asks her. Teyla grabs the cue ball and positions it and then strikes making the other balls scatter in different directions.

**Flashback to the Post Prom Party (May 13, 2000):**

Teyla wanders along the hall looking for someplace quiet to collect her thoughts. Elizabeth's house is huge and anybody can get lost in it. But she's been in here countless times before. The Atlantis' elite group would meet here once a month. And the fact that their parents are close family friends help, too. So she knows her way around the mansion. She hears a loud clash and someone swearing through double doors. She opens the door a crack to peek through. Seeing someone standing in front of a large wooden table, holding a stick. "John?"

He turns around to see Teyla. In the dim lighting, her dress looks like a deep green, making her tanned skin glow. "Oh hey Teyla." He says greeting her and not taking his eyes of her face.

"What are you doing in here, John? The party is outside." Teyla asks him with a smile. He looks so handsome standing there. Even with his hair sticking up in all directions. His bowtie undone and hanging loosely around his collar. His white crisp shirt wrinkled with a red stain down the front, courtesy of Adria's fit earlier that evening, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had already carelessly tossed his jacket over an overstuffed chair.

"I should ask you the same." John says, turning back to the pool table.

"It was getting a bit crowded. I thought you were playing poker with the guys?" Teyla asks, leaning against the table facing him as he takes his shot. He misses. Obviously distracted.

"When the fight broke out, Mike disappeared. I think he went to find Lizzie. Checked on Rodney. He's got a cut lip." And then shaking his head he adds. "Ronon left right after to look for Jen. Evan, well I dunno where he is. Last time I saw him, he was trying to convince Chuck to split the bet with him."

"What b –? Never mind." Teyla says as she realizes that it must be another one of those bets on who wins the fight or whatever.

"So why are you here?" John asks Teyla as he straightens from the table to look at Teyla as he leans on the cue stick.

"Well I definitely know where Evan is." Teyla replies as she moves around the the table, slowly. skimming her fingers across the polished wood.

"Ah, I'm assuming he and Kate found someplace to make out?" John swallows a lump in his throat as he says that.

"Not exactly. But they did find some secluded place – to talk." Teyla informs him.

"Talk?" John's eyebrow cocks up. "You mean _the_ talk?"

"Yup. _The_ talk." Teyla confirms.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." John says as he lets out a whistle.

"Yeah, so like you said, Liz is with Mike. I think, finally, they've seen the light." Teyla says with a smile.

"Long time coming." John says, knowing what Teyla meant about the two.

Elizabeth and Mike have been at each others' throats since they were little. Competing against each other. Mike always playing tricks on her and Elizabeth criticizing almost everything he does. It was plain for everyone to see that there was a definite attraction. Although, most people have assumed that Mike found out about the attraction earlier on whereas Elizabeth had ignored it.

"Everyone else is either making out, dancing or passed out. Like Bates. Again." Teyla continues. "Ronon and Jennifer have disappeared."

"You still haven't answered my question." John says, looking her in the eye as he steps up closer to her, trapping her between the table and himself.

"I just did. They've all paired up and stuff." She can't seem to look away from his eyes.

"See, that's _my_ answer." John says. "But that's me. I only have five really close friends that I can stand to hang around with. What's your excuse?"

"What do you mean?" Teyla asks, looking away, feeling very flustered for the very first time.

"You're the golden girl. You can hang out with anyone." John tells her.

"I am not the golden girl."

"Yeah, you are."

In order to change the subject, Teyla reaches for another cue stick. "Why don't you just teach me how to play this game."

John shakes his head and then says "Fine. Have it your way." He teaches her how to grip the stick, and then positions himself onto the table to show her how to aim. She moves to his left and imitates his position. Then he tells her which balls to aim for. She misses. The second time she even scratches the surface of the table. So the third time she misses he sighs and says "Here." He positions himself behind her and places her hands on the cue sticks. "Just follow my movement." He tells her.

He gives her some more instructions. And then straightens up from her. She misses again. So he bends down closer to her body. He can smell her perfume. A scent so grown up and sexy. She shifts a little bit and bumps into his groin. He swears silently in his head at the touch. The strap of her drass falling down on one shoulder. He longs to kiss that spot. He slides his arms around her, covering both her hands to position them. Pulling and pushing the stick back and forth.

The movement of their actions seems so very intimate and erotic to her. She's never felt this way with Kanaan. Ever. Even when they made out it seemed forced. That's why they never went all the way. They've only gone to second base. Even that didn't feel right. But this. Here with John, it seemed like the only right thing to do. To be this close. With his cheek pressed against hers. His chest covering her back, with his arms around her and her butt nestled against his thighs. It felt right. She can hear his shallow breathing as he guides her hands.

_Wam!_

She made a shot, and a ball went down a corner pocket. She makes a sound of delight and turns to look at him. Her smile fades from her mouth as she looks at his eyes. His eyes burning intensely with something she's never seen before. Especially not on Kanaan. But on John? Maybe. A little. She has caught him staring at her several times before. An intense look. But never a look like this one.

She starts to breath heavily too. Licking her lips was his undoing. John groans and dips his head down for a kiss. They're both still leaning against the pool table, his arm supporting her back while he leans against the other, palm flat on the green table. She whimpers and then relaxes as he moves his mouth over hers roughly at first and then gentler. Teyla's hands fall on his waist, pulling him closer to her. She adds more pressure to her grip signaling him to do something. "John." She whispers in plea.

John then grabs her waist and lifts her up against him and sets her on the table. On instinct, Teyla spreads her thighs apart and pulls John towards her. His hands have found their way under her dress and are caressing her thighs, moving closer and closer to the desired spot.

"You haven't answered my question yet." John tells her. John pulls his hand away from her thighs. She lets out a sound of disagreement. "Tell me why you're here with me and not out there?"

"B-because I was looking for you. I w-wanted to s-see you." She stutters, almost unable to complete a coherent sentence as his fingers brush lightly against the back of her knees. John groans at her answer. She pulls his collar away from his neck, kissing him there and sucking his skin ever so lightly. Unconsciously wanting to mark him for hers. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulls him towards her. She slowly pulls the hem of her dress up her thighs and grabs his hands and places them back where they were. "John. Please."

"Are you sure?" John asks, moving his hands towards the strings of her thongs.

"I've never been more sure in my life." She answers him. Groaning again, he slides her towards him. Slipping his finger underneath the strings. Tracing the outline of her panty. She lets out a small gasp.

"God, Teyla. I don't think I can control myself." John tells her as he buries his face against her shoulder.

"Then don't." She tells him, lifting his head to face her. "I want this."

"Have you –" John begins to say, choking on his words. "Did you and K –"

"Never."

"Oh god!" John groans aloud before kissing her. His tongue plunging in her mouth as his hand covers her mouth. Teyla moans as his hand rubs her through the fabric of her underwear. His fingertips brushing against the flesh at the bikini line.

"Now John." Teyla demands.

"You're not ready yet." John tells her. She's damp but not damp enough. She's a virgin. So she needs to be very ready. And she needs a bed. It has to be special. He can't take away her virginity on a billiards table. For one, it would be messy. And two, someone might walk in and three, when he takes her, he wants to see all of her. Ten or twenty minutes is not enough to love her. And he does.

Love her.

"John, please." She begs him. Her hand slithering in between their bodies to cup him. John jerks in her hand and moans. He loses a bit of his control, moves aside her underwear and plunges his index finger inside her. "Oh, god!"

"Teyla, shit, you're so tight!" His finger moving in and out of her. His thumb brushing against her clitoris. Her heels dig into the small of his back so he slides his finger even deeper. And then takes it out, then his middle finger soon joins it. Teyla raises her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers. Encouraging him to go faster. John works at it and stabs his fingers in and out of her faster and faster, while they kiss each other passionately, tongues battling against each other.

He can feel her muscles contracting. And far away they can hear voices down the hall approaching. But they're both at the point of now return now. Teyla has reached her peak and buries her head against his shoulders, biting down on the skin near his neck to stop from crying out from the exquisite explosion. The doorknob rattles. And they hold their breaths as John readies himself to cover her from the intruders.

**TBC.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Flashback to the Post Prom Party (May 13, 2000):**

The doorknob rattles. And they hold their breaths. Waiting for anyone to walk in on them.

By some miracle, the people outside the room seem to have decided to not go in. after a few moments, John pulls himself away. Sweat trickling down the sides of his head. Teyla's eyes blurry with passion. John pulls the hem of her dress down to her knees and helps her off the table. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done –"

"You're sorry this happened?" Teyla asks, a hurt look on her face.

"No. Of course not." John denies. "I was gonna say that I'm sorry that it happened here. It should be special for you. Not in some game room." He stepped closer to her. "I would do this with you over and over again." John reddens at this admission.

Looking into his eyes, Teyla makes a decision. Arranging his collar and smoothening his shirt, she turns around and grabs his coat jacket and helps him with it. She grabs his left hand with her own left hand and pulls him along with her through a pair of french doors leading to a side garden.

She looks back and sees the confusion on his face. She smiles shyly and keeps walking. They make a left, which leads out onto the front yard. The music blaring in the background. Walking towards the direction of her house. Luckily, she and Elizabeth are next door neighbors.

John is trailing behind her, watching her hips sway. The chiffon dress fluidly moving along. Before they reach the fence dividing both properties, with his hand clasped in hers, he moves forward til his front is touching her back and puts his right arm around her waist bringing her against him. Kissing her neck as his hands move from her waist to the front of her thigh, caressing her. In public. With the danger of being caught. When John's hand moves further up the middle to cup her, Teyla gasps. She pulls him towards the side yard leading to the yard behind her house.

"What about your parents?" John asks.

"They left for a conference in Miami. A limo picked them up for their flight after you came for me." She tells him as they tiptoe carefully to the back.

"So remind me why we're sneaking around the back?"

"One word. Anita."

"Oh." John says. Momentarily forgetting the motherly housekeeper who had raised her. Hell, she raised him too when Teyla's family had moved in.

"Wait." Teyla says, stopping dead on her tracks. "Do you hear that?" Voices could be heard near the swimming pool. They walk towards the sound cautiously. They see Ronon in blue board shorts, with no shirt on, standing behind Jennifer, who's in her underwear, helping her tie a knot at the back of a black tank top she's wearing. "Well, well, well."

"Okay, I think we should leave them alone." John says, tugging on her arm.

"Okay." Teyla says with a smile, giving the couple one last look as they head towards the trellis underneath her bedroom balcony.

**Back to the Present (February 18, 2009):**

"John?" Teyla calls out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Your shot." Teyla tells him.

"Right." John takes a shot and misses.

X

Inside the bar Jennifer has started looking through the song book… again. In the meantime, Rodney and Carson have taken the mics and are singing 'You've Got a Friend in Me'.

"_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Son, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me" _

Rodney and Carson wave Radek over to join them in the song. Radek jumps up and puts his arms around Carson whose arms are flung over Rodney's shoulders. Katie looks over at Patty and smiles. She's relieved and happy that the Rodney and her husband have mended their friendship.

"_And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me"_

Teyla and John have finished their game and decided to join their group. John moves over to stand beside Ronon. He laughs at the singing trio. Teyla takes the empty seat beside Jennifer and reads over her shoulder. Jennifer looks up from the song book and looks straight at Ronon with a wicked smile.

"I've got a song for you." Jennifer says to him. Everyone seated at the table looks from her to him. Ronon's eyebrow cocks up in question.

"What is it?" He asks with a smile.

"All These Things I've Done." She replies.

"Doesn't sound very romantic." Elizabeth comments as she sips her diet coke.

"I won't be singing it." Jennifer says.

"No? Then who will?" Ronon asks, amused at her wicked expression.

"You are." She simply tells him.

"Is it a love song?" Elizabeth asks.

"Nope." Ronon supplies the answer. "And I am not singing it. I am not singing. Period."

"Wanna bet?" Jennifer asks. John laughs at this. "A game of nine ball. I win, you sing."

"And if _I_ win?" Ronon asks, intrigued and getting excited.

"Well, that's entirely up to you." Jennifer says to him.

Evan and Mike whistles at that. "Oh boy!" John says, laughing as he sees Ronon's face. Knowing Ronon, that statement from Jennifer has got him thinking all kinds of things.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Jennifer repeats.

"Yeah, okay."

"So if I lose, what do you want?" Jennifer asks.

"That's for me to know." Ronon answers.

Being drunk, Jennifer agrees. "Fair enough." John sputters, Marie and Laura laugh out loud.

"Wait!" Teyla says. "I'd like to place a wager, too."

"On me? Or against me?" Ronon asks.

"Neither." Teyla simply says, then turns to John. "Against John."

John's eyebrow cocks up. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Oh come on. Same wager." And pointing her thumb at Jennifer. "Jennifer and I against you and Ronon."

John looks at Ronon, unsure of the bet. "Oh come on, guys." Jennifer says. "At least you can sing together. Two heads are better than one."

"She's got a point." Mike says.

"It's not like they're gonna win anyway." Evan says, stifling a laugh.

Marie nudges his foot under the table, silently telling him to Shut up.

Ronon shrugs. "What the hell."

"Deal?" Jennifer and Teyla say together, extending their right hands.

"Deal." John and Ronon say. Shaking the ladies' hands. "But we're playing eight-ball.

X

They've moved onto the balcony to begin playing. The only ones left inside are Katie, Patty and the singing trio.

"I have to be honest, Jennifer, I'm not really good at this. Amateur at best. I just got lucky earlier." Teyla whispers to her. "I just didn't want you to lose alone."

"We're not gonna lose." Jennifer whispers back.

"We're not? Do you have a plan?" Teyla asks.

"Yup. We are going to win." She informs her, as she watches Ronon re-rack. Then looks at Teyla who's standing behind her left shoulder.

"How are we going to do that?" Teyla asks her as she grabs the cue stick Jennifer hands her.

"Distraction. Plus I'm a good shot." Jennifer tells her with a smile, rubbing the blue chalk around the tip og her cue stick.

X

"So how good is she?" Elizabeth asks Marie.

"Pretty Good." Carson says as he joins them outside, leaving Radek with the mic, serenading his wife. Rodney and Katie have also stepped outside to watch the game. "Back in med school, we used ta go ta the Daedalus Restaurant for dinner. A really nice bar but a bit expensive. So we always ended up at this pool hall near the university. I forgot it's name." Carson continues. "But that's where she learned how to play."

"And that's where her karaoke career began, too." Marie adds. Mike and Elizabeth snorts at this.

X

"So, do you ladies want to go first?" John asks, extending his hand with the cue ball, shifting from Teyla to Jennifer.

"Fair's fair." Jennifer says, pushing away his hand. "Let's flip for it." Pulling out a coin from her pocket and handing it to Ronon.

Ronon takes it then says "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." Jennifer says.

Ronon flips the coin, catches it and then slaps it on the back of his other hand. Taking his hand away he says "Heads."

"Damn." Teyla says. Jennifer looks at her and winks. "What's she doing?" she asks, leaning back to whisper to Laura.

"I dunno, but this is getting interesting." Laura answers.

Jennifer, who is still a little bit drunk, and not to mention daring, is circling the pool table as Ronon takes a break shot scattering the balls, sinking the five. Walking around the table to aim again. Jennifer strategically moves to his line of view, and then slowly unzips her leather jacket, stripping it off of her and tossing it to Evan who's shaking his head in amusement. She pretends to fan herself as she leans on the table with one hand.

Ronon suddenly feels hot. He swallows the lump in his throat as he tries to concentrate and block his vision of Jennifer. But he can't help but stare at her body clad in tight skinny jeans, riding low on her hips, a curve hugging black tank top that's slowly inching up her hips to her waist and baring her flat and semi-toned abdomen.

Jennifer has never really considered herself as super hot. But she knows that some men find her attractive. Her chest may not be as big as Pamela Anderson's, hell, they're not big, period, but she's got curves in the right places. She's a doctor so she knows that she's in shape. The same way she knows Ronon's in excellent shape.

So she holds her cue stick against her side, straightening from the table and hooking her thumbs on the band of her jeans, lowering the side a fraction of an inch. Ronon scratches. Evan laughs out loud at this. Ronon curses to himself, shakes his head and straightens up from the pool table.

"What the fuck was that?" John asks in a strangled whisper.

"Shut up, Sheppard." Ronon warns.

"Teyla, your turn." Jennifer says.

"Me?"

"Yeah." Jennifer answers.

"Okay." Teyla says, unsure that she should go first. She takes a shot and it goes in. Although, the cue ball moves behind a solid ball, making it hard for Teyla to aim for another stripe. "Ugh!"

"That's okay, Teyla." Laura says as she claps.

John takes his turn and observes the layout. When he has laid out his strategy in his head he walks around, positioning himself near a corner pocket, beside Teyla. Jennifer pushes Teyla, cocking her eyebrow towards John. Teyla narrows her eyes, and Jennifer pushes her again. She stumbles against the table and grabs her cue stick. She leans a little bit forward towards John really close and inhales his scent and deliberately moans but only enough for him to hear. John falters and hits the cue ball to the side and misses.

"Nice." Jennifer says to her as she takes a cue stick. Grabbing the Jaeger bomb that Evan was about to take. As soon as she downs the shot she bends over the table, takes aim and sinks a ball. Moving around the other side to aim.

A small group of guys around their early twenties are standing against the railing, admiring Jennifer's backside as she bends over the pool table. It doesn't escape Ronon's notice so he gets ready to pounce on them if they try too do anything stupid. Jennifer moves around again to the other side. Bending once more, giving the guys a good view of her cleavage, pissing Ronon off. So he casually walks over to them.

Marie and Laura notice this and watch him walk over to the guys. He doesn't really say anything to the boys, but he does give them a look and a growl which they assume is quite effective because they shuffled in the bar without a backward glance. Jennifer hadn't even noticed since she's been focused on the game. Sinking ball after ball after ball. John gawks at her skill as she gets ready to sink the eight ball. He nudges Ronon, who's keeping an eye on the guys who were staring at Jennifer through the glass, to watch her sink the ball in.

Everyone holds their breath as Jennifer takes the shot.

Evan claps both Ronon and John's back as the four players set their cue sticks on the pool table.

**TBC.**

_Note: The Daedalus Restaurant isn't fictional. There really is one in Boston._


	41. Timeline

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Okay guys, here's an upddate to the Timeline._

**July 4, 1994:**

Teyla moves next door to Elizabeth, and meets John, Evan and Rodney. Mike is also already in the picture. They're all in the 7th grade, except for Evan. First real interaction between John and Teyla.

**August 1997:**

Ronon is transferred from Hawaii and meets Teyla after the assassination of his family. (It's not really mentioned when yet, at least not entirely, but just to make it clear for you guys)

**March 1999:**

Jennifer transfers from Wisconsin. She meets Ronon on her first day in Atlantis. Rodney meets Jennifer, too.

**April 1999:**

Jennifer falls off the ladder in the library. Ronon saves her. She brings him to the clinic.

**October 22, 1999:**

The morning of the Homecoming Game Jennifer looks for Ronon in the gym and sees him spotting for Amelia. Their notebooks have been mixed up, so she came looking for him to exchange their notebooks… before he sees the doodles on hers.

**January 2000:**

Big Bear School Ski Trip.

Radek meets his future wife.

Ronon and Jennifer's supposed race.

**April 7, 2000:**

Ronon takes Jennifer home after the game, meets her dad, then takes her to the after party.

Rodney forces Carson to ask Katie out to the Prom.

**April 14, 2000:**

Teyla overhears Rodney's plan to ask Laura out.

Teyla watches Jennifer and Ronon be comfortable around each other during lunch.

Rodney and Radek ask Laura and Marie to the prom.

**April 28, 2000:**

Carson finds out that Rodney had already asked Laura to the prom, and that she said no.

**May 12, 2000:**

John tells Adria he won't be going to prom. He asks Teyla instead.

**May 13, 2000:**

Prom Night.

Mike and Elizabeth form a truce.

Rodney and Carson get into a physical fight.

John teaches Teyla how to play billiard. They almost get caught after they've reached third base. They see Ronon and Jennifer by the pool.

Ronon teaches Jennifer how to swim.

**May 27, 2000:**

Ronon's 18th birthday.

**May 28, 2000:**

Ronon Carves their initials on a tree.

Jennifer decides that she's ready.

**June 2, 2000:**

Senior Skip Day.

They play football. Ronon kisses her to distract her from running with the ball.

Ronon gives her his Shark's tooth necklace. They make out in the car and reach third base.

**June 6, 2000:**

Graduation Day.

**June 7, 2000:**

Day after graduation. Ronon goes over to the Keller Residence. Jennifer's gone already.

**March 2001:**

Jennifer's 17th birthday, the first present Ronon gives her is left unopened.

**2002:**

Jonathan Keller maries Michelle.

**2005:**

Jennifer moves to San Diego.

Marie finds a picture of Jennifer and Ronon stuck in between the pages of Jennifer's fallen journal while she helps her move.

**March 2006:**

Teyla finally decides to leave Kanaan and move to San Francisco to live with John.

**April 2006:**

Kanaan's funeral.

**November 4, 2006:**

John and Nancy get married.

**November 8, 2006:**

Torren is born.

**November 9, 2006:**

Kate tries to visit Teyla at the Hospital but is turned away.

**April 2007:**

Teyla moves to San Diego

**February 15, 2009:**

First day of wedding week.


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 18, 2009):**

Evan claps both men on the back. "Tough luck guys." He says with a snicker.

"You knew about this?" John asks accusingly.

"Not the distraction. But the playing? Well, Jen's kinda good at pool. She spent a lot of time in a pool hall near Harvard." Evan admits.

"No Kidding." John mutters under his breath.

"So yeah, I kinda knew that she could at least sink some balls in. Didn't know that she and Teyla were going to throw you guys off, though." Evan continues to say.

Ronon surprisingly accepts the defeat more gracefully than his best friend. He walks towards the doors to get the singing over with. The girls are laughing in the background. Jennifer is already inside talking to the DJ or whatever you call the karaoke guy to start the song by the 'Killers'.

"Ya know, what you girls did was cheating." John says to Teyla and Jennifer when they all enter the bar.

"What are you trying to say, John?" Teyla asks him innocently.

"He just accused you of cheating." Laura says, adding more fuel to the fire.

"So you're saying we don't play fair." Teyla says as she steps forward.

John takes a step toward her until they're standing chest to chest. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You're just a sore loser." Teyla tells him with a smirk.

"I am not…" John begins to say.

"Sheppard, you wouldn't have lost if you had paid attention to the game." Mike butts in.

"I _was_ paying attention." John protests. "But Teyla here…"

"What did I do?" Teyla asks him.

"You blew in my ear."

"So?"

"And so I got distracted." John tells her.

"Why would that distract you?" Teyla asks.

"Yeah, why _would_ that distract you?" Evan asks as he takes a seat at the bar.

At a loss for words, John says "Shut up Lorne."

Teyla smiles, happy that she still has an effect on him. "Just sing the song, John." She tells him.

"Yeah just do it." Mike says.

"Yeah, do it!" Rodney shouts.

"Do it!" Everyone in their group screams. Soon enough the whole bar is chanting "do it!"

John grabs the mic and moves to stand next to Ronon. "You ready buddy?"

"Let's just get this over with." He gruffly answers with a shake of his head.

"_When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on"_

Ronon sings the first lines. Jennifer and Teyla start clapping. And then John sings the next line.

_  
"I wanna stand up, I wanna let go  
You know, you know - no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I wanna mean it from the back of my broken hand"_

And then Ronon sings the next part.

_"Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no"_

Then they sing the chorus together.

_"Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out"_

Then John swings the mic up to sing the next part, watching Teyla from the corner of his eye.

_  
"And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The gold-hearted boy I used to be"  
_

They sing the chorus together again.

_  
"Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down"  
_

_Then the bar goes quiet. You can only hear the beat from the song which Jennifer's fingers are tapping silently to. After a few beats Ronon sings the lines in a very low voice._

_  
"I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier"_

On the fourth line, John joins in.

__

"I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier"_

_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier_

Before the fifth line, Ronon winks at Jennifer, who jumps in, along with Laura, and joins them with the seventh line, singing in a higher voice.

"_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier"_

After the eighth line almost everyone in their group have joined in and stood up to sing along.

"_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier"_

Then Jennifer hooks her arm through Ronon's and swings her other arm over Laura's, who's waving Rodney to come closer, and setting her hand on his shoulder as he sings with them.

_  
"Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner"  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down"_

Jamie snaps a picture of the group of friends. Ronon and John finish the song by themselves. But the group is still standing with the duo.

_"Over and in, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on?"_

The whole bar erupts in applause when the song is finished. Jennifer takes a bow, making everyone laugh.

When they all settle down around the tables they've claimed, Ronon leans over Jennifer from behind and whispers seductively in her ear. "Cheat."

Jennifer shivers at this, and then turns her head to look at him. "It worked, didn't it?" She says to him.

Ronon grabs a chair and places it beside her to her right and takes a seat. "Yeah. Well, you already knew that before you even made the bet." He says as he pulls her chair closer to him, leans back and puts his arm around the back of her chair. Jennifer leans her head against his shoulder, with her wrist resting also on the same shoulder, her other hand clutching his jacket sleeve. "You okay?" He asks her, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. She nods her head yes. He brushes her hair away from her face and then kisses her forehead.

Suddenly a hand stretches out in front of his face, handing him a leather jacket. It's Evan's hand, giving him the Jacket Jennifer tossed at him when they started playing. Ronon grabs it and spreads it over her.

Jennifer has fallen asleep while Katie and Patty started to sing Debbie Gibson's 'Electric Youth'. Ronon is still holding her when John says to him "Hey big guy, some of us are gonna head to the casino. You wanna come or are you gonna play the devoted husband?" John teases. He takes a step back when Ronon tries to take a swing at him.

"I think I'm gonna take her home." Ronon says as he looks at Jennifer.

"You mean back to the hotel." John says, amused.

"That's what I meant." Ronon replies with a growl.

"Have it your way." John says, walking away.

Ronon, do you want me to get a cab for you guys?" Hank asks.

"Uh, no, I think she needs the walk." Ronon answers. "Fresh air and everything. It'll sober her up. Thanks anyway." Then he gently shakes her awake. "Jen, wake up."

Jennifer stirs. Lifting her head from his shoulders she rubs her eyes. "Huh? What's going on?"

"You need to get up. I'll take you back to the hotel." Ronon tells her.

"But it's still early." Jennifer protests.

"Yeah, but you need to rest sweetheart."

"Okay." She concedes. She stands up suddenly and almost loses her footing. Ronon steadies her.

John, Evan, Rodney, Hank, Nick and Paul prepare to head to the Spa Casino. Elizabeth is exhausted so she and Mike opt to go with Ronon and Jennifer and Teyla who decides that she's done for the night, too. Patty and Katie tell their husbands to just go along with John and the others while the both of them hang out with Marie, Laura and Jamie.

Ronon supports her as they start to descend the stairs. Jennifer is still wobbly on her feet, so when they reach a landing he stops her and goes to her front and grabs her arms as he bends down at the knees. Jennifer realizes what he's doing so she lets him place her arms around his neck. When her arms are secure, Ronon then grabs her legs and holds them to his sides.

Elizabeth and Mike watch Ronon give Jennifer a piggy-back ride. Mike rummages through Elizabeth's purse and fish out a digital camera. He snaps a picture of them both as they walk down the stairs.

The couple look so adorable. Ronon, with his body so big and strong carrying the tiny Jennifer on his back, with her arms wound around his neck, her cheek resting against his. Her golden hair falling over his shoulders. The last time Elizabeth saw the both of them this way was a very long time ago. A day that she remembered very clear.

**Flashback to Senior Skip day (June 2, 2000):**

Elizabeth is sitting by the shore, enjoying the view of the water when Mike Branton flops down beside her on the sand. "Penny for your thoughts." Mike says as he nudges her shoulder.

"Hey." Elizabeth says. "Just enjoying the sunset." Several of their classmates are in the water. Kate and Teyla are doing laps. Marie is walking along the shore, occasionally bending down to pick up a seashell. Ronon is teaching Jennifer how to stand on the surf board.

"So how are you doing?"

"You mean with the whole Simon thing?" Mike nods yes. "Over it. I realized that I was just comfortable with him. He's the safe bet."

"So does that mean that you're gonna walk on the wild side now?" Mike asks with a smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really corny?" Elizabeth asks with a shake of her head.

"Did someone say horny?!" A drunken Bates yells in the background.

"Shut up Bates!" Laura says, throwing a flip flop at his head.

Elizabeth looks back at Mike and cocks her eyebrow in question.

Mike takes a fistful of sand and lets the grains slide through his fingers. "I heard somewhere that love can be corny." And then he gets up to leave, bending down to tweak Elizabeth's nose. "See ya later gorgeous." And then walks off, brushing the sand off of his board shorts, leaving Elizabeth slack-jawed and speechless.

Her mouth stays open like that for a few more minutes, only shutting it when she sees Ronon and Jennifer emerge from the water with him giving her a piggy-back ride. Ronon bends down to pick up his camera that is laying on their beach towel. He turns it around, stretches his arms out and takes a picture of the two of them.

**Back to the Present:**

Elizabeth smiles at the memory. That day she decided then and there that she _would_ walk on the wild side and try something extra spicy.

**TBC.**

_Note: The song 'All the Things I've Done' are by The Killers. One of my favorite songs. Heard it play in one of the NBA commercials. And if you remember, the photo that Ronon took of the both of them is the same photo that Marie found bookmarked in the last entry of Jennifer's journal when she was helping her move._


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 18, 2009):**

Marie, Laura, Jamie, Katie and Patty have decided to head down to another bar called Azul. Apparently it's frequented by a lot of locals. Katie, patty and Jamie are a bit unnerved by the looks they've been getting. Laura asks the bartender "What's up with all the looks?"

"You're not locals." The bartender says. "So where are you ladies from?"

"All over. I'm getting married on Sunday." Marie tells him.

"Really? Well in that case then, first round is on the house." The bartender says as he pours their drinks.

"Wow, thanks." Jamie says, grabbing her glass.

It's an outdoor bar. There's also an indoor one with two floors. But the outdoor bar is so much better because of three swinging canopied dining sets that face the street. So they occupy one that's sitting in the middle.

There's another mixed group standing by the bar. Most of the girls look to be Asian. Laura sees that they've got tokens on the counter. She gets up to tap one of the girls on the shoulder. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Says the girl.

"I was wondering… what are those for?" Laura asks.

"These chips you mean?" The girl says. "You're not from around here are you."

"Is it that obvious?" Laura asks. Marie stands up to join her to listen in on the conversation.

Another girl answers Laura. "You get them at happy hour. It was hours ago. I'm Cathy by the way. And this is Nina."

"Laura, and this is my best friend Marie."

"Hi!" Marie says. "So how do the chips work?"

"At happy hour, instead of getting a drink for half price like other bars do, you get a chip." Cathy answers. "So the next time you wanna get a drink, you don't have to pay."

"Cooool." Laura draws out.

"Way cool." Nina says. "We actually save these. So when we're like broke, we just take these with us and we can still get a drink."

"Now that's what I like!" Laura says. "So do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah. We usually end up here after coming from somewhere else." Nina replies. "So what are you girls doing here in Palm Springs."

"Wait, don't tell us… bachelorette party." Cathy guesses. "Who is getting married and where's the tiara?"

"Close." Laura replies. "Marie, here, is getting married. But we already had the bachelorette and bachelor party. But it was just drinking ad having fun. No tiaras, no games, strippers."

"My wedding is on Sunday. My fiancé and I didn't really want parties. So we chose to just have drinks with our really close friends." Marie tells them.

"So how'd you and your fiancé meet?" Nina asks.

"We've known each other since pre-school." Marie answers.

"Oh, how cute!" Cathy says.

"Oh it's not what you think." Laura says, laughing. "Long story short, Marie was in love with him since we were in pre-school. But they only got together in our senior year."

"But we went our separate ways after graduation." Marie explains. "And then my other best friend, Jennifer…"

"Who's incapacitated by the way." Laura adds.

"By incapacitated do you mean, drunk?" Nina asks.

"Drunk, wasted, intoxicated, smashed, sloshed. Whatever you wanna call it." Laura says to her.

"So this Jennifer…?" Cathy asks.

"She set me up in a blind date." Marie continues. "Which was weird, because she never does that sort of thing. So I figured that the guy must be really great. When I got to the restaurant, Evan – my fiancé – was there."

"Aw, that's sweet!" Cathy and Nina say at the same time.

X

"Made some new friends?" Jamie asks.

"Locals. They're pretty cool." Laura tells them.

"They suggested a few places to visit." Marie.

"So what were you girls talking about with them?" Katie asks.

"They asked how Evan and I met." Marie says.

"Radek told me the short version." Patty says. "But he said that there was something between you two in high school also."

**Flashback to Senior Skip day (June 2, 2000):**

Ronon asks the group around the bonfire who needs a ride. Marie is about to answer when Evan pulls her away and leads her towards the shore.

"What are you doing?" Marie asks nervously. They've known each other for thirteen years already. And thirteen years later she still can't form a single coherent thought when she's around him.

"I think Ronon and Jennifer need to be alone." Evan tells her.

"Oh." Marie. "You think…?"

"Not my business – not yours either." Evan says to her, nudging his shoulder against hers.

Marie is at a loss for words. Her head full of things to talk about, but her mouth isn't cooperating.

"So what's new?" Evan asks.

"Huh?" Marie says, thrown off by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Any plans for the summer?"

"Not really. Laura is going to Hawaii this summer." Marie tells him.

"Don't you and Laura spend summers with each other?" Evan asks.

Marie is surprised that he knows this. Evan beds down to pick up a seashell and then hands it to her. "Yeah. I spend one summer with her and her family, and then the next summer, she spends it with me and mine." She turns the seashell over to inspect it. "This year, my parents want me to concentrate on my playing the piano."

"What for?" Evan asks her.

"Pre-College." Marie says. "Julliard."

"When's your audition?"

"I already had it in March." Marie tells him. "I've already been accepted."

"How long will you be staying there?" Evan asks as they flop down on the sand.

"It's for thirty days. But only every Saturdays."

Evan counts with his fingers. "That's seven and a half months." Evan says.

"It'll be between September through May. Holidays already accounted for."

"So you're not gonna be in Atlantis this year? How come I'm only hearing about this just now" Evan asks.

"We're not exactly best friends."

"I dunno, Ko. It's not gonna be the same without you…"

_Yeah right, like you ever noticed._ Marie just shrugs. "I want this. Besides, Laura says she's come visit me."

"What about the rest of us?" He asks as he draws circles in the sand. Marie gives him a look that says 'whatever'. "Come on Marie! We've known each other since kindergarten. We ate paste together!"

"That was a long time ago, Evan." Marie says. "You discovered Kate Heightmeyer. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be at the bonfire with her right now?"

"Do I detect a note of Jealousy?" Evan teases.

Marie makes a face and then says "You didn't answer my question."

"I'll answer yours, if you answer mine." Marie doesn't answer, but gives him an exasperated look. "Fine. We kinda broke up."

_Well this is news. _Marie wonders. "Kinda?"

"It's not like we were together." Evan says.

"Yeah you were."

"No. Everybody assumed we were together. We were dating – casually." Evan explains.

"Ugh!" Marie groans as she gets up to walk away.

"What?! I'm a growing boy" Evan yells but laughs at the same time.

"Ugh!" She groans again.

"Oh come on Ko!" He says, getting up to catch up with her. "I'm sorry! I was just teasing!" Grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him. "_Are_ you jealous?"

"Why the hell would I be jealous?" Marie asks, trying to hide the truth. Fortunately it's dark and Evan can't see her eyes.

"I dunno. Anyway, like I said, we broke up. Kinda. It was a mutual decision."

"When?" Marie asks, pretending not to care as she brushes the sand away from her legs.

"Prom. At the party." Evan tells her as they continue to walk along the shore. "So, you're gonna be spending this summer here then."

"Yup. That's the plan." Marie says, and then asks "Why?"

"Nothing." Evan utters. "I realized just now that I'm gad that I turned down my dad's offer to take a cruise. Marie Ko, you and I are gonna have a great summer.

And he was right. They did have a great summer. Marie played the piano for a few hours everyday. But since both her parents were musicians they were always attending events so they could never monitor her. They actually thought she was playing the piano every other hour, when in fact she would play in the morning when they left, sneak out of the house with Evan and then come back before they arrived home.

That summer, she and Evan spent their days either at the beach, the park or just the mall. He knew that her parents were very strict and wanted her to focus on her piano playing. It was one of the reasons he stopped playing with her when they were litte. It seemed that she wasn't allowed to have fun. And having a boy as a friend was a no-no. But they had so much fun with each other now that it didn't matter at all. Sometimes they can even just lay on a picnic blanket and watch the clouds go by without saying a word for hours.

School was gonna start in a week. And they were both dreading it. She would be leaving for New York pretty soon. Evan was in her garden standing below her window, throwing pebbles at her window, like he did for the past couple of months. Marie throws her window open and climbs down the lattice wall against the house.

"Hey you." Evan says.

"Hey you." She says back.

"Come on." Evan says, grabbing her hand as they run across the yard.

Evan brought her to a secluded spot near the river. They've been coming to this place since summer started. She's sitting on a swing tire that's suspended by a rope tied around a branch. Evan is standing behind her, pushing the tire swing back and forth.

"So, you gonna give me a call when you get to New York?"

"Of course I am."

"What if you meet some guy over there? You might just forget about me." Evan says.

"How am I ever gonna forget about you? Like you said, we used to eat paste before." Marie says with a laugh. "Besides, so what if I do meet someone? You should be happy for me."

Evan twists the tire swing around so that he can have Marie face him. Without warning he bends down and kisses her. Marie didn't even have time to react before she feels his lips move over hers. Very skillful lips. No tongue, but still very skillful. When he pulls away from the kiss, her cheeks are burning.

"I – I…"

"Promise me you'll call me." Evan says.

"I promise." Marie says, still shocked.

"Good. I should get you home." He says to her as he takes her hand. The walk back home is deafeningly silent. He helps her up the lattice wall and waits til she gets inside her room.

X

Marie, waves goodnight at Evan and then shuts her windows. Suddenly her room brightens up. Her mother is sitting on her bed, and her father standing by the door, his hand perched on the switch.

**TBC.**

_Note: Sorry to leave you hanging guys.:)_


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Flashback to Marie and Evan's Summer (August 2000):**

Marie, waves goodnight to Evan and then shuts her windows. Suddenly her room brightens up. Her mother is sitting on her bed, and her father is standing by the door, his hand perched on the switch. Marie is caught red-handed. "Mama. Papa."

"What were you doing with that boy?" Marie's mother demands.

"It's not what you think –" Marie begins to say as she wrings her hands together.

"It's past midnight, young lady! What do you have to say for yourself?" Her mother yells. "Well?!"

"I'm sorry." Marie says as she looks down at her feet.

"You are to tell that boy that you cannot see him again." She tells Marie.

"But m –"

Her mother cuts her off. "Ever!"

"You are to concentrate on your piano playing for the rest of your days here. We have worked so hard for you to get in Julliard! You are not ruining your future."

"I am not ruining it." Marie tries to say.

"Yes you are. That's what boys do. They're distractions."

Marie turns to her father, looking at him pleadingly. "Papa?"

"Don't think your father can help you out with this one." She says, not giving Marie's father a chance to say anything.

"But mama…"

"What are you trying to do to me? Do you want me to get sick? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Have you no care of what might happen to me? I have worked so hard for you to be great, and this is what you do! You neglect your lessons. For What?" Marie's mother says. "A boy? There's ony one thing they're after. And that's sex!"

"Judy…" Marie's father begins to say.

"No! I have a right to tell my own daughter what to do. As long as she's living under my roof, she will obey the rules." Then turning back to Marie she says " You tell that boy that he is to never come by here again. And that is final. Disobey me, Marie, and you will have to bear the consequences. Is that understood?!" Her mother asks.

"Yes, Mama." Marie replies dejectedly.

"Good. Now go to bed. You have to start playing at eight in the morning tomorrow. With only thirty minutes break. You need to catch up for the times you were suppose to be in front of the piano."

Her mother leaves the room without a backward glance. Marie turns to her father, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You should not have snuck around Marie." Says her father before he leaves and shuts the door to her room.

Marie flops down beside her bed and sobs silently.

X

Like clockwork, Evan is standing in front of the front door to Marie's family home. He had just rung the doorbell when her mother suddenly appears at the door. This surprises Evan, because everyday since summer break began, Marie's parents have always been out of the house and the housekeeper was the one answering the door. Evan takes a step back when he sees Marie's Mother's scowling face.

"Marie won't be seeing you today, nor any other day. She is to concentrate on her piano playing."

Being the respectful and polite son that he is he says "I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Ko, but is it possible if I could just speak with her, even for just a few minutes."

"Very well." She says. "Marie!" Marie appears by her side, looking chastised. "Five minutes."

Mrs. Ko steps out of the way and gives Marie a warning glance that Evan doesn't miss. "Hey!" He says. "What's going on? Did you get caught last night? Do you want me to talk to her? To your parents?"

"No."

"So do you want to pretend then? Pretend that we won't see each other?'" He says with a smile. "It'll be hard, but it''s worht it."

"No."

"What?" Evan asks, dumbfounded, the smile on his facce quickly disappears.

"She's right. I've neglected my playing. We can't hang out anymore." Marie says.

"Maybe you should try saying that without looking at your feet."

Marie looks up then, her eyes empty, her voice emotionless. "You should go."

Evan grabs her hand. "Are you sure about this?"

"Goodbye, Evan." She says to him before she shuts the door in his face.

Evan stands there, confused.

X

"Are you happy now, mama?" Marie asks her mother who has been standing nearby, hidden by the door.

"Don't be condescending, Marie." Her mother says angrily. "I only want what's best for you. You have a lot of promise. You were only two years old when you started playing the piano."

"Yes I was two. And I loved playing the piano." Marie says as she turns to face her mother with tears in her eyes. "Loved. Past tense. But you turned it into work. Everyday since then I had to play for four hours everyday after school. I'm surprised you even let me have my summers to myself."

"Well that was your father's doing." Judy says. "If it were up to me, you would never have spent it running around with that Cadman girl. And then you would be playing in concert halls by now."

"Laura. Her name is Laura. And you know that. She's been my bestfriend since we were little."

"That's neither here nor there. The fact of the matter is that you have not worked hard enough -"

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe this wasn't meant for me? That I don't want to go to Julliard." Marie asks her with pain in her voice.

"How could you even say that to me?" She asks. "This has been your dream since you were little."

Marie lets out a snort. "My dream? My dream!" She yells. "You mean your dream! Don't make me something I'm not, mama. Just because you and papa are the best piano duo doesn't mean I have to follow in your footsteps."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you're not going to Julliard?"

"No, mama. Like the good little girl you want me to be, I'll go to Julliard. I'll even do my best just so that they won't have to send me back here!" She yells as she starts to run up the stairs. And then turns around to yell one more time. "That way I won't have to see you. Ever!"

"Marie!" Her mother yells, obviously distressed by he daughter's words..

"That's what you want isn't it mama?" Marie says at the top of the stairs. Her hands gripping the banister. "For me to be the best pianist. Well don't you worry. You'll get what you want." And with that last parting thought, Marie slams her door shut.

**Back to the present:**

"So you ended it?" Patty asks.

"Yup." Marie replies. "When Evan and I started seeing each other again I had to tell him what happened."

"Wow, and he forgave you." Patty says with a smile.

"Not at first of course. But when I told him, he understood." Marie says.

"That's still a big deal. I mean, most people in his position wouldn't have understood or cared." Katie states.

"Well that's coz my brother called Marie the one that got away." Jamie tells them.

"Awww!" Patty says aloud. "That's just so sweet."

"Yeah well after we got together, I had to make it up to him." Marie says. Laura bursts into giggles at that and Marie elbows her.

"He told you that you had to make it up to him?" Patty asks with a confused smile, looking from Laura to Marie.

"No…" She draws out. "I felt that I had to make up for it, you know, the blowoff."

"So what did you do?" Katie asks.

"Yeah, what _did_ you do?" Jamie asks also.

"Come on, go ahead. Tell them." Laura encourages her.

"Huh, uh." Unsure if she should say. "Only a few people know of this. Laura and Jen."

"Okay, so what did you do?" Patty asks.

"I had sex with him." She says slowly.

"So? That's not so bad. A lot of people have sex after they've started seeing each other." Katie says. "My first time with Carson was maybe our fourth date, after grad –"

Marie cuts her off and says. "I had sex with him the same night we met again." Patty, Jamie and Katie's eyes grow wide at the confession. "Not that it was an apology. I wanted to have sex with him. But I was undecided. Anyway it doesn't matter." Jamie starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Does my brother know this?" Jamie asks, trying to stifle her laugh.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Marie says defensively. "I told him the very next day."

"What did he say?" Katie asks.

"He said that he figured it out after, well, after we were done and I had fallen asleep." Marie answers.

"Was it at your apartment or his?" Patty asks.

"What difference does it make?" Lauren asks as she drinks Her cocktail.

"Well, it makes a whole lot of difference. If it was his place, he couldn't very well kick her out of bed. And if it was hers, he could've left." Patty explains.

"It was mine." Marie tells her.

"Did he leave then?" Katie asks.

"No. Like I said, I told him the very next day." Marie says. "He said he wanted to wait and see if I was gonna tell him. And I did."

"What else did he say?" Katie asks.

Marie smiled then. "He said that it worked. And that he forgives me. And then he left the bedroom and made me breakfast."

"Awww, that's sweet!" Patty and Katie say in unison.

"Not so much –" Marie says.

"You mean a man making breakfast for you isn't sweet?" Katie asks.

"Well, _that_ was sweet. But the weeks after? Ha!" Marie tells them. "He hung it over my head for over a month. Said that having sex with him wasn't really making up for it." Jamie sputters her drink at this. Laura snorts. "He said that if I enjoyed making love with him as much as he did then it really wasn't a sacrifice. Which is kinda good in a way, since it was his way of telling me that he loved every minute of it." Marie explains. Jamie is covering her ears and rolling her eyes at this. Laura grabs Jamie's hands to make her suffer through the story. "But he actually made me do stuff that I didn't want to do."

"Like what?" Patty asks.

"Like watch action movies at the theatre with him. Jog with him at 5 o'clock in the morning around the park on Sundays. Oh and watch the sports channel!" Marie tells them.

"Hahaha!" Jamie laughs. "That's it?!"

"Hey I hate doing those things okay. I like chick flicks and vegging out in front of the T.V. on Sundays." Marie says. "Those weeks were hell for me."

"And now? So I'm assuming you don't have to do those things anymore." Katie says.

"We've got two T.V. sets and we alternate every time we watch a movie." Marie replies. "But we usually end up watching chick flicks on T.V. when we're cuddling. I still got my way." She adds with a laugh."

X

"So what are you boys doing out here in the valley?" A cute bartender asks. The guys are at the Spa Casino, sitting at the bar, taking advantage of the night. Nick and Paul have decided to play the tables.

"How'd you know we're not from around here?" Rodney asks.

"It's easy to spot the out-of-towners." She tells him. "The locals usually stick to one or two spots. So basically you know who's who. It's a small town."

"It's not that small." Carson comments.

"Well, the Coachella valley does consist of several cities." Radek starts to explain. The bartender just stares at them as the group starts a debate.

"Sorry." John says to her. "We all went to the same school together. And these guys –" he points to Rodney, Radek and Carson. "- are the smart kids."

"Oh what school did you go to?" The bartender asks, obviously glad that John, the most good-looking one out of the bunch has spoken to her.

"Atlantis Academy." John answers.

"Oh! Wow! I've heard of that school. It's like a school for the elite and gifted, isn't it?"

"I guess." He simply says.

"So are you here for a reunion? Too early for one, isn't it?" She asks him.

"Nah. It's Evan's wedding week." And then clapping Evan on the back. "This here is Evan."

"Hey. How're you doing." Evan says, saluting her.

"Hi! A wedding week?" She asks.

"Yeah. A whole week of activities with close friends." Evan tells her.

"What kind of activities?" She asks as she pours some drinks.

"Spa for the girls, golf for us guys. Dinners. Then we're going up the tram. Then the girls wanna go shopping at a place called El Paseo." Evan says to her. And then he adds "And football."

"What about the bachelor party?"

"We had both already. The girls went to the Riviera, and then us guys went to the Parker. But we met up with the girls shortly coz those two bozos over there." John says, pointing towards Rodney and Carson. "Not the one in glasses... got into a fist fight." The girl's eyebrow cocks up. "Long story."

"So this is just your regular night out?"

"Yeah. We were at Shaker's earlier with the girls, akraoke and billiards. But we went our separate ways after the last song. One of our friends, Jennifer, got really wasted, so her boy took her home. The other girls decided to go to this place called Azul." John tells her.

"Azul's fun." She says to them. "That's where most people who work in the restaurant business end up." And then suddenly switching the subject, she asks Evan "So are you excited?"

"Absolutely. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Evan replies.

"You look it. I bet both your families are just as excited." She says as she wipes down the counter.

"Yeah." Evan says absently. And then he turns to John. "Dude, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?" John asks as he takes a sip of his scotch.

"Marie's parents are coming."

**TBC.**

_Note: Sorry to end it there… We'll tackle that on their wedding day. Of course._


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 19, 2009):**

Jennifer stirs from her sleep. Her pillow seems different today. Not as soft as it should be. Comfortable. But not soft at all. Rolling over to her left side, she bumps into something harder. Her eyes snap open, her vision clears. Black. All she sees is black. Pulling away, she finds Ronon sleeping on his side, facing her.

His eyes begin to flutter. Jennifer is frozen. When his eyes open he automatically smiles at her. "Morning."

"Morning." Jennifer squeaks.

"You okay?" Ronon asks as he gets up to lean on his elbows, looking down at Jennifer who still has a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah." She squeaks again.

"You got really drunk last night. I had to take you back here." Ronon explains. "In case you're wondering, nothing happened last night." Jennifer sighs in relief. Ronon frowns at her reaction. He throws the covers off of him and bends down to grab his shoes with his socks rolled up inside and then takes his jacket from a nearby chair. Before leaving the room he says tightly "You're welcome." Not slamming the door, but closing it hard enough to tell that he's pissed.

X

Stomping from Jennifer's bedroom, Ronon makes his way to his and John's. Laura's already up, reading the newspaper and having a coffee.

"Coffee, lover boy?" Laura teases as she holds her cup. Ronon growls his answer and slams the door shut to his room.

"What the fuck?!" McKay yells from the couch, leaning up on his elbows.

"Go back to sleep casino boy." Laura says to him over her cup. McKay flops back down onto the couch, punching his pillow then goes back to sleep.

X

Jennifer stares after him, dumfounded. Rising from the bed she realizes that she's still clothed, sans the jacket and high heels. She can't find her flip flops. She looks underneath her bed. Nothing. Then she looks underneath Laura's bed, which is still unmade, and sees Laura's flip flops. She decides to put it on. Better than nothing. Turning back to her bed she lifts the covers and is about to make the bed, but her stomach starts growling. Huffing in annoyance, she drops the sheets and heads for the door.

"Hey, you found my flip flops." Laura says from the breakfast table.

"And you're wearing mine." Jennifer says dryly as she takes a seat beside Laura. "Room service?"

"Yup. I ordered us eggs, bacon, banana pancakes – heavenly, if I say so myself – and fresh brewed coffee and o.j." Laura says to her, lifting the covers one by one. "So what was that all about? Did you kick him out of bed?" Laura asks with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Of course not. I was just surprised. That's all." Jennifer replies.

"You know some people are trying to rest here!" Rodney yells at them.

"Sorry Rodney." Jennifer says.

"Oh shut it Rodney." Laura tells him. "You can sleep in our room for a bit if you want. Stop being such a girl." Rodney ignores her and cover his face with the pillow.

"I woke up and he was right there. I didn't know what to think." Jennifer whispers.

"So why did he storm out of the room?" Laura asks her.

"He did not storm out of the room." Jennifer says defensively. "And I didn't say anything."

"Maybe _that_ was the problem." Laura said as she spears a piece of pancake into her mouth.

"No I think it was more of the relief registered on my face when he sort of told me that we didn't have sex." Jennifer replies.

Laura sputters then takes a sip of orange juice to clear her throat. "I'm sorry, your what?" She says with a laugh. "Oh honey, that's the biggest mistake you could have ever made."

"How would that be my biggest mistake?"

"To him it seems like you don't want to have sex with him." Laura explains.

"Oh come on!" Rodney yells again. "Seriously?! If you girls are gonna whisper maybe you should turn the notch down. I really don't want to hear about your sexual exploits." McKay says as he stands up and grabs his blanket and pillow and heads off to the girls' room, slamming the door shut. Laura just giggles at this.

"I did want to – well, no, I didn't, I mean I do, but, oh hell! I do want to have sex with him." She says in a very low voice, bending down as if to hide from hidden listening ears. "Just not last night. I mean, I would have. I think. Especially since I was so drunk, I think I would have had sex with him." And then Jennifer reddens. "Oh God, I think, if it wasn't a dream, I think I did ask him to make love to me. Shit. Shit! Shit!" Her eyes grow wide. "Oh my god! What must he think of me? I mean –"

"Calm down Tequila queen." Laura says with an amused smile plastered on her face. "It may have been a dream. If not, it's okay. You were drunk. Like shit-faced drunk, sweetie. And second, are you sure you didn't have sex?"

"What do you mean?" Jennifer ask, looking confused.

"I mean that maybe something did happen and that maybe seeing you look like that this morning – mortified – then maybe he just decided not to say that you did do the deed, you know to save you from embarrassment." Laura explains.

"Why would he do that?" Jennifer asks. "No. No. I don't think so. Besides, I know you slept in the room, so we must not – I mean we couldn't have…"

Laura interrupts her "Sweetie, I got back at two in the morning. When I walked through those doors," Laura pointed at the door to the bedroom "I saw you guys all cuddled up beneath the blankets. And I'm pretty sure you guys were all tangled up, too."

"But I was fully clothed." Jennifer points out. Laura just shrugs. "You still think we had sex?"

"Not my place to say. Why don't you just ask him again. And try not to look so appalled by the thought. Would it be so bad?" Laura says as she leans back on her chair. "The guy is h-ot!"

"Who's hot?" John asks as he emerges from his room.

"You're roommate in there." Laura says, flipping her thumb over to the direction of the room.

"Ah." John says as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "What did you do to him?" John asks Jennifer. "The guy looks miserable."

"Aww." Laura blurts out.

"Shut up!" Jennifer hisses. John shakes his head and opens the glass sliders and steps out into the covered patio. Jennifer leans over towards Laura and says "First of all, we were both fully clothed. Second, of course it wouldn't be bad at all to have sex with him. In fact it would definitely be great. And don't you think I would remember if we had?"

Laura scrunches her nose and teases "Well you were pretty wasted."

Jennifer throws a napkin at her and moans "Ugh!"

Ronon walks out of the room just in time, wearing sweatpants and a black t shirt that fits perfectly. Without looking at Jennifer he turns towards the sliders and opens it slightly "John I'm going for a run now. You ready."

"Yeah, Just about." John replies. Getting back inside he sets his cup on the table. Looking from Laura to Jennifer whose eyes are steadily staring at the salt and pepper shakers on the middle of the table.

John walks ahead of Ronon towards the front door. Ronon gives Jennifer a backward glance, just in time for them to lock gazes. She tries to give him a smile, but he doesn't return it.

X

It's become a ritual for them to jog in the morning whenever they can. They usually meet at a park in San Francisco and then have breakfast afterwards. Today though, they skipped breakfast by Ronon's request. He's studied her habits since they got here. She always gets up at eight in the morning to have breakfast with Laura. And this is the first morning that he did not really feel like spending watching her eat.

Last night was awesome. He didn't lie. They didn't have sex. But they could have.

**Flashback to the Night Before:**

"You know, you didn't have to take me home." Jennifer says from behind him. They walked all the way back to the hotel with him carrying her on his back. She was light. Maybe a hundred pounds to a hundred and fifteen. "I could've walked with Elizabeth and Mike. It's not too late. You can still catch up with the guys."

"You can barely stand." Ronon tells her. "And besides, I'm tired. I'd rather go to bed." He tells her. _I'm such a liar. _He thinks to himself. He swings the door to her room open and walks over to the bed. He deposits her right by it. Bending down towards the bed, he pulls the covers.

He notices that Jennifer takes a deep breath when he bends towards the bed, as if to take his scent in. Jennifer tugs on his arm and pulls him up and then pulls his head down towards her. He already knows what she's about to do and lets her make her move. She moves her mouth over his, adjusting her face to get better access. Nibbling on his lips and occasionally sliding her tongue along the crack in between his lips. He opens his mouth at her persistence, and her tongue delves in, finding his own and skillfully pulling it in hers. Ronon wraps his arms around her first, and then unwraps them as his hands roam around her back and then pulling off her jacket. At the same time, Jennifer tugs on his jacket and he shrugs it off of him, leaving him in a black long sleeved shirt.

They're still kissing, and their hands are still roving around each others' bodies. His hands finally rest on her waist, with his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts. Jennifer's hands have found their way behind him underneath his shirt, kneading his muscles. His mouth breaks free from hers and he trails kisses down her jawline to her neck. Jennifer dips her head back, stretching her neck as far as she can, offering herself. She pulls him harder against her body and gyrates her hips against his. With a soft groan, Ronon pulls away and takes a deep breath.

"Ronon?" He ignores her and pushes her down to sit on the bed. Kneeling in front of her he releases the straps of her shoes and takes them off of her feet and sets them by the nightstand. He gets up and runs his fingers through his hair. Staring down at her bent head for a few seconds. As he's about to turn, Jennifer grabs his hand, looks up and says "Make love to me. Please."

Ronon is surprised by the request. But wastes no time in kneeling in front of her. "Baby I can't." And then immediately continues when he sees that she got hurt by the refusal. "I want to." Bending down and resting his forehead on her knees. "Oh god how I want to." Lifting his head up and holding her hands in his he says. "But I want you to be sober and wide awake when we do make love." Kissing the back of her hands one by one, he adds "I want you to remember how it feels like."

"But Ro –" She begins to say.

"Not now, baby." Ronon says. "Ask me again tomorrow." He says to her with a smile, trying very hard to resist temptation.

He gets up to leave again, and once again Jennifer calls out to him. "Ronon." He turns to look back at her. "Can you just hold me then? Please."

This he can do. This he can definitely do. He walks over to the bed and sits down beside her. Taking his shoes off and rolling his socks down. He scoots towards the head of the bed and holds out his hand, she takes it and he pulls her towards him. He grabs the edge of the comforter and they lay down beneath the covers with his arm pillowing her head. Not long after, Jennifer falls asleep silently snoring, her face turned upward towards him, her hand clutching the front of his shirt. He covers her hand and rubs her knuckles, coaxing her to let go. And it works. He then twines his fingers through hers. He kisses her forehead and then listens to her snoring and then falls asleep himself.

**Back to the Present: **

"You okay buddy?" John asks him, snapping him back to the present.

"Yeah. " He says gruffly.

"So what happened last night? Can I assume you were in Jennifer's room?" Ronon nods his head. "Does that have anything to do with your lousy mood today." No answer. "What? Was it _that_ bad?" And then John laughs. "Oh shit! Were _you_ bad?"

"Shut up Sheppard!" Ronon says as they stop to rest. "Nothing happened."

"Oh so that's what you're pissed about." John says.

"Of course not. We could have done it last night. But we didn't. We just went to sleep." Ronon didn't mention that Jennifer was the one who even brought the subject up and that he refused.

"Then why the foul mood?" John asks, not caring that Ronon is even more pissed. Sometimes it's best to talk about it.

"When we woke up she seemed horrified that we might've done something." Ronon tells him as they take a seat on the curb.

"And you told her nothing happened. And I'm assuming she looked relieved and that's why you're such good company today." Ronon nods his head yes. "Well didn't it occur to you that maybe she wasn't relieved about the no sex part. But more that she was relieved that you didn't have sex _because_ she was wasted last night." Ronon looks at him pensively. "Women are like that, buddy. Even when they like the person, it's still not okay for them to have drunken sex with that person. Why? I actually don't don't have a fucking clue. But I think it's because they want to remember it, the act, I mean. Especially with someone they like. Or love. And then also being drunk isn't a pretty sight sometimes. They like getting all dolled up and shit. Lit candles and sexy music. Oh and flowers."

"I know that." Ronon says, giving him an exasperated look.

"But you assumed it was because she doesn't want to have sex with you." John said.

"So you really think it's coz she was drunk last night and that she didn't want drunk sex?" Ronon asks.

"Absolutely." John answers. "Maybe you should apologize when we get back." John recommends.

But later, after their run, the girls have already gone out, not giving Ronon a chance to say he's story.

**TBC.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 19, 2009):**

John is walking by the pool carrying his guitar when he sees Torren sitting all alone on a lounger looking put out. He tries to ignore the kid as he passes by but hears the small sigh that escapes his pouty little lips. For some reason unknown to him John stops in his tracks and turns around.

Taking a seat beside the little boy he asks "What's up?" The boy shrugs his shoulders and lets out another sigh. John turns in the direction of the little two-year old's stare. "How come you're not playing with them?" John asks as they watch Radek's kids play with Jamie's.

"They thaid I'm too thmaw." Torren answers.

John smiles at his lisp and the lack of 'L'. "No you're not."

"Yeah I am." Torren answers. "I'm the thmaweth kid in my kwath."

"You're already going to school?" John asks, impressed at how the little boy can hold a proper conversation.

"Day-ke-w." He corrects.

"I was small when I was little, too. It didn't stop me from playing with the big kids." John tells the boy.

Torren looks up at him and smiles, his two front teeth missing. "Wiw you pway wif me?"

"Uh." John begins to nervously say. But the expectant look on the child's face is too much for him to bear. "Sure, kid, what do you want to do?"

Torren shrugs and then his face brightens. "Can you teach me to pway that?" He asks, pointing at John's guitar.

"Yeah, sure." John shifts in his chair to face Torren and show him where his fingers are placed.

"I'm Towen by the way." Torren says, extending his tiny chubby hands.

"Nice to meet you Torren. I'm John." He says as they shake hands.

X

From a few feet away from them, sitting on a garden set, Teyla watches the both of them interact. Her heart swells at the sight of her son talking to John.

"Is that John and Torren?" Elizabeth asks Teyla as she joins her.

"Yes. They've been sitting there for quite a while now. Talking about god knows what." She says without looking at Elizabeth, still watching her Son and John.

"Talking?" Elizabeth repeats questioningly. She knew that Torren could talk, but what could those two even be talking about? How can John even understand what the boy is saying?

"Yes." Understanding what Elizabeth must be thinking, she explains "Torren is a bit advanced in school. They've actually assessed him several times and they said that he's already functioning in second grade level."

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth asks, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Yes. But I didn't want him to skip grades. He's too young." Teyla said. "I'm afraid that the older kids might alienate him."

"Have you considered sending him to Atlantis then?" Elizabeth asks. "He would be able to skip grades but still be with kids the same as he is."

"I have, actually. And I might have to." Teyla tells her. "I could always move my yoga school back home."

"It'll be good for him. That way he can develop whatever skills he may have with much more freedom." She says.

X

"Are you sure you've never played before?" John asks Torren.

"My mommy bought me a wii guitaw." Torren replies as he's strumming the guitar with ease. "Ith cool. Awosthmif."

"Aerosmith?" John repeats, shaking his head, knowing that playing the Wii guitar is a far cry from playing an actual guitar.

"What are you guys up to?" Teyla asks as she approaches them.

"Mommy look! I can pway the guitaw!" Torren asks as he strums the strings some more.

"Good job sweetheart." She says as she sits down on the other side of Torren.

"He said he learned to play from the Wii." John says to Teyla.

"He thinks he learned from the Wii. We both know that the Wii guitar isn't anything like a real guitar." Teyla tells him with a smile.

"He's remarkable." John says. "His dad would have been proud."

Teyla chokes a little and then nervously says "Torren, sweetie, it's time for your nap." She takes the guitar from his chubby little arms and hands it to John who's frowning. "Thank you for keeping him company, John." She says to him as she pulls Torren in her arms.

John stands up and then pries Torren from his mother without difficulty because Torren is already holding his arms out to him. "I can help you take him back to your room."

"Really, John, it's okay. I can do it." Teyla says.

"Can you just, for once, accept help?" John says to her. After a moment's hesitation Teyla finally nods her head in defeat, and the three of them head for her hotel room. _Why does this feel right?_ John thinks to himself as they walk down the path to her room. _Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be_.

As they reach her room John makes his way through the door and sets Torren down on the bed. He falls asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow. Teyla is touched by sweet scene before her. When John straightens and turns around to face Teyla, he grabs her hand and says to her quietly "I was thinking, um, that later tonight at the street fair maybe we can go together."

"Together? Well aren't we all going together?" Teyla asks, a confused look on her face. And then it dawns on her. "Oh. Um sure. Why not." She says with a smile.

"Cool. Okay. Well, then, I'll pick you up at six?" He asks.

"Six is good." She tells him. And then adds. "Oh, but Torren is coming along with me too. I wouldn't want us to impose…"

"I know." John says, and then continues. "That's what I meant. Ya know, with Torren."

Teyla smiles and says. "I think he, I mean we – we would love that."

"Okay."

"Okay." Teyla repeats.

And then John turns back to the door and leaves Leaving Tyela with a big smile on her face and hope in her eyes.

X

Early that evening, at exactly six o'clock p.m., John is waiting at Teyla's hotel room door. Torren opens the door and comes barreling out and then hurls himself at John. John catches him just in time and swings him up in his arms. "You ready?" He asks Teyla who's following behind her son.

"All set." She says happily.

They walk to the front of the hotel where everybody has assembled. Marie and Laura are the first ones to notice the trio.

"Well, well, look at what we have here." Laura says with a smirk.

Jennifer, who's standing next to Laura says "What?" And then she follows Marie and Laura's gazes and then smiles. "That's just adorable." She comments as they watch John hold Torren in his arms, while the little boy talks his ear off. Teyla is walking beside them, flushed from head to toe.

"Finally." Ronon says under his breath.

"Look who's talking." Rodney says. Ronon looks back at him and growls. Rodney just shrugs and ignores the menacing look that the big guy is giving him.

X

As their group walks down the street to head to the street fair Elizabeth catches up to Teyla and pulls her away from John and Torren "Have you told him yet?" She asks in a whisper.

"How can I?" Teyla answers in a low voice. "Besides, I'm waiting for the right time."

"There's never a right time." Elizabeth says.

"I know that. But I'm still trying to figure out how to break it to him." Teyla replies. "He's gonna start hating me again."

"He's not gonna hate you." She tells her.

"I hope not." She says skeptically.

"He's not."

"We'll see."

X

Walking up and down the street, John holds Torren's hand in his while Teyla holds the other. Torren tugs on John's hand and says "Can you cawy me? I'm getting tiyd."

Teyla has given up telling Torren not to ask for too many favors from John. Her requests have been ignored by both her son and the man who has stolen his heart.

John swings him up on his shoulders and asks the little guy "Getting tired, son?" _Son?Did I just call him son? Why does it seem so natural and not weird?_

"Yeah. A bit."

"Do you want to head back then? Wanna take a nap?" He asks, stopping in the middle of the street. Looking up at Torren. Torren nods his head. "Okay, I'll take you back now."

Teyla speaks up and says "I'll take him back, John. Thanks." She says, holding her arms out for her son.

"I can take you both back." John tells her, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

But before either one can say anything Marie appears before them and says "The nanny just got here. She's about to take the other kids back to the hotel. So you both don't have to worry." She tells them and then adds "The night is young. Enjoy it. There are other nights to spend it as one big happy family."

John and Teyla redden at the comment. Marie holds out her arms for Torren to come to her. John surprises both women by backing up a step and hanging on to Torren while Torren actually shakes his head no and buries his face in John's unruly brown hair.

Marie takes a step forward and motions for John to bend down. She whispers very low in Torren's ear. Suddenly Torren is reaching for Marie. She plucks him from John's shoulders and walks off with him to give to the nanny.

"I wonder what she promised him?" Teyla says as they watch her leave.

X

Evan who was only a couple of feet away narrowed his eyes and went in search of his bride-to-be. When he finally found her, she had already deposited Torren into the arms of the nanny.

"Babe…" He begins sweetly.

"Oh hey there, sweetie." Marie greets him as she gives him a peck on the cheek.

"What did you say to Torren to let go of John?" Evan asks.

"Oh nothing." She lies, fiddling with the button on her jacket.

"Well it must have been something." Evan says, not wanting to drop the subject.

"I told you – it was nothing." She lies again.

"Don't lie to me, Marie. I know when you're lying."

"No you don't and no I am not lying." She says defensively.

"See! There! There it is! I can see it in your eyes." Evan says. "What was it?"

"Oh fine!" Marie says dejectedly. "I asked him if he liked John and he said yes. So I told him that if he went with the other kids and the nanny then his mommy and John will be able to talk and then maybe they'll end up liking each other and then there might be a chance that John could be his –"

"Marie!" Evan says in a hushed angry tone. "You can't promise the kid that."

"I didn't promise him anything. I said 'might'."

"Like the kid would know what 'might' means." Evan says in annoyance.

"He's supposedly smart." Marie says.

"Intellectually smart. But when it comes to the matter of the heart – well that's a different ballgame." Evan tries to calm himself down. "Marie, please, just promise me from now on that you are not going to interfere with other people's lives. Please."

"But –"

Evan cuts her off "No buts!"

"Fine!" Marie says. And as soon as Evan turns around she sticks her tongue out at him.

"What was that for?" Laura asks as she walks towards Marie.

"Evan just told me to stay out of everybody's business." She answers. "I was just trying to help."

Laura hooks her arm through Marie's and then says "That's okay sweetie. Evan overlooked one thing."

"What?" Marie says without looking at her friend.

"Me."

**TBC.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 19, 2009):**

It's been almost ten hours since Ronon walked away angry. Laura had tried to persuade her to explain to him why she reacted that way, but she had refused. Why should she be the one to make the first move? He didn't wait for her to explain. It's his fault that he jumped to conclusions.

Jennifer spots a soap stand and picks up a bar to smell it. From the corner of her eye she sees Ronon walking towards her. She puts the soap down and picks up another, her eyes still subtly watching Ronon's approach. To her dismay he gets sidetracked by an unknown woman. She's flirting with him incessantly it's sickening. But being the polite gentleman that he is he doesn't embarrass her by brushing her off.

Jennifer puts the bar of soap down and turns around in a huff and bumps into someone. A good-looking someone with big blue eyes and clean-cut blonde hair. "Oh shit, sorry!" She says.

Big blue eyed god steadies her. "It's okay." He says with a beautiful dimpled smile. He bends down and picks up her clutch. "You don't want to forget this."

"Thanks!" Jennifer says as she stares into his eyes.

"I'm Marcus by the way." The big blue-eyed god says as he extends his hand to her.

"Jennifer." She says dumbly as she shakes his hand. She turns her head around to look behind her. This time Ronon actually carefully sets the girl aside and continues to walk towards her. Jennifer's eyes grow wide and she looks back at Marcus. "I have to go."

"So soon?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah." She says quickly. _Why the hell am I running? Because Ronon might do something crazy. No he would not. Why the hell would he? You know exactly why. _Her mind is debating against each other. "Fuck. I'm going crazy." She says under her breath.

"Who's going crazy?" Laura asks.

"Me." Jennifer says as she turns around to the sound of Laura's voice.

"Is your big burly warrior the cause of it?" Laura asks teasingly.

"First of all he's not my big burly warrior, second yes and third what is up with the nicknames?" Jennifer says.

"The names are just too funny. And yes he is your big burly warrior. And have you talked to him yet?" Laura asks.

"I told you, I shouldn't be the one to make the first move." Jennifer says stubbornly as she fingers a scarf hanging on a stand.

"Fine okay, no first move on your part. But he's been trying to get to talk to you and you haven't given him a chance." Laura tells her.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Jennifer asks in irritation.

"Nope." Laura answers with a smile. "Other than annoying Rodney, you and Teyla are my pet projects!"

"I thought that was Marie's plan, not yours."

"Evan made her promise not to interfere."

"I can make you promise that, too." Jennifer says.

"But would you be so cruel as to deprive me of the little joy I get out of doing this and not to mention the bride-to-be's wishes." Laura asks with a fake but pretty pout. "It is her wedding week. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"That's not fair."

"I never said I was fair." Laura says with a smile. "Look, just stop running away from him. It seems like he's really sincere about making it up to you.

"It's not entirely my fault that he has to keep looking for me in this crowd. He is an NFL player." Jennifer says. "The guys here are always talking to him. And well the girls, seventy five percent of the girls who are flirting with him don't even know he's a football player." She tells Laura. "I'll talk to him, but that's if he can get away from his adoring fans.

Laura looks at her with feigned bewildered eyes "Oh god Jen! I think your eyes are turning green!" Jennifer slaps Laura's shoulder in jest as she laughs.

X

"Have you talked to her yet?" John asks Ronon who's standing to one side, watching Jennifer.

"No." He says without looking at John.

"You know, staring at her like that is just a little bit stalker-ish. It's kinda creepy." John says with a laugh.

Ronon just gives him a look and then turns back to watching Jennifer and Laura who are playing with scarves. Wrapping and unwrapping the pieces of colorful woven fabric around their necks. "Somebody was flirting with her earlier."

"And you're surprised? She's a beautiful woman." John says. "Look, just make your move already. You're turning into a sap." He says as he backs away quickly to avoid getting hit.

Ronon ignores his comment and continues to look at Jennifer. As if reading his mind, Jennifer looks his way. At the same time he gets knocked out from behind, and he falls to his knees as his vision gets blurry.

**Flashback to the Homecoming Game (October 22, 1999):**

Once again, Atlantis has won another football game. The Geniis, known for being sore losers, don't even shake their hands. As Ronon's teammates dance their practiced victory dance he stands at the edge of the field and looks at the crowd. Most of the faces in the crowd painted in black and maroon, their school colors.

Ever since she started watching the games he would look for her in the bleachers. He wouldn't even wave. He'd just watch her. And when he'd watch her, he knew, he knew that she came to the games to watch him and only him, because as soon as she realizes that he's staring at her she blushes and turns away.

He never gets to catch up with her in time. She'd turn away and disappear in the crowd. Being tiny gives her an advantage. But this time he'll be able to catch up to her. This time he won't give her a chance to run away.

He catches sight of her. Only two rows from the field. He starts to walk towards her willing her to stay. Suddenly out of nowhere he gets hit in the side of his head really hard, momentarily blurring his vision. He staggers. And the last thing he sees are his teammates tackling someone to his right and the coach yelling at Jennifer whose hands are covering her mouth.

X

"Dex! You okay?" Coach Cameron asks. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ronon opens his eyes and tries to clear his vision and focus on what's in front of him. "Jennifer?" He asks. Her face filling his vision.

"I should say that's good enough." The coach says, as he looks at Jennifer who's kneeling by Ronon's head, inspecting the bump. "But Jennifer isn't a number. How many?" He repeats.

"Three." Ronon says.

"Good." Coach says. Ronon opens his eyes and sees that aside from Jennifer and the coach, John and Evan are crouched by him, concerned looks on their faces.

"Unfortunately my wife isn't here to look at that bump on your head." Cam says. "But we've got the next best thing. Jennifer's been volunteering at the clinic, so she'll take a look at your head."

Jennifer lightly presses on his temple and Ronon winces. "Sorry." She says. She asks him a series of questions and he answers them obediently.

Jennifer finally speaks again. "I think it'll be fine. Just a bump. But I think you should go to the hospital first. Losing your vision for a few seconds is not unusual but it never hurts to be sure."

"What happened?"

"Kolya got pissed. He hit you on purpose. Don't worry." John says. "We handled it." Referring to the tackling right after Ronon got hit.

"I'll take him to the hospital. You kids can go to your party." Coach says as he helps Ronon up.

"What the hell got you so distracted anyway?" Evan asks.

Ronon turns to look at Jennifer and she blushes. He doesn't answer but smiles instead.

John doesn't miss this and his eyebrow cocks up.

"A little more relaxing, Dex, and less flirting." Coach says, amused by the teenagers. The comment makes Jennifer blush even more.

**Back to the Present:**

"Ronon! Ronon!" Jennifer says frantically. "You have to wake up sweetie."

His eyes fly open at the sound of her voice. "What happened."

"You got hit by a flying vase at the back of your head." Jennifer explains.

"You okay big guy?" Laura, who's sitting on his left, asks.

"I think so." Ronon replies as he tries to sit up and almost falls back down. Jennifer moves to support his head. "Am I bleeding." He asks, touching the back of his head."

"No. Thank god, no." Jennifer says to him as she inspects him. "How's your vision?"

"Fine. I think." Ronon answers.

"Can you try sitting up again?" Jennifer says to him. She helps him up, threading her arms underneath his armpits. John, Teyla, Evan and Mike are walking towards them. John rushes to his side and helps him, too.

"What the hell happened?" John asks.

"It was their fault." Laura answers, pointing to a couple standing nearby, embarrassed looks on their faces. "They were arguing and one of them threw a vase, but missed." She says accusingly.

"It was her fault." Says the man.

"My fault! I wouldn't have thrown it if it weren't for you!" The woman retorts. And then they start bickering again.

"So what's the verdict, doc?" Evan asks.

"He'll be fine." Jennifer answers as she stands in front of Ronon and feels the nape of his neck.

Mike's eyebrow is cocked up as he observes Ronon's hands resting on Jennifer's waist. And it obviously looks more like a hold of possessiveness than support.

"Does it still hurt?" Jennifer asks.

"Not as much." He answers. And then taking advantage of the situation he adds "I think I'll need a little bit of support walking though." John moves to help Ronon, but he pushes him away and swings his arm around Jennifer's shoulders instead. Laura and Teyla stifle their laughs. Jennifer doesn't even notice because she's too concerned with him.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"You called me sweetheart." Ronon says matter-of-factly.

Jennifer blushes. "Do you want to sit down?" she repeats, ignoring his statement. He nods his head and they walk towards a bench.

Their friends follow them to the bench and John says "Ronon, man, I thought, nine years ago, that getting hit in the head was a great tactic to get her attention. But this is ridiculous!" John says in jest. Ronon growls at him but John ignores it. "I think we should leave these two lovebirds alone." He says, pulling Teyla away fro the group. The others soon follow.

Jennifer, who's still flushed, pretends to inspect the bump on his head. "You can stop pretending to look at it. We both know that it's nothing serious." He says. Jennifer reddens a bit more. "I'm sorry."

This startles Jennifer. "For what?" she finally asks.

"For this morning." Ronon says as he stretches his legs in front of him. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Well, you should be. Sorry, I mean." Jennifer says.

"Ronon's eyebrow cocks up. "Well I didn't really expect you to react that way."

"I know, it's just that I was drunk last night. I was embarrassed that I may have acted in a way that –"

"I know." Ronon says, cutting her off. "I understand. Truce?" He asks, holding out his hand.

"Truce." Jennifer says with a smile.

X

They all had dinner at a place called The Matchbox afterwards and then decided to take advantage of the night and moved onto a place called The Village Pub. Marie, Laura and Teyla pulls Jennifer onto the dance floor when the song "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson starts playing. It didn't take much coaxing since Jennifer has had two Midori Sours already. She's tipsy but not drunk.

John sips his drink as he watches Teyla dance to the music, the girls forming a circle. Ronon nudges him. "So you and Teyla working it out?"

John shrugs. "I think so." He says to Ronon as he continues to watch her. John then kicks Ronon's leg under the table and nods towards Jennifer. "Who's that?"

Ronon looks to where John's looking and sees the same guy who was talking to Jennifer at the Street Fair earlier that evening.

X

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here." Marcus says as he bends down to speak in Jennifer's ear.

Jennifer turns around and smiles as she sees him. "Hey! Are you stalking me?" She asks jokingly.

"Maybe." He teases. On stage the band is getting ready to start their second act.

From behind her, Teyla is still dancing, hardly noticing the newcomer. She's in the zone. However, Marie and Laura exchange glances and then look to where Ronon and John are sitting. It's obvious that Ronon doesn't like what he sees. He keeps on shifting in his seat and crossing and uncrossing his legs.

Marie nudges Laura and smiles wickedly.

"And who are you?" Laura asks Marcus.

"I'm Marcus." He says to them with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, these are my friends, Marie and Laura." Jennifer tells him. "And that over there" pointing at Teyla "is Teyla."

"So, Marcus, did you come here to ask our friend to dance?" Laura says, looking at Ronon at the corner of her eye, a big smile on her face.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Marcus says, holding out his hand to Jennifer as he looks back at her. "Would you care to dance?"

Marie pushes her towards Marcus and then she and Laura back up.

"Sure, why not?" Jennifer says, taking his hand. Suddenly the song changes to 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll' by Jett Joan.

Laura and Marie head back to their table. Laura bends down close to Ronon's ear and says in a challenge "What now, lover boy?" Ronon growls at her. Evan gives Marie a disapproving look. She mouths 'I didn't do anything'. And then gives him an innocent smile.

Ronon watches the two dance together. Grinding his teeth together when he sees Marcus put his hands on Jennifer's waist. He's had enough so he gets up from the table. John and Evan are about to get up to stop him from doing whatever he's planning to do. He looks back at them and just calmly shakes his head. Evan then gives Marie and Laura a chastising look. They return his look with sheepish ones.

Jennifer notices that Marcus is a bit touchy feely so she tries to keep a little distance while they dance. Then she sees Ronon heading towards them and she pushes Marcus slightly away from her, but Ronon walks past her. It looks like he's heading for the hot girls standing only a few feet away from them. The girls look at him longingly, practically drooling when he passes them. But instead of talking to them he stops at the foot of the stage and speaks with the drummer. Then he turns around and watches her and Marcus.

The song ends and the drummer says something to the vocalist. The vocalist grabs his mic "This is a special request." He says as he looks at Ronon. Ronon then walks over to Jennifer, the hot girls still looking at him with lust. Jennifer's eyes don't leave Ronon's and Marcus notices this. Sensing that there's something between the two, he backs up a few steps. Not wanting to engage in a fight.

X

Teyla takes a seat at the table beside John and asks "What's going on?"

"Trouble." John says in one word.

The guitarist starts playing, and then the drummer joins in as they play the familiar song. Marie and Laura who recognize the beats immediately jump up in their seats and start to scream. "Woohoo!" Pumping their fist in the air.

Ronon pulls Jennifer against him.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey._

It's Jet's song 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl'.

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

"I didn't know Ronon could dance." Mike says.

"He doesn't. Just look at the guy. It's excruciating just watching him!" John says.

"Aw that's so cute." Patty says. "He's trying so hard for her." And then turning to look at Radek. "How come you don't do that for me?"

"What?!" Radek shrugs and then proceeds to speak in Czech, obviously cussing at Ronon.

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

The Girls pull their men onto the dance floor to join Jennifer and Ronon. Laura sidles up to the couple, pulling Rodney with her and then whispers to Ronon. "Nice move, Ronon."

"Good song choice caveman." Rodney says. Ronon is too preoccupied with Jennifer that he let's the nickname slide.

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya._

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare._

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

You can hardly call Ronon's dance a dance, but Jennifer doesn't seem to mind. She's smiling and laughing, her face flushed with excitement as she dances around him.

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

**TBC.**


	48. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 20, 2009):**

"So what happened with you and Teyla last night?" Ronon asks John as they walk past the shops of El Paseo. Today they've gone to El Paseo to do a little bit of shopping. They were suppose to go up to the tram, but after watching the weather channel they decided that it was a bit hot to go up the mountains. So they pushed it to later that evening when it gets colder.

**Flashback to the Night Before:**

The girls are dancing to 'Walk Away' while the others have claimed a booth near the dance floor. John stares intently at Teyla who's practically in her own world as she dances. Her hips swaying gracefully to the tune. The song is really not a sensual one but somehow Teyla had made it into one. He can see several other guys watch her every move. One guy even had the nerve to walk up to her, but she ignored him the whole time he tried to dance with her, so he gave up, putting a smug look on John's face.

Not a lot of people can bring her out of her zone when she's dancing. Not even Kanaan could do it.

**Flashback to the Post-Prom Party. (May 13, 2000):**

"Fuck, dude! Have you ever seen anything so hot?" Evan asks John as they stand near the pool watching Kate and Teyla dance together. Laura Cadman had taken up the mic and started singing a sultry song. They took a break from their poker game and planned on meeting back in thirty minutes.

This was what Teyla did. Dance. And she was damned good at it. She's been dancing since she was a little girl. Ballet, jazz, salsa, swing, anything, you name it. And man, was she hot.

"I have to say, though, when Teyla does start dancing, it's like she's in a trance. That's why the dance instructor always picks her for the solo. Her concentration is infallible." Evan tells John as he watches her quietly. "Last year, I heard that even Kanaan couldn't get her to dance with him at prom. She totally ignored him. Like he wasn't there or something."

It seems like John hadn't heard a single thing Evan had said because in just a few seconds his feet have started walking towards her.

"John. Sheppard. Did you not hear what I just said?" Evan shouts at him. "John?"

John just keeps moving forward. Her movements drawing him closer to her. When he reaches both girls, he doesn't even acknowledge Kate, he just simply stands behind Teyla. Kate sees him and shakes her head, a smile hovering around the corners of her mouth. John leans down to whisper in Teyla's ear .

As if suddenly awoken, Teyla turns her head and looks up at him and smiles. She looks at Kate as if to say "excuse us" and then turns around fully to face John. Kate's eyebrow cocks up and then she walks away, a small frown on her face. Teyla wraps her arms around John and begins to sway to the music, encouraging him to move with her.

They move to the music ever so slowly. Teyla's fingers lightly brushing the hair on his nape, her eyes glued to his. They dance like nobody's watching, their bodies pushed up against one another.

After two more songs, Ronon comes up behind them and says to John "Fight." Breaking their focus on each other. They didn't even notice that people were shouting "Fight!" or that the band had changed their song to "We Will Rock You". Unsurprisingly, Laura is still on stage, singing along with the vocalist and pumping her fist.

He looks at Ronon with Evan behind him. John turns back to Teyla with an apologetic look and squeezes her arms before he lets her go. He follows Ronon, parting the crowd to find Rodney, Carson and Radek. Or rather Rodney and Carson fighting with Radek in the middle trying to stop it. Chuck is already taking bets on who's gonna win.

"How'd you get her to dance with you?" Evan asks him. "What did you whisper to her?"

"I just said 'Dance with me'. John replies, as he watches the two bestfriends wrestle with each other, while Radek gets pulled in, too.

"You're kidding, right?" Evan says with a laugh.

"Nope." John answers and then yells "What the fuck is going on?"

"They're fighting over Katie Brown." Radek says as he stands over Rodney and Carson who are grappling on the grass. He kicks each one of them, to get their attention. "Stop it! You're both acting really stupid!"

Evan looks at John in amazement then looks at Ronon.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Ronon asks him still watching the two make a fool out of themselves.

"Okay! Okay! Break it up you two!" John says, stopping the fight. He looks at Ronon and cocks his head towards Rodney. He hauls Carson to one side with Katie at his heels. He looks over his shoulder to look for Evan whose talking to Chuck.

X

After the fight, John went to see how Rodney's doing. Apart from a cut on his lip and a forming black eye, he's fine. Ronon is already gone. He's most probably with Jennifer. He wonders what his best friend could possibly talk about with her. They both hardly say anything. _Maybe that's it. That's probably it. Less talk, more – John, you dirty dirty boy! That's okay. At least he's happy._

Mike was still nowhere to be found. _So much for the poker game!_ He spots Teyla sitting by the pool talking on her cell phone. Her chin resting on her hand. She looks unhappy.

He walked in the house to find something else to do. The media room should be empty. Elizabeth's father didn't like having too many people in there. Aside from the pool table, arcade games and the dart boards, he had his special brandy in one of the glass cabinets. But both their fathers have been friends for a long time, and he and his brother spent so much time in this house. The media room was a playground for them.

John decides to play a game of billiards. He doesn't feel like going back to the party. Going home is not an option. At least not until two or three o'clock. His dad is having one of his parties. That's actually where Mr. and Mrs. Weir are right now.

He doesn't feel like going home to have his father show him off to his colleagues and telling them that he's gonna be following in his footsteps. He can't bear to lie to his dad anymore. He doesn't want to go into his family's business. It was more of David's thing. Not his. His mother knows though. He and his mother have always been close and she supports his decision. His dad is a different story though.

**Back to the Present:**

"Sheppard?"

"Yeah?" John asks, snapping out of his reverie.

"I asked you how it went with Teyla." Ronon repeats.

"Good." John answers. "Yeah, I mean we didn't talk much. Walked her back to her hotel room, though."

"Yeah? So are you gonna make a move?" Ronon asks as they enter a J. Crew store where the girls had been trying clothes on for almost an hour.

"Where's the men's section?" Rodney, who walked in ahead of them, asks the sales associate.

"Oh I'm sorry, we don't have one." She replies.

"How can you not have one?" Rodney asks with exasperation.

The girl flushes and is saved from having to explain by Evan. "Ignore him. He's always like that."

"Shep?" Ronon says again.

Rodney is complaining again. "You really should have a men's section, aside from us, you've got five more guys in –" Carson and Radek pulls him away from the poor sales girl.

"John!" Ronon says more loudly.

"What?" John asks without looking at him. Ronon follows his gaze and realizes that John has been staring at Teyla who's wearing a halter dress looking at herself with a full length mirror. Ronon shakes his head and leaves John alone to drool.

John walks towards Teyla and then notices that Torren is hiding behind Teyla's skirt. "Hey Buddy!"

"Hi!" Torren says, coming out from hiding and hurling himself at John.

"Beautiful son." Another sales lady says as she passes the trio. Teyla's heart beats faster as she looks at John, searching for any sign of resentment or sadness. But all she sees is content and acceptance as he stares at Torren.

X

Ronon walks past the cash wrap and into another section of the store. Marie is modeling a dress for Evan, while mike helps Elizabeth pick out a blouse big enough for a pregnant woman. He doesn't notice the two customers giggling and whispering about him.

One of the girls pretend to pick something up from a table that he's leaning on and says hi.

"Hello." He answers politely.

"You're Ronon Dex, aren't you?" The girl asks as her friend joins her.

"I think it's suppose to be like that." He hears Laura say from behind as he plays a game on his phone. "Seriously, it looks fine. Come on, we'll ask the others how it looks."

"I dunno." He hears Jennifer reply in a whisper. "I feel like if I move the wrong way my nipples are gonna pop out."

Ronon's head whirls around at this. Jennifer is standing at the doorway to the fitting rooms clad only in a grey polka dot two-piece swimsuit, with the top part leaving nothing to the imagination. "What are you wearing?" He asks in a strangled voice, half angry, half shocked. He's standing in front of her to shield her from the other people in the store, especially the men.

"I told you it's too much." Jennifer says to Laura as she tiptoes, her hands holding onto his shoulders for support, trying to look at Laura.

"You mean, too little." Ronon says to her and then looks at Laura. "If you like the swimsuit so much, why don't you wear it yourself." He says to her as he takes off his jacket to cover Jennifer up.

"Already have one in a black." She says to him with a smile.

Ronon shakes his head and then ushers Jennifer back in the dressing room. There are four cubicles and around ten girls fighting over the full length mirrors. The women gawk and stare at him as he gently pushes her inside. "That's too small Jennifer. Do you want another one? I'll get you one. Do you want a cover up, too? Coz I saw some really nice hoodie cover ups that you might like."

Jennifer smiles at his babbling. "There are some more in the second section, the one right across the cash wrap." Ronon nods and leaves the fitting room.

"Girl, where the hell did you find him?" One girl asks.

"Isn't that Ronon Dex of the Raiders?" Another one asks.

"How did you meet?"

She's bombarded with some more questions about Ronon. Jennifer blushes and then answers their questions one by one. "We met in high school."

"And you've been together ever since?"

"Awww!"

She's prevented from answering when Ronon appears with swimsuits in one hand and cover-ups in the other. "I didn't get the grey one in another size. They're just too small. U think the padding is the problem or something." He says to her as he hands the items to her. "Call me if you need anything. Don't come out. I'll be by the door." And then turning to the other women in the room. "Ladies." He says in greeting before leaving the room again.

X

"So, lover boy, are you gonna make a move?" Laura asks as she flips through some clothes hanging on a rack. Ronon glares at her. "I'm just saying, Ronon –"

"I'm trying my best here." He says in a low voice.

"We all know you are." Laura says to him. "But, sweetie, you're taking forever."

"I can't just tell her."

"Yes you can." Laura tells him.

**TBC.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 20, 2009):**

"Do you know that the tram cars are the largest rotating trams in the world?" Rodney says to Laura.

"Yes I do. Coz the tour guide said that when we were coming up here." She tells him.

Unfortunately, there's no snow today, but since Marie and Evan had already bought tickets for all of them they've decided to just have dinner at the restaurant and a few drinks at the bar.

"Marie, can I ask you something?" Elizabeth asks Marie.

"Shoot." Marie replies.

"Why did you invite Kate? I mean, she and Evan dated for a long time in high school."

"Believe me, if it was mine or Evan's choice, we wouldn't have." Marie answers. "But Evan's parents have been friends with her parents for a very long time now. So we had to invite her and her family."

"Did they break up in high school? I'm not entirely sure when –"

"Prom night actually."

**Flashback to Senior Skip Day (June 2, 2000):**

"Everybody ready?" John asks his friends as he stands by his car, waiting for all of thm to pile up.

"I don't think we're going to fit." Marie says.

"Yeah we are." Evan says.

"Shotgun!" Teyla calls out, running to the passenger seat.

Laura and Kate jump in the backseat. Evan helps Marie get in the backseat before he gets in. It's a bit tight so Marie is almost sitting on Evan's lap, his arm around her waist to prevent her from jostling around. Her face flushed the whole time they drive home. Laura is trying really hard not to laugh at her best friend's predicament.

"Ow!" Laura yelps. Marie had just pinched her thigh. Laura just smiles back.

Marie thinks back to what Evan had told her about the break up.

**Flashback to the Post Prom Party (May 13, 2000):**

John and Ronon broke up the fight while he stayed behind to talk to Chuck. "Dude, split it with me."

"What for?' Chuck asks as he hands out the winnings to the people who placed bets.

"Coz you owe me." Evan says.

"Since when?"

"Fourth grade, when I stopped Todd from beating you up." He tells him with a smile. Chuck shakes his head and then hands him a few bills.

The crowd disperses and Evan walks around the backyard for a bit. He sees Mike and Elizabeth sitting by the fountain, talking. He smiles at that. He grew up knowing both of them and everyone always knew that they would end up together eventually, everyone except Elizabeth. Even Mike knew. Finally.

Then walking to the other side of the Garden he sees Ronon. "Dude."

"Hey man. Where'd you go?" Ronon asks him as he scans the crowd. He's a head taller than everyone else so it's not difficult for him to find what he's looking for.

"Figured you guys could handle it without me." Evan tells him. "How's McKay doing?"

"Bruised." Ronon says, his eyes finally resting on a blonde head.

Evan follows Ronon's gaze. "The child prodigy. So how's that working for you?"

"Don't call her that. It makes her uncomfortable." Evan raises his hand in surrender when Ronon says that. "Pretty good. I think she had a great time."

"Cool." He says. Ronon starts to walk towards Jennifer's direction. "Hey aren't we going to continue our poker game?" He asks Ronon.

"Mike's busy with Elizabeth. John's still talking to Carson and Katie. I think I've wasted time away from my date. I'd like to be with her before I take her home." Ronon says without looking back.

"Can I be honest, Ronon, as a friend." Evan says to his back, with a smile. "You're becoming really soft. Strange as it is, it kinda suits you man." Ronon ignores his statement and continues walking.

Evan wanders around the backyard, stopping once in a while to talk to people. Like Bates, who's looking for his date, Laura. A few minutes later, Evan spots Laura in the side yard, lighting a cigarette while she talks to Rodney who's crouched down, his back against the wall.

"Evan?"

He turns around to find Kate. "Oh hey Kate. What's up?" Evan says to her.

"We need to talk." She tells him seriously. "But not here."

They walk around the yard for a little bit to find a place to talk. They finally decide to go inside and look for an empty room. Most of the rooms like the great room, family room and guest rooms are filled with people. Evan starts to open the door to the next room they find, but stops before he turns the knob.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks.

"This is the media room, right?" Evan asks her as he turns to her.

"Yeah." Kate says. "Oh." Finally remembering that it's the room that Elizabeth's father have told them a hundred times that they can't use this room when there's a party.. "Right. Off limits."

"Library is down the hall." Evan suggests.

"Yeah, let's try that." Kate says. The walk further down the hall and enter the room.

"So what's going on?" Evan asks as he shuts the double doors close.

"Well, it's like this, Evan." Kate begins nervously. "I'll be graduating next month. And pretty soon, I'll be in college."

"You know, it's not like we're official or anything, anyway." Evan tells her, trying to make it easier and less embarrassing for her. "I understand."

"Thanks Evan." Kate says to him with relief evident in her voice.

Evan walks to the door to leave. "One thing though." Evan says turning around, his hand still resting on the doorknob. "I heard rumors – Halloween."

Kate stiffens. "I, um, what rumors?"

"You and Kanaan." Evan replies. Kate flushes and takes a deep breath. "So it's true then?"

"I'm sorry Evan –" She begins to say.

"Like I said, we were never official. But Kanaan?" Evan says. "Come on, Kate!" Pushing himself from the doors to stand in front of her.

"It just happened. One minute we were talking, the next we were flirting and then we were making o –"

"Too much information. Really don't want to know." Evan says, holding up a hand. "Teyla's my friend, too. And I know that she's heard the rumors. But she doesn't believe them because you're best friends. You should tell her before someone else does and she finally believes it."

"I know, I know." Kate says with sadness. "But I don't know how. And besides, it was a one time thing."

"Even so." Evan says. "Both their parents are already planning their wedding, figuratively speaking." And then he adds. "And maybe if you tell her, she might actually forgive you."

"I don't think so." Kate says, shaking her head.

"Teyla is not really in love with the guy anyway. And if she breaks up with him," Evan tells her. "and I'm pretty sure she will, then maybe she'd be happier – with someone else." He then walks out of the room to leave her to her thoughts.

**Back to the Present:**

"Wait, so you actually knew, like, knew knew." Elizabeth says.

"I know what you're thinking. That I should've said something to Tyela when Evan told me." Marie says. "But Teyla and I weren't even close back then. And besides, someone already told her that they saw Kate and Kanaan together, and she didn't believe him or her. I dunno who told her." Marie says as she takes a bite out of her garlic bread.

"She only found out about it two years ago." Elizabeth tells her. "Before Torren was born."

**Flashback to the day after Torren is born (November 9, 2006):**

"I'm looking for Teyla Emmagan." Elizabeth says to the nurse at the front desk.

"Room 601." The nurse says after looking at the computer.

"Thank you." Elizabeth says to her, hitching the strap of her shoulder bag.

She steps through the elevator doors and presses the button for the sixth floor. The door opens to reveal Kate on the other side. Elizabeth steps out and smiles at her.

"Kate!" she hugs the other girl and then pulls back. "What's wrong? Teyla?"

Kate shakes her head. "I have to go Liz." She says as she makes her way to the elevator car.

Elizabeth watches her go, a frown forming on her face. She walks down the hall to Teyla's room. Mrs. Emmagan walks out just in time. "Elizabeth, how nice to see you."

"Mrs. Emmagan, how is she?" Elizabeth asks, shifting the teddy bear she bought for Teyla to her other arm.

"Good. The baby is in there with her right now." Tagan answers. "Go on in, sweetheart, she'll be happy to see you."

Elizabeth knocks on the door before she enters. "Hey!"

"Lizzie!" Teyla greets her with enthusiasm. "Come and meet my baby."

Elizabeth enters the room and sets the teddy bear on a chair and sits by Teyla's side. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can." Teyla says, placing Torren in Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth carefully cradles Torren and stares at him. "So beautiful." She murmurs, and then looks back at Teyla and says "Mike says he's on his way." Elizabeth looks at Teyla closely. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Of course." Teyla answers wistfully.

"I saw Kate outside. Did you two fight or something?"

Teyla looks at her and then shrugs. "Not exactly. I had my mother tell her that I was asleep."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't – don't want to see her." Teyla says. Elizabeth cocks her eyebrow in question. "I found out yesterday that she and Kanaan had been having an affair for a long time now."

Elizabeth's shocked expression is soon replaced by a sympathetic look. "Sweetie, weren't you already planning to leave him before he died?" She asks as she holds Teyla's hand in comfort.

"I don't know, Lizzie. Everything is just such a blur. John, John g-"

"Got married." She finishes for her. "I know. I'm sorry, Teyla." Elizabeth says, a sad look on her face. "John's dad has always pushed John into marrying Nancy. Family friends."

"Why can't parents just stay out of these kinds of things?" Teyla says as she reaches out for Torren. Elizabeth hands him to her. "Baby, I promise that I will never choose your girlfriends for you. You'll marry the one you love." She says to her baby as she looks down at him.

**Back to the Present:**

"I'm so glad that I didn't listen to my mother. If I had, then I'd be marrying someone that mirrors my mother in every way." Marie says with relief.

"Just imagine, if everyone did what their parents said, I think 80 percent would be really inhappy. You'd be married to some musician, Evan and Kate would be together and John would still be married to Nancy."

Marie shivers at the thought. She turns to look at Evan who's sitting at the head of the table, she gives him a little wave and sighs in relief.

**TBC.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 20, 2009):**

"I thought there won't be snow today?" Jennifer asks as she stares out the picture window of the restaurant.

"That's just leftover snow from last week." Evan explains.

"You still ski Jennifer?" John asks.

"Sometimes. When I get the chance." Jennifer answers with a smile. She turns slightly and looks at Ronon at the corner of her eye. He took the seat beside her during dinner and has never left. When did they become so comfortable? His arm draped over the back of her chair. Not her shoulders. He's taking it slow. Agonizingly slow. She smiles at the thought.

Ronon looks at her, and she turns away, blushing. He smiles and scoots his chair closer to hers. His arm bending at the elbows to rest his hand on her nape. The tips of his fingers lightly grazing the hair on her neck. He feels her shiver a little bit. But she doesn't pull away which then prompts him to rub the pad of his thumb on her skin. He hears her sigh. He looks out the window and stares at the snow piled up in the corner of the deck and he forces himself not to bend down and kiss her on her mouth.

**Flashback to Senior Big Bear School Trip (January 2000, Ronon's POV):**

"See that?" John asks Ronon, cocking his head towards a grew-clad figure racing past them as they stand in the snow, putting their gloves on. "They've asked her so many times to join the ski team and she still refuses."

"I don't think Jennifer Keller's interest lies in sports." Ronon says through the gloves his teeth are clamped on as he ties his dreads together.

"You sure about that?" John says. "She watches all the football games."

"Doesn't mean that she wants to play the game like we do."

"Yeah, but skiing?" John gestures his hand towards her. "She's amazing." They watch Jennifer ski down the mountain. A grey blur whizzing past other skiers. Skiers that actually belong to the ski team, beating them.

X

The next day Ronon, Rodney, Carson and John are up on a small hill trying to teach Radek how to ski. Although, John and Ronon are really trying to persuade him to take up snowboarding instead.

"I don't see why I need to learn this." Radek says as he stomps his foot in the snow.

"Because it's fun." Carson says.

Ronon shakes his head and leaves the four to Radek's lesson. He trudges up the hill and looks around. Putting his goggles in place he pushes himself down the hill and slides down with his snowboard. He only started snow boarding last year. John took him to his grandfather's winter retreat house and taught him. John says it's nothing like surfing. John doesn't know what he's saying. It's exactly like surfing. Only on snow.

He hears whooshing noise behind him, but he doesn't turn around, which is okay because whatever was behind him is speeding past him and snowboarding it's way ahead of him. The snowboarder looks back at him and he can't tell who it is. The snowboarder is wrapped up in black. Covered from head to toe, not a single indication of who it is. But he can definitely tell that it's a she. Despite all the coverings and padding, the slight curves are still obvious to his eyes.

He races up to her to try to find out who this mysterious snowboarder is. But she's too quick for him and slides down the hill to avoid getting caught. A challenge. Soon enough it has become a race for them. Her shoulders are shaking, not from the cold but from laughing as she bests him at every turn they take.

"Ronon!"

He looks over his shoulders to see John yelling and trying to catch up with him. He looks back at his adversary and sees that she's already more than ten feet away from him.

"Ronon!" John yells again. Ronon stops and grunts. He pulls his goggles away and waits for John to catch up to him. "Dude! Where have you been?"

"Racing with –" Ronon stops to look around. "I was racing."

"With whom." John asks.

"I don't know." Ronon replies as he walks around to see if she's still in the area. "But I know it's a girl." He scans the hills and his eyes rest on something shiny on the snow. He bends down to pick it up and smiles.

"What is it?" John asks.

"It's a pendant." Ronon says, opening his palm for John to see. It's the letter J.

"Whose is it?"

"The other snowboarder."

"What other snowboarder?"

**Back to the present:**

Jennifer leans back a little bit more and enjoys the comfort of his hand on the nape of her neck. She tilts her head forward and then to the side, urging him to massage her neck further. She sighs a little bit when his fingers apply pressure on her neck and then quickly caresses it.

She tries really hard to focus on the conversation between Carson and Rodney. But thoughts of climbing onto Ronon's lap and kissing him all over is clouding her mind. She looks out the window to try to change the direction of her thoughts.

**Flashback to Senior Big Bear School Trip (January 2000, Jennifer's POV):**

Jennifer snowboards down the hill really fast. She and her dad have always loved the snow. Her mother taught her how to ski while her dad taught her how to snowboard. For some reason, she preferred the latter.

A few feet ahead of her is another snowboarder. And even from behind she already knows who it is. It's unmistakably Ronon Dex, with his dreads neatly tied at the base of his neck. Wow, of all the people to bump into, it had to be the one person that makes her uncomfortable.

There's a fork in their path so she darts past him, hoping that he would take the other route. She turns her head around just to see if he had taken the other path. Unfortunately, no. He's right behind her and has taken the turn of her head as a challenge.

He glides his way down and once in a while he would be able to catch up on her. She finds it funny after repeatedly doing so and this makes her chuckle. Moments later she hears somebody call his name. Twice. More then twenty feet away she looks around to see no one following closely behind her. She sighs in disappointment and decides to go back to the lodge.

X

She walked into the lobby and found the sitting area on the far side empty. She walks over to it and accidentally overhears Ronon and John talking. She slows down when she hears Ronon mention the 'snowboarder in black'.

"She was covered from head to toe." Ronon says to John. "I couldn't see her face."

"Why are you so sure it's a girl." John asks.

"Because she was small." Ronon tells him

"A lot of the guys can be small."

"Graceful. She was graceful."

"Gay?"

"I know it's a girl. Besides I…"

Jennifer is prevented from hearing more when Kate and Teyla flop down the couches with Ronon and John.

"Jennifer!" Teyla exclaims. Ronon's head jerks up to look at her. "Come sit with us."

"Uh. Thanks. But um, no, I uh, I'm meeting Carson in a little bit." She tells her, a blush forming in her cheeks at being caught by her crush. She subtly looks at Ronon. _Is that disappointment on his face? You wish! Why the hell would he be disappointed that I can't sit with them?_ "See you later." She says quietly, quickly moving towards the sitting area.

X

"What's wrong Jennifer?" Carson asks as he takes a seat beside her in front of the fireplace, looking at her frowning face.

Jennifer looks at him and says "I dunno where my pendant is. I dunno if I left it in the room or if I dropped in the snow. Either way, it's lost."

"You weren't wearing it?" He asks her.

"I took it off before I went down the hill. It was getting caught on my scarf." She tells him.

"Maybe you left it in your cabin." He suggested.

"Nope. I just put it in my pocket. See?" She says, holding up a chain that her pendant was hanging onto. "This was in my pocket. But it was unclasped. So it must've fallen off my pocket while I was going down the hill earlier."

"Did you go back there? You know, where you where at." Carson asks.

"No." Jennifer answers. "The hills all look alike to me. It's okay, it's not that important. I just really like it coz it was the initial J." She turns around to see Ronon, John and Elizabeth talking right behind the chair she's sitting on. Ronon looking at her with creases formed on his forehead.

**Back to the present:**

Jennifer sighs at the memory. Snowboarding with Ronon was fun and. And the fact that he didn't know was both thrilling and somewhat sad. Her mind floats back to his hand. The hand that is massaging her neck, and then fingers sifting through her hair. A moan escapes her, catching everyone's attention. Laura and Marie stifle their giggles at this. John and Evan pretend that they didn't hear anything. Jennifer's eyes grow wide with embarrassment so she stands up slowly and excuses herself. She walks towards the glass doors, her back stiff and straight.

Ronon clears his throat with a cough and pushes himself away from the table. He follows her out the doors and stands beside her by the railings. He nudges her shoulders with his in greeting and they just stand there quietly as they look up at the moon.

Reaching around his neck he takes a silver chain off, grabs her hand and lets a 'J' pendant slide from the chain and drop onto her palm.

Jennifer shakes her head, he lips pursed, hiding a smile. She looks up at him and says "You knew."

He shrugs and says "I heard you talking to Carson that day in the lobby."

"Why didn't you give it back to me then?" Jennifer asks him.

"I meant to." Ronon tries to explain. "But never really got the chance. It was either I forgot about it or you were running off somewhere. And then that night, when I asked you to Prom, I was gonna give it to you, but I got so selfish because I noticed that every game I played, even during practice, I never got hurt, at least not badly hurt. So I thought that I'd do a little bit of experiment and see if it really worked."

"Did it?" Jennifer asks him.

"It did. Still does. I haven't gotten seriously hurt ever since." Ronon confesses with a sheepish smile. "It was sort of my good luck charm."

Jennifer takes his hand from his side and opens his palm to pick up the chain. She slides the pendant back into place and says "Then you should keep it." She smiles up at him and pushing the necklace back in his hand. "Don't want you getting hurt or anything."

**TBC.**

Note: We're getting very close to the wedding. Two more days.:)


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 21, 2009):**

It's about ten in the morning and Jennifer, Laura, Marie and Elizabeth are sitting outside Starbucks having coffee and waiting for Teyla to meet with them. They're scheduled to have their nails done together. Katie, Jamie and Patty had their nails done the day before so they're back at the hotel playing with their kids.

"So has Evan said anything about the Wraith case?" Laura asks Marie.

"Wraith?" Jennifer asks. "Wasn't the wraith the organization that –"

"Assassinated Ronon's family." Elizabeth finished for her.

"John and Evan have been on the case for three years now." Marie tells her.

"Isn't that conflict of interest or something?" Jennifer asks.

"Well not really. The bureau actually assigned the case to them both because of their special relationship with Ronon." Marie explains. "There were only two Satedans who survived that were closely related to the assassinated families.

"Right. Ronon and his bestfriend –" Jennifer says, trying to remember the name "Tyre."

**Flashback to the Post Prom Party (May 13, 2000, The Pool House):**

After the fight broke out and Ronon pulled Rodney away and made sure he was okay he leaves him and looks for Jennifer.

"Dude." Evan says to him.

"Hey man. Where'd you go?" Ronon asks him as he scans the crowd for her.

"Figured you guys could handle it without me." Evan tells him. "How's McKay doing?"

"Bruised." Ronon says, spotting Jennifer's head.

Evan follows Ronon's gaze. "The child prodigy. So how's that working for you?"

"Don't call her that. It makes her uncomfortable." He tells Evan and Evan raises his hand in surrender. And then he adds "Pretty good. I think she had a great time."

"Cool." Evan says as Jennifer walks to Jennifer "Hey aren't we going to continue our poker game?" Evan asks Ronon.

"Mike's busy with Elizabeth. John's still talking to Carson and Katie. I think I've wasted time away from my date. I'd like to be with her before I take her home." Ronon says without looking back.

"Can I be honest, Ronon, as a friend." Evan says to him, with his back turned. "You're becoming really soft. Strange as it is, it kinda suits you man." Ronon ignores his statement and continues walking towards his lovely date.

"Hey!" Ronon says to her.

"Hey!" Jennifer says to him with a smile. "How's Rodney?"

"He'll be fine." Ronon says.

Jennifer stands on tiptoes, resting her hands on his shoulders and whispers in his ears. "Everyone is still staring. I thought you said they would get used to us."

"They will, but not right away." He tells her, slipping an arm around her waist for support.

"How long will it take?" She asks, taking a step back to look into his eyes.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asks her, realizing how uncomfortable the others are making her. Jennifer nods her head. Ronon then takes her hand and pulls her along with him. They slip into the side yard and walk towards the front of the property. "So do you want me to take you home then?"

"Not really. I mean, only if you want to. Take me home, that is." Jennifer says nervously.

Ronon smiles and then says "I want to spend as much time as I can with you." Jennifer blushes at this. "Do you want to hang out at my place?" He asks, making Jennifer blush even more so he quickly adds "I promise I won't try anything." Jennefer nods then, so he grabs her hand and leads her to the Emmagan property, towards the backyard to the pool house.

He unlocks the door to his room and gestures for her to enter. "This is my room. Teyla's parents figured that I needed my privacy so they said that I could take this pool house if I wanted."

It's surprisingly neat. From the doorway, you step into the mini living room. There's a couch and an easy chair facing a television set. A kitchen to the right side of the entry way, with a small dining area and a door towards the back that she assumes leads to the bathroom. A folding screen separates the living room from the bedroom. The décor is simple. He added a surfboard that's leaning on one corner of the room. A guitar sitting on a stand near the French doors that are on the left side of the space. A few pictures on a console behind the couch.

"Do you want a soda? Water?" Ronon asks her as he opens the refrigerator.

"Soda." Jennifer says absently as she picks up a picture frame, taking a seat on the middle of the couch, one leg tucked beneath her.

Ronon walks to the couch and sits behind her. Setting her soda on the coffee table. He leans over her shoulder, his arm resting on the couch's back rest. "That's my family."

"Your grandparents?" She asked, pointing to two older people.

"Yup."

"And this is you." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, three years ago." He tells her. She sets the picture down and picks up another of a pretty girl who looks to be about fourteen or fifteen. "That's Melena."

"Your girlfriend?" Jennifer asks warily, a hitch in her voice. _Does he have a girlfriend in Hawaii?_

"Same tribe. A very old tribe. And so our families were really close friends." He takes the picture from her and looks at it. We dated for only a year, but we had known each other since we were little."

Jennifer frowns in confusion and turns her head to look back at Ronon. "Had?" She asks.

"She was killed along with our families." He told her.

"Oh, God, Ronon, I'm sorry." Jennifer begins. "I – I –"

"It's okay. I've never really told anyone aside from the F.B.I. who were working on the case." Ronon tells her, putting the picture back on the console. Leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it." She says to him.

"Do you want to know?" He asks her, turning his head to face her, his cheek resting on her shoulder.

"I want to know about your family." Jennifer says, turning around to face him, cupping his cheek, cradling his face. "But if it's too painful for you, you don't have to."

He turns his head in her tiny hands, holding her wrists and kissing her palms. "My parents were very powerful in Hawaii. They were killed because of it. By the Wraith. Another powerful but illegal organization headed by a man named Michael Kenmore. They didn't exactly like what my parents were doing."

"Which was?" Jennifer asks carefully.

"Help people." Ronon says. "They were assassinated." Jennifer stiffens at this new information. "Nobody knows except for the F.B.I., John, Teyla and her family. And Tyre."

"Tyre?"

"My best friend." He tells her. "We grew up together. He's Satedan too. And we were together when it happened." He clears his throat and then leans back onto the couch. "There was a big party at my house. And Tyre and I were surfing. There was a big wave coming in and we didn't want to miss it." He takes a sip of his coke and then continues. "As soon as we swam back to shore there were men in uniform waiting for us. They ushered us into black SUVs and brought us to a warehouse. An agent explained to us what happened and said that they were flying us out of Hawaii that same night, for safety reasons."

He pauses and then looks at Jennifer, and threads his fingers through hers for comfort. "But Tyre and I got out and we headed back to my house. They hadn't cleaned it up yet so we saw everything. I saw my parents, my grandparents. Cousins and friends. Tyre's family. Melena."

"Melena. That was her name?" Jennifer asks. Ronon nods. "I'm sorry, Ronon."

"Don't be. I tried to move on. But I couldn't." He says to her. "But that day, your first day in school, when I first saw you –"

"At the clinic." Jennifer finishes for him.

"No. That's where we first met." Ronon tells her.

**Flashback to Jennifer's first day in School (March 1999):**

John, Ronon and Evan are hanging out at the parking lot, leaning against Ronon's truck. Evan is flipping through some cd's from Ronon's cd organizer. John is checking his pager for messages, while Ronon is throwing a football up in the air.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure you'll be fine. Don't be nervous."

"Please, dad, just come in with me. At least until after my meeting with Dean Woolsey."

Ronon stops throwing the ball around and stares at the girl. His heart stops as he watches her pass by._ Melena? It can't be. She died. But she looks just like her._ Ronon shoves the ball in John's hand and walks towards her.

"Dude." John says. Ronon doesn't hear him. "Dude!"

"What?!" Ronon says, annoyed, turning around.

"What the fuck man?" John says, shoving the football back and bending down to pick this pager up.

"Sorry." Ronon mumbles before turning back to look at the girl. She's already gone.

**Back to the Post Prom Party (May 13, 2000):**

"I saw you in the parking lot. You were walking with your dad. At first, from afar, I thought you looked like her. You're about the same size. Almost the same hair." He feels Jennifer shift uncomfortably, so he quickly explains. "But when I saw you up close at the clinic, I knew you weren't her. But I still felt drawn to you." He says, his eyes filled with so much emotion. Jennifer shifts in her seat and then leans her head back onto his shoulder. Ronon pulls her closer to him and rests his cheek on her head.

**Back to the Present:**

"Apparently, Tyre joined the wraith." Marie tells them.

"He what?" Jennifer asks incredulously.

"Tyre was taken to a foster home. First in Los Angeles, and then he found his way back to Hawaii." Marie says.

Jennifer recalls Ronon telling her that Tyre was sent to a foster home unlike him, who was sent to a distant relative who welcomed him with open arms. "He was at Ronon's eighteenth birthday party. Did he move back before then?"

"I think that's how it happened. But he didn't join the Wraith until seven years ago." Marie says.

"And Ronon knows this?" Jennifer asks.

"He went crazy for a bit." Teyla says as she sits down to join them, Torren sitting on her lap. "Sorry, I'm late."

"No problem." Laura and Elizabeth say.

"He went –" Jennifer starts to say.

"Crazy." Teyla finishes for her "Not like crazy crazy. But he locked himself up in his room for weeks. He felt betrayed. He came to terms with it though."

Jennifer realized that this happened only a few months after she left. She feels so much remorse over this. _Did he need her? Could she have helped ease the pain? Would he accept her now?_

"I remember how lost he seemed when he first moved in with Teyla's family." Elizabeth says, shaking her head.

**Flashback to August 1997:**

"Hey Teyla, who's that guy over there?" Elizabeth asks from Teyla's bedroom window.

"Ronon Dex. I just met him a few days ago. Apparently he's a distant relative or something." Teyla tells her as she looks through her closet.

"So is he visiting?" Elizabeth asks. "Too bad, he's kinda hot."

"Actually, no. He's moving in with us." Teyla tells her. "He's taking the pool house."

"Why?"

"Coz he doesn't have family anymore. His parents were killed." Teyla replies, moving to the window to look at Ronon, too.

"Oh god, really? That's so sad." Elizabeth says. "How did it happen?"

"We're not suppose to talk about it, sorry." Teyla says.

"Not my business. I understand. So your parents took him in, then? Wow."

"Not that he really needs to be taken care of." Teyla tells her as they watch Ronon wax his surfboard by the pool. "He could probably hire a bunch of servants, business managers and accountants to do everything for him. His family was very wealthy and he was an only child. So everything was left to him. But my father insisted that he needed a family around him."

Elizabeth nods in understanding. This Ronon fellow must be really wealthy for Teyla to actually say the words out loud because her own family was considered to be one of the wealthiest in town. John's family being on top of the list. They watch him tend to his surfboard. His head bent. He drops his surfboard to ground and leans his forearms on his thighs, his hands raking through his dreads in anguish. Pulling at the girls' hearts.

**Back to the Present:**

"I've only seen him that way twice since I've ever known him." Elizabeth says absentmindedly.

"When was the other time?" Jennifer asks.

"When John, Ronon and I were really drunk one night and I mentioned your name –" Elizabeth stops suddenly and realizes what she had just divulged. Jennifer stiffens at this. Elizabeth's eyes grow wide in shock at her tactlessness. "I. I –"

Laura and Marie exchange looks, while Teyla interrupts and says "John, Ronon, hello."

She's saved from saying anything further when, John and Ronon walk up to the group. Other women in the coffee shop eyeing the gorgeous men. John pulls up a seat beside Teyla and grabs Torren from his mother. While Ronon grabs a vacant chair and sets it beside Jennifer, taking her coffee cup and smelling the contents before taking a big sip from it. The ladies in the other table sighing in disappointment.

**TBC.**


	52. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Hey everyone! So valentine's is over. I hope everyone had a good one. I did. I spent the night hanging out with my girlfriends and we celebrated Single Awareness day. Sorry I couldn't update, but here's the next chapter. We're getting really close to the good parts.:) Meaning the explanations. So stay tuned!_

**Present Day (February 21, 2009):**

John takes Torren from Teyla's arms and the back of his hand accidentally brushes against her breasts. Teyla gasps and John stiffens, but only for a few seconds. He sets Torren down on his lap and surreptitiously looks at Teyla. His eyes stray down to the front of her blouse. She's wearing a sheer blouse with flesh lining underneath and a cardigan over it that's unbuttoned. Her nipples are erect from the contact. He's secretly taking pleasure from the fact that he can still get a reaction from her.

Suddenly, Teyla feels hot all over. She shifts in her seat and tries to will herself to calm down. _Damn these nipples! It was an accident, just an accident._ She tries to think of something else and concentrates on what Laura and Jennifer are talking about.

"See that group over there? Look at those two." Laura says to Jennifer. "The guy in the grey sweater and the girl with the beanie."

"Yeah, what about them?" Jennifer asks as she looks at a group of five young people, three of which are guys, all huddled together for warmth.

"They're secret lovers." Laura answers. Marie lets out a snort and Jennifer frowns. "Okay, let me explain. See the blonde guy to the girl's right?"

"The curly haired one?" Marie asks.

"Yes." Laura replies. "That's actually the girl in the beanie's boyfriend. You can tell because of the body language. Their faces are really close together, and curly blonde guy keeps pushing back her hair behind her ears. But if you look lower." Laura motions for them to look under the table, but Marie and Jennifer give her questioning looks. "Look lower!"

"Oh!" Jennifer says with a chuckling, realizing that Laura was actually telling them to look below the table. When they look down they see that gray sweater guy sitting on her right has his left hand crossing over his body to caress her thigh. The group is all huddled together that nobody can see what his hand is doing unless they peek under the table.

"The girl is uncomfortable with his hand on her, but still lets him do whatever he wants," Laura explains. "They're secret lovers."

Teyla looks at John from the corner of her eye.

**Flashback to the Post Prom Party (May 13, 2000):**

Teyla climbs up the trellis underneath her window, and swings the windows open. John soon follows behind and makes his way inside her bedroom. He's never been in her bedroom, but it's exactly how he pictured it. Bohemian. Sensual and colorful. A canopy bed right in the middle with sheer colored draperies all over, with pillows scattered over and around it.

As John looks around her room, Teyla walks over to the window and shuts it. She pulls the draperies closed and walks over to a very low coffee table to the right side of the room, there are cushions and pillows all around it and books and candles on top of it. She lights each one and then walks over to a chest of drawers with another set of candles and lights them, too. Then glides to the door and turns the key and locks it. She leans against the door and stares at John with an intense look.

John moves towards her and stops when he's directly in front of her and only a foot apart. "Are you sure about this, Teyla?" He asks her in a soft voice.

Teyla steps forward to bridge the gap, tiptoes and whispers in his ear. "I'm absolutely sure."

John grips her arms and asks "What about K –"

"With you, John, only you." She says, pulling down his head for a kiss. John's breath hitches before her lips touches his. But when she presses against him, he pulls her closer and covers her mouth with his own, his tongue, gently probing. Teyla opens her mouth to let his tongue dart past teeth. And sighs when she feels it swirl around her mouth.

John bends his knees a little bit to move his hands down her thighs and up inside her dress. Sliding his palms higher and higher until they're resting on the top of her thighs, moving them around to cup her ass. Giving her cheeks a squeeze and pushing her against his crotch. Teyla gasps and grabs his ass, too, grinding harder against him.

All too soon, John pulls away. Teyla frowns and looks at him questioningly. "We need a towel, he tells her quietly. Teyla frowns even more at this. "You're going to bleed." John explains, a little embarrassed that he has to say it out loud.

"Oh." Teyla blushes. "Wait." She says, and then walking to the other side of the room she opens the door and disappears into her bathroom. In less than a minute she comes out carrying a fuchsia pink towel in her hand. She awkwardly shifts it from one hand to the other.

John walks to her and takes the towel. He moves to the bed and tosses the pillows to the floor with the other ones that have already fallen and pulls the covers to the foot of the bed, and then lays the towel right at the center. He turns back to her and asks again. "You're really sure about this?"

"I'm sure, John." She says with a reassuring smile and then turns around, She lifts up the escaped tendrils from the back of her head and says "Can you help me?"

He takes a few steps towards her and carefully unbuttons the back of her dress. He bends down to kiss her neck. She leans her head to the side, showing more skin. His hands cup her shoulders and slowly peels the straps off of them, leaving her in naked from the waist up, her dress folding over at the hips. She can see their reflection in the mirror on top of the chest of drawers and her nipples harden at the sight of the both of them almost fused together.

Her arms lift up to hook around his neck, while his hands explore her body. He caresses her stomach and slowly move up to her breasts. He cups both of them in his hands. They're perfect. Like they had been molded by his own hands to fit. She moans quietly. His thumb and forefinger roll her nipples until she's writhing and clinging on to his neck for dear life. And then when she gyrates her ass to his front, his right hand leaves her breast and moves down to her crotch.

His hand slips inside the dress and he cups her hot mound. His middle finger stroking her sex. He pushes her panty aside and teases her clitoris. When he feels her start to get damp he slowly slides a finger inside her. And then another one. Teyla whimpers and stands on tiptoes, unsure of what to do. He strokes his fingers inside her. Slowly at first and gradually increasing his pace until she's making little sounds in the back of her throat and breathing heavily. He feels her stiffen and let out a long deep breath. He catches her before she falls limply to the floor.

She turns around to face him, her eyes glazed with passion. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders and pulls the bowtie from around his neck. And then leads him to the bed. She sits on top of it, still wearing her dress on her hips, with her breasts standing high and pert. She tugs on his belt for him to come closer.

John plants his hands on her thighs, slowly caressing them. And then lifts them up to brush his thumbs on her nipples again, and then bends down to take one breast in his mouth. Teyla gasps and presses his head to her breasts.

While he sucks on breast he unbuttons his crisp white shirt and pulls it off. Teyla's hands caress his back and then his front, slowly making their way down to his belt, and then unbuckling it. She slowly unzips his pant and pushes the button through the hole and slides his pants down his hips, leaving him in boxers, his erection slightly poking out.

She gently touches the tip of his shaft eliciting a hiss from him, and then pushes his boxers down, revealing his manhood. she's never seen one up close, but it looks like it' just perfect. Hesitantly, Teyla puts her hand around it, her thumb gently brushes the tip.

John groans and lifts his head up from her breasts and tugs on her dress. Teyla helps him and lifts her hips up for him to slide her dress down all the way. He tosses her dress behind him and tugs at her underwear. She lifts her hips again and he almost chokes at the sight of her. He knew she was hairless down there. But to actually see it was a sight to behold. He moves her up to the middle of the bed and strokes her until she's more than damp and ready to receive him. He leans on his elbow, with his one hand stroking her, his face inches from her as he watches her face contort in pleasure. He lowers his head and licks a spot on her throat. Her hand encouraging him to thrust his fingers faster.

She's wet now, and he she can sense that he knows that she's cuming. And he positions himself over her and says "Open your eyes, Teyla." She opens them and lowers his head the same time the tip of his penis touches her. He nibbles on her lower lip first as the head stretches her. She winces and her hands grip his sides hard. "Tell me if you want to stop, Teyla." He says with a strained voice.

"No! Please, I want you." She cries softly.

He pushes further inside her. She can feel him stretching her, it stings like hell, but it's worth it. She wants this. With him. Only him. _Why him?_ Kanaan wanted to make love to her. But she didn't think it was right, so they never did. But with John it just seemed natural.

"Are you okay?" John asks.

Teyla nods and lifts one leg to wrap around him, urging him on. John then buries himself deep inside her making her gasp. He stills himself, waiting for her to get used to him. After a few minutes, Teyla lifts her other leg and squeezes his hips with her thighs. He takes this as a sign that she wants to go on. John slowly pulls back, almost taking the length of him out, just leaving the head inside. And then thrusts back in. He does this repeatedly at a slow pace, sinking into her warmth.

Teyla's hips are moving, following his rhythm. Her nails scouring his back, her moans getting louder that she has to turn her head to the side and bury her face into the pillow to cover the sounds coming from deep within. "John!" She whispers as her inner muscles harden and clench around his shaft, convulsing. John closes his eyes as he lets her finish and then pulls out at the last second, his penis still pulsating and jerking, spilling his hot semen on the towel beneath her. And then slumping forward, her legs still gliding up and down his backside, welcoming his weight.

They're silent for a few minutes until John lifts himself up on his elbows to stare at her. Brushing her hair away from her face. "How do you feel."

Teyla looks up at him and grips his arms. "Wonderful. I feel absolutely wonderful." She tells him with a sleepy smile. "A little sore though. How – how do you feel?" She asks him tentatively.

"Amazing." He says. Tilting his head to the side and touching her lips with his thumb.

"Good." She says to him, pulling him down for another kiss and then moving to her side as he lays behind her in a spoon-like fashion.

X

Close to dawn, John wakes up, relishing in the feel of Teyla laying in his arms. He moves up to sit, tracing circles on her arms, gently waking her. When she finally stirs he says "I have to go." Teyla glances at the clock on her nightstand and then sighs. "Can I see you tomorrow after you've gone to church?"

"Yes." Teyla says with a smile, leaning up on her elbows. She pulls his head down to give him a kiss.

John then gets up from the bed and searches for his clothes. He stumbles in the dark making Teyla laugh into her pillow. He pulls his clothes on and then leans down to give her a long sweet kiss, grabbing the towel with evidence of her taken virginity. "I'll see you tomorrow, I mean later." With that he heads for the window and swings himself out.

X

Later that afternoon the doorbell rings and Teyla opens the door to find John standing at her doorstep carrying a bag. The smile plastered all over his face quickly fading when he sees the pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks her, his face full of concern.

At that very moment, the door opens wider, revealing Kanaan. "John, hey, how's it going?" He asks, putting his arm around Teyla's shoulders.

"Kanaan." John says flatly.

"Kanaan, could you excuse us?" Teyla asks. "John and I have something to discuss."

"Okay." Kanaan replies, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. "See you later, John."

Teyla shuts the door behind her. And walks down the steps with John following at her heels. "What's going on?"

"John I'm sorry," Teyla says before turning around. "He just got here right before we went to church. With his parents."

"So you didn't tell him then?" John asks, disappointment evident in his voice.

"How can I?" She asks him in anguish. "My parents. His parents. They're all in business together. I don't know what to do!" She whispers in desperation.

"Tell them the truth." He tells her.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is."

"You don't know how it is. My parents and his parents have been business partners for years. Their expectations –"

"I don't know how it is?" John says in a low but angry voice. "Ha! Do you forget who my father is?"

"John I'm not like you. I'm not strong enough." She begs, tears forming in the brim of her eyes. "I can't do this to my parents."

"Your parents love you. They're nothing like my dad." He says to her. "Wouldn't they want their only daughter to be happy?"

"I can't do this. I have to think about this." She says, turning to go back to the house.

"Wait." John says. He hands her the paper bag her had been holding. Teyla peers inside and sees that it's the towel that they had used. "I washed it." He says, before getting in his car.

Teyla watches him drive off and the walks to her front door. Wiping the tears in her eyes. She opens the door and walks to the staircase, Kannan cuts her off and asks "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, um, just stuff. John just dropped something off for the Stargate program." Teyla says without looking at Kanaan and proceeds to go up the stairs.

X

Late that evening, Teyla finds herself standing in front of her car staring up at John's family's Mediterranean mansion. She makes her decision and walks up the path to the house. She walks to the side of the house and finds the stairs leading up to the balcony to John's bedroom. She taps lightly on the French doors.

John pulls the curtains aside and, surprise registers on his face. He yanks the door open and pulls Teyla against him and kisses her hard on the mouth. Teyla wraps her arms around his neck and tiptoes to mold her body against his. He grips her thighs and lifts her up against him, as she wraps her legs around his hips. He walks backwards into his room. Kicking the door shut.

**Back to the Present:**

After that night John and Teyla snuck around a lot. Bith always feeling guilty afterwards about what they were doing. But when they were together nothing else mattered. She couldn't break up with Kanaan. There was so much at stake. John had accepted it. He hated it. They both hated it.

But now there's nothing holding her back. The truth about both her and Kanaan is out. If only they had been honest with each other… It's too late for regrets.

"Mama!" Torren says, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Teyla looks at him and then smiles. He and John are taken with each other. She watches the two of them and wonders what it would be like if they were a real family. Would it work out? Would he even want to? She loves him still. And it would be devastating if he rejects her. But what does she have to lose?

**TBC.**


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: OT – I think that Starbuck is maybe Col. Tigh and Ellen's daughter. Just a thought. At first I thought that Starbuck was number seven. But then they said that number seven's name is Daniel. And Cavil did mess with Daniel's genetic make-up, at least that's what Ellen said. And that he was an artist. So he could've been boxed and changed into female. But now when I think about it, Starbuck had a dream of being a little girl. So she can't be Daniel. So I think she was Col. Tigh and Ellen's kid since they were able to sexually reproduce._

**Present Day (February 21, 2009):**

They're still at the coffee shop when Rodney joins them. He takes a seat beside John and says "Stop rubbing your wrists John, It's annoying."

"I still can't find my watch." John tells him.

"Are you sure you brought it with you?" Rodney asks.

"Yeah, I remember taking it off at the airport before I went through the metal detectors." John replies. "I'm sure I put it in my carry on."

Rodney shrugs then reaches over the table to grab an uneaten cinnamon roll. Laura grabs his arm and then rolls up his sleeve a bit more to reveal a nicotine patch. "Aha! What's this?"

He quickly pulls his arm back and unrolls his sleeve. "Shut up!"

"Do you smoke Rodney?" Teyla asks in a disappointed tone.

"I'm wearing the patch, aren't I" He retorts.

"I thought you quit?" John asks as he takes a sip of his coffee."

"Were you not listening? I'm wearing the patch!" Rodney says in an annoyed voice. Laura and Jennifer giggle. "And you know what, this is all your fault!" He tells Laura, his finger waggling.

Laura's mouth drops open, in shock and amusement. "Wha – what?! How is this my fault?"

**Flashback to the Post Prom Party (May 13, 2000):**

After Ronon leaves Rodney after John soon checks up on him to make sure he's okay. Rodney scratches his head in frustration and weaves his way through the crowd leaving Radek calling after him.

Rodney finds a secluded spot near some bushes along the property wall. He leans back against the wall and slides down and sits on his haunches. He touches his lip and winces.

"That's gonna be a nasty shiner, McKay." A voice says from behind a bush.

Rodney looks up to see Laura come around from the bush. "Oh, it's you, Cadman."

"Don't be mean Rodney. I wasn't the one who put that cut on your lip." Laura says as she takes a drag from her cigarette. Rodney ignores her. Laura opens her purse. "Here." Laura says, handing him a compact.

He takes it from her and opens it, looking at the mirror to inspect his eye. "Ugh!" Laura flicks the ashes of her cigarette and turns it around, offering it to Rodney. "I don't smoke." He says.

"Just try it. It'll make you feel better." She tells him.

Rodney stares at the stick for a few moments, and then hesitantly picks the cigarette from her fingers. He puts the cigarette in his mouth and puffs out smoke. Rodney frowns. "I don't get it. I don't feel anything or taste anything."

"That's coz you're not doing it right." Laura replies. She takes a seat beside him and then pulls out a pack of cigarettes from her purse and takes two sticks out. She plucks the almost finished cigarette from Rodney's fingers and stubs it out on a rock. "You're not just blowing through the filter. You're suppose to inhale." She puts both sticks in her mouth and lights them and hands one to Rodney. "Okay, now you do it."

Rodney puts the cigarette in between his lips and sucks in too hard resulting in fits of coughs. "I…" Cough. "… thought…" Cough "…thought that this was suppose…" Cough "… to make me feel better."

"I said inhale. I didn't tell you to swallow!" Laura says with a laugh. "Try again."

Rodney holds his hand up and then takes a deep breath. Coughing once, and then takes a puff from the cigarette, and this time doing it right. "Hm."

"Good huh?" Laura says. Rodney nods his head and then takes another drag, and then another, and another. "Whoa, slow down. You're gonna get yourself sick."

**Back to the Present:**

"So you never stopped?" Laura asks with a laugh.

"Obviously, no!" He answers.

"He used to smoke almost a pack a day." John tells them all.

"Look, I'm trying to quit, okay."

"I didn't know I had that much of an influence on you, Rodney." Laura says with a smile.

"You didn't. I just got addicted to it."

"Oh come on Rodney, just admit it." Laura says with a wink. Rodney just shakes his head in exasperation. "I was a big influence on you."

"Whatever." Rodney says as he looks down at the table then surreptitiously look back at her. He stares at her for a few more minutes before he finally realizes that John is giving him a curious look. "What?"

John cocks an eyebrow. "What's going on between you two?" He asks in a low voice.

"Nothing." Rodney replies.

"Don't lie to me." John tells him. "I know when you're lying."

"No I'm not." He denies and then adds "And no you don't."

"Yes I do. You have a tell."

"I do not have a tell."

"Yeah. You do." John says. "Your nose twitches."

"It does not." Rodney protests.

"Fine, don't believe me then." John says, shifting in his seat so that he can switch Torren to sit on his other lap, and then looks back at Rodney. "I still think there's something going on with Cadman, though.

Rodney is silent for a few moments before he leans towards John and asks "You think I've got a chance with her?"

"What do you have to lose?" John says.

"My pride?"

"You lost it back in pre-school when you started stripping in the playground." Rodney reddens at the memory. "Dude, you'll never know until you try."

Rodney leans back on his chair to think. He looks back at Laura and watches her as she talks with Marie and Elizabeth. Laughing once in a while.

X

"Sweetie, Rodney has been staring at you for the past half hour." Marie says to Laura in a whisper.

Laura looks over at Rodney and sees that he is staring at her. He reddens and turns away quickly. The corner of Laura's mouth twitches upward into a smirk. She turns back to look at Marie. "What do you think of Rodney?"

"I don't." Marie simply says.

"Ha ha ha!" Laura laughs. "No seriously."

"I think he's a hypochondriac." Marie tells her.

"Nobody's perfect."

"He's balding."

"My dad was bald, my mother loved him."

"Oh please don't tell me you're in love with Rodney." Marie says in a hushed voice.

"So what if I am?" Laura asks. "I'm not. But there is something endearing about him."

"His whiny voice?"

"What do you have against the man?" Laura asks.

"Nothing. It's just that he was mean to you before."

"We were in pre-school." Laura says. Marie shrugs. "I think I should ask him out."

"You're forgetting one very important thing." Marie tells her.

"And that is?" Laura asks.

"He lives in Texas and is in training for the Hubble Mission." Marie says.

**TBC.**

_Note: Sorry it's short guys, I can't seem to concentrate. I actually had to write this chapter for two days. I was even thinking of adding some other parts for R/K or J/T but I wanted this t be a Rodney/Cadman chapter._


	54. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 21, 2009):**

Jennifer and Laura are getting ready in their room for the rehearsal dinner when John plays a song on the stereo. Aerosmith's Steven Tyler's voice wafts through the door, singing "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing".

**Flashback to Prom Night (May 13, 2000, Jennifer's POV):**

Jennifer takes one last look in the mirror when she hears her dad call out to her.

"Honey! There's a very good looking young man waiting for you down here." Jonathan Keller calls out.

She grabs her clutch and slowly walks out her bedroom door. She takes a deep breath and takes her first step down hesitates, takes another breath and then continues to descend the stairs.

When she's finally on the last step of the staircase she finds Ronon standing by the door holding a box. He's still talking to her dad when Jonathan turns to her and says "Well, look at you. My little angel all grown up."

Ronon finally looks at her, his eyes sparkles as he sets them on her. "Wow. You um – ahem – look beautiful."

Jennifer blushes and then says "Thank you." She walks forward to stand in front of him.

Ronon fumbles with the box he's been holding, and then manages to get it open in a few seconds. He takes out a beautiful cream colored corsage. "May I?" He asks Jennifer, gesturing to her hand. Jennifer lifts her hand and He takes it, sliding the corsage around her wrist.

"Perfect." Jonathan says and then takes out a disposable camera from his pocket. Snap. Taking a photograph of them in that position. "Now I want the two of you to stand right there." Motioning towards the bottom of the staircase. "Now, on the count of three – one, two, three." Snap. He takes a picture of Jennifer and Ronon standing side by side with Jennifer's hand hooked through Ronon's arm, his other hand covering her hers. "Looks good. Don't you have friends in that limo of yours?"

"Yes sir." Ronon answers.

"Well let's get a group photo of you kids and then you can be on your way." He tells them as he ushers them out the door. They walk down the path leading to the curb where the limousine Ronon and John had rented is parked.

Ronon raps on the car window and John opens the door, he gets out of the car and helps Teyla come out, too. Jennifer introduces them both to her father. John shakes Jonathan's hand.

"Okay, kids, why don't you just stand right there. Good." He says as all four of them stand in front of the limo, with Teyla and Jennifer in the middle of John and Ronon. He snaps another picture, this time with all of them together. Teyla John's hands buried in his pockets, with Teyla holding on to one of John's arms, and her other arm looped through Jennifer's, while Ronon's hand resting on Jennifer's waist. Jonathan takes another picture for good measure. And then turns to Ronon. "Here, take this." Handing him the disposable camera. "Take as many pictures you want."

"Yes sir." Ronon says, taking the camera and dropping it in his suit pocket. "What time should I have her home. "Ten? Midnight?" He says 'midnight' in a hopeful voice.

"What time does prom end?" Jonathan asks no one in particular.

Ronon answers. "Eleven."

And then Teyla quickly says "But we're all going to Elizabeth Weir's house right after."

"Post prom party?" Jonathan Keller asks.

"Yes sir." John says. "It's tradition, sir."

Jennifer's dad looks at her, and then at Ronon. "Very well. I've been through this before. Ronon, I'm trusting you tonight with my daughter. None of that prom cliché stuff."

"Yes sir." Ronon says quickly, with a nod.

"Two o'clock, then."

"Really?" They all say in unison.

"Why do you all sound surprised."

"Uh, nothing, sir." John says, opening the door to the limo and then pushing Teyla and Jennifer in and then following them inside.

Ronon smirks and then turns back to Jonathan. "I promise I'll take care of her, sir. And I'll have her back here at exactly two a.m., sir."

"Good. Have fun." He says, shaking Ronon's hand. And then bending down to look through the door. "Sweetheart. You didn't give me a kiss."

Jennifer moves to the door and gives her father a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, dad." She says with a smile.

He moves out of the way so that Ronon can get in the car, he looks back into the car and says "Have fun, kids!"

**Back to the Present:**

Rodney is sitting on the couch, putting his shoes on. Ronon is pouring himself a drink when John fiddles with the stereo.

**Flashback to the Prom (May 13, 2000. Ronon's POV):**

The Venue for the prom is at Atlantis' ballroom, a stand alone one story building. An amazing room with ten foot French doors with shimming grey heavy drapery all along the walls. The ceiling is swathed with sheer grey fabric gathered to meet four of the chandeliers, with tiny twinkling lights draped to create a starry night effect. The lights had been dimmed to add to the effect. The middle of the room cleared for the dance floor. While the tables covered with grey table cloths and silver table toppers, each with an arrangement of pink and white tulips. Are arranged to line all four sides of the ballroom. It had been completely transformed, thanks to Elizabeth.

Jennifer and Ronon are seated in one table, watching their schoolmates dance. Teyla walks past them and whispers in Ronon's ear. Ronon looks up at her and then looks at Jennifer. He stares at her for a minute, taking in the ivory vintage looking dress falling below her knee. If he heard Teyla right, she called it a flapper dress, something worn in the 1920's. She looks amazing in it. With lace and tiny rhinestones encrusted all over the dress, creating a sophisticated fairy-like look. He scoots his chair closer to hers and taps on her knee. "Do you, um, want to dance?"

Jennifer's eyebrows cock up in surprise. "Um, but I don't know how."

"Neither do I." He says with a smile, holding out his hand. When Jennifer takes it he leads her onto the dance floor.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

"Thanks for agreeing to be my date tonight." Ronon says as he holds Jennifer close to him, swaying to the music.

"Well, I'm glad I said yes." She tells him.

"So you're enjoying yourself then?"

"Yes, I am." She answers.

_  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever._

"Jennifer?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time now." He suddenly confesses.

"Why?"

"Because I'm drawn to you." He tells her as he looks into her eyes.

"Oh."

"I hope I'm not scaring you."

She thinks for a bit then looks back at him. "No, you're not." And then she rests her head on his shoulders as the dance to the music.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss_

"Thank you." She says in a muffled voice against his shoulder.

"What for?" He asks, leaning back to look down at her.

"For making the first move." She tells him. "I probably wouldn't have done it myself."

A smile slowly forms on his face as he realizes what she's saying.

_Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time._

**Back to the Present:**

Jennifer slowly walks out of the room and stares at the stereo. Ronon's head snaps up to watch her and takes in her appearance. She's dressed in a grey flapper dress that's almost similar to the one she wore to prom all those years ago. Although this one is a more daring look with the hem of the dress falling two inches above her knees. Long strands of pearls draped around her neck with her pulled back into a loose bun.

She turns around to find Ronon, in his dark suit, the top button unbuttoned, looking at her intently. Their eyes lock. His mouth quirks up at the corners, forming a smile.

"It's our song." He simply says to her. Jennifer smiles at that simple statement. He holds out his hand and she takes it. They dance to the song, ignoring Rodney who's rolling his eyes and John shaking his head.

**TBC.**

_Note: Stay tuned guys. Lots of things happening in the next chapters!_


	55. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 21, 2009):**

It's the rehearsal dinner and everyone has gathered at the Presidio room. Evan's parents have arrived to join the dinner and are talking to Marie about the arrangements for the next day.

After everyone's done eating Elizabeth grabs her wine glass and taps her fork on it to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast!" She announces and everyone quiets down. She turns to Evan and Marie who's sitting at the middle of the U table. "Evan, I for one can say that I've known you for a very long time. We grew up together…"

"Taken baths together," John butts in with a naughty grin. Everyone laughs at this.

Elizabeth makes a face at him and then continues "We've gotten into a lot of trouble together, mostly because of John's thirst for adventure and Rodney's incessant curiosity." More laughs follow. "But among the four of us, you've been the level-headed one, the one who thought about everything first before jumping into something. Most people actually thought it was me who calmed everyone down, when in fact I was the one who got hysterical or angry. You were the one who was always relaxed and said 'let's just go with the flow'."

And then she turns Laura who stands up beside her, and then looks at Marie to say "And you! Well, we've been best friends for a long time now. I remember the times when my parents would drag me along with them to visit your family. I was always bored out of my mind." She says with a smile. "I never really liked going to your house because you could never play with me. You were always in your music room with your piano teacher. But one day, she got sick and nobody was around to watch you." You snuck out and called me from outside the window while your parents were busy showing some rare vase to mine. And we ran together to your secret hideout. And we played with dolls that your housekeeper and gardener had secretly given you." She continued to say. "Two days later, we were exchanging sandwiches at lunch. From then on, we were inseparable. Two peas in a pod. I always got us in trouble, but you always managed to get us out of it before anyone found out.

**Flashback to October 1994:**

"Earth to Marie!" Laura says, snapping her fingers in front of Marie. They had both just turned eleven years old that year. They're sitting in the bleachers at the indoor gym trying to study. Trying being the key word.

"What?" Marie asks, snapping to attention.

"I asked if you if you wanted to go to the mall today to pick out new swimsuits." Laura said. "What are you looking at anyway?" She asks, turning to look at the court.

"Nothing." Marie says, blushing furiously.

"Oh my gosh. Are you blushing?"

"No I'm not!" Marie protests.

"Yes you are! You are blushing!" A few kids turn to look their way.

"Ssssh!" Marie shushes her.

"Who is it?" She asks, and then mentions the guys' names one by one. "Mike Branton? Bates? Kavanaugh? Eiw!"

"Eiw!" Marie says, making a face. "No!"

"Uh… Chuck? John Sheppard? Not a bad choice. Evan? McKay?" Marie's ears turn pink at the mention of Evan's name. "Oh my gosh! It's Evan!"

"Sssh!" Marie says and at the same time clamping her hand down on Laura's mouth. "Sssh!"

"Okay, okay. How long have you liked him?" Laura says more quietly. And then pushes Marie away. She grabs the book that had fallen to her feet and then turns back to Marie.

"Four years maybe."

"That long?" Laura asks incredulously. "How come you never told me?"

Marie shrugs. "Coz I thought you'd laugh."

Laura frowns a bit and then says "I think you should just forget about him?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because. Just because." Laura says, and then finally adds as she sees Marie's confused face. "Because of the people he hangs out with."

"What about them?" Marie asks. "John and Rodney?"

"Yes."

"But they're nice guys. They're nothing like Bates." Marie says.

"They're popular." Laura simply says.

"So? They're still nice." Marie says in defense.

"Yeah, they're nice. Well, John and Evan are at least." Laura says with a face. "But they also hangout with Elizabeth and Kate. And then there's that new girl, Teyla."

"But they're nice too." Marie says. "Especially Elizabeth."

"Doesn't mean that they would hang out with us." Laura tells her.

Marie turns back to watch Evan out on the court. Evan and John are playfully pushing each other, obviously showing off in front of Teyla, Kate and Elizabeth who are sitting on the sidelines.

**Back to the Present:**

"The both of you are like PB & J. Independently, you're great." Elizabeth adds.

"But together you're both absolutely amazing." Laura finishes for her. "So here's to you both!"

And then Elizabeth says "May you both live happily ever after."

"Here! Here!" Everyone says. And they raise their glasses and clink them together.

Evan's mother, Julie, dims the lights and Jamie starts playing the slideshow of photographs of Evan and Marie. The photographs are shown randomly. First with family, then relatives and then friends. It then shows a picture that Evan's mother had taken when she took him and Jamie to the beach. It was a very heartwarming picture. One that was taken without him or the little girl in the picture knowing while they built sandcastles.

**Flashback to July 1990:**

Marie is building sand castles with her buckets when a group of little boys purposely kick her towers down. She looks around for her nanny. She spots her talking to two other nannies. Her head bends down and her shoulders start to shake and she sits there, crying silently.

"Hi!" A voice says.

Marie opens her eyes to see a pair of feet in front of her. She looks up to find an almost chubby little boy with dark hair and expressive eyes staring down at her. "Hi." She chokes out.

"I'm bored." He tells her. "Can I help you fix your castle up?"

"It. Was. All. Done. A. Minute. Ago." She says in between hiccups.

"We can start a new one." He tells her as takes a seat in front of her. He empties out his pocket and sets a handful of pebbles to his side and then grabs a bucket and starts to scoop wet sand in and then dumps it to the side. Marie follows his lead and starts to do the same. "My name's Evan." He says.

"Marie." She replies with a sob.

Half an hour later, the same little boys are back and are ready to do damage again. Evan reaches behind his shorts and pulls out a slingshot and grabs a pebble beside him. He aims towards the boys and says "Stop! We're defending our fort!" The boys laugh at him and take a step forward. Evan lowers his slingshot and aims at a small piece of driftwood, splitting it in half, and then lifting it up at them again. The boys stop on their tracks, turn to look at each other and then walk away.

Marie watches them as they go and turn back to look at Evan, her mouth open in surprise. She shuts her mouth close, and starts to redden. Evan sets his slingshot down and continues to build their sandcastle like nothing significant had just happened.

Once in a while, Marie would look at Evan from the corner of her eye and smile.

**Back to the Present:**

Marie turns to look at Evan's mother with a confused look. Julie walks over to her and whispers "I had forgotten that I took this picture a long time ago."

"When was this taken?" Marie asks in surprise.

"Around summer. You were both six years old at the time." Julie tells her. "I though it was such a beautiful picture. It's the first picture of the two of you together."

Marie hugs her mother in law and says "Thank you."

X

A photograph of Rodney, John, Elizabeth and John at around the ages of three or four, with their arms around each others' shoulders is shown next. All four of them smiling, with Elizabeth and Rodney each missing a tooth.

At that very moment, the doors are thrown open and Torren and the other kids come running and screaming, with the nanny at their heels. The adults burst out laughing as they watch the nanny try to round them up and at the same time apologize to them. Patty and Jamie finally get up to help her.

Torren is standing near the screen in only his diapers. Smiling wide. "Mama! Mama! Look!" He says with a big grin, holding up a lacy bra for everyone to see. Teyla's eyes grow wide and she rushes to him, snatching the bra away and stuffing it in her hands and then picks Torren up.

John frowns and walks over to the laptop that's being used for the slideshow. He puts it in pause and stares at the screen. He then looks at Torren and then back at the screen. And then finally rests his eyes on Teyla. Who's looking at him with sad pleading eyes. He takes a deep breath and then looks at each person who's looking at him, too.

Evan looks surprised. And so are Rodney and Ronon. But Elizabeth isn't looking at him, her hand is on Teyla's arm as if to comfort her. He looks down at his feet and then shakes his head. He turns around and quietly leaves the room.

Ronon gets up, but Rodney stops him and nods to Teyla, who's handing Torren to Patty, and whispers to her. She walks out the door, intent on straightening things out with John.

X

After all the commotion, and everyone has calmed down, they continue with the slideshow. Photographs taken here and there. Pictures of Laura and Marie. Class pictures. Pictures of Evan, John and Ronon in high school after football games.

Ronon watches Jennifer from his seat across the table as she smiles and listens to Jamie talk about the pictures and the lives of Marie and Evan. Jennifer's expression suddenly change from happy to hurt, so he turns to look at the screen and see that it's actually a group picture of Rodney, Elizabeth, John, Evan, Kate, and himself as he gives Teyla a piggyback ride. He looks back at Jennifer and observes her reaction. Her head is half bent but he can see enough of her face to notice the tiny crease on her forehead.

But before he can say anything, Laura bends down and whispers in her ear. Jennifer laughs. But he can see a tiny trace of sadness in her eyes.

**TBC.**

_Note: so, are you guys happy now? It's all out in the open. But it isn't over yet! I still have some more chapters coming up. I know you guys are probably thinking "Why didn't John or anyone else see the resemblance". But you see, Elizabeth did. Rodney and Evan had never seen Torren until now. And Ronon, well Ronon and John only knew each other in high school, and being a guy, he didn't really care about John's baby pictures. It's hard to remember how you looked like when you were two, much less remember how your friends looked like at that age. And then there's the fact that some people look differently to others. Like sometimes my other friends says I resemble my mom. But my relatives say I look like my dad. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	56. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 21, 2009):**

"John?" Teyla says as she moves to stand behind him as he walks briskly to his room. "John. Please."

They're standing only a few feet away from the door when he yells "Please what?!" Whirling around to face her, clearly angry.

"Hear me out." She tells him.

"Why? Why should I?" He asks her. "You had two years to tell me, Teyla. Two fucking years!"

"You should be angry, I understand. But you don't have to yell at me." She tells him. "Do you actually think that I wanted to keep this from you?"

"Oh, I don't know Teyla," He says to her sarcastically "maybe you thought that since you've ripped my heart to pieces over and over again this would definitely crush it."

"I never meant to hurt you." Teyla says, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Really? " He asks her. "Because it sure feels like I've been stabbed all over again."

"I'm sorry, John."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with you in the first place."

She gasps and the tears start falling faster as she looks at him. She tries to reach her hand out to him but thinks better of it. She turns around and breaks off into a run.

John shakes his head in frustration and kicks a pebble. He turns around and fishes through his pockets for the key to his room. "Dammit!" He swears. He rakes his fingers through his hair and remembers that he didn't take his key card with him. He walks down the path, back to the Presidio hall where everyone is still at, to borrow Ronon's key.

As he's walking and thinking to himself he can't help but turn to look to the right and see Teyla through the window to her room. He slows down and watches her as she paces around the room and then stops at the foot of the bed and slides down to sit on the floor. Her head buried, her shoulders shaking.

The sight of her looking like that twists his guts and without even thinking he walks to her door. A few seconds later he catches himself about to knock on her door. He stops himself and shakes his head. He turns around to walk away, and then turns back around to stare at the door. Then he makes his decision and turns around and walks away. Twenty seconds later he's pounding on her door.

X

Teyla is sobbing hysterically on the floor when she hears someone banging on her door. She gets up and in her confusion, forgets to look through the peephole. As soon as she turns the doorknob, her door is pushed open and John comes rushing in. He grabs her arms roughly and pulls her against him and kisses her. Not giving her a second to think. Not giving her room to pull away as he walks her backwards and traps her between the wall and himself, kicking the door shut.

Teyla's eyes widen at this and then slowly close as she wraps her arms around his neck. Standing on tiptoes, she presses up against him while his hands rub her waist and then slowly move down to her thighs, bunching up the hem of her dress and lifting it high enough for him to wrap her legs around his waist. He groans when he realizes she's not wearing any underwear. It's enough to make him hard. She pushes his jacket off of his shoulders and starts to unbutton his shirt. He pulls his head away and walks over to the window. Pulling on the string to close the curtains and then walks over to the bathroom and sets her on top of the counter.

Teyla fumbles with his belt as they kiss feverishly. She pushes down his pants along with his boxers and cups him. John groans in her mouth and slips the straps of her dress down her arms, exposing her breasts. He cups both mounds, teasing her nipples until they're erect. His mouth moves from her lips to her ears and he whispers. "I love you, Teyla."

Teyla pulls her head back to look t him, holds his head in her hands and says "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you John. I wanted to. I really did. But –"

John cuts her off with a kiss. It starts out roughly at first and then melts down to a slow and gentle one. He pulls away from her and rests his forehead against hers. "It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing's gonna get between us ever again." He tells her as he cups the side of her jaw. "This is a huge deal. And we still have a lot to talk about. But it doesn't have to break both our hearts." Teyla nods. "But right now, I don't want to talk. I've been dreaming about this all week, Teyla."

"I've been dreaming aboutt his for two years, John." She says to him and John smiles before he dips his head down for another kiss.

He pulls her closer to the edge of the counter. She tears her mouth away from him and takes his ear in his mouth. She nibbles on it, as he guides his thickened member towards her. She's already wet and he easily slides in. Teyla makes a sound as he buries himself inside her. He threads his arms underneath her knees and spreads her wide open. He thrusts into her in a slow rhythm. She throws her head back, her hand reaching up behind her, laying it flat on the mirror. Her other hand resting on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart.

His pace changes and he thrusts faster into her, making her breathe heavily. She starts to pant and moan, indicating that she's near orgasm. "John –" she begins to say as he thrusts faster and faster. "Oh god, John! John!" She screams as her eyes roll back.

John drives into her even harder as he feels himself cum. The feeling of her hot vagina contract around him sends him over the edge. He groans out loud, squeezes her thighs and pounds into her. "Oh shit!" He yells as he feels his cock pump juice into her canal.

He slumps forward and Teyla's arms wrap around him, her hand rubbing his back as she kisses his shoulder. "I love you John. I always have."

He turns his head until his lips are touching her neck and he murmurs. "I know." And then he sighs. He steps out of his shoes and then shucks his pants and boxers off his legs and then lifts her up from the counter and walks back to the room, with her legs and arms still wrapped around him. He sets her down in front of the bed and helps her take her dress off, and then sheds his shirt.

Teyla pulls the covers from the bed and then sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls him towards her, scooting back so that they can lay on the center of the bed. Pulling the sheet over the both of them. John's head suddenly jerks up and he asks "What about Torren?"

"Your son –" She pauses, loving the words on her mouth.

John smiles and encourages her to finish what she was about to say "My son?"

"Your son, John, is with the nanny." She tells him with a smile. "But I also asked Patty to take him tonight because I need to clear things up with you."

John nods and then lays back down on the pillow, with his arm pillowing his head. He pulls Teyla towards him to rest her head on his chest, brushing her hair from her face. "So what happened Teyla?" He asks her. "Torren was born in November. The last time we made love was in March. And the second to the last was four months prior."

"You remember exactly when we made love?" Teyla asked, surprised.

"Of course." He told her matter of factly.

"Of course." She says with a smile. "He was premature."

"Premature?" John says. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I knew Torren was yours from the very beginning." She informs him. "Kanaan and I hadn't been intimate for a very long time."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"The morning he died." She says. "I missed a week and I've always been on time. So I took a test. I had already decided to break it off with him even before I found out. You already know that. We discussed it that night at the hotel, remember?"

"Yes, I do. You said you would move to San Francisco with me." He says, recalling the memory.

"And I meant it. And I was ecstatic when I found out I was pregnant. That I was having a baby. That I was having your baby." She tells him. "So that night, when Kanaan came home, I told him I wanted to break it off. He asked if I was sure. I thought he didn't want to break up so I decided to tell him about the baby." She pauses and then sighs, her fingers playing with his nipples. "When he left, he looked confused. That night, the police came and informed me of his accident."

"Teyla, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." John says soothingly.

Teyla pushes herself up on her elbows and hikes up the sheet to her breasts to look down at him. "No, I want to. I have to tell you." She draws in her breath and says "I blamed myself. He was drunk that night. And I thought that he didn't want to break up –"

"Wait, you've said that twice already." John interrupts her. "What do you mean 'you thought'?"

"The day Torren was born I went to Kanaan's parents' home. They told me that he wanted to call off the engagement a month before he died and that he actually went straight to Kate's place to tell her."

"Kate. Kate Heightmeyer." John says.

"So you knew?"

"I knew something back in high school."

"You never told me." Teyla says in wonder.

"Would you have believed me? I was probably the best candidate of being the one to want to sabotage your relationship. And besides, you already heard the rumors. You ignored all of them." He tells her and she nods her head.

"He was drunk and managed to slip out of Kate's place to tell me that he felt the same way." Teyla shakes her head. "Such a waste of time. If we had all been honest with each other in the beginning... This is all my fault."

"Hey." John begins, cupping her chin. "It wasn't anyone's fault. Let's not dwell in the past."

"I just feel really bad. I mean, Kanaan's death could've been prevented if we –"

"Everything happens for a reason, Teyla." He says, unhooking his arms from behind his head and stretches it out. "Come here." He says opening his arms for her. She lays down on top of him and buries her face in his neck. "I don't want to be apart from you anymore, Teyla. I love you. And Torren… God!" He rolls her to her back and hovers over her. "Torren's my son!" He says with a laugh. "I have a son. You don't know how happy I am."

"I think I have an idea." She says to him as tears form in her eyes.

X

Meanwhile at the Presidio, Ronon is talking to Laura. "Do you think I should, um –"

"Spit it out lover boy!" Laura says impatiently, her eyes darting around her as if looking for something or someone.

"Do you think it's the right time to ask Jennifer, I mean do you think…"

"Oh my god, Ronon, you really need to be a little more articulate if you want Jennifer back." She tells him. Ronon growls at her but she ignores him. "There's no 'right time' to do anything. Just do what you feel…"

Laura keeps talking, but Ronon isn't even listening anymore because he sees Jennifer grab a bottle of wine and head for the door. Nick, Evan's F.B.I. friend who has had his eye on her since the beginning of the week walks up to her and they chat. Ronon sees her nod her head and smilem Nick opens the door for her and they both walk out the door. Ronon frowns at this.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Laura asks him. "Ronon? Ronon? Ronon!"

"Sorry." Ronon says, raking his hand through his hair. "You know what, forget it."

"What?!" Laura asks, shocked. She throws her hands up. "Oh whatever!" She says in frustration and then walks out of the room.

X

As Ronon shuts the door to the villa, he takes his jacket off, loosens his tie and then unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt. He walks towards the patio doors, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. A sound from inside the girls' room catches his attention. He turns his head and hears it again. Laughter. A woman's shrill laugh. And then a moan. Followed by another moan. A man's moan. And that's when he notices a scarf on the doorknob.

His head starts to pound and his heart feels constricted. And it takes every ounce of control not to kick the door down. He decides to leave before he can do something really stupid. So he turns away and leaves the villa to go to the bar to drown his sorrows out.

**TBC.**


	57. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 21, 2009):**

Ronon makes his way towards the bar but stops on his tracks when he hears someone muttering behind some bushes. It sounds strangely familiar, so out of curiosity he moves closer to the bushes to listen. Ronon frowns as he listens, He steps around the bushes to find Jennifer stomping down the path towards their villa.

Ronon lets out a breath of relief. _It wasn't her._ He silently follows her, straining his ear. He has always had good hearing. He can make out a few of her sentences.

"_The nerve of him!"_ Jennifer says angrily in a low breath. _"Why some men think that just because you smile at them, then it means you want to jump in bed with them…" _She unlocks the door to the villa and yanks it open, not caring that it slammed opened. She walks to the patio doors and slides them open, grabs a chair and plops down.

"What did Nick do?" He asks gruffly from behind her chair, making her jump.

"Jesus! Ronon, can you make a sound next time?" She says, startled, and then turns back to look at the view, uncorking the bottle of wine.

"Did he touch you?" Ronon asks her, his face turning red.

Jennifer turns again to look at him. "No." She says with a sigh. "He was going to –" Ronon turns around. Jennifer reaches out and grabs his belt. "Don't! Just," She takes a deep breath. "just – can you stay here? Please?"

Ronon grabs the other chair and sets it beside her, and then takes a seat. "Do you want to tell me what happened? I saw you leave with him after dinner."

"I didn't leave with him. He invited himself." She says to him.

**Flashback to Almost Half an Hour Ago After Dinner:**

Jennifer grabs a bottle of wine from a bucket near the table and heads out the door. Everyone else has plans right now and right now all she wants to do is forget. Before she can reach for the doorknob Nick comes up to her.

"Jennifer, hey, where are you headed off to?" Nick asks her. "Would you like some company?"

"Someplace other than here." She tells him absently. _Maybe I should get some desert. That's right, I could probably get a crepe or something at the restaurant. _She says to herself as she nods.

"Great then, let's go." He says to her, thinking that the nod was meant as a yes.

_Mmmm! Nutella!_ Smiling at the thought. Nick opens the door for her and they both walk out.

**Back to the Present: **

"So he didn't touch you."

"No, Ronon, he didn't." Jennifer reassures him.

"Okay, okay." Ronon says with a nod.

"And what is it to you anyway?" She snaps as she takes a big sip from the wine bottle.

"What's with the attitude, Jen?" He asks her softly.

"I don't have an attitude!" She denies.

"Yeah, you do." He tells her, snagging the wine bottle away from her and taking a gulp from it.

She takes it back and says "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"I asked you 'what it is to you'?" She repeats.

"What _is_ it to me?" He asks in confusion.

She breathes a sigh of frustration. "If he touched me or not."

He grabs the wine bottle from her and answers "Because no woman should be touched if she didn't want to be touched." He takes a big gulp and then adds "And because I care."

"Ha!" she says with a snort.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks her with a frown.

"Nothing." Jennifer denies.

"That 'ha' was nothing." He mutters. "You know what, no!" He suddenly says, straightening and turning to face her. "You're the one who left, Jennifer."

Jennifer shakes her head, not wanting to continue the discussion.

"I want to know why you left all of a sudden." He says to her.

"Well, I don't want to tell you." She tells him stubbornly.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because it doesn't matter anymore." She answers.

"Of course it does." He retorts.

"No it doesn't. It's been nine years." She says and then adds "It's in the past."

"I kept looking for you." He tells her.

"I know." She takes the wine bottle from his hand and tips it up to her lips, not stopping until she has the last drop. "I know." Jennifer gets up from the chair walks back in to the villa. She sets the bottle on the dining table carelessly and then stops in front of the door to the room she's sharing with Laura and stares at the doorknob. "Hm. At least someone's having a good time."

Ronon, who's standing behind her, says. "When I saw that sock on the door I almost went out of my mind."

"I didn't know you had a thing for Laura, too." She says dryly.

Ronon shakes his head. "You, Jennifer. You. I almost went crazy when I thought it was you in there. Making all that noise!" He rakes his hand through his hair. "God Jennifer, sometimes, you can be so dense!" He tells her as he grabs her arms.

Jennifer stares at him with curiosity. Wanting him to kiss her silly. "Why the hell do you think I'd be in there with someone else?" She asks him. "Ever since we all got here I couldn't decide if I should strangle you or kiss you!"

She then pushes him away and starts to turn away from him. Instead of waiting for her to make the first move, he pulls her arm back lowers his head to trap her lips in his.

Jennifer is a little bit surprised at first and then slowly gives in to the kiss.

Her lips on his are soft and yielding. The memory of it all those years ago come tumbling back again. He's giving her enough room to pull away if she wanted. And she did pull away, but only slightly.

He whispers "If you say you want to do something, just do it." Putting more force in the last three words.

Jennifer is bit stunned and so she turns around and flops down on the couch. "This is embarrassing, but do you have a shirt I can borrow?" She asks him. "I don't want to ruin my dress."

Ronon hesitates. "Uh… yeah, um, here." He opens the door to the other room and looks into his suitcase for a shirt. When he stands and turns around he's caught a bit off guard to see Jennifer standing really close behind him.

"Sorry." She says, taking a step back.

"You should sleep in my bed." He says. Jennifer's eyebrow cocks up, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "I mean take my bed. I can take the couch for tonight." He tells her as he grabs the shirt and boxers he left on his bed and turn to leave the room.

Jennifer grabs his arm before he leaves and asks. "But what about Rodney? He might get pissed if he finds you sleeping on his couch."

"He'll probably get the idea that John's bed is empty. Just leave the door open." He tells her.

"I think he makes a lot of ruckus before he goes to bed. I don't want to have to keep waking up to that. With the wedding tomorrow, I need to rest." She tells him nervously, realizing how lame her excuse was.

Ronon is secretly glad for the silly excuse and goes with it. "You're right, besides, it's late, and he probably had a lot to drink already. He might wake everyone up when he gets back."

"Or worse, he might just fall asleep on top of you." She teases him. Ronon makes a slightly horrified face at that. "So I guess that's settled then."

"I guess." Ronon says. "Oh, one thing though."

"What?"

"I snore."

Jennifer smiles and then admits "Me, too." She sits on the edge of the bed and takes of her shoes. Ronon turns around to shut the door and then starts to unbutton his shirt. They're both thinking that they should give each other privacy to dress, but neither one is making a move to leave the room.

Ronon subtly looks behind him and sees Jennifer struggling with the buttons behind her. He smiles as she tries to wiggle her way out of the dress to no avail.

"Ronon?"

Ronon's head snaps back guiltily. "Yeah?' He asks cautiously.

Jennifer flushes and says "Can you help me with my buttons?"

In less then three seconds, Ronon already has the top button through the loops. One by one he pops them open. Ronon watches the dress reveal her back as he slowly undoes the covered buttons. Without thinking, he brushes the back of his fingertips on the exposed flesh. Jennifer gasps. "Sorry." He whispers.

And then he suddenly says. "No, I'm not sorry." Sliding the straps of her dress from her shoulders. "I'll only be sorry if I don't do this." He pulls her body against his. "Or this." Ronon's head bends down to plant a soft kiss on the space between her neck and shoulder. Lightly tracing the silver chain around her neck.

Jennifer's head leans against his shoulders, she gasps every time his tongue touches her skin. Her arm snakes its way around his neck holding his head in place. She stands on tiptoes to get closer as his hand rubs her hips in a hypnotizing fashion. Jennifer turns around in his arms and kisses his jaw line.

His hands move behind her to cup her buttocks, kneading them. He pulls his head away from her lips and gaze into her eyes. "I want to make love to you, Jennifer."

Jennifer's head tips to the side and her hands cup his face, her thumb grazes his lips as she repeats his own words "If you say you want to do something, just do it."

Ronon smiles and lowers his head to kiss her. Slipping the dress past her waist. He pulls his face back to look at her. He studies her body, from the top of her head to the valley between her small perky breasts covered in lace. He does a double take and his head jerks back to her face, his hand curling around the familiar shark's tooth. A question in his eyes.

"The leather cord it was on snapped, so I replaced it with this long chain." She says to him as he traces the outline of the pendant that's nestled in between her breasts.

He wants to ask her about it. Why she's still wearing it, even after she had left him nine years ago. But now's not the right time. He doesn't want to ruin this perfect moment. Later. He'll ask questions later.

He continues to peruse her. From the necklace in between her bra to her flat belly and then to the matching underwear riding low on her hips down to her shapely legs. "Wow."

"Wow?" Jennifer snorts.

"Yeah, wow. You're beautiful." Ronon says without taking his eyes off her.

Jennifer blushes and then says "I have small boobs."

"They're perfect."

"One's even smaller than the other."

"They're perfect for me."

"Why? Do you have one hand smaller than the other?" Jennifer asks in jest. Ronon throws his head back with a roar of laughter. When he calms down he looks back at her and pulls her closer. Lifting her hand up for him to kiss.

Jennifer watches him kiss the inside of her wrist. Her eyes drifting shut as he sucks on her pulse point. Ronon lets go of her hand and once again captures Jennifer's mouth in his. His tongue darts out and moves into her mouth, searching playfully. Jennifer leans into the kiss. She unbuttons his shirt quickly and push them off his arms. Her hands exploring the contours of his muscles. Her thumbs flicking his nipples.

Ronon groans at this and buries his fingers in the soft flesh of her ass, rocking his hips against her. Her hands fumble with his belt. Once she has it unfastened she, pushes his pants down.

Ronon toes his shoes and socks off, sheds his pants and then turns around with her so that the back of his knees are touching the bed. He takes a seat at the edge and pulls Jennifer to stand in between his legs. He tears his mouth away from hers and trails kisses down her throat to her breast, licking the valley, and then nudging the lacy contraption aside with his mouth. His lips find her nipple and he sucks hard, making her gasp out loud. His hands move behind her to unclasp her bra, but can't find any.

"Front clasp." She says in short breaths.

Ronon understands her and his mouth moves to the center of her bra and his teeth find the clasp. With a flick of his tongue, he's able to turn it and release it from it's lock, releasing her breasts. His mouth transfers to her other breast, while his hand cups the one that he had just left. "Aaah!" Jennifer lets out a long moan, her hands pressing his head down on her chest.

Ronon pulls her down on his lap. Jennifer can feel his erection through her lace panties. It's hard and thick and making her so wet. She rocks her hips against his and he groans. "Jen!" He pleads. "I don't think I'll last if you keep doing that." He tells her. It's hard to control himself especially when he can feel her soaking up the layers of fabric between them.

"Ronon," she breathes out. "You said you want to make love to me."

"I did." He says in a strangled voice as she nibbles on his ear.

"Well do it. Now. I want you so much!" she demands as she gyrates her hips against his.

Like a trigger, Ronon, lifts her up from him and rolls her to her back. With one arm behind her, he moves her to the center of the bed and dips his head down for a kiss. He pulls her panties down her thighs and throws it on the floor. He cups her hot mound. He's not surprised to find her shaved. Most women do it now. His middle finger traces her folds and gradually enters her, with his thumb rubbing the little nub of pleasure, making her writhe and squirm. She's so tight, that it's hard to get two fingers inside her. He's relieved to know that she hasn't been active or have had any partners for a long time. Her tightness makes this all the much sweeter.

Jennifer starts to moan loudly, the muscles in her vagina tightening around his fingers as he pushes in and out, wiggling around, feeling the hot moistness of her. His mouth traces a path down from her jaw to her neck and then down to her breast. He circles each areola with his tongue making her whimper in delight while his thumb simultaneously circles her clitoris.

"Oh god!" Jennifer breathes out in a strangled voice, her nails digging into his arms as she feels her climax.

Without waiting for her to come down from her high, Ronon takes his boxers off and then settles over her and positions his cock at her entrance. Jennifer's eyes lazily drift open when she feels the head of his shaft touch her vagina. She clenches the sheets beneath her as she braces herself for the intrusion.

Ronon pushes inside her slowly inch by inch, stretching the tight skin, feeling her all around him. He notices that she's biting her lower lip, her eyes registering pain, nervousness and wonder all at the same time. And then it hits him. _She's a virgin!_

**TBC.**

_Note: I know, I know, cliche! She's 24 years old and she's a virgin. Hey some people can last that long. Hell, some people can last longer than that. Especially women.:) so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on the next one._


	58. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 21, 2009):**

_She's a virgin! After all these years, and she's still a virgin!_ Surprise and happiness could not even begin to describe what he's feeling at the moment. But his excitement soon dissolves into concern and worry.

**Flashback to After Senior Skip Day (June 2, 2000):**

"Why? I'm not – I'm not sorry at all. I loved it. I love you." She tells him. "I want you to make love to me."

Ronon draws in a breath. "Are you sure about this?" He asks.

She nods. "I've never been so sure in my life."

Ronon kisses her shoulders and then leans to the back to grab a towel to drape over her and helps her sit on the passenger seat. Silently, he starts his truck and puts it into gear, driving down the road to their destination.

X

Ronon grabs their things from the back of his truck and ushers Jennifer to the side entrance. Once they're safely inside the pool house Ronon grabs a soda in the refrigerator and hands it to Jennifer, motioning for her to sit on the couch. Ronon stores their things in his closet and then walks over to the French doors to draw the curtains closed. He turns on a lamp and walks to were Jennifer is seated. He crouches down in front of her and says "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I do." She says in a whisper. "I mean, I want to."

Ronon nods in acceptance and then stands up, bringing her with him. They walk slowly to the foot of the bed and peels the towel off her. Jennifer lifts the hem of his shirt, up and over his head, and then unties the strings of her bikini, exposing her perky breasts with their pink tipped nipples. He lightly brushes them, making her gasp. Her hands move down to his shorts, tugging on the knot to loosen them. His board shorts fall open at the crotch and she pushes it down past his hips. His hardened penis pointing upwards.

Ronon unties the strings holding up her bikini bottom and it flutters down to her feet, revealing a thin patch of hair surrounding her sex, his hands dancing around it, unsure if he should venture further. But Jennifer has other things on her mind. Her hands encircle his shaft and tug hard.

He grunts and stills her hands. "Baby, wait."

"But you already, um, you know –" She falters.

"Made you cum?"

"Yes." She said, her cheeks turning red.

"But I want this to last." He tells her as he lifts her hands from him to wrap around his neck. Grabbing a hold of her thighs and making them wrap around his torso. His erection slapping against her butt. He turns around and lays her on the bed, crawls over her and bends his head down on her breast to flick his tongue on her nipple. Jennifer moans and lifts her leg over his hip, urging him to continue.

His hand moves down to cup her, tracing her folds until their slippery wet. He moves over her, his manhood hardening more, if it was even possible, as it makes contact with her hot moist center. Ronon rubs his hands on the sides of her thighs to relax her as he rocks his hips against her, his thickened member getting wet from sliding along her vulva.

But when he positions himself at her entrance, Ronon stops. He shuts his eyes hard and shakes his head. "I'm sorry." He tells her in a pleading voice. "I can't do this. Not yet." He moves to a sitting position beside her. "Baby, I don't think we're both ready for this. At least not yet."

Jennifer sits up and hooks her arm through his. "I thought you said you've done this before."

"I have. Once. And it wasn't all that great." And then he turns to her and says "I want your first time to be amazing. And memorable. Special."

"Okay." She says, her voice laced with disappointment. "When we're ready."

Ronon nods and then gets up from the bed. He grabs the shorts on the floor and puts them on and then looks inside his closet. He comes back out holding his football jersey. "It's clean." He tells her as he holds it out to her. Jennifer lifts her hands up and he puts the oversized shirt over her. And then he lifts the bedcovers and snuggles up with her, bringing her against him in spoon-like fashion.

**Back to the Present:**

"Baby, you didn't tell me?" The term of endearment unconsciously slipping from his mouth.

"Does it matter?" She asks him as she holds her breath from the pain of having his thickened member penetrating the entrance of her vagina. She shifts a little to get comfortable.

Ronon presses her belly down to keep her from moving. "Jen, Babe, don't! You do this, and I swear, I won't last." Jennifer stills her movement. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And like I asked. Does it matter?" She repeats.

"Of course it does." He tells her chokingly as he tries to control himself from driving into her.

"Can we talk about this later, Ronon? I didn't wait eight and a half years for this to have to talk about my reasons for staying a virgin." She tells him in desperation.

"Give me a minute?" He pleads.

"No!" Jennifer protests.

"Yes." He says to her. But despite his refusal he lowers his head to touch her lips with his in the most gentle kiss, his arms supporting his weight over her, his engorged rod not even one fourth of the way in her.

Ronon brings his hand over her shaved mound, touching the point where her skin meets him and then burying his finger in her folds to look for her clitoris. He rubs her gently at first, but as Jennifer writhes in her position, he rubs faster, while his cock slowly pushes inside her.

The sensation of what his finger is doing to her clitoris is helping to disguise the sting of his invasion as he breaks the barrier to her virginity, and finally burying himself to the hilt.

By the time their hips are touching, and his cock is all the way in, they're both breathing hard, and their sweat is mingling and Ronon's forehead is resting on the pillow. "Jen? Are you okay?"

Jennifer nods her answer, but Ronon doesn't make a move. He doesn't want to hurt her any further. He knows he's bigger than the average size, and with her frame so small, she must be in real pain.

Before long, he feels Jennifer's lips on his shoulder, leaving tiny kisses. Occasionally, her tongue would dart out. The sensation so erotic and sensual.

Jennifer can't help but lick the tiny drops of sweat trickling down from the side of his neck to his shoulders. The salty taste and masculine smell of him is giving her a heady feeling. She slowly bends her legs at the knees to be more comfortable as she accepts his welcoming weight, slightly flinching at the pain it caused.

Ronon feels her shift beneath him. As she spreads her thighs he slides his erection even deeper, eliciting a soft moan from her. He lifts himself up on his elbows to look at her. There's a tear on one corner of her eye and he bends down to lick it from her, and then trails wet kisses down her face to her neck, and then to her breasts, his other hand cupping the unattended one. He takes her nipple in his mouth and rolls it around, sucking and nipping and licking to distract her as he slowly pulls away from her. His head lifts up from her chest, his hands take over and they start kneading her perky flesh. He dips his head down and sucks on her bottom lip. Jennifer opens her mouth and lightly graze the edge of her teeth, inviting him to thrust his tongue in her mouth.

Her eyes slam shut in anticipation. And he says "Jen, baby, I want you to look at me." Her eyelids drift open and she stares back at him. He dips his head back down, and at the same time thrusts into her, swallowing her gasp. He creates a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of her. Her aching sex quivering and tightening every time he drives deep into her. His hands move down to her hips as the speed of his thrusting increases. Her whimpering and his grunting filling the whole room.

Ronon is torn between wanting to prolong their lovemaking and wanting to reach their climax together. He's never been one for dramatics, but with Jennifer, anything is possible. It's her first time. And if they weren't being technical or literal, this was somewhat his first time to _make love,_ too.

"Jennifer, baby, are you close?" He asks her in a strangled whisper as he thrusts in and out of her.

"Huh?" She asks as her hips involuntarily meet his.

"Are you cuming?" He says to her as he lowers his head to nibble on her ear, his fingers tweaking one nipple.

"I don't know." She says with a gasp. "Wait!" She suddenly says when she feels herself soaring, her stomach clenching and her toes curling. "I think I am."

"Right now?" He asks her to make sure, even when he can feel her muscles constricting around his penis. He plunges into her with every control he can hold onto to.

"Yes! Oh God! Yes!" Jennifer screams. "Oh shit! Ronon!" She yells as she grabs his ass and forces him to thrust harder into her to bring her over the edge.

"Aaah! Jennifer!" He yells with one long and hard thrust. His juices spurting inside her, mingling with her own.

Spent, Ronon slumps over beside her. And in few seconds, collected himself, turns to his side and pulls her against him. His arm beneath her head as she curls towards him, and they both drift off to sleep.

**Flashback to After Senior Skip day (June 2, 2000):**

"So who was it that you had sex with?" Jennifer asks as they lay in bed.

"Do you really want to know?" Ronon asks her, hugging her tighter.

"I think I already know." Jennifer says, turning around in his arms, staring at his chest. "Amelia, right?"

"How'd you know?" He asks, brushing her hair from her face.

Jennifer shrugs. "The way she looks at you. And you guys always seemed kinda close." And then she looks up at him. "Were you ever together? I mean as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ronon shakes his head. "No. It only happened once. A few months after I moved here. I had just turned sixteen, and well, she's a few months older than me. I got drunk for the first time. I didn't even know what I was doing." He rubs the bottom of her lip and continues to tell her what happened. "I don't think she was drunk though. We were at some party and she took me to one of the rooms. I don't even remember how it happened."

"What about Melena?' Jennifer asks cautiously.

"We were only fifteen."

"Amelia still seems like she's into you still." She tells him.

"Don't worry about Amelia, she's harmless. She's not like the other girls." Ronon assures her. "At least not like how Adria is with John." Jennifer laughs at that. "Sleep for a bit, I'll drop you off later. Okay, babe?" Jennifer nods and buries her head in between his face and shoulders and they both drift off to sleep.

**Back to the Present:**

An hour later they both wake up to the sound of laughter in the living room. They lay there quietly, trying to determine who Laura is giggling with.

When the laughter dissolves into silence, Ronon leans up on his elbow and looks down at Jennifer. He pushes her hair away from her face, tracing her jaw. She's staring up at him with something like confusion.

Her expression is mirrored by his, although with an altogether different reason. "Why are – were you a virgin?"

"Is there something wrong with being a twenty-four year old virgin?" She asks him.

"I didn't say that." He tells her. "I just meant that it's unusual for a woman like you to be a virgin."

"A woman like me?" Jennifer asks slowly. "So you think I'm a slut then?"

"I didn't –"

"So how'd you surmise that? That guy at the pub? Nick?"

"A woman like you." He repeats. "Smart, beautiful, fun. That's what I meant." He adds with annoyance.

"Oh." She says, chastised.

"Yeah." He snaps as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "Maybe next time you should let a person finish a sentence first before putting words in their mouth." He says as buries his face in his hands in frustration.

Jennifer kneels down behind him, rests her chin on his shoulders and wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Ronon." She sighs. "Sometimes my mouth just runs off."

"Yeah, well you've been doing that a lot." He says without looking at her.

"Come lie beside me." She tells him as she tugs on his waist and kisses him on his shoulders.

Ronon gets up from the bed and tugs the corner of the sheet while Jennifer crawls underneath it. He smiles as he watches her struggle, her ass wriggling in front of his face. And then he joins her beneath the covers, pulling her across his chest.

"I never found the right guy to do it with." She confesses.

"So does this mean I'm the right guy?" He asks her boldly.

She shrugs. Despite the unsatisfying answer, Ronon lets it go. He's confused as hell. First the necklace. And then now, her virginity. She kept the shark's tooth after all these years. And her virginity was intact. He was ready to accept that he wasn't her first. But finding out tonight caught him off guard. And why him? Why did she give it up for him. Dare he hope?

**TBC.**


	59. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 22, 2009):**

"Morning." Teyla says as she snuggles closer to John. It's ten o'clock in the morning and the previous nights' activities have left them exhausted.

"Hey." He replies, nuzzling her neck. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby." She tells him as she lifts her hair away from her neck to give him better access. John nibbles on her skin and she whimpers. "Oh, John, wait, sweetie, you can't."

"But you taste so good." He complains, still nibbling.

"The wedding, remember? I'm gonna be wearing something that's not gonna cover your bites." She tells him in between giggles.

"Fine." He says in a huff. "I guess, it's time to get up."

"Yes it is." She says with a sigh as he swings his legs to the side of the bed. He stands up, unashamed of his nakedness, to look for his clothes. Teyla follows him, naked too, and picks up the scattered mess and grabs her robe from the back of the bathroom door. She brushes her teeth and then by the time she comes out John is already putting his shoes on.

She takes a seat behind him, tucking a leg beneath her. "What now, John?"

"Now we both get ready for the wedding." He tells her."

"And then after that?" She asks.

"And then we have some decisions to make." He tells her as he gets up from the edge off the bed. They walk to the door and John pulls it open. He leans down to give Teyla an open-mouthed kissed. A kiss full of meaning. Promises.

They hear giggling in the midst of their kissing. When they turn to look who it is they see Radek standing in front of them. His hand caught in midair as if getting ready to knock. His other one holding Torren's chubby hand.

The giggles are coming from their son.

They're both shocked and embarrassed to be caught red-handed. But John recovers first and he crouches down to Torren's level. He takes the hand Radek's been holding and pulls the child towards him and whispers in his ear. Torren takes a step back and nods solemnly, his face breaking into a wide toothless grin. And he launches himself at John, his tiny arms wrapping around his neck for a few seconds before running into the room.

"He's already had breakfast." Radek says, a surprised look still on his face.

"Thank you for taking care of him last night, Radek. And please thank Patty for me, too." Teyla tells him as she slowly shuts the door.

John pulls him away from the door and slaps him on the back. "Thanks man, I'll see you at the wedding." He says as he jogs back to his villa.

Radek stares after him, his head shaking in disbelief.

X

Jennifer's eyes slowly drift open as she hears the morning bustle outside the window. "Hi." Ronon's deep voice greets her from behind her when he senses that she's awake. His hand snaking around her abdomen pulling her towards him, as he kisses the back of her neck, his tongue licking her spine. She shivers and gasps at this.

Ronon pushes her onto her back and positions himself over her. But Jennifer grabs the corner of the sheet and covers her mouth. "Morning." She squeaks, her voice muffled by the barrier between them.

"What are you doing?" He smiles.

"Morning breath. I don't want you to smell it." She tells him behind the sheet.

Ronon chuckles and pulls the sheet away from her, making her whimper in protest. "I don't care if you have morning breath. I've got morning breath!" He tells her as he bends down as if to kiss her, but instead puffs out his breath in front of her.

"Ugh!" Jennifer grunts in laughter. "You're evil!" She says as she starts to cover her mouth. But Ronon manages to catch her wrist and capture her mouth at the same time. Jennifer gasps in surprise and then melts into the kiss as his tongue finds its way in her mouth, caressing her own.

Jennifer wraps her arms around his torso, and spreads her thighs to accommodate him. Ronon's hands travel down to her knees, tickling the back of them as he slowly traces a path up. His hands rub the insides of her thighs until they touch her entrance. Jennifer's breath hitches as his fingers find their way into the folds. He thrusts into her gently, being careful not to hurt her. "Is this okay? Are you sore?" He asks her.

"A bit, but…" She bites the bottom of her lip, her eyes shutting in pleasure, letting out a soft moan "… oh yes." She says, at a loss for words. Ronon smiles and continues to glide his fingers in her as she becomes wetter and wetter. "Ro-non" She pleads brokenly.

Ronon lifts her legs over his arms and kneels in front of her. With his erection protruding towards the center of her thighs, he pulls her to him, impaling her moist sex with his hardened cock. Grunting as he feels her inner tight walls envelope him. "Oh god!" He chokes out.

He glides slowly in and out of her. From the angle of her hips he hits her g-spot and he can feel her cuming quick, as her thighs tighten around him, and her hips arch up to meet his thrusts and grinding hard against him as her breath comes in quick short gasps.

Encouraged, Ronon thrusts harded and faster. She digs her nails into his forearms as she convulses, sending him over the edge. "Aaah!" They both yell out.

Ronon slumps over her in exhaustion, her breasts pillowing his head. He lets go of her thighs and threads his fingers through hers, bringing their hands over her head. Jennifer wraps her legs around his torso, the sides of her feet rubbing along his hips and thighs.

A few minutes later, Jennifer says "Baby, I think we need to get up now. She brushes his chin length curly hair from his cheek. "I miss your dreads."

"You said that." Ronon says with a chuckle.

"I did? When?" Jennifer asks.

"Karaoke night." Ronon answers.

"Oh." Jennifer says with a blush. "Why'd you cut them?"

"My neck was starting to hurt." He tells her and then looks up at her. "Do you want me dread them again?"

Jennifer shrugs. "Doesn't matter. You look good, either way." Ronon smiles and pushes himself up to kiss her on the tip of her nose, and ten moves to get off the bed.

He sees the shirt he was gonna lend Jennifer the night before laying on the floor and hands it to her. Jennifer sits up, clutching the sheet to her breasts as she stuffs one arm through the shirt, watching Ronon's naked sculpted form walk around the room, picking up their discarded clothing.

He grabs his trousers and puts it on, and then turns around to help Jennifer off the bed. She looks amazingly hot in his oversized shirt, with her rumpled hair, flushed cheeks, and her make-up from last night almost gone. He then pulls her against him and kisses her soundly, breathing in the faint trace of her feminine perfume.

"Do you think anyone heard?" Jennifer asks as she picks up her stilettos as they both walk barefoot to the door.

"Would it bother you if it did?" He asks her. Jennifer just smiles and turns back to the door and opens it, revealing three very curious faces.

X

John enters their villa, whistling, and sees Laura sitting at the table with her legs drawn up to her chin as she reads the newspaper. "And where have you been, young man?" She asks in a bad motherly impression as she folds the paper to look at him.

"Nonya." He says with a grin.

"So I'm assuming, with the whistling and that big stupid grin on your face, that everything went well last night."

"Very, very well." John says as he takes a seat beside her. "We –"

"Okay! That's all I need to know. Too much information and my head might explode." Laura says, holding a hand up.

"I was actually about to say that we talked, and she told me something that, well let's just say that it's gonna shock a lot of people."

"What? That Torren is your son?" Laura asks as she hands him the sports section.

"W – how?" John asks incredulously.

"Torren ran in front of the screen last night, remember dummy?" Laura asks as she slaps the back of his head. "I'm surprised that you're actually taking this very well."

"I didn't at first. Of course. But I realized that it was pointless if I got angry about it all." John says.

"Wow, Sheppard, you're growing up." Laura says with a smile and a nudge.

John makes a face and then asks "Where's McKay?"

Laura shrugs and answers without looking at him. "Dunno."

"Doesn't seem like the couch has been slept in." John observes. "You think he got lucky last night?" He asks, turning to Laura.

"How the hell should I know?" Laura snaps.

John frowns, and Laura is saved from answering anymore questions when Rodney bursts through the door holding a tray of coffee cups from Starbucks and one coffee cup in the other.

"Good morning everyone!" Rodney greets them cheerfully.

"Where have you been? And what's with the sunny disposition?" John asks, holding out his hand for his coffee.

Rodney hands a cup to him and replies "I just got us coffee. That's all."

"This early?" He asks Rodney.

"I woke up early."

"I can see that. I thought, for sure, you'd be nursing a hangover today." John says and then adds. "You got some last night, didn't you?"

"That's really none of your business." He moves behind Laura and sets a cup in front of her. When John looks away he sniffs Laura's hair and grins. Laura hides her smile behind the paper she's reading.

"So who was it Rodney?" John asks as he sips his coffee.

"Your sister." Rodney retorts.

"That'll only work f I did have a sister." John says, shaking his head in amusement.

"Please, I really don't want to know the details of your sexual exploits." Laura tells them as she stands up.

"I wonder where Jennifer is this morning." Rodney says as he sets the tray down.

"She didn't come back here last night?" john asks as he gets up from his chair.

"Not that I know of." Laura answers.

"Hmph. That's weird." Rodney comments.

"I think I have an idea where she is." John says with a smirk as he fingers the necktie hanging on the doorknob of the door to the room he shares with Ronon.

Laura smiles and then says "You think…"

"_Aaah!"_ Loud screams of pleasure pour out from the room to the living room. John takes a step back in surprise. Rodney's forehead creases and then turns to look at Laura with questioning eyes.

Ten minutes later the door opens and Ronon and Jennifer step out. They stop dead on their tracks as they stare back at their audience.

"Good morning!" All three say in unison. John looks triumphant, Laura is wearing a smile from ear to ear while Rodney has a look of confusion on his face.

Jennifer quickly composes herself, lifts her chin up, turns around, tiptoes and kisses Ronon on his cheek and then grabs her dress from Ronon's hand and folds it over her arm. She then walks back to her room..

Ronon watches her with a smirk and then walks to the table and picks up the steaming cups of coffee. "Is this ours?" He asks no one in particular.

"Yeah." Rodney says dumbly.

"Thanks." He says and then strides towards the girls' room, shutting the door.

"What just happened?" Rodney asks.

**TBC.**

_Note: We are getting close!_


	60. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 22, 2009):**

"Hey so you wanna tell me what happened?" John asks Ronon as they get ready.

"Nope." Ronon answers.

"You're gonna leave me hanging?"

"Yup."

"Fine." John says as he fastens his cuff links. "Then I won't tell you what happened with me last night.

"What happened to you last night?" Rodney asks.

"I won't say unless you tell me who you had sex with last night." John says, turning to Rodney.

"Why should I go first?" Rodney asks.

"Both you guys are acting like a bunch of girls." Evan comments as he straightens his bowtie. Mike snorts at that.

"I know what happened with the two if you." Ronon says as he sits down, throwing his hands behind his head, crossing one ankle over the other. Turning to John he says "You and Teyla finally made up. Torren is your son. And maybe you got lucky, or maybe not. But that's really nobody's business."

"Did you know Torren was – is my son?"

"Nope. But I always wondered."

"How can you not know?" Rodney asks. "Next to Teyla, you're the one who sees him the most."

"Torren's only two. He doesn't look anything like John now." Ronon points out. "I've never seen any of John's pictures from when he was around Torren's age."

"Oh." Rodney says.

"Yeah, oh." Ronon mocks him. "And I know that you guys made up because you wouldn't be all smiles this morning. In fact you would be nursing a hangover."

"That _is_ true." Evan agrees.

"Okay, wise guy, you're right on all accounts." John says, leaning against the wall. Nodding his head towards Mckay. "What about him."

Ronon chuckles, shaking his head. "You're right, he did get lucky."

"But with whom?" John challenges.

"Yeah, who?" Rodney adds, confident that Ronon won't guess right.

"Laura."

"Hahaha!" Evan laughs.

"Laura?" Mike asks, shaking his head.

"Nooo." John says disbelievingly, then looks at Rodney with a smile. His smile soon fades when he sees Rodney's flushed face. "No way!" John says, turning back to Ronon.

"It explains the sock on the doorknob." Ronon says.

"What sock on the doorknob." John asks. "I know there was a necktie hanging on our doorknob."

"I put the necktie on the doorknob. Probably around one or two in the morning." Ronon tells them.

"So you did have sex." Mike puts in.

Ronon just shrugs. "We're not talking about me."

"Okay, so why Laura?" Evan asks. "It could be anyone, like a random girl."

"Yeah, come on, Laura?" John asks.

"Why not Laura?" Rodney says, looking offended.

"Coz she's hot." Mike says simply.

Ronon laughs out loud. "But see that's what makes her hot. She likes the underdogs." John laughs at this, while Ronon looks at him with a frown. "Besides, I saw you guys at the rehearsal last night."

"Oh yeah, the dinner." Rodney says with a dreamy smile.

**Flashback to the night before (February 21, 2009):**

"Who would've thought, huh?" Laura says as she takes a sip of her wine when Teyla rushes out to follow John.

"So, they were having an affair?" Rodney asks no one in particular.

"I think that it's really none of our business." Elizabeth warns them.

"You knew, didn't you?" Rodney asks.

"Not til Christmas last year."

"You mean this past Christmas?" Rodney asks.

Elizabeth nods her head and then turns back to Mike.

"So you didn't know?" Laura asks Rodney.

"I only saw Torren after she had given birth to him. After that I got so busy, didn't have time to visit Teyla." Rodney tells her.

X

An hour later, Rodney and Laura have already finished a second bottle of wine. "Cadman," McKay starts to say. "how come you're still single?"

"I dunno." Laura says as she leans back on her chair, twirling the wine glass by the stem. "All the guys I've dated in the past are the macho manly man man."

"So?" Rodney presses on.

"So, as much as you think –"

"I don't think of them." Rodney says in defense.

Laura snorts. "As much as other people think that manly men men are over confident and macho – their egos can be easily deflated. Especially when it's a woman who beats them."

"So?' Rodney asks again.

"They're vain. And boring. There's usually nothing up here." She says, tapping on her temple. "At least the ones I've met so far."

"Hmmm, kinda like the caveman over there." Rodney says, gesturing to Ronon."

"Ahh, lover boy?" Laura says with a smile, looking at Ronon and then back to Rodney. "Exception to the rule. He's a man of few words, but I hear that he's pretty sharp. And I doubt if he's boring. I betcha, in bed he can –"

"Okay!" McKay says, holding up his hands. "Don't really want to know what your thoughts are on him."

"I'm just saying… if he wasn't so head over heels with Jennifer, I'd jump –"

"Not listening!" Rodney says, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Rodney McKay, are you jealous?" Laura asks, two of her fingers walking up his arm. Rodney shivers. "You shouldn't be."

"What do you mean?" He asks her.

"I mean that you shouldn't be jealous." She tells him.

Rodney frowns. "I thought you said that _we _wouldn't work out."

"I said that we _wouldn't have_ worked out. _In_ high school." Laura says, leaning closer. Rodney takes in the tiny puffs of her sweet breath, laced with wine.

"What makes you think that we would work now?"

"Well, for one thing," Laura begins to say as she sidles up to him. "we're both attracted to each other."

Rodney swallows the lump in his throat. "We are? What makes you say that?"

"Well I know _I_ am." She says in a husky voice. "And I think you are too." Rodney just nods. "And then second, we're more mature. I don't think you're gonna yell at me to go away again, are you?"

"No." Rodney says as if hypnotized.

"Well, then, so what are we gonna do about this?"

X

Half an hour later Rodney walks into the darkened Villa. Laura grabs him and pulls him into her room.

**Back to the Present:**

"Okay, no details please." John pleads, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, like I would tell you about it." Rodney says.

"Like the time you told me when you lost your virginity in college. I think I didn't ask a girl out for a week after that." John says. Evan snorts.

"At least you got to rest from your skirt-chasing for awhile, right?" Mike says. John shrugs, a smile on his face.

X

"So who were you with last night, Laura." Jennifer asks.

"You were with someone?" Marie asks, and then turning to Jennifer. "She was with someone?" Jennifer nods, a big smile on her face.

"Who says I was with someone?" Laura asks innocently. "And how the hell would you know, since you and Ronon were shacked up since after ten this morning."

"Am I missing something here?" Marie asks.

"Have you and Ronon settled your differences?" Teyla asks.

"Well, the good doctor has finally come to her senses." Elizabeth comments.

"I thought you left with Nick." Jamie says.

"No. That's what Ronon thought, too." Jennifer explains. "Nick just invited himself. And we're not talking about me." She says, hands on hips. "We are talking about Laura's mystery man."

"Maybe it's Nick." Jamie suggests.

"Nah. Couldn't have been. He's into Jennifer." Marie points out.

"Maybe after Je –" Jamie starts to say.

Laura cuts her off. "Hey, I don't like being second choice!"

"So it's not Nick. Then who is it?" Jamie asks with a smirk.

"Paul?" Teyla asks.

"No, I saw him flirting with a girl by the pool." Marie says, her face still scrucnched up.

"So that leaves John and Rodney." Jennifer says. "And I know for a fact that he didn't come back to his room last night."

"Yeah!" Laura yells with a teasing smile and a clap of her hands.

"Oh sweetie, don't give me that, you're not off the hook yet." Jennifer says as she applies mascara. Janie snickers.

"And _I_ know for a fact that John wasn't your mystery man because –" Teyla says with a grin.

"Shit!" Jennifer says, missing her eyelashes and then turning around to face Teyla with wide eyes. "You and J –"

"– he was with me, _and –" _Turning to face Laura "and that story is for later, because we want to know who it was. you were with"

"Well it's for me to know and for you to find out." Laura teases. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"So did you guys work it out last night?" Jennifer asks Teyla.

"Yes." Teyla replies as she fixes a curl on the side of her face.

"And?" Jennifer presses.

"And I think we'll finally get our happy ending." Teyla answers.

"You mean, beginning." Elizabeth corrects her.

"Beginning." Teyla concurs.

**TBC.**

_Note: For Cadman and McKay fans, I'm sorry, no love scene. Although I love McKay, I just can't seem to see myself describing a love scene for him... I'm not attracted to him._


	61. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Present Day (February 22, 2009):**

"Cool!" John exclaims.

"What?" Evan asks.

"I found my watch."

"Where was it?" Rodney says.

"At the bottom of my carry-on." John answers as he slips the watch on his wrist. "I must have dropped it in there after I went through the metal detector at the airport." And then turning to Ronon he says. "Dude, you're really not gonna tell us what happened last night?"

"The only thing you need to know is that Jennifer and I can finally work things out." Ronon says.

"So you kids did do the deed?" John inquires.

"Why are you so curious?" Ronon asks him. "You've never been this interested in my sex life."

"Or lack thereof." John points out. Evan sputters. "So? Did you and Jennifer have sex or not? It's a simple question that only requires a simple answer." Ronon just narrows his eyes. "I know you don't want to kiss and tell. Look at it this way, we really don't want to hear the details, so it's not like telling. Just confirming. Besides, do you really think the ladies are not talking about it?"

"You guys have money riding on this, don't you?" Ronon asks.

"I bet you, a hundred bucks that they're talking about it right now." Evan says.

"Dude, you already owe me twenty bucks." John says to him.

"Yeah, but this time, I know I'm definitely right." Evan replies.

"So that's what this is all about. You have a bet going on." Ronon says.

But they ignore him and John says "You still have to prove it though. Women like them, they're usually tight-lipped. It's hard to penetrate them."

Rodney laughs. "Penetrate." Ronon growls at him. "What? It's funny."

"Dude, I'll be marrying one of them today. I can wheedle it out of her."

"Yeah? How?" John asks challengingly.

"It's all about sex, my friend." Evan says proudly. "And of course, my tongue." Wiggling his eyebrows. "Ow!" Evan yelps as Ronon smacks him on the back of his head.

"What's the bet about?" Ronon asks.

"Evan said it would take you guys a month to come to your senses and end up in bed." John answers. "I said within a week."

Ronon looks at Evan. "You owe the man twenty bucks." He says as he nods his head towards John.

X

The girls hear a knock on the door as they get ready in Marie's suite. "Can somebody get that, please?" Marie asks as she sips champagne while her hairstylist fixes her hair.

Jennifer opens the door and Ronon's head pops in. "Hi!" He greets everyone, his eyes not moving away from Jennifer's.

"Hey lover-boy!" Laura calls out.

Ronon smiles and then says to Marie "Evan wants to speak to you in a little bit."

"He's not getting cold feet is he?" Marie asks in a calm voice, knowing that Evan would never turn his back on her.

"Nope. But he said it's really important."

Marie turns around and then asks Ronon. "Come in Ronon, Is it good news or bad?"

Ronon sidesteps his way into the room. "He said that it's neither. But it really depends on how you react to it." Ronon answers, his hand slipping behind Jennifer's back to subtly trace the line between the cheeks of her buttocks.

Jennifer's ass tightens as he does this, her face flushing. Laura looks at her suspiciously.

"Hmm." Marie looks contemplative.

"He said to meet him outside when you're done with your hair. He'll have a blindfold so that he won't see your dress."

"Okay, thanks, Ronon." Marie says, and then whirling back to look at him. "Ronon dex, why are you not wearing a bowtie or at least a necktie?"

"Coz it doesn't go with the outfit." He says to her without expression.

"I don't care. You have to wear a tie or something."

"Do you see what I'm wearing, Marie?" Ronon asks, gesturing up and down his suit. The girls look at him from head to toe. The man is absolutely gorgeous wearing an all black suit, perfectly tailored, a crisp black and grey pinstriped shirt and polished leather shoes. He was like one of those flawless models on the cover of GQ. It would have been a sin to add anything else.

"Okay, fine." Marie says, throwing her hands up in the air. "Just be glad you're hot, otherwise, you wouldn't be getting away like this."

"Thanks Marie." He says with a grin, slipping back out the door, but before the door shuts, he pulls Jennifer through the crack, shuts the door to prevent the curious looks they're getting and kisses her on the mouth. Jennifer gasps and then giggles as she feels him nibbling on her lower lip.

Ronon then tears his lips away from her and says "John will be staying at Teyla's suite tonight."

"Aww, my poor baby, you'll be all alone in that big room of yours." She teases, her lips covering the tattoo on his neck, sucking lightly.

"Mmmm, I think I have a solution for that." He says angling his head so that he, too, can move his mouth over her neck.

"You do?" She asks as her breathing changes.

Ronon flicks his tongue over her skin and then answers. "Yeah, you can warm my bed tonight."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." Another giggle bubbling up.

"Don't take too long, though, coz I'm taking you back there as soon as the reception is over." He tells her as his mouth moves back over hers. Jennifer moans as Ronon slips his tongue in between her lips, tracing the edge of her teeth. Her hands snake their way up to his chest, winding her arms around his neck.

All of a sudden, the door is yanked open. "Sorry to break up this lovely scene, but we need to finish up." Elizabeth says with a smile as she tugs on Jennifer's arm.

"I'll see you ladies later, he calls out to all of them and then winks at Jennifer before he turns around to leave.

"Spill!" Laura demands.

"There's nothing to tell." Jennifer says with a smile as she shuts the door behind her.

"Oh, honey, there's a lot to tell." Marie says as Laura and Teyla help her get in her dress.

"Fine." Jennifer says. "We had sex."

"Sweetie, we already know that part." Laura says. "But how was it?"

"You expect me to describe the experience." Jennifer asks, an incredulous but amused expression on her face.

"Absolutely." Laura and Elizabeth say.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Teyla says with a laugh.

"You have to tell us." Marie urges. "I mean, come on, it was your first sexual experience."

"What?!" Laura, Teyla, Elizabeth and Jamie ask in unison.

"Wow, thanks, Marie." Jennifer says with emotion.

"What?" Marie protests. "It's not like it's a secret."

"You're a virgin?" Laura asks with a smile. Jennifer nods.

"Oh my god!" Jamie exclaims, covering her mouth. "That's just so sweet!"

""I have to agree, Jennifer." Elizabeth says. "I mean, come on, how many girls can say that they waited til they were twenty three –"

"Twenty-four." Jennifer corrected.

"- twenty-four – to lose their virginity to the one person they're in love with, whom they haven't seen for years." Elizabeth finishes.

Jennifer becomes silent as she contemplates what Elizabeth pointed out. Marie, Elizabeth, Laura and Teyla continues to talk about the situation, not noticing Jennifer's reaction to the statement.

_Even after everything that happened, I still loved him. What happened all those years ago – what's done is done. We were young. And kids do stupid things. _Jennifer thinks to herself. _I don't want us to start our relationship without trust. We need to talk. That's what we both need to do if we want things to work. First thing I'll do after the reception, when we're alone, I'll ask him, and he'll tell me the truth. And we'll work it out._

"So? Was it as good as everybody in this room thinks?" Laura asks, snapping Jennifer out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Um. Well –" Jennifer stutters and then smiles wickedly. "I had multiple orgasms the second time we made."

"What else?" Marie giddily asks.

"Hmm." Jennifer thinks. "I think the expression 'hung like a horse' is not just an expression to me anymore."

"I knew it!" Laura exclaims.

"And?!" Jamie prods. Marie laughs.

"Was he creative?" Elizabeth asks now.

"You mean position wise?" Jennifer asks her. Elizabeth nods. "Last night, no. We did it missionary style –"

"That's usually standard when they take your virginity." Laura informs her.

"Probably for comfort." Jennifer says. "But the one you heard, was different. Sort of."

"How different? It sounded really good from your scream." Laura says. Teyla shakes her head while Marie and Jamie laugh.

"So I read in a book once that it was a really good position because, well, they can go deeper." Jennifer tells them as she blushes. "I guess he read the same book." Marie and Teyla laugh at that.

"What was it?" Laura asks.

"He hooked his arms under my legs while he knelt in front of me."

"Ah." All four women say in understanding.

"Very good position." Laura comments.

"But the second one –" Jennifer begins.

"There's a second one?" Laura asks in amazement. "And the scream this morning…?"

"Was the third time." Jennifer answers. "The second one was when I had multiple orgasms. I think."

"So what did you do? Standing up? Doggy." Marie asks.

"No. From behind." Jennifer says.

"So, doggy." Laura says.

"Nope. I don't think so." Jennifer says, shaking her head. "Doggy is the one where you're all fours, right?"

Yes, a favorite of mine." Laura says dreamily.

Jennifer laughs. "No this was definitely not doggy. It was maybe around four in the morning and he woke me up. And –"

"Oh, sideways!" Elizabeth exclaims. Jennifer nods. "I like that one. Hits the right spot." Elizabeth says with a grin.

"What a way to wake up." Jamie says.

"Oh yeah." Jennifer says, grinning from ear to ear. "I was thrashing in bed."

"Aaah!" Laura screams in delight. "I knew it! Sweetie, you better hold on to that man!"

X

Fifteen minutes later, Evan and Marie are standing outside. Evan's got a blindfold on. "Babe, I need to tell you something."

"You're starting to make me nervous, Evan." Marie says.

"I should've told you this when I found out. Evan stalls.

"Just spit it out."

"You're parents are here."

X

"So what do you think Evan's telling her right now?" Laura asks no one in particular as she looks out the sliding door to watch Evan and Marie. "She looks like she's in shock."

"She should. Evan's telling her that her parents are here." Jamie tells her.

"What?!" Laura asks, whirling around to face Jamie. Jamie nods.

"Oh shit." Jennifer and Laura say together.

X

Evan had told her that her parents were waiting back Jamie's suite. So Marie is standing in front of the door, ready to knock. It takes her about ten minutes before her knuckle connect with the wood door.

A few seconds later her father opens the door. "Marie." He says with a warm smile.

"Papa." She says, her eyes softening at the sight of her father.

**TBC.**


	62. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Listen to Alanis Morrisette's song "Perfect" while you read this chapter.:)_

**Present Day (February 22, 2009):**

_Sometimes it's never quite enough_

_If you're flawless, then you'll win my love_

_Don't forget to win first place_

_Don't forget to keep that smile on your face_

_Be a good boy_

_Try a little harder_

_You've got to measure up_

_And make me prouder_

_How long before you screw it up_

_How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up_

_With everything I do for you_

_The least you can do is keep quiet_

_Be a good girl_

_You've gotta try a little harder_

_That simply wasn't good enough_

_To make us proud_

"Papa." Marie says as she looks at her father's face.

"Come in." David Ko says to her, gesturing for her to enter.

Marie walks in, her skirts swirling around her ankles. She stops in the middle of the room, facing her mother who is seated at the table. "Mother."

"Marie!" Judy Ko says, getting up from her chair, her arms outstretched as if meaning to embrace her. Marie takes a step back to avoid being enfolded in her arms. Judy instantly retracts her arms, hurt evident in her eyes.

**Flashback to August 2000:**

_I'll live through you_

_I'll make you what I never was_

_If you're the best, then maybe so am I_

_Compared to him compared to her_

_I'm doing this for your own damn good_

_You'll make up for what I blew_

_What's the problem...why are you crying_

"What do you mean you're going to study nursing?" Judy asks in a shrill voice. "That's absurd!"

"How is that absurd, mama?" Marie asks her in a tight voice. "It's in the medical field. It's not like I'm going to school to be a custodian, and there's no shame in doing that either. It's a lot better than being stuck doing something I really don't want to be doing."

"But you love playing the piano!" Judy exclaims.

"Yes, mother, love to play. Play!" Marie retorts. "I'm only telling you out of respect."

"Marie, you cannot be serious about this!" Judy complains and then turns to her husband. "David, you have got to put a stop to this silly business about going to school to be a nurse." Then turning back to Marie. "You cannot do this. I forbid it!"

David looks at his daughter and then at his wife, and then back to Marie. "Have you really thought about this Marie?"

"Yes, papa, I have." She answers respectfully.

"How are you even going to pay for it?" Her mother asks. "Do you actually think that your father and I are going to pay for –"

"I can pay my own way." Marie says. "I have my savings."

"What savings?" Her mother asks.

"I worked when I was in New York." Marie informs her. "It doesn't matter. I only came home to pick up some of my things and to tell you what my plans are."

"Your things?!" Judy asks incredulously. "You mean the things we provided for you." She says sarcastically.

"Fine. Then I won't take them." Marie says, dropping her clothes on the bed.

"Judy." David warns and then walks to Marie and helps her fold her clothes. "where will you go? Where will you stay?"

"Laura Cadman." Marie replies. "Her parents had bought her a condo in LA."

"Laura Cadman?" Judy says disapprovingly. "She has always been a bad influence on you."

"She's my friend." Marie tells her as she finishes her packing. She closes her suitcase and then walks out of her room, and quickly descends the stairs with her parents following her down to the entry.

"Marie, if you do this, if you turn your back on us, you will not be welcome here, anymore." Judy says.

"Judy –" David begins.

"No, David!" Judy firmly says. "She cannot do this to us."

"She's not doing anything to us." David argues.

"She's turning her back on us."

"She is not –"

"It's okay, papa." Marie calmly says, putting her hand on her father's arm. "I'll go." She hugs her father tightly and whispers "I love you dad."

David whispers back "I love you, too, Marie. Don't worry, I'll talk to your mother."

And with those parting words, Marie walks out of their house without turning to look back.

_Be a good boy_

_Push a little farther now_

_That wasn't fast enough_

_To make us happy_

_We'll love you just the way you are_

_If you're perfect._

**Back to the present:**

From then on, Marie and her mother had not spoken. But her father had sent money over the years to help her with her expenses. But she could never come home. After getting her nursing license, Marie's mother still wouldn't speak to her. She wouldn't even let David go to Marie's graduation. Marie had gotten angry at her father for not making his own decisions and so she stopped talking to him, too.

"Marie, will you not talk to me?" Judy asks.

"What are you doing here?" Marie asks, her voice quivering.

"You sent us an invitation." Marie's father says.

"Yes, because Evan insisted. I only did it to humor him." Marie tells them both.

"Marie –" Her mother starts to say.

"I didn't expect you to come." She says, and then bitterly adds "Just like all the other times I had called or invited you to come see me."

"Marie, I am so sorry." Judy says to her.

"Why now?" She asks her mother.

"It's your wedding." Her mother replies.

"So why's this different from every other occasion?" Marie asks. "My birthday? Graduation? Christmas? What's different?"

"Marie, please." Her father pleads. "Give your mother a chance. She had a-"

"No, David." Judy says, cutting him off. She then turns back to Marie. "I was wrong. I was wrong to force you to do something you didn't want to do. I'm not going to make any more excuses." Judy tells her with sad eyes. "I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I really can't deal with this now." She says, throwing her hands up and turning around. She walks out the door but ten steps later her father catches up with her.

"Marie." David says, his hand gently clasping her shoulder. "You don't understand –"

"What don't I understand, papa?" She asks in frustration. "You haven't explained anything yet."

"Your mother didn't want you to know." He says with a worried expression on his face.

"Know what?" She asks carefully.

"She had a heart attack."

"What?" Marie asks in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she asked me not to." He answers, rubbing his neck.

"When did it happen?"

"Right before your graduation." David says. "We were planning to go and see you, but-"

Marie doesn't let him finish and instead turns around to walk back to the villa. "Mama," She cries, and enveloping her mother in her arms. "you should have told me."

Judy pulls away and turns to David and gives hi, an exasperated look. She looks back at Marie and tells her "I didn't want to make my heart attack an excuse."

"Oh, mama." Marie says, hugging her mother again.

"Do you forgive me, Marie?"

"Of course, mama." She answers.

X

"Everything alright now?" David asks.

"Yes." Marie says with a small smile. "Papa –"

"Look Marie, your mom was not the only one at fault." He says. "You were right when you told me that I never made up my own mind and that I let your mother made all the decisions."

"Papa, mama had a heart attack, you couldn't have done anything but respect her wishes." Marie says to him.

"It's not just that one time." Her father says. "There was Julliard. And then nursing school."

"It's okay, papa."

"I'm just glad that you and your mother are okay." David says.

Marie nods and then smiles. "Papa, would you like to walk me down the aisle?" She asks him.

"What about Evan's dad?"

"I think he would understand." Marie says with a big smile.

X

"Everything okay now?" Evan asks, still blindfolded.

"Yes." Marie answers. "You know, you could've told me." She says as she guides him down the path back to where the men are getting ready.

"You're right. I don't have an excuse for it." He admitted.

"I guess it helped that they were here so that I can actually hear it straight from their mouth. You know, being sorry and everything." Marie says. "I probably wouldn't have been happy this whole week if you had told me right away."

"So I'm off the hook then?" Evan asks hopefully.

"Yes, sweetheart." Marie tells. "But I'd rather that you tell me things right away then have it blow up in my face. You were just lucky today." She stops in the middle of the path, puts a hand on his forearm and then asks "Evan, did you know that they wanted to see me? Is that why you insisted on inviting them?"

"Before I proposed to you, I went to your parents' house first." He tells her.

**TBC.**


	63. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Sorry this took so long. For the passed few weeks my sister had been bugging me to read the Twilight books. I saw the movie, and loved it, but I didn't want to read the books because everytime I do that, I end up not liking the movie. But after very many phone conversations (the majority of which were about Twilight and quotes and the like), I finally gave in. I borrowed one of my best friends' book. The first one. And as predicted I got hooked. The great thing though is that I still love the movie. And I've watched it like four times already. So, being the kind of person that I am, which is when I really like something, then I really have to have it, and so I bought the complete set. And I'm already on the third book. That's why the long absence. So here I am. I think I need to take a break from the book, else I would scream my head off both in frustration and delight (And you would know why, if you've read the book). So I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Present day (February 22, 2009):**

They didn't want a traditional wedding. No garters, no money dance no bouquet throwing. Well, Marie still wanted to throw the bouquet, but the guest list mostly consisted of both their families and just a few friends. And a majority of their female guests were married, leaving Jennifer, Teyla, Laura and two other nurses and a doctor the only single people. And for some strange reason the first five specifically requested not to do the bouquet throwing. The sixth was gay and was happily living in with her partner.

They didn't even have the traditional wedding song playing on the organ. There was a violinist though, an old friend of Marie from Julliard playing "The Wedding song" by Kenny G.

Her gown was beautiful. It looked like tissue. So soft and dainty. With a ribbon encrusted with crystals tied just above her waistline. Her veil was simple, unadorned but it covered her from head to toe. She had tiny crystals scattered randomly in her hair. Her face made up with a frosty color. Her total look seemed very out of place in the desert backdrop, but somehow it made her even more alluring. She followed two of her brides' maids and maid of honor down the path of rose petals towards her would be husband.

All eyes are on her as she smiles through the sheer fabric to watch Evan, who's standing in his perfectly tailored tuxedo, his one hand stuck in his pocket, and one corner of his mouth quirked up as he stares into her eyes.

X

Ronon looks from Evan to Marie as she walks down towards the covered cabana. But his eyes stray to Jennifer who's walking ahead of the bride. She looks so enchanting wearing a knee-length dress, slightly different from Laura and Jamie's dresses. While theirs' were tan in color, Jennifer's was lighter. It was the color of flesh. And it was sexy as hell. The dress blended perfectly with her sun-kissed skin tone. Belted at the waist with a brown ribbon, with brown crystals that seemed to burst from her mid section, scattering both upward and downward creating a super-nova look. She looked like a celestial maiden.

X

Jennifer smiles as she walks down the path, her eyes resting on Ronon who's seated beside Teyla and Torren. She smirks when she sees the passion and admiration in his eyes. Then she finally notices that in his hands is a camera. The very same one she had given him for his birthday. He lifts it up and snaps a picture of her. Her eyebrow cocks up in amusement.

X

It's like everthing is moving in slow motion for them as they both look deeply in each others' eyes. Why? Why did they waste so much time? What's going to happen after this? These were the kinds of questions that raced through both their brains.

As they watch each other, images from the past, of the times they watched each other from afar, flash before their eyes.

**Flashback to March 1999 (Jennifer):**

The first day of school and Jennifer is sitting in Professor Jackson's class. She feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She rubs it twice, but it's still there. Goosebumps. She's felt this before. From her old school. When the kids there used to make fun of her and whisper behind her back and point. He father said that it wasn't going to happen anymore, because this was a school for kids like her. But why the goosebumps? She turns around and finds herself locking eyes with Ronon. Slouched in his seat. Staring at her, his forehead creased with lines like he's trying to figure something out. But his eyes say differently. Like he's frustrated. But not with her. At himself.

**Flashback to May 1999 (Ronon):**

He walks into the school cafeteria with his friends. John is animatedly talking to Teyla, while Evan and Kate are blatantly flirting with each other. He scans the room and sees Elizabeth, Rodney and Kanaan already seated at their usual table. Nobody else sits with them. Sometimes Carson and Radek do. But usually, Radek tends to grab a sandwich and head for the laboratory to do extra work. Rodney says it's because he's not brilliant enough and that he needs the extra credits. Carson likes to mingle. And today he's seated two tables away from theirs with Jennifer Keller. She hardly talks. And today was not an exception. Her nose is buried in a book, while Carson talks to her. She occasionally looks up and says something but then eventually goes back to reading her book, absently biting her cheeseburger.

As he and his friends walk to their usual table, he can see that one of her plates is filled with the onions and pickles from the cheeseburger, obviously unwanted. Carson waves at their group and Jennifer looks up, and then flushes as she sees him scrutinizing her. She bows her head down again to avoid his eyes.

**Flashback to October 1999 (Jennifer):**

It's the homecoming game and their school had just won, thanks to Ronon. She watches as part of the spectators rush to the middle of the field to congratulate the players. But then she catches sight of him. Of course, this is why she comes to the games. To watch him. At first it was only because of him, and then it had become the whole game and him. And everytime the game ends, she stands to watch them do their dance and jump around for their victory. And every single time, her eyes would be drawn to him. And as if he could read people's minds, he would turn around and catch her staring at him. And every single time she would blush.

She should be used to it by then.

But she isn't.

And she should probably stop staring at him.

But she can't.

And when he does settle his eyes on her, she waits for a minute and then hightails it out of there before she can embarrass herself.

But tonight, something is different. Something actually tells her to stay. Sure, she's standing in for Dr. Lam. But the game is over. She can run and hide now. Especially since he's locked eyes with her. But it's like a magnet, and she can't seem to tear her gaze away from him.

And then all of a sudden a ball flies out and hits him in the head. John and Evan and some other guys tackle a player from the other team. Ronon staggers and falls to his knees. She screams, covering her mouth to muffle it as she watches his eyes drift close and his body slump to the ground.

**Flashback to November 1999 (Ronon):**

He and his friends are sitting on the steps and planter in front of the main building. John plays his guitar, while Elizabeth and Rodney are discussing an assignment. Kate is flipping through a girly magazine as Teyla looks over her shoulders. He absently twirls the football in his hand, occasionally throwing it up in the air when nobody is passing through the doors.

"Sorry." He hears someone mumble. He'd recognize that soft voice anywhere. He looks up to see her head bent, fumbling with a stack of books, her messenger bag hanging awkwardly on her shoulders. He watches her as she skirts her way around passersby. From the corner of his eyes he sees someone running. And from the way he's running he can already tell that Jennifer is in his path and will ultimately be a victim of his carelessness.

He gets up as quick as he can, but the runner is to fast and slightly nudges Jennifer, too slight not to notice her drop her books. There were two things that crossed his mind. The first was to grab the guy by the scruff of his neck and tell him to apologize and to pick up the mess he made. And the second was to let it go and help her himself. He chose the latter. It was a good excuse. To get to talk to her. And to take a whiff of that powdery smell she always has on.

In just a few seconds he's piled the books and handed them back to her. She says a silent thank you without looking at him and heads for the door. He trails behind her and then opens the door for her. She tells him thank you again. When he turns back around he finds his friends watching him. Each of them, with an eyebrow cocked up.

**Flashback to February 2000 (Jennifer):**

It's their senior year and in the beginning of the year the class had been paired up. Like, Carson was paired up with Radek, Teyla with Kate, and John wittingly paired up with Rodney. Everyone else had chosen their partner. And Jennifer was too shy to ask her other classmates. And she couldn't help but think that they also avoided asking her, too. And when that was done, she and Ronon were the only ones left. Unfortunately, Dr. Fraiser their professor has invited Coach Mal Doran to their class. Normally, you'd find her at the gym, coaching the cheerleaders, at the tennis court, or the dance studio. But today she's here to talk about sex education.

She couldn't help the flush that formed on both her cheeks as she stares at the banana sitting on her desk pointing stright at her face, with a foil package next to it. When the lesson starts, everyone starts to rip their packages open. Some more enthusiastic then others. You can hear snickers coming from the back of the room. Shrieks and laughter. Ribald comments and funny suggestions. From beneath the fringe of her eyelashes she watches Ronon nonchalantly tear the foil and easily slide the condom over the banana.

"Miss Keller, I have to admit, it can be a bit fascinating to watch, but you can't always let the man do it for you." Vala Mal Doran whispers, with a wink. "Besides, being safe, it can be fun and enthralling, too." Jennifer blushes furiously and stiffens at the soft chuckling coming from Ronon.

**Flashback to March 2000 (Ronon & Jennifer):**

It's a week before spring break and Jennifer rides her bike to school. She hates taking the bus. She didn't like to wait. Besides, it's good exercise. She's only a block away from school and all she needs to do is to cross the intersection. Cars have stopped at the stop signs in all four directions as she walks her bike along the pedestrian lane. A movement from one of the cars catches her attention and she turns to look at the right to find Ronon sitting in his truck, leaning on his steering wheel watching her intently. She blushes and bends her head down and continues her way.

X

He hates stop signs. Especially the ones near school. It takes longer than the regular traffic. Some kids walk too slow, too. Gabbing as they head towards the school gates. He can't wait til this week is over. Spring break!

Red. The red bike that's always locked onto the bike racks. The one that is always standing alone during football games. And he knows exactly who the owner is. He leans forward, draping his arms over his steering wheel to get a good look at her. She never ever looks rumpled. Her hair is always neatly tied to a ponytail, and her skirt is always wrinkle-free. Even during P.E. it seems like she never breaks a sweat. She turns his way and sees her flush and quickly tears her gaze away. He smirks as he watches her push her bike between the yellow lines.

**Back to the Present:**

Their eyes are still locked as she reaches the cabana, opposite her is John who's watching Marie walk the last few steps to stand beside Evan, but once in while his eyes settle on Teyla and Torren, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Ronon winks at her and she purses her lips to suppress a laugh. She turns to look at the priest as Marie settles in. As the priest begins the ceremony, thoughts race through Jennifer's head. Unwanted thoughts.

_It's too good to be true._ She says to herself. _Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen? Oh shut up! Can't you just let it be? Think happy thoughts! Happy happy! Joy joy!_ Quoting Ren and Stimpy.

X

"Has anyone seen Laura?" Marie asks no one in particular. The Wedding vows have been exchanged and the guests have started sipping their champagne and enjoying the hors d' oeuvres as they wait for the food to be served.

"Nope." Someone says.

Marie frowns and looks through her reticule, and digs out her phone. She dials Laura's number. She waits thirty seconds and then hears the voicemail. Laura's not answers. "Maybe she's back in her room." Marie says to herself.

She's about to knock on the door to the villa when she notices it's ajar. Carefully and quietly she opens the door. Marie dials Laura's number again and this time she hears a ringing coming from the couch. She looks over and finds Laura's Blackberry sitting there, her own name flashing on the screen. Marie shuts her phone off, cutting off the ringing sound from the other phone.

Marie starts to panic. And a noise from one of the other rooms makes her jump. She grabs a vase and slowly walks to the door. She opens the door and lets out a gasp.

Her jaw drops at the sight of two individuals going at it against the wall.

Laura's skirts hiked up around her waist, her hands cupping an ass that's half covered in boxers. Boxers that belonged to Rodney. His body is covering Laura's with his pants around his ankles, they're stuck and immobilized. They're both flushed. Either from embarrassment of getting caught or from the sex act. Or maybe both.

"Hi!" Laura says sheepishly. "We'll be right out when we're… done."

Marie nods absently, her eyes wide, and then sets the vase on the floor and walks away without a backwards glance. She shuts the door tightly and heads back to her wedding reception.

X

"Did you find her?" Jennifer asks Marie.

"Yes."

"Where was she?"

"Back in your room."

"Oh." Jennifer frowns. "Everything okay?"

"No!" Marie says, suddenly snapping out of her trance. "I just saw a half naked Rodney!" she whispers frantically.

Jennifer bursts out laughing. "You what?!"

"Yeah!" Marie nods. "And guess what, I know who Laura's mystery lover is now." Marie says with a cringe.

Jennifer frowns and then it dawns on her. "Oh!" She draws out in amusement. "Wow, didn't see that one coming."

"Totally."

Jennifer chuckles, hooks her arm through Maries and tugs on her. "Come on, I still need to catch up on the drinking. Liquor courage. It'll help with my speech."

**TBC.**


	64. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Hey guys, sorry! I know, I know, I'm done with the books… blame my sister. She got me hooked on them. Anyway, aside from that, I've been really busy. But I promise I'll make more time. The end is near… the story I mean._

**Present Day (February 22, 2009):**

It's nearly the end of the reception, and after all the toasts have been made, the food eaten and the caked sliced, Marie and Evan head for the dance floor. A few minutes later, couples start to follow their lead. As dancers swirl around, Jennifer, who was talking to a few guests, walks up to Ronon, who's sitting all alone, not watching the couples dance, but is staring intently at Jennifer and waiting patiently.

She stands in front of him and gives him a shy smile. "Would you like to dance?" She asks him. Instead of answering, Ronon gets up from his chair and pulls her body against his.

They weave their way to the center and sway to the music, their eyes not leaving each others'. Jennifer drapes her arms over his shoulders, while his one arm is wrapped around her waist, and his hand resting on the nape of her neck. She rests her cheek on his shoulder, the three inch heels she's wearing make her only five inches shorter than him. She breathes in his masculine scent and sighs.

Ronon turns slightly to look at her and then places a kiss on her forehead. Jennifer lifts up one of her hands to caress his face and smiles lovingly at him.

A slight movement to their side catches their attention, and the both look up to see Rodney and Laura dancing sweetly together. They've captured some curious glances, but are absolutely oblivious to them. Their view of the couple is blocked by John swirling Teyla gracefully. When John finally catches her, they both look at Ronon and Jennifer and smile. John even gives them a 'thumbs up' sign.

Ronon smirks at this. Jennifer smiles at first, but it quickly melts away. Ronon feels the sudden tension in her body and looks down at her. She looks very confused now. And horrified. John and Teyla have noticed, too, and slowed down their dancing. Jennifer's arms slide down from Ronon's shoulders. Ronon reluctantly lets go of her, staring at her back as she steps towards John and Teyla.

John is surprised when Jennifer slowly lifts up his hand, her forehead scrunched up. Ronon stands right behind her and waits patiently. She's taken a very special interest in John's watch. "Jennifer?" Ronon asks quietly.

Jennifer suddenly looks up at John. "Where did you get this?" She asks in a whisper.

John looks at her shocked face and slowly answers. "My dad. It was passed on to me."

"When?" Jennifer asks.

"Right before graduation." John answers, his puzzlement growing.

"Jennifer?" This time Teyla asks.

But Jennifer ignores her, too. "And this odd link?"

"My dad had dropped it before and the bracelet link got broken, he had it fixed but they couldn't find one that was similar to it, it was passed down to him, too." John replies.

Jennifer rubs the face of the watch. The watch itself is unique. Probably custom-made. But that one bracelet link made it even more distinct.

"Jennifer!" Ronon says her name more forcefully, but still managing to be gentle.

Her head jerks up again, but this time her eyes are brimming with tears. John and Teyla are taken aback as they look upon her face. "I'm sorry!" She chokes out in a whisper, her red-rimmed eyes looking at Teyla. And then she turns to Ronon, a tear escapes and slowly rolls down her cheek. "I am so sorry!" And with that she makes he exit, dodging other couples and being careful not to show her face to the other guests.

She whips out her phone and calls her assistant, Claire. "Claire, I want you to check when is the next flight out of here."

"_Next flight from Palm Springs to San Diego?"_ Claire asks.

"It doesn't matter. Just get me anything that's leaving within thirty minutes." She says in a rush as she hastily walks back to the villa. She turns to look back and is relieved not to find anyone coming after her. Relieved but also a little bit disappointed.

After a few silent minutes, Claire says. _"Okay, there is a flight to Phoenix. Is forty-five minutes fast enough?"_

"That's fine." She answers.

"_Okay, so you are good to go. Just go to any kiosk and grab your e-ticket."_

"Thanks, Claire." Jennifer replies.

"_Do you want a flight from Phoenix to here then?"_ Claire asks.

"No. I think I need to take some time off. Call Dr. Jenkins and have him take over for the time being. He'll be needed during the practices." After saying goodbye, Jennifer hangs up and bursts through the doors. Fortunately for her, she's almost done packing. She always knew her obsessive compulsiveness was going to pay off someday.

X

"What just happened?" John asks as they watch Jennifer quickly walk away. But his question goes unanswered. So he looks to his companions and find them stunned by what just happened. "Hey…" No response. "Hey!" He says louder, snapping his fingers in both their faces.

They both snap out of it. While Teyla's face registers confusion, Ronon's expression is one of worry.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" John asks Ronon.

Unfortunately, the incident has dulled Ronon's senses and is making him act and think slow. "What?"

**Back to Graduation day (June 6, 2000):**

"Ronon, will you please stop fidgeting?" Teyla asks from her seat beside him. They've already been seated in their respective places. And in their small class of fifty, Teylas last name puts her beside Ronons.

"Where is she?" He asks, turning around from left to right. Looking at the empty seat in the third row.

"She'll be here." Teyla assures him. "She needs to make a speech remember. I don't think she'd ever miss that."

Ronon frowns and then turns back to look at the stage. After a few minutes he looks around again. Finally, she's here. He sees her as she walks down the aisle and makes her way to her seat. He tries to capture her eyes but she never looks up. He frowns at this.

Towards the end of the ceremony, he turns around again, but can't seem to do it properly without straining his neck. So he angles his body towards Teyla and drapes his arm over the back of her chair and looks at Jennifer. She suddenly looks up, her expression unreadable. But before he can say anything she's called to the stage.

Jennifer makes her speech, not making eye contact with anybody. He even snaps a picture of her while she's up on stage. It's strange because she practiced her speech in front of him countless times and she seemed so lively when she delivered it. But today, she seemed detached. It was still an awesome speech, and everyone loved it. But it wasn't they way she practiced it. She did say that she was nervous though. Maybe that was the problem.

And when she thanked the faculty and teachers and wished everyone good luck, the students took it as cue and threw their caps and gowns in the air.

Everyone was hugging, some parents were crying. Hands were shook, and pictures were taken. He watched Jennifer take photos with Carson and Rodney while Teyla's mom, Tagan, took pictures of him and Teyla together. He finally catches Jennifer's eye from across the field, and for a brief moment sees something that looked a little bit like hurt in her eyes. He frowns at this, but Teyla pokes him in the ribs to pay attention. He slings his arm over hers, but is still not looking at the camera, and instead staring at Jennifer's now expressionless face.

He excuses himself from Teyla and her family and walks towards Jennifer who's arm is already linked through her fathers as they walk away. He tries to catch up to them before they head off to dinner to celebrate. Jonathan and Jennifer had invited him, but Teyla's parents had already planned an extravagant dinner. So instead, they decided on just celebrating the next day with friends. But in truth, he had planned on something else entirely.

After careful deliberation, Ronon decided that maybe they are ready. They love each other. Isn't that enough. It's not like they won't be safe.

He rented a hotel room for tomorrow. And Teyla helped him pick out candles, scented oils and bought rose petals for him to scatter in the bathtub. If she changes her mind, he would respect that. He loved her and that's all that really matters.

He walks quickly, staring at Jennifer's back. But John catches his arm and persuades him to take a quick picture. When they're done taking shots, Ronon runs to the parking lot and sees Jonathan and Jennifer Keller driving off. He's frustrated that she never got a cell phone. It would have been really useful right now.

**Back to the Present:**

"Dude!" John simply says. As if that one word explained it all, Ronon springs into action and leaves the party, but not fast enough. It wouldn't do anyone good if they notice him.

Teyla moves to follow him. "Where are you going?" John asks.

"To Jennifer." She replies without looking at him.

"Don't you think we should leave them alone? Let them straighten things out themselves." John says.

"She apologized to me, too, John." Teyla says quietly, and then continues to walk in the direction where Jennifer and Ronon had gone.

X

"What's going on?" Ronon asks right away as soon as he enters the room. He watches her neatly stuff her toiletries in a bag. He walks to her and stills her hands. "Tell me."

Jennifer yanks her hands away and shakes her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me." She says, the tears quickly streaming down her face.

"Impossible." He says.

Jennifer shakes her head. "No."

Ronon grabs her wrist in a firm but gentle grip. "Please!" He says in an agonized voice.

Jennifer caresses his distressed face, "This," a sad expression on hers. "is exactly why I can't tell you." She turns away from him and zips her case closed. She pulls her bags along with her out of the room.

"Would you rather walk away from me without an explanation? Like you did before." He chokes out.

Jennifer stands frozen in the middle of the room. She focuses her attention on potted plant in the corner of the living room.

"The watch. Why is it so important?" Ronon asks.

Just then Teyla and John appear in the doorway. Jennifer looks at both of them. "The watch is yours."

"I said that." John replies.

"And you got it before graduation." She confirms.

"A couple of days. Yeah."

She turns around to look at Ronon. Her cheeks dry now, but her eyes still brimming with tears. "I'm so sorry. I thought it was you."

Ronon looks confused for a moment then shifts his eyes to John, his gaze narrowing.

John holds up his hands. "I dunno what the hell she's talking about."

"It's not what you think." Jennifer says in a low voice.

**TBC.**

_Note: Dun! Dun! Dun! Sorry to cut it short guys. Need a little dramatic effect to keep you guys on the edge of your seats. Don't worry, I've already made the next chapter. I won't post it yet, though._


	65. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: I know I said I wouldn't update just yet, but Tardiscaling had requested that I add the chapter. So okay, I'm giving in. I feel very generous tonight.:) I hope this satisfies all my readers.:)_

**Present Day (February 22, 2009):**

"It's not what you think." Jennifer says in a low voice as she looks down at her feet.

**Flashback to the Day Before Graduation Day (June 5, 2000):**

Jennifer jumps up and down in front of the mailbox, clutching a letter of acceptance. She runs to the garage and pulls out her bike. She races towards her boyfriend's house to give him the news. It's very early in the morning. Only eight A.M., but he wouldn't mind at all if she woke him up.

When she reaches the Emmagan residence she jumps off her bike and quickly walks to the side of the house. When she reaches the pool house he's occupying, she tiptoes to his bed.

He's still asleep, buried beneath his blanket. She reaches out to shake him but stops when she sees movement in his side. She stands there frozen on the spot, her arm outstretched. His arm shoots out underneath the covers, groping for something on the bedside table. His hand rests on a watch with an out-of-place link. The lump beside him stirs again and Jennifer straightens. Quickly, she walks around the bed and carefully opens the French doors leading to the pool. She slips through the crack but does not leave. She shuts door silently and hides herself behind a potted plant.

Her heart is pounding wildly, blocking any noise, as she peeks through the glass door. The lump on the bed suddenly emerges, revealing perfectly shaped tan legs. Teyla. Jennifer covers her mouth to muffle her whimper.

Teyla sits up on the bed, the sheet falling down to her waist, uncovering her breasts. She scoots down to the edge of the bed and smiles as she spots her underwear on the floor. She extends her leg and picks up her lace panty with her toes. She slips it past her legs ad her thighs, shimmying into it, and then gets up. She stretches like a cat and gracefully walks around the bed to the bathroom.

After a few minutes she emerges and walks to the side of the bed, bending over the form underneath the blanket. An arm shoots out all of a sudden, grabbing her by the waist. She squeals in delight as she is pulled onto the bed, the covers going over her. They tussle underneath the bedcovers for a moment, grunting and giggling. They're both lying horizontally on the bed now, and Teyla has gotten on top. Her back is turned towards Jennifer, obscuring her view of them. Suddenly, Teyla's giggles turn into gasps and moans. Her back arching as she slowly begins to move up and down. They're both panting now as they quicken their pace.

Jennifer cringes and tears up. She quickly wipes her tears away and makes a run for it and races home in her bike.

**Back to the Present:**

"Oh God!" Teyla exclaims, she quickly turns to John and then back to Jennifer. "Jennifer, oh my – there was nothing between me and Ronon – ever!"

"I know that now." Jennifer says quietly.

Ronon stumbles back and falls onto a chair, his face full of shock and frustration.

"I can't imagine what you have been through. What you must have thought –" Jennifer doesn't even hear what Teyla is saying, her attention is focused on Ronon. "– No wonder you never warmed up to me." She said almost to herself.

Jennifer watches Ronon as he buries his face in his hands, his shoulders slightly shaking.

"Ronon had lent John and I his room, and – oh god!" Teyla says in anguish. John moves to comfort her.

Jennifer walks over to Ronon and kneels down in front of him. But before she touches him, he jerks away from her. Jennifer flinches. She isn't surprised, but she had hoped. "I'm so very sorry." She whispers before she straightens to stand up.

She waits patiently, watching his head, but after ten minutes he still doesn't budge. She chokes back a sob and tears her eyes away from him. She then grabs her things, her head bowed down. When she walks towards the door, she quietly says to Teyla "Could you do me a favor, Teyla? When Evan and Marie look for me, could you tell them I'll call them as soon as I can." And with that she walks through the door, leaving the stunned pair looking back and forth from her to Ronon.

X

"John, you have to stop her – now!" Teyla says to him.

He gives Ronon a last look and then jogs out of the villa.

X

John quickly catches up to Jennifer as she loads her things into the back of a cab. "Jen, what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Again." It wasn't a question.

"Did you see him, John?" Jennifer gestures towards the building. "His face? I did that to him!"

"Yeah, and I've seen that look many times. For eight years!"

"Exactly." She says more decidedly. "And that's why I have to leave. I don't deserve him."

"I suggest you leave that decision to him." He tells her.

"I can't hurt him anymore." Jennifer says absently. "I know I hurt him. Marie and I never talked about it, but somehow, she made sure I knew it. I made his life miserable."

"Just come back. Let's go back." He says, holding his hand out to her. "It's not too late."

"His face John." She says with a shake of her head. "He hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does." She replies as she gets in the car. "Coz if he didn't, he'd be the one standing here right now." That shut him up. "I have to go."

"Where?" He asks.

"I dunno."

X

"Ronon!" Teyla yells in front of him. "Snap out of it!"

"Where is she?' He asks when John comes back.

"Gone." He replies. Ronon grunts. "That's all you're gonna say?" John asks in annoyance.

"What do you want me to say?!" Ronon asks in anger, his nose flaring.

"Not say! Do!" John yells. "Go after her?"

"Why?!" Ronon screams. "She already made her choice. She left! Again!" He then gets up and kicks the chair. "Why should it always be me? Huh?" He rakes his fingers through his hair. "Eight years! For eight years I kept tabs on her. Sent her presents. And this week I tried everything to win her over. Aside from last night she was completely indifferent."

"I wouldn't say completely." John puts in.

"What difference does it make?" Ronon asks in frustration. "I've been doing this for so long. I'm tired. I can't do this anymore. What more does she want me to do?"

John snorts. "Didn't you hear her? She saw something that hurt her. She didn't know. What would you have done if you were in her place?"

"She was hurting, too. Maybe not in the same way as you did. But she was hurting." Teyla adds. "You've seen it yourself. She held on to that necklace you gave her. That says something."

"Don't waste anymore time, Ronon." John advises, and then pulls Teyla along with him to leave Ronon in his thoughts.

X

"Do you think he'll come around?" Teyla asks.

"I hope so." John says. "He was so happy today at the wedding. I haven't seen him that happy in forever."

"Maybe I can speak to Jennifer." Teyla says.

John sighs. "Yeah. Maybe you'll get through to her."

X

Ronon paces inside his room and then stops to sit on the bed. Gliding his hand over the sheets, remembering what he and Jennifer had shared. He shakes his head and then gets up to grab his things from the closet, stuffing them in his duffel bag. He crouches down to look underneath the bed to grab his flip flops and finds a cell phone right beside it. He picks it up and recognizes Jennifer's phone. He flops down on the floor, leans back on the side of the bed and stares at the device in his hand.

X

She boarded the plane just in time. After loading her carry-on in the overhead trunk she takes her assigned seat, grabs her purse and rummages in it for her phone. "Shit!" She silently curses to herself.

She tries to remember if she had put it in any of her luggage. No. Her suitcase was packed and ready to go when she got to the villa. She stands up again to get her carry-on overnight case. She had thrown her toiletries in it in a rush to get out of the hotel. She carefully sifts through her things. Nothing.

She sighs in frustration. She traces her steps back to where she might have left it. Underneath the bed. That's where it must be. She had searched for her forgotten bra and underwear and couldn't find it. But she must have left her phone under his bed. "Shit!"

X

Ronon slowly unzips the front pocket of his duffel bag and pulls out her lace underthings. He clutches them in his hands, shuts his eyes and leans his head back against the bed. He looks at her phone again, he clicks it to life and navigates to recently made calls. Claire.

**TBC.**


	66. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Sorry I haven't updated. I was having too much fun. Went to the Coachella Fest. I go every year. It's in my backyard (figuratively speaking of course). But okay I'll try to wrap this up. So here goes…_

**Present Day (April 25, 2009):**

Jennifer is sitting on her deck staring out onto the water in front of her. An older couple walks by, holding each others' hands as they stroll along the shore.

"_Dr. Keller, welcome back."_

"_Thanks Claire." Jennifer replies. "Any messages?"_

"_Another one from your dad."_

"_I called him today."_

"_And then a few from some friends. Marie and Teyla." Claire says, handing her notes. "Dr. Beckett called, too. They're a bit worried. I told them you were fine. Marie specifically said that you have to call her as soon as you get back."_

_Jennifer just nods her head as she flips through the messages. She stops when she sees his name on the slip. And as if on cue, Claire casually says "Ronon Dex also called. Actually, he called everyday."_

_There are few slips that Claire had accumulated, but after the ninth she had started to just list it down on a piece of notepad paper, with dates on them. And Claire was right, he did call everyday – up until a month ago. Jennifer lifts the paper up, looking at Claire questioningly._

"_Yeah, um, he stopped about a month ago."_

"_Oh." Jennifer says, trying hard not say it with too much disappointment._

"_But –" Claire begins, but is cut off by Jennifer's new phone ringing._

"_Well I just stopped by to see how things were doing." She says, rummaging for her phone inside her purse. "I see you have everything under control. Good job, and thanks. I will see you –" Jennifer looks at her phone, it's Marie calling, she had called Marie earlier, so she must have gotten her new number then. "Monday." And she turns around and leaves, waving goodbye to Claire._

That was news to her. Claire hadn't said anything to her when she called twice from her unexpected sabbatical. Probably because she always meant to keep the conversation short. She figured that accidentally leaving her phone actually helped in clearing her mind. Only checking in on her dad maybe once or twice a week just to let him know how she's doing and where she's at for the moment.

Phoenix and then Florida. And then New York and then onwards to Paris. And the last was Venice. But seeing couples on those Gondolas, while she was alone in one herself was just really lonely. So she finally came home.

The fact that he called has given her hope.

But he stopped a month ago. Did he get tired? Has he given up? Is he okay? What if something happened to him?

She tried to search for his number. Of course he's unlisted. She should just go straight to the source.

Teyla.

Now that would be an awkward conversation.

It's now or never.

Jennifer picks up her cellphone and dials Teyla's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Teyla."

_"Jennifer?"_ Teyla says in surprise.

"Yeah." Jennifer says sheepishly.

"_Where have you been?"_ She asks. _"We have been calling you. We were so worried. We didn't know what to think!"_

"I'm fine really." Jennifer says reassuringly. "I just got back yesterday. I went to work and my assistant, Claire, told me you called a few times."

"_We were so worried."_

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"_Oh, Jennifer…"_ Teyla sighs. _"How do you feel?"_

"Stupid."

"_We all make mistakes."_ Teyla tells her comfortingly. _"I know I have."_ In the background, Torren is giggling as a man's voice pretends to scare him.

Jennifer smiles sadly. "But you learned from them." She shakes her head and wipes away stray tears. "I ran away."

"_Then go to him."_ Teyla advises her. "_He's been worried sick."_

"He stopped calling a month ago. Maybe he's given up." Jennifer says.

"_Oh, it's not that. He –"_ Teya starts to say but is cut off and another voice breaks through.

"_Jen! Hey, yeah, he's been really busy. But you know what, he's actually in town."_ John says over the phone. _"He helped me move my stuff back here."_

"Hello John." Jennifer says with a smile. Her heart is pounding really hard, though. He's in town.

"_Yeah, big move."_ She can hear him smile over the phone.

"So do I hear wedding bells already?"

"_Soon."_ John answers. In the background she can hear Teyla arguing with John_."So yeah, you should go to him, like Teyla says."_

They chit chat for a bit and John tells her what hotel he's staying in.

When they hang up the phone Jennifer bends down to put her head between her knees, taking deep breaths. _He's in town. He's here! In San Diego._

X

Three hours later, Jennifer is sitting on the floor amidst piles and piles of clothes in her normally neat and tidy bedroom.

"Ugh!" She screams out loud and to herself. "What the hell do I wear?!"

She gets up from the floor and grabs a pair of jeans from a hanger and a plain white t-shirt, pulls it on and grabs her purse.

She slowly walks to her car, taking deep breaths. She chants to herself "I can do this!" over and over again.

Twenty minutes later she finds herself standing in front of the hotel. She taps her feet in apprehension. She throws her hands up and walks away. And then thirty seconds later she quickly walks back and goes through the double doors. Holding her breath.

She stands in front of the elevator with three more people, also waiting. It seems like the time is torturing her and slowly ticking by just to make her more anxious. She thinks to herself _If in a minute, these elevator doors don't open then it's a sign that it's not meant to be. _She glances down at her watch and again taps her feet. Counting the seconds. In fifty nine seconds, Jennifer is about to turn away, but the doors miraculously open. She sighs and steps in. She presses the button and clenches her fists.

X

It's been ten minutes since she got off the elevator. She's pressed up against the wall, her eyes closed. About four people had gone past her, giving her strange looks. She takes a deep breath and then slowly walks to his room.

Jennifer rings the doorbell.

"_Coming!"_ Ronon's voice. Jennifer's heart starts beating rapidly.

The door is yanked open, and Ronon is standing there in his jeans with no shirt. If she weren't so embarrassed and nervous, she would be drooling by now. Ronon looks surprised.

Then his surprise turns to something close to relief.

"Jennifer." He says with love in his voice. Or was she just imagining it? "You're okay."

She nods.

"I was worried. I didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Jennifer shifts uncomfortably, looking down at the floor.

"Let me go grab a shirt." He says to her, disappearing from the doorway. The door swings on its hinges as if it was going to close, but it's cracked open enough for Jennifer to see inside.

She rocks on the balls of her feet. It's a good thing she wore sneakers today. Her feet would've gotten cold today, she had forgotten to bring a jacket though. _Oh well_. Jennifer looks up in time to see someone peek through the bedroom door inside.

Amelia.

In a towel.

Jennifer gasps.

"Babe, could you hand me my lotion?" Amelia calls out.

Jennifer quickly backs out. The pounding of her heart is almost deafening. She walks back to the elevators. _Too slow_. She walks around the corner and sees the door to the stairwell. She yanks it open and flies down the stairs.

**Fifteen minutes earlier:**

"Ronon, man, thanks for letting us crash here tonight." Patrick Cole says to him.

"No problem. Glad to help."

"I can't believe my agent forgot to book us a room."

"It's a good thing I ran into you both." Ronon tells him.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Patrick replies. "Too bad I didn't get to go to Lorne's wedding. It's hard to get days off." Ronon just nods, his thoughts far away. "You sure it's okay that we're taking your room?"

"Absolutely." Ronon tells him. "I can always stay with Teyla and John for the meantime." _Or maybe if Jennifer and I get to talk… nah! I'm getting ahead of myself here. _

"So are you heading out tonight."

"Yup." Ronon answers. Just then, there's a knock on the door.

Ronon gets up and yells "Coming." and walks over to the door and opens it to reveal Jennifer. He's stunned for a few seconds but recovers quickly.

"Jennifer." He says, unable to mask the raw emotion in his voice. "You're okay."

Jennifer nods her head yes.

"I was worried. I didn't know where you were." He tells her, trying to restrain himself from grabbing her to him and not ever letting go.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Jennifer shifts uncomfortably, looking down at the floor.

"Let me go grab a shirt." Ronon says, unwillingly tearing his eyes away from her. Patrick looks at him questioningly but he ignores the man as he unzips his suitcase, tossing a few clothes out to find a shirt and a jacket. And maybe another one, since it seems like she doesn't have one.

"Babe, could you hand me my lotion?" He barely hears Amelia call out, not paying attention as he busily rummages through his suitcase. He finally pulls out another one and quickly walks back to the door to find Jennifer gone.

He looks frantically to the left and to the right. Nothing. He hurries down the corridor to the elevator and sees the light going descending from the eighth floor. The other elevator door opens and he walks through, glad that she's only two floors ahead of him.

It seems like he had been waiting forever for the doors to open. But it finally reaches the ground floor and he quickly gets off, still holding both jackets in his hand. He runs straight to the doorman and asks "Excuse me, did you happen to see a woman, about this high –" Holding up his hand to show him how tall. "Light reddish blond hair, wavy in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt and jeans?"

The doorman thinks for a moment and then says "Yes, I think I did. She actually came in about twenty or thirty minutes ago, maybe."

"Did you see her leave?"

"No I did not." He tells Ronon.

"Then she must still be in the building." Ronon says more to himself.

"Or maybe she took the other door." The doorman suggests.

"Where is that?"

"Yes, to the west side of the building." The doorman answers.

"Thanks!" Ronon says, rushing off to leave.

X

Five minutes later, Jennifer is finally on the ground floor. She's exhausted. Stairs. She hates stairs.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, I think there was someone who was inquiring about you. Ah, uh Mr. Dex. Mr. Ronon Dex." The doorman says to her. Jennifer looks around her tentatively. "He went to look for you at the west side entrance.

"I don't know a Ronon Dex." Jennifer says with pain in her voice. And with that, she walks out into the night.

**TBC.**

_Note: Hope you like this one. I'm doing this on an empty stomach, so I've got food in my brain.:)_


	67. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Isn't Jennifer frustrating? Hahaha! And _I'm_ the writer._

**Present Day, Ronon's POV (April 25, 2009):**

"Teyla." Ronon says over the phone as he throws in his clothes in his suitcase.

"_Ronon, what's going on?"_ Teyla asked.

"I need to get Jennifer's address." He answers.

"_Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I don't have it."_ Teyla tells him. _"But I do think you should be a little more patient. I think, no, I know that you'll soon get what you want."_ She tells him, a wide grin spreading on her face.

"Not if I just sit on my ass, I won't." Ronon says.

"_I probably shouldn't be telling you this."_ Teyla says carefully. _"But she called me earlier, asking about you. She was worried that you had stopped calling. And then when I was about to tell her the big news, John had taken the phone away from me and told her where you were staying."_ She tells him.

Ronon hears a loud smack in the background. _"Ouch!"_ It was John.

"See that's the thing." Ronon began. "She came to see me about half an hour ago." He grabs his shoes and stuffs them in a duffel bag.

"_Oh Ronon…"_ Teyla sighs. _"did you get into a fight?"_

"No!" Ronon exclaims. "She ran away again."

"_What?!"_ Teyla says in a surprised but soft voice.

"Yeah, well I can't blame her." Ronon says as he zips up his garment bag. "Amelia and Patrick Cole are here. I ran into them at the lobby and apparently the hotel overbooked. So I offered them my room. I figured I could bunk in with you guys instead. At least until everything's settled."

"_Let me guess – She saw Amelia and assumed that you guys were, well, you know."_

"_Damn! Maybe, when you guys finally get this thing over and done with, you should shackle yourself to her."_ John yells from the background, snickering. _"That way she can't jump to conclusions anymore!"_

"_John, it isn't funny."_ Teyla scolds him.

"You're right." John replies solemnly, and then adds with laughter in his voice _"It's too funny!"_

"_I'm sorry, Ronon, you know how John is…"_

She gets cut off when John takes the phone from her for the second time today. _"Buddy, I'm sorry, but I just find this hilarious. But seriously, dude, I know you'll work it out. Besides you really need to get laid more often…"_

"_John!"_ Teyla scolds.

"… _haven't seen you happy in so long – and less cranky."_ He finishes.

"You know you're not helping at all." Ronon tells him in an annoyed voice.

"_Don't interrupt – I'm getting there."_ John says nonchalantly. _"Marie. All you have to do is call Marie."_

"Jennifer must have told her already."

"_Dude, if she had spoken to Marie already then she would already know that Amelia and Patrick are married_."

"Good point." Ronon says thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll catch you later."

"_Good luck big guy."_ John says.

"_Bye!"_ Teyla yells from the background. _"Good luck, sweetie!"_ And then to John she says _"Oh dinner, tell him about dinner."_

"_Oh right."_ John says. _"By the way, dinner tomorrow night, here. I'm pretty sure you guys will have worked it out by then."_

"If we work this out, I'm not sharing her for weeks. Maybe months." Ronon says with more hope in his voice."

"_That's the spirit!"_ John says before he hangs up.

Ronon scrolls down his contact list and clicks on Marie's name. Two rings later, marie answers her phone.

"Well, this is a surprise. Ronon Dex, what's going on?" Marie asks him.

"A lot. Has Jennifer called you yet?" He asks her.

"No. Actually, I've been trying to call her for about hour now, I think." Marie tells him. "It goes straight to voicemail." She sighs.

"Well that's partly my fault."

"What did you do?" Marie asks carefully.

"She came to my hotel room tonight..."

"And?"

Ronon proceeds to tell her the whole story as he finishes loading up his car and ushering Titan, an Alaskan Malamute, inside his SUV.

"I swear, that we this whole thing blows over, you need to tie that girl to your waist so that she can't ever jump to conclusions ever again." Marie says with frustration.

"That's almost like what John said." Ronon says absentmindedly. "So can I get Jennifer's address?"

"Sure." She gives him the address, and he enters it on his GPS. "Okay got it."

"You can't miss the house." Marie says to him. "It's by the beach. Like, literally, a beachfront house. It stands out."

X

Jennifer lived in La Jolla. Big beautiful houses with huge windows facing the street. Probably even bigger windows that face the water.

And Marie was right. Jennifer's house did stand out. Because among all the huge houses, hers was the smallest. It was a small modern house. But it was one of those houses that you see in Architectural Digest. Built with concrete, dark oak wood and steel. There aren't even windows in the front. Just a single door with frosted glass. The roof sloped up from the front to the back, giving it an angled look. Alone it would have looked too cold for a house. But the front yard was lush making the house seem more welcoming.

Ronon gets out of his car, with Titan at his heels. Standing in front of her doorstep he rings the doorbell.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Nothing.

"You think she's in there, Titan?" He asks his dog, reaching out to rub his ears. Titan tips his head upwards to lick Ronon's hand. "Come on." Ronon says as he pats his head to signal him to follow.

He walks around the side of the house. Still no windows. As he walks further down he sees the beach up ahead.

And then there she is.

The soft glow of a lantern falling on her as she swings in a hammock. One bare leg dangling over the side. Arms covering her face. Soft music playing in the background harmoniously blending with the sound of the waves.

He quietly walks over to her, taking one step up on the deck. He looks around and sees two chairs and a table with a pot of flowers in the center and three books piled on top of each other, a coffee mug and her cell phone.

This time there are windows.

Actually, you really can't call them windows. It's a wall of glass. It seems like there are two stories in this side of the house. The whole glass wall on the ground are actually pocket sliders. The top part of the glass wall is just that, a glass wall.

He tears his eyes away from the house and looks down at her sleeping form. "For someone who can't seem to learn how to swim, this is some property." He says loud enough to wake her.

Jennifer's arms unwrap from around her head, her eyes fly open and gasps all at once, her reaction causing her to sway hard and come off the hammock, with her foot tangling with the ropes.

**Present Day, Jennifer's POV (April 25, 2009):**

As Jennifer gets out of her car she turns off her phone. Her eyes blurry with tears. She rushes inside her one bedroom house, opening a cupboard in her kitchen and pulling out the box of chamomile tea. She runs upstairs and picks up the clothes she had left earlier and hangs them back in her closet. Opening the drawer she randomly grabs a big shirt from the drawer, not bothering to look at what she has in her hand.

She runs back downstairs and then feels something rubbing against her leg and looks down to see her cat, Kiki, welcoming her home. She picks her up and grabs her mug of tea and walks out the sliders. She takes a seat on a chair and places her cat on her lap while drinking her tea.

When she finishes her tea, she pushes Kiki off her lap and tells him to go inside the house, sliding the door closed. She carefully settles herself on the hammock, kicking her flip flops to the floor.

**Flashback to the Morning of the Wedding (February 22, 2009):**

For the second time this week Jennifer finds herself wrapped in Ronon's embrace. And this time something did happen. Her whole body is sore with her leg thrown over his torso, her head tucked underneath his chin and her arms squished between her bodies. She wiggles a little bit and slowly turns around in his arms, pressing her back against his front, trying to be careful not to wake him.

It didn't work because as soon as she nestles her ass comfortably against his crotch she feels his growing erection. His arm tightens around her, while his other hand sweeps down from her arm to her hip, lazily caressing her. A small sigh of pleasure escapes her, which encourages him further. His hand slips past her hip, gliding down her smooth thigh, he reaches down to her knee, slowly sliding up and inside, stopping only an inch from the warmth between her legs. Jennifer's breathing suddenly start become erratic as she feels him teasing her. So she reaches behind her and grabs his ass, pulling him against her. Ronon groans aloud and bends his head down to nudge her hair from her neck, breathing in her scent.

He licks her ear and at the same time traces the outer lips of her sex. Jennifer rocks her hips once more, while his other hand fondles her breasts, pinching her nipples until they're hard as pebbles.

Finally, when he feels her dampening, he lifts her leg up and slides his leg underneath, supporting it as he hooks it around his thighs, he eases himself inside her. They both moan with pleasure. Jennifer bends forward a bit more to take him deep inside her. And at this angle he hits that little spot of pleasure. "Oh god!" She whispers.

Ronon follows her movement and bends over her body, thrusting deeper and deeper. This time they both can't prolong it. Their position is making it impossible for them to last long. Every thrust, every grind, and every cry of pleasure is driving them over the edge.

Ronon can't help it, he bursts inside of her. But before the stiffness goes away, while he's still spilling his seed, he thrusts faster and deeper and harder, concentrating on getting her to climax. And when he feels her clench and hold her breath he knows that she's already there. Her fingers digging into his flesh as she screams against the pillows.

Ronon lets out a long heavy breath, and lets go of her thigh. His head drops back down on the pillow, and he kisses the back of her neck.

And they fall asleep in each others' arms again.

**Back to the Present:**

"For someone who can't seem to learn how to swim, this is some property."

Jennifer gasps, unwraps her arms from around her face and her eyes fly open to the sound of the voice. Her leg jerks out, getting tangled with the ropes, swaying wildly and she falls off the hammock.

X

Before she can hit the ground, Ronon catches her in his arms.

"You know you're going to have to change that habit of jumping to conclusions if you want things to work out between us." He tells her as he sets her on her feet. He looks at her from head to toe.

His football jersey. It was the same one he had given her after prom night. She still has it. What else has she kept? Photographs maybe? Just like he did?

He looks into her eyes. There's a mixture of love, hurt, anger and even lust. The lustful look overpowering everything else. He looks back at the jersey again. The shark's tooth nestled between her covered breasts.

Just staring at her, with her bare legs and her nipples straining against the jersey, her hair mussed up and her eyes looking back at him that way is enough to get his blood pumping.

In the next second Ronon has her in his arms, his head bent down, kissing her with so much urgency with Jennifer's response fueling his excitement.

She twines her fingers in his hair as he picks her up and wraps her legs around his hips, walking towards the glass doors and pulling the sliders closed behind them, Titan staring after them.

**TBC.**


	68. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: So I'm really getting excited coz I'm about to wrap this story up. Hope you guys are too.._

**Present Day (April 25, 2009):**

As soon as the glass sliders are closed, Jennifer yanks on Ronon's shirt, pulling it free from him. "Up the stairs!" She breathes out in between kisses.

Ronon walks to the stairs as he carries her against his chest. But before he can take the third step up, her lips are on his neck, with her tongue tracing on a vein and his knees start to shake from pleasure. He lays her right there on the steps and looms over her. Her hands start to fumble with his belt buckle, tugging and jerking. He lowers his head to take in her pert breasts in his mouth, dampening the jersey. A soft gasp escapes her lips, and she frantically pulls his belt from his jeans, her fingers are then suddenly on the button, pushing it out from its hole and then hurriedly sliding his zipper down.

Ronon stops her from pushing his pants past his hips. Moving a step down, his hands find their way underneath the jersey. Cupping her tight-tipped breasts. Massaging them in circles, and then tugging on her erect nipples.

"Oh God, Ronon!" She gasps out loud. He lifts her slightly from the steps and swiftly takes the jersey from her body, leaving her only in her cotton underwear. Jennifer's eyes are round as saucers as she stares at him, her mouth slightly parted and beautifully swollen. He pushes her back down onto the steps, lowers his head once again and flicks his tongue over a nipple. Instantly getting the reaction he wanted. He squeezes her other breast, while her hand pushes his head down onto her chest.

Jennifer could not help writhing underneath him as he devoured her. She needs him. Needs to feel his skin on hers. She wants him inside her. Her palms glide over the muscled planes on his back, moving down to the band of his jeans again, pushing against it. But once again Ronon pushes her hands away. She moans in frustration when he does this. Ronon, resurfaces from suckling on her nipples and smiles down at her. "Be patient, babe." He whispers seductively in her ear. He plants feather light kisses from her jaw to her neck, in the valley between her perky breasts, to her stomach. Circling her belly button with his tongue. When he reaches her underwear, he looks up at her face, Jennifer is panting heavily as she stares back into his eyes. He slowly slides the piece of fabric down and away from her legs, his palms sending electricity through her.

Without taking his eyes away from hers, he blows lightly at the soft inviting flesh between her thighs. She whimpers loudly, her hips involuntarily jerking up towards him. "Say you love me!" He demands, pushing her back down on the step, wanting to torture her for torturing him for so many years, and the months they spent apart.

"I –" She starts to say. Ronon then hooks one thigh over his shoulder. Jennifer swallows the lump in her throat.

"Say it!" He growls out, hooking the other thigh also around his shoulders, his face closer to her aching vagina.

Jennifer bites on her lower lip as she the tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Ronon, I lo –" She hiccups.

"Damn it, Jennifer, Say it!" He yells, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye. "Admit that you love me!"

But the tear in the corner of his eye is her undoing. Pulling her legs from around his shoulders, she grabs his neck with one hand and the band of his jeans with the other, slamming him against the wall, her forehead against his, she says "I love you, Ronon!" She breathes out in between sobs. "I've always loved you. Even when I thought I should hate you, I loved you." She tells him as she kisses him with hungry urgency.

"That's all I needed to know." He says with satisfaction, pushing from the wall and back down to the steps. He lifts her legs up again around his shoulders and lowers his mouth over the juncture of her thighs. His tongue lightly tracing her folds.

Jennifer's stomach clenches as she feels his tongue probing for access. Her hands gripping the steps to keep her from grabbing his hair and pulling.

Ronon breathes in the tangy scent of her. His fingers seeking, and then finding that special place. Inserting one finger first and then joining it with another, he slides them in and out of her as he sucks on the tiny nub of pleasure, reveling in the pleasure of tasting her and also watching her writhe in bliss.

The taste of her is so intoxicating it's hard for him to keep himself from exploding. And with Jennifer trying to reach down to undress him is not helping at all. He can't wait much longer. He wants her to reach her peak and then work on another so they can come together. He thrusts his fingers harder and faster into her, finding her g-spot. When he sees her lean her head back, her eyes shut and her chest heaving he gives one even harder thrust and pulls out, replacing it with his mouth and thrusting his tongue inside of her. Jennifer gasps violently when he does this.

He places his thumb right over her clitoris and rubs it in circles as he makes love to her with his mouth. She's coming. He knows it. She's lifting her hips up to meet every thrust of his tongue. Her jaw clenches and her hands let go of the steps, her fingers curling. He grabs her hands and twines his fingers through hers, sucking on her as she opens her mouth to scream. His name rolling out of her lips as he laps up her juices.

X

Not even seconds after her climax, Ronon already has her in his arms as he starts back up the stairs. Her room is a loft, overlooking her living room and dining. But on the opposite side is the same view from the living room. Overlooking the deck and beach beyond. A full glass wall, with the moonlight shining through. It looks very erotic from where he's standing.

In his arms, Jennifer is planting tiny kisses all over his shoulders, neck and face. She tugs on his ear with her teeth and grazes his jaw line with her tongue. Ronon groans ands then asks "How stable is that glass wall?"

Jennifer reluctantly looks over her shoulders. "Very. Why?" She asks. Ronon smiles. And then as if reading his mind, Jennifer turns around with her own lips upturned into a smile. "Kinky."

Ronon laughs and sets her on her feet. Walking her backwards towards the mirror. Pushing her hair out of her face he says "Amelia is married. Happily. To Patrick Cole." He explains.

"You don't have to explain." Jennifer says. "I figured that there was some reason she was there –" She swallows the lump in her throat. "in her towel. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah, you shouldn't." He tells her, still walking her backwards. "And there is a reason. But what's more important is that you and I work this out." Jennifer nods her head. "No more running away. We're not getting any younger. I don't want to waste any more years. Months, wait no, seconds – I don't want to waste any more time away from you. I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You can't run away from me anymore." He tells her as they stop moving, Jennifer's naked body leaning against the cold glass. "Even if it means handcuffing you to me."

Jennifer smirks at this. "Really kinky." Her finger trailing down the middle of his chest to tease him. "I never knew this side of you."

"I'm actually boring in bed." He says to her.

"I disagree."

"How would you know?" He says teasingly. "I'm your first."

"Would you like me to get someone to compare you with?" She asks jokingly.

"No!" He says gruffly, pushing against her, lifting her slightly so she can feel his engorged shaft through the fabric of his jeans. "I'll be your first _and_ your last."

"Sounds like a plan." She tells him breathlessly, nudging her nose with his and gyrating her hips against him. "Maybe we can learn together."

"Learn what?" He asks absently, holding his breath and trying to maintain his control.

"New things." She answers. "We could get a book." She pulls away slightly, and is glad that he's holding her up in his arms so she's free to push down his jeans. With her foot, she manages to push it past his hips. He's not wearing any underwear so his thick throbbing member juts up, slightly rubbing against her moist flesh. She hisses at the contact.

And he groans. Shedding his jeans, he lifts her up and then impales her with his pulsating manhood in one swift move. "Oh shit!" He yells.

"Ronon!"

"Jennifer!"

He slams against her a few more times, his fingers laced with hers as he lays them on the glass wall on either side of her face.

"I don't think I can hold it any longer." He says in a strangled voice between long hard thrusts.

"Then don't, because I can't either."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes!" She answers. "Oh-my-fucking-god, yes!" She screams. "I'm coming Ronon! I'm coming!" He pistons in and out of her even faster.

"I love you, Ronon." And then she tightens around him and shivers.

Ronon lets out a loud roar and drives into her one last time, spilling his seed. He feels himself pulsating inside of her, their juices running down their thighs. "Marry me."

She leans away from him, and looks into his eyes. She smiles. She nods. He smiles. And then kisses her.

"Tonight." He adds.

She pulls away again. "Tonight?" she laughs.

"Yeah. Why not?" He asks with a smile. "We can fly to Vegas right now."

Jennifer smiles. "We'll have to call the airline right away and get tickets."

"What for? We can use my plane." He tells her as he sets her on her feet.

"You have a plane." She asks with a tiny smile. "How long have you had this plane?"

"It's my private jet. Actually it was my family's private jet." He explains, pulling the curtains closed when he spots a man walking his dog by the shore. "My dad bought it a few months before they – you know."

"Was that how you got to Palm Springs?" She asks him.

"Nope. Can't use it all the time. Fuel is expensive." He smirks.

"So we still have to get to it, somehow." She asks, walking to her closet.

He watches her, her hips gracefully swaying from side to side. "It's here in San Diego. It was easier to move some of mine and John's stuff down here." He tells her as he grabs his jeans and pulls them on.

She steps back out of her closet, her forehead creased. "Move?"

"Yeah." He replies. A knowing smile on his face.

"You're moving down here?" She asks him in confusion. "Ronon, sweetie, you don't have to. What about your career? _I'll_ move. Really, I will. I can always work at a hospital –" She tells him as she rests her palms on his chest.

Ronon shuts her up with a kiss. "You don't have to. I got drafted. I'll be playing for the Chargers now."

Jennifer's eyes grow wide at this. "When did this happen?"

"They contacted me about a month before we saw each other in December." Ronon answers. "I couldn't give them an answer just yet. But seeing you out on the field -" He brushes her hair behind her ear. "I knew my decision had been made already."

Jennifer suddenly smiles. "I bet that's why John kept taking the phone away from Teyla. He wanted you to tell me yourself."

"Yeah, suddenly, John is your big supporter."

"Good. Because I would like for them to come with us to Vegas." Jennifer says as she wraps her arms around his neck. And then her eyes grow wide again. "Oh no, Marie! She'll kill me!"

"She won't." He tells her.

"No?"

"Nope. Look, I just want us to have a quick wedding tonight. And then we can worry about the bigger wedding later. I still want to see you in a white dress."

"And have our friends and family all around us." She adds.

"Absolutely."

"Daddy would be ecstatic about this."

"I know." He tells her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Jennifer exclaims tugging on his hand towards the stairs.

"Babe, maybe we should get dressed first." Ronon says, tugging her back to him.

"Oh!" Jennifer squeaks, flushing from head to toe.

Ronon shakes his head in amusement, slapping her butt as she walks past him to get to her closet.

**TBC.**

_Note: It's not over yet! It wouldn't be called Reunion if we stopped here. __:)_


	69. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

**Flash Forward to Reunion (June 12, 2010): **

"So you don't regret it? Ever?" Patrick Cole asks. Rodney McKay shakes his head 'no' in response. "At all?" Patrick pushes.

"Nope." Rodney says with a smile, and then looking across the room to stare at Laura Cadman who's talking to Jennifer Dex.

"Man, that's a lot to give up." Patrick says, shaking his head in awe.

"She's worth it."

"So you did it for her." Patricks says.

Rodney lets out a snort. "I would never have backed out from it! Come on, the Hubble Mission?" And then shaking his head for the second time. "So yeah. I did. The mission was delayed and after the wedding, after everything that happened, I just decided that I can't leave knowing that I've got a good thing going with her"

They become silent for a few moments and then Patrick asks with a smirk "So the '_Atlantis'_ shuttle?"

"My idea, of course."

X

"So you're actually doing it?" Jennifer asks Laura.

"Yup. We talked about it for months." Laura replies. "It's hard, you know, seeing each other once or twice a month only." She takes a sip of her wine. "So it was either him or me." And then sighing. "And I figured that he gave up his mission for me. And that says a lot." Laura looks across the room to find Rodney looking at her with loving eyes. "I knew I was really in love with him when he told me about backing out from the mission. He just showed up on my doorstep the day of the launch." A dreamy look passes over her eyes. "The sex was fucking awesome."

"TMI! TMI!" Jennifer says repeatedly, covering her ears.

X

"By the way, Elizabeth and I have dibs on your daughter." Mike Branton says to John Shepperd as they're sitting around a table, facing the stage.

"What?" John asks, looking confused.

"Your daughter, we've got dibs on her for Mike Jr."

"Ahh." John says, finally understanding. "Well in that case, I've got dibs on your daughter for Torren." Looking sideways at Ronon.

Ronon growls at him.

John shrugs. "Would you rather have some other guy date your baby girl when she's sixteen?"

"She won't be dating until she's forty."

"Ha! Keep telling yourself that." Mike says. Ronon growls at him then. Mike lifts his palms up. "Just saying, man, it's inevitable. But don't you see? If we keep the dating among our families, then we can control them!" Ronon nods at this.

"Like pawns!" John says, laughing evilly while rubbing his hands together.

"Planning our children's lives already sweetheart?"

All three men jump at Teyla's voice. "Honey!" John says, his face red. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your schemes in matchmaking." Teyla answers, her arms folding across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't part of it." Ronon says defensively, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You were about to agree." Teyla points out, smirking. Ronon opens his mouth to protest, but thinks better of it, so he shuts it.

"I'd like to get everyone's attention please!" Elizabeth says over the microphone. And the four of them turn their attention back onto the stage.

X

"I'd like to get everyone's attention please!" Elizabeth says as she looks over the crowd. When the room quiets down she continues to say "Well it's been ten years everyone. Normally, in reunions there are the 'most' labels. Like 'Most successful' or 'Graduate with the Most Kids', and what not." Elizabeth smiles. "Fortunately, we're not like any other school." She clears her throat. "Instead, I'd rather congratulate all of us. We've all been really successful with our lives. And I mean all of us. I think that everyone present here would agree with me when I say that Atlantis has been a really big part of our lives. It molded us into who and what we are now."

"Success is not measured by our achievements. Rather, it is how we live our lives. With pride and honesty. Happiness and fulfillment. Love." And then looking at her very close friends. "And tonight, there is much to celebrate. Tonight we are not only reuniting as a whole after ten years. We are also celebrating a new generation."

The whole room erupts in whistles, shouts and applause at that.

X

"When's your due date?" Katie asks Teyla.

"August." Teyla replies, unconsciously rubbing her belly. "What about you?"

"November." Katie answers. "I wish it was sooner though. Why can't babies just grow in a month?"

"If they grew in a month, then ya wouldn't have the full experience of being a mother." Carson butts in.

"What would _you_ know about that?" Patty asks.

"I'm a doctor." Carson reminds her.

"Exactly!" Katie says.

"Now what does _that_ mean?" Radek and Carson say in unison.

"A doctor. Not a mother." Patty says, smacking Radek's head at the same time Katie smacks Carson's.

Teyla purses her lips to stifle a giggle. "I think I'll go find Jennifer and Laura." She gets up slowly, and Carson and Radek stand up to help her from her chair. She cradles her belly as she waddles towards the direction of Jennifer and Laura.

"Teyla."

A pale hand settles on her wrist, and she turns around to find Kate Heightmeyer. "Kate." She says with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well." Kate says. "How far along are you?" She asks carefully.

"Seven months." She tells Kate.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Teyla says with a smile. "I heard you're engaged."

"Yes, I am." Kate says with a nod.

Surprising Kate, Teyla envelopes her in a hug. Her swollen belly in between the two women. "Congratulations!" Teyla whispers.

"Thank you!" Kate chokes. Then pulling away from Teyla, she holds both her hands in hers and says "You have to meet him."

Teyla nods and moves to follow her. On their way to meet Kate's fiancé, she sees John winking at her.

X

Jennifer smiles when Aerosmith's 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' starts to play.

"Laura, if I may, I'd like to dance with my wife to 'our' song." Ronon asks, from behind Jennifer.

"Go ahead big guy."

Ronon leads Jennifer out to the dance floor. They're the only ones there, and everyone is watching the couple.

As he settles her against him, swaying slowly to the music he leans down to whisper "I hope that dress is not too expensive."

"Why?" Jennifer asks, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Other couples start to join them, soon enough the dance floor is full of swirling bodies.

"Coz I plan to tear it off of you the second we step into our hotel room." Ronon says with lust in his eyes.

"Well, then it's a good thing the buttons at the back are snap-ons." She whispers seductively in his ear, her tongue flicking out to quickly lick the inner lobe. Ronon groans and pulls her hard against him, letting her know that he's growing hard for her. Jennifer chuckles, and presses even closer to him, raising her knee just a bit to rub him through the material of their clothes. He groans again and as soon as the song changes, he's already pulling her behind him towards the doors.

Jennifer tries to keep up with him as soon as they're out of the ballroom and into the corridor. Ronon tests every door, and then finally finds an unlocked one. He pushes it open and realizes it's a stockroom.

"You know, I had fantasies about making love to you in the eraser room back in high school." Jennifer says quietly.

Ronon's eyebrow shoots up. "Really?" He asks, amused. "You never told me that."

Jennifer nods, walking backwards, holding his hands, her back finally hits the wall. "My locker was right across the eraser room. So every morning, before the bell rang, when you waited for me to grab my books –" Jennifer looks up at him as he braces one arm against the wall, his other hand caress her hip "with you leaning against the wall, looking at me like you are right now –" Jennifer lets out a long shaky breath. "I couldn't help but think about it."

A small smile teases his lips. "Then lets just pretend that this was ten years ago and this is the eraser room."

"Role playing." Jennifer smiles seductively. "Kinky!"

"Not exactly role playing." Ronon says, his hands inching downwards, towards the hem of her short dress. "Since you'll be you and I'll be me. Only ten years younger." His hand finally touches her bare thigh, sweeping up to cup her through her sexy lacy underwear. Jennifer gasps. "But more experienced and less clumsy."

Jennifer unbuttons his shirt and spreads it apart, bends her head towards his chest and flicks her tongue over one nipple. "Much much more experienced. But never clumsy." Her hands move down to his belt and unbuckles it, pushing his pants and boxers past his hips. Grasping his hard erection in her hands.

"Oh god!" He breathes out. Jennifer moves her hand up and down his throbbing shaft while he pulls her panties aside to thrust a finger in her slowly.

She whimpers loudly. "Harder." She pleads. And Ronon complies.

He absolutely loves her. He loves hearing her make tiny sounds as he caresses and touches her. Her mouth always opens slightly when she's about come, and it's his signal to go faster and to be more intense. And when she's done she always quivers and shakes.

Jennifer rubs his penis up and down, circling the plum tip with the little bit of moisture that escaped. "I want to be inside you right now!" He tells her in a strangled voice.

"Then do it." Jennifer gasps as he adds another finger to thrust in her.

"I don't want to ruin your dress."

"Ronon, if you're not inside me in ten seconds, I will tear this fucking dress off myself."

It was all he needed to hear. He pulls his fingers away from her, takes her dress off and lifts her higher, and impales her with his pulsating cock. Jennifer is about to let out a loud scream, but Ronon stops her with his mouth, swallowing the sound before it escapes.

She feels like her eyes are rolling at the back of her head in pleasure. She can feel every inch of him touch every inch of her. The friction between their bodies is amazing. His hot breath on her face, his hands gripping her ass as he guides her up and down. She loves it when he grinds himself to her, creating that fantastic swirling motion, touching her inner walls and hitting just the right spot, causing her to buck and climax.

They both can't understand why, but it seems like they can't go on a day without touching each other. They've never been apart for more than twelve hours since they got married. And every night they made love. And most mornings they would also wake up touching and caressing each other. Even when they would fight, they would still make love. Whoever said that make up sex was great was right. It was like they can't get enough of each other. It even got to the point when they were so hungry for each other that they actually had sex in her examining room at the stadium – during a game.

Even when she was pregnant, they were still at each other. Down to the night she went into labor. That's actually how they knew she was going into labor. They were making love on the couch, with her sitting on his lap. It happened all innocently. Jennifer never wore anything but dresses during her pregnancy. And it was just fucking sexy. Seeing her belly round with his baby. He was watching something on T.V. and she passed in front of him. But her profile just got him so hard that he had to pull her onto his lap. She thought he was going to tickle her at first, but instead he lifted her dress away from her body, and pulled aside her panties and thrust into her from behind. She had screamed so loud with passion when he did that. And he made her scream for almost the whole time he slid in and out of her. He thought she was already on her second orgasm when he realized that her screams were from pain. He quickly pulled out of her, grabbed her dress and carried her into the garage. She wasn't in labor for too long. Teyla and John had shown up while he was in the delivery room with her. After that, Jonathan, Michelle and their daughter came.

It'll be their one year anniversary in a couple of weeks. They'll be taking their daughter, Melena, with them to their second honeymoon. Normally, they leave her with John and Teyla since Torren seems to have a fascination with her. But they've never been apart from her for more than a day. Besides, John and Teyla are also going on their second honeymoon, which is also about the same time as theirs, since they, too, got married when they all flew to Vegas that one night.

John and Teyla decided right there and then that they wanted to get married, too. Although both formal weddings had taken place separately and on different days.

They both decided to fix up his family house in Hawaii so that they can keep coming back there. This time, with Jennifer right beside him, the bad memories will be wiped away, and they can create better ones.

Her walls tighten around his thick engorged member. And he can feel her quivering. "Harder, Ronon!" Jennifer growls as she grabs his neck, resting her forehead onto his, looking straight into his eyes. "Harder!" Ronon groans and pumps in and out of her. Harder. Rougher.

She shuts her eyes and starts to moan. "Look at me." He demands. And her eyes fly open, and her mouth slightly parts, tiny puffs of her breath hitting his mouth. He kisses her with so much passion that her thighs tighten around him, and the walls of her vagina contract, and she's pushed over the edge and climaxes. "Jennifer!" He growls out as he feels her convulse all around him, sending him into his own climax. His cock releasing a stream of hot ;iquid.

When they both come down from their high, he sets her on her feet and pulls out of her. He helps her straighten herself out and then pulls on his pants and boxers while she buttons up his shirt for him. "I love you." They whisper to each other.

X

"Babe, that was amazing." Jennifer whispers to him as they walk back into the ballroom.

John and Teyla eye them as they approach the table. Jennifer takes a seat beside Teyla. Teyla clears her throat and whispers "Jennifer lean forward." Jennifer frowns in confusion but does as she asks. And Teyla surreptitiously snaps two buttons back into place. Jennifer giggles at this.

"Too bad, Evan and Marie aren't here." Radek says to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't say that." Laura says, pointing towards the side door and all heads at the table turn to see Evan and Marie sneaking in.

Once they've reached the table Elizabeth says "Really Evan?" shaking her head in amusement.

"Couldn't let everyone have fun without me and Marie."

Then Marie adds. "Besides, we figured that we won't just attend out ten year reunion next year." And everyone present laughs.

"Okay guys, picture time!" Chuck says, camera in hand.

The whole group gathers around the table facing Chuck and his camera. With Radek, kissing Patty on her cheek, Mike with his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and Ronon standing behind Jennifer, hugging her around her waist, Marie and Evan hugging each other, Laura hugging Rodney's neck from behind as he's seated in front of her, Carson and Katie sitting down, with his arm draped over her shoulders and Teyla beside them, her hand resting over John's own hand as he feels her stomach. And Chuck snaps a picture of the happy reunited friends.

**THE END.**

_Note: So there it is. I had fun writing this story. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much to all of you! _


End file.
